Esto es Los Angeles
by jutsme
Summary: Una periodista buscando un sueño y un playboy americano que vive en uno constantemente. Ninguno penso en amar a nadie nunca y menos al otro, pero en la ciudad donde todo es posible todo puede ocurrir.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

-Isabella, lo vas ha hacer. Eso o informas la dura vida del parado en Los Ángeles-.

-Mike estudie para algo mas que informas de que famoso cantante esta saliendo con una famosa deportista, o como el adolescente de moda se corta el pelo. ¡Soy periodista! Y una seria-.

-Ya cariño, pero saliste hace un año de la universidad y eres la nueva aquí, y la única bacante corresponde a sociedad. Cuando el de economía o política se retire, serás la primera en saberlo, pensare seriamente en tu ascenso y mi salud mental te lo agradecerá. Eres buena, pero eres joven y sin experiencia-.

-Por favor Mike…-.

-No hay más que hablar. Mañana a las 11 en el hotel Milton. No faltes-.

Y una vez más me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Salí del despacho contando hasta diez para no dar un portazo que hiciese que el edificio se viniese abajo y Mike tuviese un motivo más para despedirme. La gente decía que con 23 años estas en la flor de la vida, una época dedicada solo a disfrutar de esas cosas que cuando tengamos una edad no nos podremos plantear vivir. Pues bien, a mis 23 años no era precisamente un precioso camino de rosas por el cual disfrutaba andando. Quizá si tenia rosas, pero a estas no les habían quitado las espinas.

Se puede decir que he tenido ciertas dificultades en mi vida, pero en un computo completo soy feliz. Soy natural de Los Ángeles, la ciudad de los sueños, aunque me gustaría saber quien dijo esa frase para mostrar que solo el y cuatro personas mas fueron los afortunados. Me crié sin madre ya que esta murió en mi parto, por lo cual no puedo decir que la tristeza me invadiera de vez en cuando porque no la conocí. En cambio si que puedo decir que la echo de menos, mi padre, jefe de una de las comisarías de policía de LA se tuvo que encargar con apenas 20 años de un bebe sin la ayuda de su mujer. Tuvo la ayuda de su madre, mi abuela Marie, lo que hizo todo mucho mas sencillo, pero cuando yo tenia 9 años ella también nos dejo y desde entonces mi padre y yo hemos sido nuestra mutua compañía.

Recuerdo a la perfección donde todo en mi vida se volvió un poco mas complicado todavía. Tenía 15 años y estaba en el colegio cuando un profesor entro corriendo a clase reclamándome con urgencia. Me paso el teléfono donde un doctor me dio la noticia más impactante de mi vida: mi padre estaba en el hospital. Recuerdo llegar allí a lágrima viva mientras un doctor y una psicóloga me acompañaban a una sala para explicarme la situación. La comisaría había recibido un aviso de atraco y a falta de efectivos mi padre tuvo que ir a cubrir la situación. Un loco armado, al verse acorralado empezó a disparar sin miramientos mientras una bala impactaba en la parte baja de la espalda de mi padre mientras se dirigía a la multitud diciendo que se alejasen de allí. ¿El resultado? Mi padre quedo invalido. El cuerpo se porto de maravilla con dejándole volver a su antiguo cargo, pero solo podía manejar papeles, la acción y la aventura que era lo que movía a mi padre en su trabajo desapareció de manera inevitable. Y yo me encontraba a la temprana edad de 15 años con un padre en silla de ruedas y con la adolescencia en curso.

Estudia la carrera de periodismo en la universidad, mi gran pasión desde que de pequeñita veía aquella gente en el telediario en medio de un gran caos o de una gran alegría. Y ya cuando era mas tarde teniendo conciencia de que algunas de esas retransmisiones harían historia, y yo quería ser así, pero de una manera escrita. Que mi historia se quedase grabada con tinta en un papel para siempre.

Me licencia siendo la primera de mi promoción, por eso después e unas vacaciones con mis compañeros de carrera, encontré un trabajo de manera rápida. ¿El mejor? Bueno por lo menos era lo mejor que me ofrecían. Mi jefe, el queridísimo y amado jefe de Los Ángeles News me ofreció la columna de sociedad mientras por mis propios meritos iba escalando. ¿Realidad? Un año después seguía cubriendo ruedas de prensa y estrenos de gente sin una neurona en su cerebro y cuentas bancarias se superaban la mayor cifra que yo fuese capaz de leer.

Y como siempre mañana no seria una excepción. Llevaban anunciando esa película, desde por lo menos 2 meses atrás. "No recuerdo olvidarte" era el titulo. Y tenia pinta de ser el bombazo del año, o por lo menos eso anunciaba el reparto de actores protagonistas. La chica del momento Tanya Denaly como protagonista, y Edward Cullen, el chico del momento y del futuro como actor principal. No necesitaba ni ver cinco minutos de la película para saber como empezaba y como terminaba. Romance trágico con final feliz. Apostaría mi sueldo en eso. Y mañana el director de la película, con sus protagonistas principales y coprotagonistas darían una rueda de prensa. Cabía mencionar que todo aquello iba sazonado con un rumor de romance sobre los protagonistas. Un año después de entra a esa columna me aportaba también el suelo a que aquello era pura publicidad, si se hablaba de la pareja se hablaba de la película. No había más. Así que mañana a las 11 debía estar en el hotel para ver el pase de la película y después de una rueda de prensa, entrevistas individualizas. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Que mi mañana estaría entre ver una peli barata, reporteras muriéndose y suspirando por lo guapo que era Edward, reporteros hablando entre si sobre lo que le harían a Tanya, soportar la prepotencia y falsedad de unos cuantos actores y disfrutar de los canapés que repartirían, si es que o hacían, ya que mi comida, oficialmente, quedaba anulada.

Me senté en mi silla resoplando y pensando en que mañana seria un día aburrido y duro, uno mas que añadir a mi lista.

-¿Y que te toca esta ve Bella?- me pregunto Alice dejando de un lado su articulo y mirándome.

Alice Brandon, esa es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos en la universidad, mientras yo soñaba con ser una periodista y ella con la moda. Para ella tampoco ha estado fácil la cosa, por lo que hasta que encuentre alguien que financie su sueño, se dedica a escribir la columna de moda. Algo que por lo menos a ella si le emociona lo mas mínimo.

-Rueda de prensa para la nueva peli de la pareja de moda-.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y por que tienes esa cara? ¡Vas a conocer a Edward Cullen!-. Esa era la reacción que Edward Cullen solía causar a las mujeres normalmente solamente con pronunciar su nombre. Admitía que tenia su encanto, bastante encanto a decir verdad, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo inteligentemente desordenado, un look descuidado estudiado al milímetro menos cuando tenia actos que se arreglaba hasta dejar sin aliento al sector femenino del local, alto, guapo, rico, todo con lo que una mujer soñaba. Lo que pasa que mis sueños iban mas allá, y para mi el hombre perfecto también tenia que ser inteligente, listo, divertido, humilde y fiel, y el señor Cullen parecía no poseer ninguna de las ultimas virtudes, por lo cual para mi se convertía en un tipo asquerosamente guapo y sin cerebro que me arruinaba la vida por hacer películas famosas que yo tenia que cubrir.

-Sabes lo que pienso de el Alice. Y sabes que no me emociona lo mas mínimo el conocer a ese tipo de gente-.

-Mira que eres rara Bella. Me da igual, esta tarde paso por tu casa y tu ayudo a elegir el look para mañana. Vas a estar impresionante-.

-Olvídalo Alice. No quiero estar espectacular ni nada por el estilo. Aquello no es una fiesta donde voy a ir a buscar pareja, es una presentación donde las miradas van a estar clavadas en los dos protagonistas. De verdad Alice, te dejo jugar a Barbie Bella otro día, hoy no-.

-Eso quiere decir que un día de estos vamos a salir a divertirnos y no te opondrás. Resiento que estoy yo mas emocionada de que conozcas a Edward que tu-.

-Estas en lo cierto. Voy a ponerme a investigar y ha hacer las preguntas para los actores. ¿Alguna idea?-.

-Puedes preguntarle de mi parte que si estaría interesado en salir con morenas de 1,60 que se muere por hacerle lo que no esta escrito-.

-¿Alguna que me sira de ayuda?-.

-Nada entonces-.

-Gracias por la aportación Alice- dije encendiendo mi ordenador y empezando por la entrevista. Cogi la hoja que me entrego Mike para mirar las características que tenían que tener las preguntas. Leer aquello era como pensar "¿Por qué mejor no me das tu las preguntas y acabamos antes?" No preguntas personales, solo relacionadas con el trabajo; la entrevista se centrara en la película y no en las pasadas… y así una lista donde estaba casi prohibido preguntar cual era su color favorito.

Aquella tarde solo tenia un pensamiento que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas: llegar a casa. Quería tener un poco de tranquilidad en aquel día cargado de devastadoras noticias. Subí a mi casa en ascensor, ya que ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo me permitían subir los 10 pisos de escaleras, cosa que normalmente hacia, que era el único momento del día donde podía permitirme hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Buenas tardes papa- dije dándole un beso y entregándole su café de por las tardes.

-Buenas tardes hija. ¿Qué tal el día?-.

-Ummm podría haber estado mejor. Si, mucho mejor la verdad- dije tirando los zapatos de tacón que a estas horas parecían 4 tallas mas pequeños para mis pies.

–Mañana tengo un día duro, eso es todo. Cenamos y me acuesto-. Apenas tenia ganas ni de cocinar, que era una las aficiones a las que me dedicaba a mi tiempo libre. Tuve que aprender a cocinar a la fuera, sin una madre mi abuela me enseño desde pequeñita los secretos gastronomitos, y según dicen la practica hace la perfección, por lo cual mis comidas estaba realmente buenas, sin ningún tipo de ganas de ser presumida.

Termine de fregar los platos, y después de desear a mi padre buenas noches me metí en la cama poniendo el despertador para mañana a las 8, quería llegar a tiempo mañana. El sueño me vino nada mas mi cabeza toco la almohada y mi ultimo pensamiento estuvo dirigido al causante de mi mal humor en el día de hoy, ese con el que mañana tendría que ser una buena periodista si no quería ser vetada en resto de mi vida.


	2. Odio estos días

**Capitulo 1**

Primer pensamiento en el día, maldito Mike, maldita Tanya, maldito Edward y maldita película arruinadora de días. Ahogue un grito en mi almohada y me dispuse a prepararme para aquel agotador día. Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua caliente, lo único que sabia que en aquellos momentos me haría olvidar el resto del día, todavía no había empezado y ya estaba cansada y aburrida.

-Buenos días papa- dije dándole un beso en la cabeza. –Vaya, hiciste el desayuno, que detalle- dije cogiendo un trozo de la fruta que había encima de la mesa.

-Me levante temprano pero ya me voy así que lo tendrás que disfrutar tu sola. Que tengas buen día- dijo saliendo por la puerta. "Que dios te oiga" pensé. Un buen día. ¡Ja! Abrí mi armario con la intención de ponerme lo primero que tuviese a la vista, pero aquel dia absolutamente todo se mostraba horroroso a mis ojos: el color, el largo de la falda, la forma de la blusa, el tacón de los zapatos… parecía una versión de Alice pero sin saber ni de lo que hablaba. Termine por escoger mi atuendo favorito para este tipo de ocasiones, una camisa blanca con algo de escote y una falda de tubo negra un poco por encima de las rodillas acompañada por mis zapatos negros de tacón cómodos, los únicos con los que podía aguantar un día asi. Decidí dejarme el pelo suelto y ponerme un poco de maquillaje en la cara, no me gustaba utilizarlo, era partidaria de la belleza natural, así que la mayoría de mis cosméticos estaban seminuevos.

Cogi mi bolso sin olvidarme las preguntas y la información y salí de casa. Afuera me esperaba mi coche, un segunda mano que me acompañaba desde mis 16 años, viejo pero funcionaba, que es lo que contaba, ¿no? Mi casa no estaba precisamente cerca del hotel Milton, ubicada e una zona no apta para nominas como la mía, por lo que salir antes de casa me garantizaba llegar a tiempo y pensar mientras conducía, aunque ese día lo ultimo que deseaba era pensar, porque como me pusiese a ello el volantazo dirección oficina estaba asegurado. A las 10:30 aparque en el parking del hotel, previo pago de una cantidad monetaria cuya factura iria a la mesa el Mike a primera hora del día siguiente. Para nada era una persona egoísta o que le doliese pagar, pero en esta ocasión mi paciencia colgaba de una cuerda bastante fina y todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para fastidiar a Mike, lo haría. Recogí mi acreditación y entre a la sala donde entro de pocos minutos empezaría la película. Me senté entre las primeras filas ya que como persona inteligente que soy, se me olvidaron las gafas den mi casa, así que en las ultimas filas lo único que podría hacer seria escuchar, y probablemente poco, y ya que me dejaban ver una película gratis, por lo menos, intentar disfrutarla. Poco a poco la sala fue llenándose entre comentarios entusiastas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, mientras que mi total indiferencia a película seguía intacta, ni siquiera el menos atisbo de entusiasmo en mi, nada. Recordé poner el móvil e silencio cuando me llego un mensaje de Alice recordándome que si no lo hacia por mi, por lo menos que por ella, intentase dejar con la boca abierta a Edward. si no estuviera en estas circunstancia, probablemente me hubiese reído, hoy solo salían bufidos de mi boca.

Con la puntualidad de un reloj suizo dio comienzo el visionado de la película. Tal y como pensé las mujeres no paraban de suspirar en cada plano del protagonista, y los hombres de lanzar silbidos en cada imagen de la chica. La trama, tal y como pensé, de novela adolescente con intento s de ser buena y creíble, pero, que no tenia ni el menos atisbo de realidad. Sabía de sobra que seria un taquillazo, a las adolescentes les encantaba este tipo de historias, amor incondicional más allá de cualquier tipo de obstáculo que la vida interpusiese en su camino, para mí, un cuento de hadas más en cartelera del cual tendría que escribir. Me preguntaba sobre que movería a Edward ha hacer este tipo de papeles, cuando dentro de la película era la única actuación medianamente convincente, se le veía un potencial mil veces mayor como para actuar en películas de este calibre. Lo de Tania era mejor ni hacer comentarios, aquella sobreactuación rozaba a veces lo ridículo, pero si quería conservar mí puesto seria una opinión que tendría que reservarme para mi. Casi dos horas después las luces se encendieron entre aplausos del resto de asistentes y la pantalla fue sustituida por una mesa donde estarían colocados cada uno de los actores.

-Señoras y señores- dijo el jefe de prensa del hotel, un hombre más que conocido para mi en el ultimo año, unas 20 veces habría venido a actos como este, -va a dar comienzo la rueda de prensa para la película "No recuerdo olvidarte". Pedimos por favor que apaguen sus teléfonos móviles y respeten el turno de palabra. Quedar prohibidas las preguntas de ámbito personal- mi cabeza iba repitiendo el discurso tal y como el lo iba diciendo, me lo sabia ya de memoria. –Comenzemos. Por favor demos la bienvenida al coprotagonista de la cinta, el señor Emmet McCarty- por la puerta situada a la derecha apareció el actor. Si en pantalla su volumen parecía inmenso, en persona podía realmente asustar. Catalogaban a ese actor como la futura promesa del cine americano, guapo, atlético y una sonrisa permanente en la cara, apenas daba escándalos y no se sabía absolutamente nada de su vida privada. Su actuación en la película se basaba en una relación de amistad con el protagonista por lo cual tenia un cierto peso en la cinta. Después de unos tímidos aplausos el presentador continúo. –Ahora demos la bienvenida a la protagonista femenina del film. Señores con ustedes la bellísima Tanya Denaly- los aplausos se intensificaron por la parte masculina de la sala. Por la puerta apareció una mujer, que a kilómetros irradiaba soberbia. Una sonrisa de suficiencia y unos andares de imitación de modelo barata fue lo primero que mostraba. Pura fachada y puro plástico. –A continuación, el protagonista masculino, el señor Edward Cullen- esta vez fue el sector femenino el que mas ganas puso en el recibimiento. Parecía mas alto en persona, y algo mas delgado pero sin perder ese toque fibroso, una sonrisa y una mirada fue todo lo que dedico al publico hasta que se sentó en la mesa, suficiente para que mas de uno tuviese que sentarse en la silla antes de caer desmayada. Era imposible negar su belleza, pero no seria ahora cuando mi orgullo cayese al suelo, hasta ahora nada había sido diferente de cómo yo esperaba, por lo cual, hasta ahora, todo había sido aburrido y predecible, y probablemente mi cara diese muestra de ello. –Y por ultimo, el director de la película, el señor Simon Bark-.

La rueda de prensa pasó sin mas pena que gloria. Todas las preguntas que previamente me había escrito para poder preguntar si me tocaba, las hicieron en los primeros 15 minutos. Relación entre protagonistas, relación con el director, sensaciones con el resultado final, próximos proyectos, nada nuevo igual a nada interesante. Apague mi grabadora para salir y comer algo ya que en 10 minutos empezaban las individuales y yo era la representante del cuarto medio en pasar. Un sándwich y una coca cola después estaba en la cola y lista para pasar a los set individualizados. Mientras el director y Tanya iban juntos, Edward y Emmet lo harían de la misma manera.

-Los Ángeles News-anuncio el chico que se encontraba de seguridad en la puerta que separaba a estrellas de prensa. Me acerque para enseñarle mi acreditación y poder pasar. Entre a la primera sala que me indicaron no sin antes recordarme que tenía 5 escasos minutos y no se admitían preguntas personales. Después de volver a decir un "de acuerdo" pase para encontrarme a director y a Tanya. Me presenté como Isabella Swan del Los Ángeles News a lo cual el director, al que si se le veía una buena persona me dijo que tenia varios conocidos allí, al decirme los nombres me asombre de que uno de ellos fuese Alice Brandon, y dije que sin dudar le daría recuerdos de su parte, en cambio las contestaciones de la chica se limitaron a un "si", "no", "feliz", "pregúntale al director". Era desesperante intentar sacar aunque sea una sonrisa para que no todo mi artículo fueses puras mentiras, pero ella estaba por no colaborar con nada. Me despedí dándoles las manos y las gracias, a la chica, por nada. Salí de la salida observando mis notas y viendo que ni haciendo milagros podría sacar de aquello nada del otro mundo, un artículo mas, de una película mas. Así pronto conseguiría el cambio de columna, seguro. Espere otros cinco minutos a que me dejasen pasar a la otra sala. Unas preguntas mas y me podría ir a casa a escribir el articulo y terminaría por hoy. Parecía que hacia 10 horas que había empezado a ver la película y solo habían pasado 3 desde que había llegado allí.

-Puede pasar- me anuncio el chico que vigilaba la puerta. Con una simple "gracias" cruce la puerta. Y ahí estaban los dos galanes del Hollywood moderno. Vestidos de manera informal, pero extremadamente cuidada hablaban entre ellos como los amigos que eran, según contaban, desde la temprana edad de 3 años.

-Buenas tardes. Isabella Swan, de Los Ángeles News- dije acercándome e interrumpiendo la conversación, pero si solo tenía 5 minutos, no los dedicaría a observar tan animada charla. Vi como ambos cortaban todos dialogo y me observaban mientras me sentaba en frente de ellos.

-Encantada Isabella- me contesto Emmet, mientras que Edward solo se dedicaba a cometerme con la vista, una situación bastante incomoda e de decir.

-Recuerde que solo tiene 5 minutos- me dijo una chica rubia que inmediatamente se puso detrás de ambos actores. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos mientras volvía a repetir aquello de "de acuerdo".

-¿Cansada de escuchar lo mismo?- me pregunto Emmet mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

-Solo un poco saturada-.

-Ves Rosalie como los periodistas a la primera lo entienden. Sol es que pasan de vosotros un poco- dijo Edward riéndose, aunque la chica que tenían detrás, la cual debía de ser la tal Rosalie, no es que le hiciese especial gracia el comentario.

-Hay algunos que ni aunque se lo repitan 50 veces. Pero comencemos. La pregunta es para ambos, ¿Qué tal la experiencia de trabajar juntos?-.

-Edward y yo hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos 3 años. La confianza da asco y para nosotros es más un juego que un trabajo- me contesto Emmet.

-Aunque aguantar durante 8 o 10 horas a Emmet debería estar pagado- respondió Edward. Se notaba que los dos tenían muy buena relación.

-¿Cómo ha sido vuestra relación con el resto del reparto?-.

-Trabajar con Simón ha sido genial. Ha sido un director bastante liberal por decirlo de alguna manera. Decía "tienes que hacer esto" pero el como lo hagas te lo dejo a ti. Realmente bien-.

-Yo tuve muy buena química con todo el reparto, así que teniendo en cuenta que salgo en el 97% de las escenas, por lo cual, tuve que trabajar con todo el reparto, la experiencia fue genial- dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos y sin parar de mirarme de arriba abajo. Ese señor me estaba incomodando bastante e estas alturas, y tal como iba el día solo rezaba para no contestarle de manera inconveniente.

-Según un4 de las revistas más influyentes en Norteamérica, estoy sentada frente a dos de los 10 hombres mas influyentes y sexys del mundo. ¿Algo que decir al respecto?-.

-¿Has oído eso Ediie? Influyentes y sexys uuu-¿Ediie? Sonreí ante lo que acababa de grabar mi grabadora ya que eso podía ser algo bueno para introducir la entrevista mientras me golpee mentalmente por no tener una cámara de fotos a retratar a Emmet en un intento de parecer sexy pasándose las manos por el abdomen.

-No publiques eso- me miro Edward con ojos desafiantes como si me acabase de leer la mente.

-No le gusta que le llamen así. Tonterías. Siempre esta bien escuchar halagos. A nadie le amarga un dulce, ¿no?-.

-Y tu, ¿Qué piensas?- me dijo Edward volviendo a su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿de que me estaba hablando este hombre ahora?-.

-Sexys e influyentes. ¿Qué se siente al estar ahí sentada?- esto tenia que ser una broma. Intentando ponerme nerviosa y desafiándome, esto no podía terminar bien.

-Creo que termine ya- dije mirando a la chica que tenia detrás para darla por enterada de que aquello llegaba a su fin, y aunque me quedaban preguntas no pensaba aguantar mas aquello.

-Vamos preciosa, ¿dinos que piensas?-me dijo Edward. ¿Preciosa? ¿Me estaba llamando preciosa?-.

-Mira Edward-dije recogiendo mis cosas, -te acabas de topar con la posiblemente, única mujer de este planeta a la que solo le influyes aburrimiento, es verte y aburrirme, y eso no lo arreglas ni siendo sexy, porque para tu desgracia tampoco considero tal cosa. De todas formas si quieres demostrar lo influyente que eres, a 200 metros tienes un instituto de quinceañeras dispuestas a sacar el aire de sus pulmones para seguir hablándote y declarantote amor eterno. Un placer Emmet. Adiós- mi entrevista ya estaba echa, por lo cual, ya era hora de poner los puntos sobres las ies. No me dio tiempo a ver la cara a ninguno de los dos, pero fue dar cuatro pasos y las carcajadas de Emmet se hicieron oír por toda la sala, así que Edward debió de quedar con mi respuesta a la altura del suelo. Tampoco es que se mereciese menos.

Salí del parking con la sonrisa en mi boca, eran las 3 de la tarde y solo me quedaba escribir el maldito artículo y podría terminar con todo aquello ya. Unas cuantas líneas y Edward y la película se podían ir al mismísimo infierno si así lo deseaba el.

Tire mis tacones a algún lugar de la habitación para cambiarlos por mis calcetines, mas calentitos, pero sobre todo mas cómodos. Me puse mi camiseta ancha y mis pantalones cortos de pijama y empecé a pasar as grabaciones al ordenador para empezar a transcribir. Hora y media después ya estaba dando el último vistazo a las líneas. Me dolía el alma cada vez que hacia aquello, pensar en todo lo que tuve que pasar y sufrir para licenciarme en periodismo y ponerlo en práctica de esa manera, donde 6 de cada 10 palabras eran una verdadera mentira. "Película que emocionara a pequeños y adultos con una historia de amor sin limites", "las jóvenes promesas de Hollywood se consolidan en el firmamento americano con una mas que notable actuación"… odiaba infinitamente a Mike por hacerme escribir estas cosas. Cerré los ojos y con todo el dolor de mi corazón de a la tecla "enviar". Y la felicidad vino a mi, mi día infernal y lleno de falsedad había llegado a su fin. Escribí una nota a mi padre diciendo que si necesitaba algo que me despertarse, pero que pensaba dormirme a partir de ya. Si dormir, esa era ahora mismo mi mayor aspiración en la vida. Descansar y olvidarme de todos, cuantas mas horas, mejor.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de tener que madrugar y tener que volver a ver a Mike, el buen humor me invadía completamente. Llegue a la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara y saludando a todo aquel con el que me cruzase. Después de dejar las cosas en rinconcito, me dirigí al despacho de Mike, segura de que el siguiente trabajo tampoco seria de mi agrado ya que hasta ahora ninguno lo había sido, pero segura de que peor que el de ayer no podía ser.

-¿Mike?- dije tocando su puerta y entre abriéndola un poco. Pase para encontrarle con ¿Alice? -¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Adelante Isabella siéntate. Muy bueno el articulo por cierto-.

-Solo salen mentiras. Si quieres mi opinión de verdad de la doy-.

-Esta perfecto como esta. Señorita Alice, señorita Isabella ya tiene un trabajo para mañana viernes, y les comunico que lo harán juntas. Cada una su columna pero asistirán juntas- nos miramos con cara de sorpresa. Fueses lo que fuese siempre seria mejor tener a Alice a mi lado. –Subasta benéfica en el hotel Milton, como imaginareis con multitud de caras conocidas. Tienen pases vips con acceso ilimitado a las estrellas, así que por favor, no lo desaprovechen. Alice tu informaras sobre vestuario como no puede ser de otro modo, y tu Isabella, sobre los asistentes, quien habla con quien, cosas que te puedan contar. Sacar vuestro mejor don de gentes-. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, salía de una mala para meterme e otra peor. ¿Qué le había echo yo a Mike? En otra vida debí ponérselo muy difícil para que me tratase así bien.

-Mike por favor, te lo suplico, esto no…-.

-Es lo que hay. O lo tomas o lo dejas Isabella-. La decisión estaba clara, me podía apetecer menos cero aquello, pero dejarlo no era ni siquiera una opción, necesitaba el dinero como el aire. Metí la mano e mi bolso y le puse la factura del parking en la mesa. –La factura de ayer en el parking, espero que la empresa, cuanto antes, me devuelva este desembolso. Adiós jefe- dije saliendo de la oficina. ¿Dónde estaría ahora el buen humor con el que entre en aquella oficina? Ya se, Mike tiene el don para que se esfume a la velocidad de la luz.

-No se de que te quejas tanto Bella. Es una oportunidad increíble-.

-Increíble para alguien que de verdad quiera eso, pero yo no, yo quiero informar sobre cosas transcendentes en este mundo, y el vestido que lleva la mujer del que el año pasado gano no se que premio, no interesa a nadie, o casi nadie- dije mirándola, ya que para ella, ese era el pan de cada día. –Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que por lo menos podremos ir juntas-.

-Si querida, pero una sola queja y me voy por mi cuenta-.

-No me puedes hacer eso Alice- dije girando mi silla y poniéndome de cara a ella.

-Si que puedo Bella, y mañana lo veras si te pones a criticar hasta los zapatos de los camareros-.

-Ese es mas tu estilo Alice. Yo solo siento compasión por esa gente-.

-Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que no tenemos trabajo hasta mañana, y que e ninguno de nuestros armarios hay nada decente para ponernos…- no, ya sabia que dirección tomaba aquello y no quería.

-¡No! Compras no. No estoy de humor para eso-.

-Venga Bella, nunca lo estas. ¿Qué piensas ponerte mañana?-.

-Ni idea-.

-Sabes que te vas a tener que comprar algo, así que es salir hoy o mañana, y mañana necesitaras tiempo para arreglarte y relajarte. Sabes que este es el momento-.

-Te odio Alice-.

-Y yo a ti Bella. Venga, coge el bolso. ¡Día de chicas!-.


	3. Noche para ¿recordar u olvidar?

**Capitulo 2**

Mas de cinco años después, debía de tener mas que aprendida la lección, un día de compras de chicas con Alice nunca terminaba con el propósito con el que empezaba. Si la idea original era comprarse un vestido, la realidad final fue que salí de allí con un vestido, un par de zapatos, un bolso, demasiado maquillaje, una falda, tres blusas y unos vaqueros, todo por cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de Alice, y que ni se me pasase por la cabeza sacar la mía para pagar, eso seria hacer un feo a un regalo y a una amiga, demasiado generosa y chantajista para su propio bien. Nunca he entendido como Alice nunca utilizo el dinero que tiene para hacerse con un nombre en el mundo de la moda, tiene contactos, dinero, influencias y cualidades de sobra para triunfar, pero ella dice que el dinero de sus padres no se toca, que bastante hicieron ya por ella, quiere construir su futuro desde cero. La cosa cambia cuando el tema monetario escasea a fin de mes y las compras son "urgentes", en ese momento papa siempre es la mejor solución.

Viernes por la tarde. 9 de a noche. Habitación de mi casa. Compañía: una hiperactiva duende obsesionada con todo dándome los últimos retoques a mi estilismo. Mi vestido negro palabra de honor se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel, con ese escote palabra de honor que hacia parecer mis pechos unas cuantas tallas mas grandes de manera sombrosa, con mis zapatos negros y el pelo ondulado que caía en cascada por mi espalda, me daban un toque totalmente serio a la vez que informal, y demasiado sexy también. Mis párpados pintados con una sombra negra, que junto con el lápiz de ojos me daban una profundidad a la mirada misteriosa y el brillo de labios un toque mas jugoso a mis ya de por si, carnosos labios.

-Alice, esto es excesivo- dije mirándome al espejo y dándome la vuelta par a mirar mi parte trasera. –Es una gala benéfica-.

-Pero aunque parezca frívolo, es lo que menos les interesa. Pagan cantidades desorbitadas para entrar a la fiesta, pero dentro corren ríos de champán y de rock and roll y pop comercial barato. Este es el look perfecto, y te queda como un guante-.

-Alice, hasta yo que soy una chica me giraría para ver quien lleva un atuendo como este-.

-¿Y no es eso lo que queremos?-.

-No. Soy de las que pasan desapercibidas, es lo que se me da bien y llevo entrenando toda una vida-.

-Bella, tienes que entrevistar a gente, y si tu no vas a ellos, ellos irán a ti, siempre que vayas así vestida, así que deja de subirte el escote que esta perfecto-dijo dándome una cachetada en las manos para quitármelas del escote, con el cual no se podía hacer nada, no subía ni aunque una grúa tirase de el. –¿Me ves a mi que me queje de mi ropa?-.

-Alice, adoras tu ropa-.

-¿Verdad que es divina? Dijo dando una vuelta sobre un solo pie, algo imposible de imaginar en mi persona, antes del primer segundo mis dientes ya estaba pegados al suelo. Y la verdad es que estaba espectacular con ese vestido verde casi mas corto que el mió y sus zapatos, los cuales juraría, que tenían el doble de tacón que los míos, y con os cuales andaban como si fuesen chanclas de menos de un centímetro de grosos. La naturaleza, que a veces es así de injusta. –Y ahora vamos, que la noche es joven y larga-.

-¡Papa!- dije saliendo de la habitación detrás de Alice. Me lo encontré en la cocina sacando su cena del microondas. –Nos vamos ya-.

-Pero hijas mías, estáis echas unas bellezas- mi padre consideraba a Alice una hija mas, al igual que Alice consideraba a Charlie como su segundo padre.

-Gracias papa. Llegare tarde. Que tengas buenas noches- dije dándole un beso.

-Buenas noches Charlie. Me encargare de que Bella disfrute, no se preocupe- dijo mientras ella también le daba un beso.

-Confió e ellos Alice. Adiós guapas-.

Esa noche era Alice la que se había encargado de todo, y como no podía ser de otra manera, si bebes no conduzcas, por lo cual el taxi seria esa noche el medio de transporte. Notaba como el taxista no dejaba de mirar a los asientos traseros echándonos miradas descaradas tanto a Alice como a mi. Fue in viaje extremadamente incomodo pero que gracias al cielo termino antes de lo que esperaba.

-Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan. Del Los Ángeles News- dijo Alice presentando nuestras acreditaciones al señor de la puerta.

-Estáis. Vaya con Los Ángeles News. Cada vez envía mejor material. Dijo observándonos de arriba abajo como si nos estuviera comiendo con la mirada.

-Si, y tu empresa envía a los mas babosos. Todo sigue igual- dijo cogiendome de la mano y tirando de mi hacia dentro. Estaba segura de que si ese comentario lo hubiese dicho antes de que el señor dijese "dentro", nosotras no pasábamos a esa fiesta.

-Dame el abrigo- dijo Alice quitándose el suyo. –El bolso quédatelo-.

-Alice, quiero mi abrigo, no me siento cómoda sin el. Se me ve… demasiado-.

-Se ve lo que se tiene que ver. No me obligues a hacer un espectáculo- me quite el abrigo bufando una sarta de barbaridades entre dientes, no era el mejor momento para hacer saber al mundo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. –Ten- dijo dándome un ticket mientras lo metía en mi bolso, -cuando salgamos damos este papelito y te dan tu abrigo. Y ahora vamos a beber unos tragos, si no lo hacemos ahora no lo haremos luego cuando estemos trabajando-.

Nos acercamos a la barra y después de que el camarero nos hiciese un exhaustivo escáner de nuestro escote, sabia que pasaría y todo por culpa de Alice, pedido un par de chupitos de tequila, para empezar la noche como nos merecíamos a lo grande.

-Por nosotras y nuestro trabajo-dijo Alice levantando el segundo-.

-Simplemente por nosotras por favor-dije chocando el vaso y bebiendo de una vez todo su contenido para después morder el limón. Sabia que si me bebía un tercero la cosa empezaría a ir peor así que a partir de aquel momentos la botella de agua fue mi fiel compañera, mientras que Alice no paraba de pedir mas copas, "son gratis" decía cada vez que decía que parase. Cuando empezaron a llegar "los importantes" Alice ya iba como una cuba, y a mi me faltaban manos para sujetarla y no se cayese, agarrar mi bolso y subir el vestido por arriba y bajarlo por abajo.

-Bella, esta fiesta esta increíble- dijo separando los brazos de su cuerpo todo lo que podía. El alcohol podía hacer milagros confusos, porque la fiesta se reducía a buena música y corros de personas hablando con copas de champan en la mano. –Bueno, dentro de un rato estará mucho mejor-.

-Alice dudo de que en estos momentos seas consciente de que vas a tener que escribir un articulo de cada vestido y traje, y no estas en condiciones-.

-¡Para eso están las cámaras amiga! Esta en mi bolso, una foto y mañana haré el mejor reportaje del mundo-.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer las fotos si no mantienes tus brazo elevado mas de dos segundos?-.

-Siempre me puedes ayudar tu Bellita-.

-Yo tengo que trabajar. Vamos al baño que te refresco la cara-.

-¡No! Mi maquillaje. Bella te juro que como hagas eso te dejo de hablar. Además estoy perfecta, mira- dijo dando una vuelta de bailarina, freno en seco, me miro y se empezó a reír cuando estaba llegando a mi posición, tropezó y si no fuera porque estaba en frente suya se hubiese caído.

-Alice-dije sentándola en una banco que había libre, -eso de tropezarse en superficies lisas es mas propio de mi que de ti. Anda bebe esto- dije dándole una de mis botellas de agua, -todavía tenemos un rato para disfrutar, esto se empieza a llenar-. Media hora después Alice estaba en condiciones de decir que parecía persona y empecé a entender la parte de "fiesta increíble". Ríos de champan corrían a través de los asistentes, vestidos y esmóquines a cada cual mas caro se juntaban en grupos para hablar de cosas posiblemente intrascendentes y que poco tendrían que ver con el acto por el que se encontraban allí, y yo… yo no sabia ni por donde empezar.

-Vamos Alice, es nuestra hora- mire si era capaz de levantarse sola, al comprobar que así era la espere hasta que llegase hasta donde yo estaba y empezar a recorrer aquel lugar. Pasábamos entre la gente viendo en los grupos que se reunían, El índice de felicidad que expresaba cada uno, los vestidos y complementos… solo vimos a dos personas mas, que como nosotras, estaba trabajando en aquella fiesta, así que eso podría decir que solo 3 periódicos de tirada nacional e internacional relatarían la gala desde dentro, una noticia siempre buena. Alice solo se dedicaba a hacer fotos, previo consentimiento de la duela del vestido, la cual siempre accedía feliz a posar, "lógico" pensé, le han prestado el vestido y su trabajo es hacer publicidad de la marca. La música cada vez se convertía en algo mas comercial, no era como al principio un estilo chill out que relajaba en ambiente no, la de ahora se ponía calificar fácilmente como ruido.

-¡Bella, adoro esta canción! Baila conmigo- dijo Alice cogiendome de la mano mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás.

-No Alice, no me gusta nada. ¡Cuidado!- dije antes de que ella frenara al colisionar con una espalda de dimensiones desproporcionadas y cayese casi al suelo. Me agache a su altura y después de comprobar que estaba perfecta, esa risa tonta no podía indicar otra cosa, la ayude a incorporarse dispuesta a pedir disculpas.

-Disculpe, mi amiga no se encuentra…-.

-¿Isabella? ¿Eres tu?- e dijo esa voz. Levante mi cabeza y me encontré la primera gran sorpresa de la noche.

-Emmet McCarty, si soy yo. Que bueno volver a verte- dije tendiéndole la mano mientras el me la devolvía.

-Que sorpresa volver a verte. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-Trabajando. Debo e informar sobre la gala-.

-¿Te preparas de esta manera cada vez que vas a trabajar?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, un gesto algo molesto, pero que decidí pasar por alto.

-No, mi amiga jugo un rato conmigo y termine así. Perdona, esta es Alice Brandon, Alice, este en Emmet McCarty-.

-Encantado Alice- dijo Emmet levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

-Igualmente Emmet, perdón por caerme encima tuya. ¿Puedo hacerte una foto?-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Si, soy compañera de Bella en el periódico, moda. Y necesito escribir sobre el vestuario y como no traje blog de notas o fotografió o me quedo sin artículo y sin trabajo-.

-Vas a tener suerte, una exclusiva diría yo. No pase por photocall- se alejo un par de pasos y se metió las manos en los bolsillo, saco su famosa sonrisa y Alice tenia una de las mejores fotos de la noche.

-Gracias Emmet- dijo mirando su cámara y comprobando que salía perfecta. –Es genial-.

-Y bueno señoritas, ¿me dejan que las invite a algo?-.

-Hay barra libre- dije sin entender nada.

-Si, lo decía en un intento para hablar un rato Isa…-.

-Llámame Bella solo. Y claro, vamos-. Nos sentamos un unos bancos y charlamos durante un rato, mas que como actor/periodistas, como unas personas normales entablando una amistad. Sorprendentemente, Emmet no era uno de esos actores que a través de la pantalla en el prototipo de actor joven con demasiadas ilusiones en la vida y que se machaca n el gimnasio 26 horas al día para aparecer e las carpetas de las adolescentes. Era un tío simpático, con un sentido del humor desconocido para la opinión publica y unas salidas infantiles bastante cómicas. Como me imaginaba su sueño era el de ser actor, pero para el era tan complicado encontrar un papel donde se sintiese cómodo que tenia que aceptar lo que le venia si quería seguir comiendo, aunque su sueldo precisamente no era de los peores en aquel mundo. A la mitad de la conversación se nos unió la chica rubia que estaba el día anterior junto a el, la tal Rosalie, que resulto ser su novia, pero era mucho mejor si se conservaba en secreto la noticia, y yo no tenia ningún problema e no abrir la boca. Era una chica espectacular, todo había que decirlo, y hacían una pareja de lo mas complementada, aunque cada uno superaba en belleza al otro. Al principio se notaba un poco retraída, éramos periodistas y aquel era su secreto, era totalmente lógico, pero una vez le prometimos que aquello no saldría que aquella mesa su carácter dio un giro de 180º y paso a ser un encanto de persona.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué es de vuestras vidas?- dijo Rosa tomando un trago de su bebida.

-Nos conocemos desde que empezamos la carrera. Diseño- dijo señalándose Alice, a la cual os efectos de alcohol empezaban a pasarse, pero su dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

-Periodismo-.

-¿Y como una chica licenciada en diseño y otra en periodismo acaban aquí? Estoy segura de que este no era precisamente vuestro sueño- dijo Rose poniendo su mano encima de la mía de forma comprensiva.

-Pues no la verdad, detesto esto, pero hasta que no quede una bacante libre en otra sección es lo que hay. O esto, u otro trabajo a la mitad de sueldo escribiendo lo mismo, y no me lo puedo permitir-.

-Yo quiero abrir mi propio taller, pero hasta que no tenga el dinero nada. Podría utilizar el de mis padres, pero quiero llegar a lo alto por mi misma-.

-Vaya, sois dos luchadoras-.

-Lo de Bella tiene mas merito que lo mió-.

-Eso es una tontería- dijo dije bajando la cabeza y evidenciando tras mi sonrojo mi vergüenza.

-Ahora entiendo la cara que llevabas ayer- dijo Emmet riéndose. –Parecía que nos querías matar-.

-Os quería matar, fue un día horroroso-.

-Pero nosotros no teníamos la culpa-.

-Vosotros erais el motivo de mi día horroroso-.

-¡Oye! ¿Y que hicimos nosotros?-.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, es solo que… Mira, la película fue un tostón previsible, y tus compañeros de reparto unos desagradables que ya me esperaba. Llevo un año haciendo lo mismo sin que me empiece a gustar ni un poco. Es solo eso. Pero agradéceme que la crítica fue buena-.

-¿Y por que escribiste esa critica? La productora estaba feliz ante tal alabanza-.

-Quiero y necesito mi trabajo, en mi vida se me ocurriría poner una mala critica a una peli cuya productora financia parte del periódico-.

-Bueno, eso s comprensible. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un tostón previsible-.

-Yo no la definiría mejor- termino por decir Rose. –No nos miréis así, es lo que sale, al igual que vosotras o escribís eso o no tenéis trabajo, el tiene que hacer lo que le llega, y creedme cuando digo que últimamente esa película es lo mejor que hay sobre mi mesa-.

-No quiero ni saber que es lo peor- dije-.

-No, desde luego que no lo querías saber-.

-Pero Emmet tiene suficiente capacidad para interpretar mejores papeles que el mejor amigo de un tío desesperado por que la chica le vuelva a amar- dije.

-Isabella me acabas de reventar la peli- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te dije que era previsible, solo he dicho en voz alta lo que pensabas-.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto Rose mirando hacia algún punto de mi espalda y con una mirada de incredulidad y enfado al mismo tiempo. –Tendría que estar preparándose el papel, empieza a rodar dentro e 3 días y todavía no se sabe ni medio guión-. Me dio miedo girar mi cuello y ver de quien se trataba así que solo seguí discutiendo con Alice hasta que el personaje misterioso apareciese.

-¡Osito!- dijo alguien cambiando notablemente su voz mientras se tiraba encima de Emmet y le abrazaba. Ahí fue cunado mire al frente y mi mirada debió de parecerse un escándalo a la de Rose hace un momento. Edward Cullen. Genial.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- dijo Rose sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Disfrutar de una fiesta y colaborar. Es un buen gesto Rose-.

-Tu tendrías que estar preparando la siguiente película amigo- contesto Emmet quitándoselo de encima.

-Por favor solo es un poco de diversión. Además, así damos un poco de publicidad a la película, -"¿mas?" pensé yo sin meterme en la conversación. –Fue Tanya la que me obligo de todas formas-.

-¿Qué hace esa aquí Edward?- Rose empezaba a enfadarse por momentos, y por lo poco que la conocía, una Rose en modo enfadada no era lo mas agradable de ver en este mundo.

-Es una… amiga, si, una amiga solo. ¿Tampoco puedo salir con amigas?-.

-No si esas amigas te dan la fama que estas empezando a coger Edward. es una mala influencia. Me prometiste que después de la película la olvidarías, y no entiendo que sigues haciendo con ella. Me estoy cansando Edward, trabajo para ti de representante y publicista porque me lo pediste, si no me haces caso no se que quieres que haga-.

-Vamos Emmet, dile a tu novia que se tome dos copas mas y disfrute de la fiesta. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde habéis dejado la educación?- dijo mirándonos a las dos con su media sonrisa. –Edward Cullen, un placer señoritas- dijo dándonos a cada una la mano.

-Alice Brandon, un placer conocerte, pero no me interesan los idiotas, lo siento-.

-Isabella Swan, ya nos conocíamos. Tampoco me va tu rollo- dije dejando a Edward mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba con la primera declaración.

-Sabia que en algún lugar del mundo tendría que haber chicas inteligentes a parte de mi Rose. Me declaro fan vuestro chicas- dijo Emmet dándole en el hombro a Edward.

-¿Y de que nos conocemos?- dijo mirándome a los ojos directamente. –Si te hubiese visto antes te recordaría… ¡Eres la periodista de ayer! ¡Si, claro que me acuerdo de ti! Te dije que no pusieses lo de "Eddie" en el articulo- y por supuesto yo no le hice ni caso, fue lo único del articulo cargado de grandes dosis de humor y de verdad.

-Deberías dar las gracias a Emmet, me dio o mejor del articulo. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga oportunidad el mote de "osito" aparecerá por alguna parte-.

-Dar una imagen tierna de Emmet nos beneficiaria mucho Bella. Gracias- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-No me puedo creer que estéis hablando con una periodista-.

-En realidad estamos hablando con dos periodistas- dijo Rose señalando con la mano a Alice mientras esta le saludaba y le dejaba con una cara de mas asombro todavía.

-¿Me dejarías hacerte una foto Edward?- dijo sacando su cámara y empezándola a encender.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es una larga historia, ¿puedo sin o no? Mira que mi visión de ti era perfecta hasta ahora, no lo estropees mas, una foto arreglaría gran parte del destrozo que has causado por conocerte en vivo-.

-Cla… Claro, supongo- dijo parándose y posando. Tras el flash cada uno volvió a su sitio. –Y bueno, leí en tu critica que te gusto la película_

-Soy una buena periodista- le dije tirándole a indirecta.

-Nunca dije lo contrario-.

-Veo que sigues sin coger ni una-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Déjalo Eddie, nunca lo entenderás- dijo Emmet riéndose mientras Rose y Alice se unían descaradamente a las risas. Yo tampoco pude contenerme una vez visto el panorama.

-Y buena, ¿la señora buena periodista bailaría un rato conmigo en condición de… amiga?- mi risa freno en seco y le mire para ver donde estaba la broma en todo aquello, pero no la veía.

-La verdad es que mi amiga y yo ya nos…-.

-Su amiga y ella van a esperar un ratito mas. Te la puedes llevar- dijo empujándome de la silla y obligándome a levantarme. "Maldita duende".

-Un baile- dije poniendo con mi mano un dedo en señal de advertencia mientras el con la mano me indicaba el camino a seguir. La musica levaba ya un rato siendo mas melódica, lo que quería decir que me tendría que juntar al cuerpo de Edward.

-Te aviso de que soy muy torpe y bailar no es lo que mejor se me da-.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es quien te lleva- me dijo en el oído haciendo que mis nervios se pusiesen de punta. -¿Y por que no sabes bailar? Hasta ahora todas las chicas guapas que he conocido tenían un don para el baile-. ¿Me estaba llamando guapa?

-¿Acabas de decir lo que yo creo que has dicho?-.

-¿Tu que crees?-.

-Soy torpe. Eso es todo-.

-No me lo puedo creer. A todas las chicas vuestras madres os enseñan-. Me frene en seco y le mire a la cara sin separarme de el. De repente, el clima entre nosotros ya no estaba tan relajado.

-Quizás es por eso. Nunca tuve una madre- dije entre dientes y viendo como en su mirada se empezaba a ver que sentía que había perdido todo.

-Dios Bella, lo siento muchísimo, no tenia ni idea. Discúlpame. Soy un bocazas sin remedio…-.

-No tenias que saber nada, en serio, olvídalo-dije volviendo a seguir el ritmo de la musica con los pies, mientras el me apretaba un poco mas a su cuerpo.

-Por cierto, ya entendí lo que querías decir antes con que eras una buena periodista- dijo riendo y tratando de quitar hierro al asunto. Y lo consiguió.

-Vaya, empezaba a preocuparme que el gran Edward Cullen fuese un poco corto-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres una buena mentirosa?-.

-No, la verdad es que soy pésima mintiendo, en distancias cortas. Como puedes ver escribiendo tengo mucha labia en el arte de mentir-.

-¿Lo consideras un arte?-.

-Puede llegar a serlo. Uno malo, pero un arte al fin y al cabo-.

-Tengo entre mis brazos una chica inteligente. Emmet tenía razón-.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser mononeuronal?-.

-Créeme cuando te digo que es raro encontrar a chicas como tu-.

-Eso esta claro. Yo soy única-.

-No te lo pienso negar. Eres especial- no me volví a frenan porque hubiese sido un shock pero no entendía nada de aquel momento. Yo, una ciudadanaza mas que común de aquel extenso país, es decir, una cualquiera, estaba en una de las fiestas mas exclusivas de la ciudad bailando con el personaje del momento a nivel mundial y encima estaba ligando conmigo, o yo con el o yo no entendía nada. Y lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque me sentía tan bien con el, y encima bailando, una de las peores cosas de mi vida.

-Ejem- alguien a nuestro lado se aclaro la garganta de una manera un tanto exagerada, lo que hizo que nos separásemos y viésemos quien interrumpía semejante momento. Claro, Tanya tenía que estar presente de alguna manera aquella noche. –Me disculpas eh… tu, ¿me dejas bailar con mi novio?- ¿novio? Perfecto.

-Tanya, tu y yo no somos n…-.

-Claro, por supuesto- dije separándome totalmente de el. A estas alturas lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas.

-Bella, ha sido un placer. ¿Hasta pronto?- me dijo mirándome sin hacer todavía caso a Tanya.

-Adiós Edward-.

Aquello no se volvería a repetir, así que si, era un adiós a una noche que no sabia si era para recordar o para olvidar.


	4. Un hombre sorprendente

**Capitulo 3**

Caí a la cama rendida, y si no fuera porque se me ocurrió sacarlo del bolso, me hubiese olvidado de poner el despertador, ya que aun que no tenia que ir a la oficina hasta por la tarde, tendría que dedicar la mañana a escribir el articulo con Alice para completar información con la suya. La cabeza estaba que me reventaba, "demasiadas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo" me repetía una y otra vez. El caso es que solo era una parte de la noche, desde la aparición de Edward hasta la aparición de Tanya. No entendía como hace apenas un par de días el chico era uno de los hombres mas inalcanzables de mi existencia, y ni ganas que tenia de que lo fuera, a estar recordando como me había sentido cuando habíamos bailado y reído juntos. Con esos recuerdos rondándome por la cabeza entre en una espiral de sueño donde Edward era el protagonista absoluto.

Un café y un bizcocho después, y siendo un intento de persona, me senté frente al ordenador para intentar sacar lo mejor de mi en el articulo y obligándome a dejar los recuerdos personales de lado empecé a teclear mientras al otro lado de la línea Alice me ayudaba con detalles de los cuales solo ella podía acordarse aun estando medio borracha. Me despedí de ella después de 2 horas y envié el artículo a Mike, ya podía dar palmas con las orejas por semejante esfuerzo. De alguna manera me lo podía compensar pensaba cada vez que terminaba un articulo. Comí algo rápido y cogiendo lo primero que encontré en el armario me fui a la oficina encontrándome con Alice en la puerta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunte viendo como su cara esta cubierta por unas gafas de sol mas grandes que ella.

-Con un dolor de cabeza que me mata. No me dejes volver a beber tanto Bella-.

-Si una Alice serena da miedo, a una Alice borracha hasta tu la tendrías miedo- dije entrando al ascensor y marcando el numero de nuestro piso.

-¿Hiciste al artículo no?-.

-Querida, puedo estar fatal pero hay cosas que no se olvidan ni aunque estés como una cuba. Enviado a tiempo y orgullosa de el-.

-Me alegro- dije riéndome y saliendo del ascensor hacia nuestras mesas de trabajo. -¿Pero que es esto?- me frene e seco al comprobar que mi mesa no debía de tener lo que tenía.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alice poniéndose a mi lado. –Pero, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes novio?-.

-Porque no tengo Alice- dije acercándome y buscando una posible tarjeta que diese alguna pista sobre de quienes eran hasta que vi una pequeña tarjeta metida entre las rosas blancas. _"Bella"_ ponía en el pequeño, por lo cual, aquello no era una equivocación. Estaba en mi mesa porque eran para mí. Mi nombre estaba escrito con una caligrafía muy estilizada pero irreconocible para mi.

-Alice, ¿conoces esta letra?- dije mostrándole el sobre para que ella pudiese mirarla.

-No, pero ábrelo ya que quiero saber que pone-.

-¿Quién dice que te voy a enseñar lo que ponga?-.

-Bella, te pienso robar esas magnificas rosas y ese sobre en 5 segundo como no lo abras-. Abrí rápidamente el sobre sabiendo que Alice podía llevar su amenaza a cabo y saber ella antes que yo de quien procedían estas flores.

_Solo pido terminar un baile y una conversación con una chica especial. La Bella Italia a las 21:00. Solo di tu nombre. EC._

Aquello tenia que ser una broma pesada de alguien, pero no podía venir de el esto. Yo creía que todo estaba dicho, un capitulo diferente en mi monótona vida terminado. Estaba estática hasta que note que la nota desaparecía de mis manos, pero seria imposible volver a cogerla de las manos de Alice así que solo espere.

-¿Quién es EC?- ¿de verdad que Alice no había caído en algo tan obvio? Solo una mirada basto para que atase los cabos. -¡No! ¿El? ¿Estas segura? No me lo puedo creer. ¡Mi amiga va a salir con Ed…!- le tape la boca antes de que toda la oficina se enterase de aquello.

-No pienso ir Alice. ¡Por dios! Es… el. Tiene que ser un mal entendido. Llamare a Rose para que se lo diga-.

-¿Estas loca verdad? Un tío te manda estas flores con esta tarjeta después de que ayer… no quiero saber de lo que hablasteis ayer, además de ser el tío mas impresionante en estos momentos el planeta y tu vas a decirle que no. Tengo una amiga completamente loca. Si vas a llamar a Rose va a ser para decirle que confirme la cita-.

-Alice tengo suficientes problemas en esta vida como para añadirle un de este tamaño-.

-Solo es una cena, no exageres anda-.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pasara si sale una sola foto, por mucha que solo estemos hablando de una cena-.

-Bella necesitas un poco de acción de tu vida. No te preocupes por nada más que disfrutar de la noche, del baile, la cena y lo que surja-.

-Olvídate de que surja algo más. No me gusta, ya lo sabes-.

-Claro, y yo soy una monja Bella. Todos lo sabemos- dijo cogiendo su móvil y empezando a teclear. –Es Rose, ya esta sonando- dijo pasando el aparato.

-¿Diga?- se escucho a otro lado de la línea.

-Ho… Hola Rose. Soy Bella. ¿Me recuerdas?-.

-¡Claro Bella! ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Bien. Bien creo-.

-¿Te llego el regalo verdad?- dijo disimulando mal la risa.

-Si. No entiendo nada. ¿De que va esto?-.

-Le has dejado tocado. Quiere cenar contigo por lo que me contó. ¿Llamas para…?-.

-Llamo Alice mas bien. Yo pensaba decirte que le dijeses que anulase la cita, pero no creo que pase nada por una cena supongo. Dile que estaré allí. ¿Debo de saber algo mas o esto va de sorpresas?-.

-No Bella, todo lo que necesitas viene puesto ahí. Edward es un buen chico de verdad, aparenta ciertas cosas pero vale la pena conocerle. Disfruta de la cena-.

-Lo intentare. Gracias Rose. Adiós-.

-Adiós Bella. Saluda a Alice de mi parte-.

-De tu parte- dije pulsando el botón rojo y terminando la llamada pasándole el móvil a una feliz Alice que daba pequeños saltitos en el sitio.

-¿Puedo decir ya que mi mejor amiga va a tener una cita?-.

-Te odio Alice-.

-¡Y yo a ti!- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos, pero en aquellos momentos simplemente lo que menos que me apetecía era repartir abrazos.

-Señoritas, compórtense, están en un puesto de trabajo- dijo Mike parándose en frente de nuestras mesas mientras Alice se separaba de mi y se arreglaba la ropa. –Felicidades por sus artículos, son sensacionales. Aquí tienen sus próximos proyectos, los quiero a ultima hora de esta tarde- dijo poniéndonos unos folios en nuestro escritorio mientras miraba con reproche las flores que se encontraban encima del mió, -y esto no es una floristería, así que haga el favor que quitarlas de mi vista señorita Swan-. Vacié mi papelera en la de Alice y coloque alli las rosas, aunque viniesen de quien venían, eran preciosas y pensaba conservarlas, así que rezaba para que no se secasen. Cogi los folios y bufe de la misma manera que lo llevaba haciendo desde hacia un año.

-¿Qué te toco?- pregunto Alice dejando lo suyo a un lado y encendiendo el ordenador.

-Actor entrado en edad que se divorcia de su quinta mujer por una millonada. El sueño de toda mujer-.

-¿Tienes que ponerte esta noche Bella?-. No había pensado en esa cuestión, pero la Bella Italia era de esos restaurantes donde iba la gente donde la cuenta corriente superaba las 8 cifras, así que tendría que ir vestida para la ocasión.

-Ya buscare algo Alice. No me des dolores de cabeza que ya tengo dos bastante importantes- dije levantando los folios y señalando las flores a la vez.

-Ponte el vestido azul que compramos ayer. Es perfecto. Déjate el pelo suelto y maquílate de manera natural y tendrás todo hecho-.

-Gracias Ali- dije dedicándole la primera sonrisa sincera desde que había visto la sorpresa.

-Por supuesto eso te costara que mañana a primera hora me cuentes todos los detalles de la noche-.

-Eres incorregible- dije sin perder la sonrisa mientras empezaba a documentarme sobre el viejo que se había vuelto a aburrir de su vida de cansado.

A las ocho menos diez de la tarde deje el articulo encima del escritorio de Mike y salí de la oficina cogiendo las rosas y despidiéndome de Alice, no sin antes prometerle unas mil veces que le contaría todo, aunque dudaba que hubiese algo interesante que contar. Nada mas llegar a mi casa cogi un jarrón de cristal y lo llene de agua para llevarlo a la habitación y dejar las rosas allí, era eso o dejarlo en el salón y que mi padre cuando llegase me hiciese un interrogatorio de esos que el echaba tanto de menos. Seguí los consejos de Alice, y como si ella lo hubiese adivinado quede fantástica, todo lo que se podía, en un tiempo record, ya que llevaba la hora pegada a los talones. Mientras esperaba al taxi que llame, cogi un pequeño bolso donde metí lo imprescindible, escribí una nota rápida a mi padre y baje al portal a esperarle. Después de decirle la dirección me acomode en el asiento trasero y me puse a pensar hacia donde me dirigía. "Esto es una completa locura" pensaba una y otra vez. Estuve tentada, en la media hora que duro el viaje a decirle una docena de veces que diese media vuelta, y pero había otro algo que me lo impedía así que en medio de mis sueños despiertos, el taxista me hizo saber que ya habíamos llegado. Le pague la cuenta y salí a la calle. Y ahora venia el primer problema, ¿a quien tenia que decir quien era yo? En la puerta se encontraban tres personas, dos que parecían de la seguridad y otro señor trajeado, que parecía esperar a alguien. En la tarjeta solo ponía "solo di tu nombre" así que con cierto miedo fui hasta ponerme en frente de ellos, los cuales me miraron con escepticismo hasta que abrí la boca.

-Hola buenas noches. Soy Bella Swan. Creo que…-.

-Acompáñeme por favor- dijo el señor trajeado dirigiéndose hacía la derecha. Le seguí mirando hacia todos lados sin saber muy hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Doblo una esquina, y enseñando algo que parecía ser una identificación, otro hombre que parecía ser un guardaespaldas, le abrió una puerta y nos dejo pasar a ambos. Le seguí a través de un pasillo decorado con una belleza exquisita donde las lámparas alumbraban las esculturas situadas a ambos lados. Tras otra puerta nos encontrábamos ya dentro del restaurante. Una veintena de mesas redondas de diferentes tamaños estaban repartidas por toda la sala mientras los camareros con perfecta sincronización sorteaban sillas y obstáculos para llegar con elegancia a la mesa correspondiente. El señor me llevo hasta una de las puertas enormes situadas en la pared contraria y la cerro detrás suya. Allí se encontraba una especie de restaurante pero en versión reducida.

-Tras aquella puerta le espera el señor. Buenas noches señorita Swan-.

-Buenas noches- dije saliendo de mi estado de aturdimiento. Avance lentamente hasta la puerta si saber muy bien que hacer. Toque un par de veces con mis nudillos la puerta, pero no pude dar un tercer toque porque esta se abrió y me dejo ver a mi "cita", vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul claro.

-No tenias porque llamar. Adelante- dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándome pasar a una especie de sala donde se encontraba una mesa idéntica a las que había fuera. –Siento todo esto, pero supuse que no te gustaría que se armase un escándalo por verte cerca mió- dijo cogiendo mi abrigo y colgándolo en uno de los percheros. –Estas preciosa- dijo mientras me cogia de la cintura y me daba un beso en la mejilla y apartaba mi silla para que me sentase.

-La verdad es que todo es un poco como de película-.

-Lo se, pero es un precio que tengo que pagar para estar medianamente tranquilo-.

-No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Por cierto, gracias por las rosas, son preciosas-.

-¿Te gustaron? No sabia que comprarte, mi padre siempre me dijo que las rosas blancas eran o mejor-.

-Me encantaron, pero no te tenías porque haber molestado-.

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo te iba a invitar entonces?-.

-Una llamada hubiese bastado-.

-No me mientas. Rose me dijo que estuviste a punto de no venir, una llamada hubiese sido la forma mas directa de decir que no-.

-A lo mejor tienes un poco de razón- dije sonriendo un poco mientras el me volvia la sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-.

-Nunca había entrado, pero es precioso. Además la comida italiana es mi favorita-.

-¿En serio? Entonces te he traído al mejor sitio-.

-Lo único que lo veo un poco caro…-.

-No te preocupes por eso. Disfruta de cuanto quieras, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Lo intentare- dije mientras entraba un camarero y dejaba dos menús delante de nosotros y volvía a retirarse.

-Veras que dan poca conversación, esto-dijo señalando el lugar, -es un reservado, son totalmente discreto. Puedes estar tranquila-.

-¡Edward por dios!- dije cerrando de golpe el menú mientras el pegaba un bote en el sitio.

-¿Qué pasa Bela? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Tu has visto el precio? Me niego a pedir algo, no…-.

-Joder Bella que susto me has dado. Ya te he dicho que no pasa por…-.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¿Estas loco? El precio de un plato de estos es mas caro que toda la comida de mi nevera junta-.

-Relájate Bella por dios, y disfruta de la comida- dijo poniendo una mano encima de la mía y trazando círculos con su pulgar en mi mano de manera tranquilizadora. Volví a abrir el menú para ver el resto de las propuestas, aunque evitaba a toda osta terminar la línea donde ponía el precio.

-¿Ya han elegido los señores?- dijo el mismo camarero que vino para darnos los menús. Edward me dirigió la mirada para que fuese yo la primera el decidir.

-Raviolis con setas por favor-.

-Lo mismo que la señorita- dijo cogiendome el menú y dándoselo. –De beber, lo de siempre Jeff-.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen- y salio de la sala. Levaba desde que vi la nota con la pregunta en la cabeza y no me iba a privar de hacérsela.

-Edward, ¿Por qué quieres cenar conmigo?-.

-Ya te lo ponía en la nota. Quiero terminar mi conversación y mi baile contigo-.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar? Ayer estaba todo muy claro…-.

-Tanya no es mi novia Bella-.

-¿Y a mi que m importa lo que ella sea de ti?-.

-¿Te da igual?-.

-¿Por qué me tendría que importar?-.

-Solo quería aclarártelo-.

-No necesito ninguna explicación que venga de ti Edward. No entiendo el significado de esto- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero el fue algo mas rápido y antes si quiera de tocar el pomo de la puerta con la mano el ya me había cogido del antebrazo y había tirado sutilmente de mi, haciendo que una corriente se extendiese por todo mi cuerpo.

-Espera Bella, yo solo quier… déjame conocerte mejor por favor-.

-¿Para que quieres eso Edward?-.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, eres alguien especial-.

-Y según tu, ¿Qué es lo que me hace especial?-.

-Si te sientas te lo digo. Están a punto de traernos la comida. Por favor- dude un par de segundos hasta volver a sentarme en mi lugar de la mesa. No se equivocaba cuando decía que estaban a punto, porque fue terminar de colocarme la servilleta y un carrito donde venia nuestra comida. Una vez servida nos volvimos a quedar solos.

-Te escucho- dije cogiendo uno de los raviolis y llevándomelo a la boca.

Que quieres saber, ¿Por qué eres especial? Mírate Bella, a parte de lo que salta a la vista, eres inteligente, divertida, una buena persona y humilde. Eso te hace alguien especial-.

-Hay muchas personas así en el mundo Edward-.

-No en el mió. Me muevo en otros círculos y créeme que esas virtudes escasean-.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?- dije finalmente.

-Todo. Que te parece jugar a… ¿las 20 preguntas?-.

-Se me queda corto creo- dije riéndome.

-Bueno pues hasta donde lleguemos-.

-Hecho, pero empiezo yo-.

-Las damas primero siempre-.

-Vale. ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?-.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que me gusta! Bueno, tiene ciertos inconvenientes pero digamos que las ventajas pisotean a las desventajas. Ahora yo, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?-.

-¿En estos momentos? No. Me hice periodista para informar de las cosas relevantes en el mundo, no para esto. Pero se que algún lo lograre-.

-Yo también lo creo-.

-Gracias. Haber, ¿echas mucho de menos a tu familia?-.

-Si. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo de Washington y cada vez que puedo me escapo allí, es como un lugar alejado de todo esto. Mi padre es doctor y mi madre decoradora de interiores, y son lo más grande del mundo. Luego esta Emmet que es como mi hermano, y Rose y su hermano, ellos también son de Forks de donde soy. Somos como una pequeña familia que nos apoyamos aquí de la mejor manera. ¿Y tu familia Bella?-.

-Yo...eh… no se porque te lo voy a contar, pero lo haré-.

-Si no quieres…-.

-Si que quiero, extrañamente me inspiras una nueva confianza, se que esto no saldrá de aquí. Verás mi madre murió cuando yo nací, así que me crié con mi padre y mi abuela. Esta murió cuando yo tenia 9 años, y a los 15 mi padre se quedo en silla de ruedas, es la única familia que me queda, y todavía vivo con el. Alice es como mi hermana, nos conocimos el primer día de universidad y hasta ahora-.

-Ves como eres especial-.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Que eres sencillamente diferente al resto, ya no sol de mi mundo. Eres una persona admirable-.

-No es para tanto. La vida te viene de una manera y tienes que afrontarla, sino, te hunde, y yo me puedo permitir el lujo de hundirme-.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo-.

-Gracias a ti también. ¿Quién pensaría que el actor Edward Cullen compartiría confidencias intimas con una periodista del corazón?-.

-Nunca te he visto como tal-.

-No estoy aquí en forma de nada y tampoco te he visto como el chico de moda a nivel mundial. Puedes estar tranquilo-.

-No estaba nervioso tampoco- dijo riéndose.

-Pues yo si- dije siguiéndole la risa.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Hacia años que no cenaba con nadie… así-.

-¿Una cita?-.

-¿Esto lo es?-.

-Solo si tú quieres-.

-Mi padre y mi trabajo consumen mucho de mi tiempo. No me quejo, pero es lo que hay-.

-Me encantaría conocer a tu padre- estaba segura de que si tuviese algo en la boca en ese momento lo hubiese escupido o me hubiese atragantado. –Si se parece solo un poco a ti , debe de ser un hombre genial. Además, tengo que agradecerle por traer a una persona tan magnifica al mundo- dijo mientras ambos estallábamos en carcajadas.

Continuamos la cena entre preguntas, unas mas personales que otras, pero siempre respondiendo de manera sincera y cómoda. Descubrí que detrás de esa mascara de playboy se encontraba un chico sencillo con una gran sentido del humor y muy dulce. Compartíamos gustos musicales, ambos adorábamos la música clásica, incluso me confeso que tocaba el piano de una manera mas que buena, la literatura clásica nos fascinaba y el cine antiguo era nuestro favorito. Descubrí que esa faceta de "chico de mil chicas" era pura invención, si que había tenido mas de una chica fácil en su cama por su condición de estrella, pero que nada comparado a lo que se escribía, y aunque la respuesta me dejo un poco incomoda pronto descarte la opción de ser yo una mas.

-Esto esta riquísimo- dije terminándome el helado de limón.

-Me alegra que te guste. Y ahora, ¿me concederá la señorita un baile?- dijo levantándose y poniéndose a mi lado tendiéndome la mano.

-Edward, ¿Cómo pretendes bailar sin música?-.

-Tu confía en mi, una vez mas esta noche, por favor- le di la mano mientras me levantaba. Con la otra giró el pomo de una de las puertas de la sala que hasta ahora no había sido abierta y me lleve la sorpresa de la noche. Un balcón de unas tremendas dimensiones se extendía ante nosotros, y una música suave salía por los altavoces. Las vistas al igual que el lugar, eran espectaculares. Pequeñas alturas se elevaban para dejar ver al fondo las letras del lugar, Hollywood.

-Esto es precioso- dije todavía sin moverme del sitio.

-He visto cosas mas bonitas que esta vista esta noche, pero si, es precioso. ¿Bailas?- cogi su mano y me paso la otra por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo tal y como hizo la noche anterior, sintiendo con el toque una energía especial, sumamente agradable.

-Bailar es muy sencillo contigo- dije, aunque apenas estábamos moviendo los pies de una manera casi imperceptible, para mi aquello, ya era un logro.

-Para alguien propenso a la torpeza no esta nada mal- dijo dejando escapar una leve risa con la que le acompañe.

-Estoy disfrutando mucho de la noche Edward. Muchas gracias-.

-La mejor manera de agradecérmelo sería que me dejases repetirla otro día-. No sabia porque pero la respuesta no la tuve que pensar ni un segundo, aunque fue ilógico.

-Por supuesto. Pero esta se tiene que terminar aquí. Es tarde y mañana trabajo-.

-Es domingo-.

-Y trabajo, en casa, pero trabajo. No te estoy mintiendo. Me encantaría quedarme es serio-.

-Déjame darte mi número por si quieres quedar algún día…-.

-Toma el mió también, nos será mucho mas fácil- dije dándole mi móvil mientras yo apuntaba el mió en el suyo. Aquello parecía una escena mas propia e adolescentes, pero me daba igual.

-Gracias por aceptar en serio. Me has regalado una de las mejores noches de mi vida-.

-Gracias a ti Edward-.

-¿Hasta pronto?- dijo repitiendo la frase que me dijo ayer cuando Tanya nos interrumpió y mi respuesta fue más que cortante. La de hoy distaba mucho de la anterior.

-Hasta pronto Edward- dije mientras me ponía de puntillas y el se agachaba y nos dábamos un beso en la mejilla. Salí de la sala poniéndome el abrigo y siguiendo al mismo señor que me llevo a la sala al comienzo de la velada. El taxi ya me esperaba en la puerta, y tras despedirme me monte para indicarle la dirección. E algún momento del trayecto me debí de quedar dormida, pero una cabezada me hizo abrir los ojos para ver que apenas estábamos a una calle de mi edificio. Pague el viaje y subí a mi casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi padre. Me tire en la cama una vez puesto el pijama y sonreí como una tonta al recordar cada momento de la noche, con un hombre, que estaba muy lejos de ser el prepotente por el que le tenia, hacia apenas 3 días.

Sabia que mi vida estaba dando un cambio, no sabia hacia donde, así que solo quedaba esperar a que todo fuese tal y como alguna vez había soñado.


	5. Barbacoa sorpresa

**Capitulo 4**

Desde aquella cita mí día a día pasaba a una velocidad que envidiaba a la de las tortugas. Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas. Y después de meditarlo millones de veces solo encontraba una razón, quería que el tiempo volara para mi siguiente cita con Edward. Alice estaba realmente emocionada desde que le conté todos los detalles, y desde que termine por confesarle que quizás Edward no era como pensaba, sino alguien un poco mas especial de lo que yo misma quería creer. y lo peor es que yo no quería que eso ocurriera, ya tenia bastante problemas e vida diaria como para añadir uno mas de semejante tamaño, pero aun con mi inexperiencia, sabia que es cuestiones donde manda el corazón, poco se puede hacer para evitarlo.

Habían pasado exactamente 3 semanas de la cena, 3 semanas donde las únicas noticias que recibía de el era vía prensa rosa o un par de mensajes que recibí en mi móvil que lograron sacarme la mayor sonrisa del día. Esperaba con ansias el final de la jornada, ese fin de semana seria el primero en meses donde no tendría que hacer nada para el periódico, es decir, podía desconectar tranquilamente el móvil que podía estar segura que ninguna emergencia se toparía con mi buzón de voz.

15 minutos, solo 15 minutos y seria completamente libre por 2 largos, preciosos y completos días.

_Tititi Tititi_

Descolgué el teléfono sin ni siquiera mirar la pantallita.

-¿Diga?-.

-Hola Bella, soy Rosalie. ¿Me recuerdas?- me incorpore de un salta en la silla abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y gesticulando con la boca un Rosalie a Alice para que supiera quien era.

-Claro Rose. ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Todo bien, gracias Bella. Veras, llamaba para saber si tu y Alice tenéis algo que hacer mañana-.

-Mmmm yo nada, y creo que Alice tampoco- le volví a gesticular la frase para que me respondiese con total seguridad. –No Rose, ninguna tenemos nada que hacer-.

-Perfecto, entonces ya si. Estáis invitadas mañana a una barbacoa en mi casa-.

-Pues…si, supongo que podremos ir Rose- dije todavía un poco en shock ante tal petición.

-Perfecto, apunta la dirección- cogi lápiz y papel y anote la dirección que me decía ella repitiendo todo lo que escuchaba por si acaso. -¿Contamos con vosotras?-.

-Te llamo esta noche para confirmártelo definitivamente. Muchas gracias Rose-.

-A vosotras. Nos vemos- colgué sin dejar de mirar la dirección que tenia entre mis mano.

-¿Me estabas hablando en serio verdad?- me dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.- ¿Rose nos invito a una barbacoa en su casa?-.

-Si Alice, y no me preguntes mas porque no se nada mas-.

-¿No sabes quien ira?-.

-Me dijo que nos invitaban, así que supongo que estará hablando de ella y Emmet-.

-¿Y Edwa…?-.

-No dijo nada de el, y yo tampoco le pregunte. Además esta rodando, no creo que tenga tiempo precisamente para una barbacoa-.

-Lo que tu digas Bella. ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- le pase el papelito con la dirección para que su cara se quedase igual que la mía. –Bella, esto…-.

-Beverly hills, si- dije en un tono mas bajo, no quería que nadie supiese donde nos estábamos metiendo, ni siquiera yo lo sabia en verdad. Una cosa estaba clara, el fin de semana durmiendo sin hacer nada, tendría que esperar.

El sábado a las 12 de la mañana, una puntual Alice con su 2discreto2 coche estaba aparcado en la puerta de mi casa esperándome. Decidí ponerme algo cómodo y ligero para la barbacoa. Unos shorts, unas sandalias atadas a los tobillos y una camiseta de tirantes fue lo que decidí, por supuesto, no sin antes tener el pleno consentimiento de Alice.

Si algo tenia Alice aparte de ser hiperactiva, exigente y cariñosa, era que la puntualidad, aparte de as compras, era algo que valoraba e manera exagerada, así que estábamos en la puerta de la casa de Rose a la 13:00, ni un segundo mas ni menos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunte cuando apagamos el motor y lo que se encontraba ante nosotros era una verja de hierro de unos dos metros de alto que no dejaba ver mas allá de ella.

-¿Tocar el timbre supongo?- Alice saco en brazo por la ventanilla y dio a un botón donde un altavoz y una cámara permitían conectar con el interior supongo.

-¿Diga?- contesto la voz de Rose.

-Rose, somos Alice y Bella-.

-Chicas, esperad que os abro. Pasad- dijo mientras la verja iba abriéndose poco a poco hasta que el espacio fue suficiente para que el porsche pasase. Un camino como si de un bosque se tratase después nos encontramos ante una impresionante casa, aunque supongo que por la zona había unas cuantas de esas. Con cuidado de no destrozar el postre, una tarta de chocolate que habia preparado, me baje del coche para contemplar semejante lugar. A primera vista parecia, que el exterior era mas grande que la propia casa. Antes de poder seguir observando, Rose salio de la puerta principal con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Que bueno que hayáis podido venir chicas. Bienvenidas- dijo dándonos un beso y un abrazo a cada una.

-Esto es genial Rose- dijo Alice de una forma muy entusiasta. Algo nada raro en ella.

-Es fantástico. Toma- dije dándole el postre,-ponlo en la nevera lo antes posible.

-No era necesario Bella, pero gracias. Por favor, pasad- dijo invitándonos a entrar en la casa. Se veía una estancia moderna pero acogedora, con dos plantas decoradas de manera similar. Al fondo se podía apreciar como la barbacoa se estaba empezando a preparar en el jardín, y una enorme piscina y una cancha de tenis con metros de jardín alrededor completaban el lugar. Aquello era precioso.

-Id yendo al jardín. Emmet y mi hermano están preparando la carne-. Nos dirigimos hacia done veíamos que salía el humo. Allí Emmet estaba sentado en un tumbona sin camisa tomando el sol, y un chico rubio, delgadito pero bien formado iba haciendo la carne.

-Bella- me dijo Alice frenándome y cogiendome del brazo. –Creo que me he enamorado-.

-Si Alice la casa es preciosa, pero la de tus padres tampoco es que sea…-.

-No Bella, de ese chico. ¡Tu le has visto?-.

-¿Qué? Alice, ¿estas loca? Por favor, vamos- dije esta vez cogiendola yo del brazo y arrastrándola.

-¡Mira quien llego!- dijo Emmet levantándose y quitándose las gafas de sol. –Estáis en vuestra casa- dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo a cada una. Aquello era verdaderamente extraño, aunque Alice parecía en su salsa. –Os presento a Jasper, es el gemelo de Rose. Jasper, estas son Alice y Bella, nuestras nuevas amigas- dijo mientras me daba un pequeño codazo en el brazo sonriéndome y yo le correspondía, en verdad, era imposible no hacerlo. El chico se dio la vuelta y era obvio que era gemelo de Rose. Su pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel clara pero no blanca era exactamente igual que Rose. Parecía que yo no estaba e aquella presentación, porque su mirada se engancho con la de Alice y no había quien les separase. Un carraspeo de la garganta de Emmet le hizo volver a la realidad y presentarse.

-Encantado chicas- dijo dándonos un beso a cada una para volver a quedarse prendado de Alice. "Que situación mas cómoda" pensé dejando mi modo ironía modo ON.

-Bueno visto que las presentaciones están echas, ¿Qué tal?- ijo Emmet volviéndose a tumbar.

-Bien, trabajando y esas cosas- dije sentándome en una de las sillas. -¿Tu que tal?-.

-En busca de trabajo pequeña, aunque no lo creas, es complicado-.

-Venga Emmet, tienes muy buen futuro, no debe de ser tan difícil-.

-Te hice caso, tengo que confiar en mi y escoger papeles a la altura. El problema es que no llegan-.

-Entonces espera y lo harán-.

-¿Cómo va la comida Jazz?- dijo Rose llegando al jardín y sentándose a mi lado en la silla. -¿Jazz?- gire mi vista para ver como Jasper y Alice no paraban de hablar y dedicarse miradas cargadas de ternura. ¡Pero por favor, se conocían desde hace 2 minutos!

-Si… Eh…-dijo levantándose y revisando la carne. –Esta casi echa. En 20 minutos podemos comer-.

-Estos dos han congeniados bien- dijo Rose en un tono mas bajito donde solo yo la podía oír.

-Si tu hermano se parece en algo a Alice, tenemos a una pareja de aquí a una hora-.

-No, mi hermano es justo lo contrario de Alice, pero es justo lo que le hacia falta en la vida, así que no me preocupo-.

-Supongo que Alice necesita a alguien que la relaje, que se tome las cosas mas con calma. Yo sola no puedo-.

-¿Es muy importante para ti verdad?-.

-Es como mi hermana-.

-La carne esta lista- dijo Jasper acercándose hacia nosotras sonriendo enormemente. Vi que Alice no le quitaba ojo y se mordía el labio inferior, cosa que al igual que yo, solo hacia cuando algo le gustaba mucho y quería esconderlo o le ponía nerviosa. Y creí saber el motivo de esta vez.

Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa redonda donde ya estaba colocado todo para poder comer, entre ello, la enorme bandeja de carne, de la cual, fácilmente, podría comer bastante bien el doble de las personas que nos encontrábamos allí.

-Jasper… ¿Esto… esto no será mucha comida?- nada mas terminar de decir la frase Emmet, Rose y el propio Jasper rompieron a reír. En teoría, sin ningún motivo. -¿Alguien me puede contar el chiste para que yo también me pueda reír?- dije sin entender nada y viendo como Alice me miraba intentando encontrar la respuesta en mi persona, la cual, obviamente, no tenia.

-Ay Bella- dijo Rose secándose las lagrimas que le caían por la cara a causa de la risa, -esta claro que tu todavía no has visto comer Emmet en tu vida-. Y era cierto, no le había visto, pero ¿Qué tenia que ver eso? El cuerpo de Emmet era pura fibra, puro músculo conservado en teoría a base de ejercicio y buena alimentación, no a comilonas de miles de calorías.

-Esto se tiene que mantener de alguna manera Bella- dijo pasándose las manos por todo el torso, -y odio las dietas, me encanta comer-.

-Como a los cerdos, ya lo veréis- añadió Jasper.

-Me estáis queriendo decir entonces- dijo Alice con gestos de intentar poner todo en orden, - que ese tío de ahí- dijo ahora señalando a Emmet, -come todo lo que se le antoje en esta vida, y haciendo un par de horas de deporte, se le queda ese cuerpo- termino viendo como tres cabezas asentían a la vez. –Bella, ¡por que la vida es así de injusta conmigo!- y ahí tenia que salir la Alice de toda la vida.

-Empecemos a comer por favor- dije incorporándome mientras los demás intentaban aguantarse una risotada, de una manera mas bien pobre, mientras Alice continuaba con su puchero de "vida injusta".

-Que pasa, ¿Qué en esta casa no se espera o que?- solté de golpe el vado de limonada que tenia en la mano al escuchar esa voz, dando gracias de que cayese bien y no derramase nada. Me gire lentamente para encontrarme al duelo de la voz que llevaba tres semanas instalado de forma ilegal en mi cabeza. Unas bermudas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con unas chanclas conformaban el look californiano de toda la vida, pero en toda ella a nadie le quedo tan bien tan simple vestimenta. -¡Jasper! Cuanto tiempo- dijo acercándose a el y dándole un cariñoso abrazo que este correspondía. Después de saludar a Emmet y Rose se nos quedo observando. –Que agradable sorpresa- dijo sonriendo de nuevo y dando de la misma manera un gran abrazo a Alice. –Hola Bella- dijo abrazándome a mi también y yo como idiota solo le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda. "Estas preciosa" logre escuchar segundos después de que se me separase y fuese a buscar una silla donde sentarse, y oh casualidad, ese lugar ere entre Rose y yo. Estaba claro que esta comida no seria ni normal ni tranquila.

-Edward, ¿tu no deberías estar rodando?- dijo Emmet comiendo su tercer trozo de carne, mientras que el resto solo llevábamos poco mas del primero. Al final tendrían razón.

-Al director le dio una insolación mientras rodábamos en la playa- dijo riéndose como si estuviese recordando el momento. –Nos dejo el resto del día libre-.

-¿Has pensado ya en la propuesta…?- comenzó a decir Rose hasta que Edward levanto una mano en frente de su cara en señal de que parase. Mastico un par de veces y trago para darle su respuesta.

-Día libre Rose, y es día libre en todos los sentidos. Hablamos de eso mañana- dijo mientras el ambiente cogia un tono de tensión repentino, hasta que Rose levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y el sonreía en mi dirección mientras todos volvíamos a comer. –Y bueno- dijo girándose hacia mi mientras me pillaba mirándole descaradamente, -¿Qué tal Bella?-.

-Como siempre-.

-¿Y eso es…?-.

-Como siempre-.

-¿Qué tal tu padre?-.

-¿Recuerdas lo del mi padre?-.

-Claro Bella- dijo mientras sonreía, -ya te dije que eras especial, y esas cosas no se si lo sabrás pero no se olvidan-.

-Esta bien, gracias. ¿Tu que tal? ¿Qué tal la nueva película?-.

-Bien, un rodaje mas la verdad. No es demasiado emocionante-.

-¿Y por que la haces?-.

-¿Tendré que comer no?-.

-Sabes de sobra que con el dinero que tienes puedes vivir mas que bien el resto de tu vida-.

-Si, pero quiero trabajar. Además, es lo que me gusta-.

-¿En serio me estas diciendo que te gustan ese tipo de películas?-.

-Es solo un tiempo, hasta que la industria pueda tomarme en serio. Es algo… necesario-.

-Yo no lo creo, un buen actor es siempre un buen actor, pero es capaz de hacer una mala película. Creo que esa, es vuestra situación- dije señalándoles a ambos. –Pero esto segura que en breves seréis mas grandes de lo que sois ahora-.

-Tu si que eres grande- dijo cogindome con una sola mano la cabeza y besándome en la frente. Al instante note como un conocido calor se instalaba en mis mejillas y me gire para ver si los demás habían visto algo, aunque rápidamente descarte la idea al ver a Alice y Jasper demasiado ocupados haciendo manitas y a Rose y Emmet intercambiando miradas de puro amor. -¿Cuándo vamos a volver a salir?-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¿No quieres volver a salir conmigo?-.

-¡Si! Claro que si, solo que me pillo por sorpresa. No se…-.

-¿Te parece bien el próximo sábado?-.

-Supongo que el articulo puede esperar al domingo- dije sonriéndole mientras el me la devolvía, algo que empezaba a convertirse en una agradable y preocupante costumbre. -¿Por qué me miras así?- pegunte cuando después de un tiempo todavía no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Que yo lo supiese, implicaba que también le había estado observando de una manera mas disimulada todo el rato.

-No se, me encanta verte sonreír, y lo haces mucho últimamente- "si tu supieses".

-Buenos tengo motivos para sonreír- me limite a decir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres feliz?-.

-Eso quiere decir que no vivo mal, que ya es bastante-.

-Cierto. ¿Y que te hace reír? Quiero saberlo todo-.

-Los pequeños detalles, no pido mucho. Me encanta ver el atardecer desde la playa, los pequeños y caprichosos berrinches de Alice, ver bien a mi padre… y las cosquillas. Las odio por os ataques de risa que me dan- dije riéndome solo de pensar la ultima vez que tuve uno. Alice y su maldita obsesión por las compras la hizo ponerse durante dos minutos encima de mi y atacarme sin parar hasta que acepte, fue una verdadera tortura.

-Asíque que coquillas…- dijo echándose para atrás en la silla mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa y me miraba.

-No- dije dejándolos yo también dispuesta a echarme a correr. –Ni se te ocurra Edward-.

-No deberías habérmelo dicho. Ahora se que hace que mantengas esa sonrisa ahí- dijo señalándome mi cara mientras se incitaba un poco mas a mi.

-Edward no…- dije levantándome y alejándome un poco de el mientras el también lo hacia y los demás empezaban a prestar cierta atención al espectáculo.

-Bella no corras si sabes que al final te voy a pillar- dijo acelerando el paso mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

-Bella, ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Alice de manera alarmante. Y supongo que con razón, porque mi cara debía reflejar un gesto de pánico curioso.

-Nada Alice- contesto Edward sin dejar de perseguirme, -solo de Bella me ha comentado de adoras las cosquillas y quiero comprobarlo-.

-¿Bella y las cosquillas? Esto va a ser interesante- escuche que empezaba a emitir pequeños grititos hasta que me di cuenta que eran gritos de aliento para Edward.

-¡Eres una traidora!- logre chilla cuando pase por su lado. ¿Cómo podía animarle sabiendo como me ponía? Claro, ella disfrutaría casi mas que el viéndome.

Era una persona torpe por naturaleza y que por lo cual, no era muy dada al deporte, y si además a ese factor se le añadía que estaba corriendo en chanclas, por un terreno desconocido, donde puntualmente tenia que mirar para atrás para saber en que posición estaba Edward y que corríamos al borde entre una piscina y una barbacoa todavía en brasas, la ecuación solo podía tener una solución negativa a mi favor.

-En serio Edward- dije poniendo una silla entre el y yo y apoyándome en ella, -déjalo por favor-.

-¿Estas cansada? Jajajaja Bella, has dado 2 vueltas a este jardín y te falta echar las tripas- ¿solo 3 vueltas? Vale, habían sido las 3 vueltas las largas de toda mi vida. –Esta bien- dijo levantando las manos en son de paz, - te dejo tranquila por ahora-. Me di la vuelta para respirar profundamente, desde luego lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos era aire en mis pulmones. –Se termina la tregua- sentí en mi oído segundo antes de que dos manos me atraparan por la cintura y empezaran a apretarme sintiendo unas cosquillas tremendas.

-¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- decía mientras me reía sin aire y me retorcía entre dos fuertes brazos que no cedían ni unos milímetros. –Por… por favor ¡Ahhhh!-.

-¡Edward cuidado!- ¿Edward cuidado por que? Instantes después seguía estando esos brazos alrededor mío, pero esta vez no eran para torturarme, sino para protegerme. Note el agua hasta el ultimo de los pelos de mi cabeza y supe que habíamos terminado en la piscina. Note como me daba la vuelta y como sus labios se posaban levemente sobre los míos. Apenas fueron unos segundos pero se que aquello paso, que los labios de Edward en algún momentos se juntaron con los míos. Me impulse para arriba para volver a coger aire necesario. No sabía si había sido intencionado o simplemente una consecuencia del movimiento incordiando de ambos cuerpos ya que mis ojos estaba cerrados, pero lo que había sentido estaba fuera de toda duda.

-¿Estáis bien?- se acerco Rosalie corriendo con un gesto de preocupación, mientras los demás simplemente no podían dejar de reírse.

-Perfectamente Rose- dijo Edward detrás mío riéndose también. –Anda, ayúdame a salir de aquí- dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras Rose se agachaba y también tendía la suya. Y aunque no era adivina sabia que las intenciones de Edward eran todas menos las de salir de la piscina. Segundos después Rosalie volaba y terminaba de cabeza en la piscina, haciendo que la risa de todos fuese aun mayor.

-¡Edward ya puedes nadar como un campeón olímpico porque te juro que como te pille te mato!- dijo saliendo y golpeando el agua con las manos.

-Venga Rose si solo fue una broma- dijo empezando a nadar pero sabiendo que nada bueno le esperaba si no nadaba rápido y lejos de ella.

-Bueno, parece que la piscina nos llama. ¡Bomba va!- grito Emmet mientras se cogia a las piernas y saltaba a la piscina haciendo salpicase en todas direcciones, incluyendo a Alice, que se quedo con la boa abierta sin saber que decir.

-Mi ropa… mi… mi ropa… mojada… no…- dijo sin saber decir una frase coherente mientras Jasper empezaba a cogerla sin saber muy bien que hacer. Desde luego yo tenía una buena solución, o por lo menos, una buena venganza.

-Vamos Ali no te preocupes- dije nadando hasta la orilla, - si querías que te la mojase bien solo tenias que pedirlo- dije empezando a salpicarla de verdad.

-¡Bella te voy a matar!- dijo tirandose al agua de cabeza en mi dirección. -¡Mira mi ropa! ¿Cómo vamos a volver ahora?- dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras me abrazaba y yo hacia lo mismo con ella y notábamos como el único que faltaba se incorporaba al grupo. Me quede sola en el borde de la piscina mientras Alice se iba detrás de Jasper y yo contemplaba las vistas desde la piscina, donde una playa kilométrica se extendía al frente de la casa y el sol empezaba a brilla en todo su esplendor.

-¿Bonito verdad?- me susurro una voz que conocía a la perfección. –A sido el mejor beso de mi vida-. Me gire claramente sorprendida ante tal declaración. Había pasado, no estaba loca todavía, y había sido a propósito, cosa que probablemente hiciese comenzar tal delirio. Un segundo después sus labios ocupaban otra vez los míos, y yo contestaba con igual urgencia el reclamo.


	6. ¿Cosas claras?

**Capitulo 5**

¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a este punto? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Quita- dije aun encima de sus labios y empujándole mientras el solo cogia mi cintura y volvía a unir lo que con mi floja determinación había conseguido. –Edward… quita- dije esta vez girando la cabeza y volviendo a separarle, esta vez, de una manera mucho más brusca.

**-**¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo sin soltarme mientras volvía a unir nuestros cuerpos, pero esta vez, no nuestros labios. –Relájate anda-.

-No, no quiero relajarme, quiero irme- dije saliendo de la piscina y buscando algo con lo que secarme. Vi que desde luego nosotros no éramos los únicos que dábamos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Lo de Rose y Emmet tenia nombre, pero no apto para menores si se quitaran la ropa, y Alice y Jasper habían decidido que ya era demasiado tiempo hablando, asíque también habían pasado a la acción. La cuestión era, ¿alguno se habría dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo? No había durado más de 5 segundos, de eso podía estar segura, aunque lamentablemente, para mi aquello era demasiado tiempo. O lo suficiente para confundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bella, espera- dijo Edward mientras entraba detrás de mi a la casa. ¡Joder, espera!- dijo mientras yo empezaba a subir las escaleras en busca de algún baño que tuviese toallas. A la segunda puerta lo encontré. Cogi un par de ellas y salí del cuarto sin ni siquiera mirarle. Y no lo hacia porque no lo pudiese ni ver, si no porque me daba asco a mi misma hacerlo. Volví a la piscina y frene en el borde.

-Alice, yo me voy. ¿Vienes?- dije señalando una de las toallas.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- dijo volviendo a su tarea durante los últimos 5minutos, meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a Jasper. No era por interrumpir ni arruinar la situación, pero esta situación me podía.

-Pues me voy andando, perfecto- dije tirando su toalla al suelo. –Nos vemos- dije a la otra pareja que me ignoraba todavía mas que al primera. El problema era que el que me venia persiguiendo ya podía aprender de los demás. Me metí a la casa de nuevo buscando mis cosas y dando gracias de que hubiese decidido traer algo de dinero, aunque esta fuese una situación nunca planteada en mi cabeza, acababa de demostrar que nada se sabía. Intente sacarme sin mucho éxito, esta completamente calada desde los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. Así nadie me dejaría subir a ningún taxi o autobús.

-¿Bella, se puede saber que demonios te pasa? ¿Qué he hecho para que de un segundo al otro estemos bien a estar así?-.

-Nada Edward, tu no hiciste nada- y era cierto, el solo hizo lo que ambos queríamos, lo que pasa que mi cabeza en ocasiones es demasiado analítica y echa todo a perder, como ahora.

-Pues entonces no me lo explico. ¿Eres bipolar?-.

-¡No! Déjalo, en serio- dije sacándome el pelo, lo único que a corto plazo, tenía intención de mejorar.

-¿Qué lo deje? No, claro que no pienso dejarlo. Necesito, quiero una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar- dijo mientras señalaba hacia todos os lados como un loco buscando explicaciones a lo inexplicable.

-Lo único que ha pasado es que he reaccionado a tiempo. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo ahí Edward?-.

-Besándonos, eso es todo-.

-Puede que para ti un beso no signifique nada mas que 5 minutos de diversión, pero para mi tiene algo mas de significado, y déjame decirte que eso no lo comparto con cualquiera. Y si alguien no es cualquier persona, esa eres tú. Es una locura que yo este aquí contigo hablando de esto, es que es de locos-.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que quieres pero no puedes?-.

-Algo así Edward-.

-¿De que tienes miedo? Háblame como una persona normal que es lo que soy, lo demás déjalo fuera de la conversación-.

-No lo puedo dejar fuera porque es parte de ti, y si yo hablo con una parte, la otra se ve implicada y si beso a una parte, lamentablemente, la otra igual-.

-Y si lo tienes tan claro, ¿Por qué lo has hecho entonces? ¿Por qué me has besado?-.

-Te recuerdo que también te he frenado- aunque como yo ya suponía, esos 5 segundos me iban a condenar en cualquier discusión donde el tema a tratar fuese ese.

-Me da exactamente igual, te he besado y me has correspondido, que es lo que me importa-.

-Ya te lo he dicho, pero si lo quieres escuchar de una manera más clara aho te va. Me gustas, antes me dabas asco y ahora me gustas. Te he conocido y he descubierto que no eres ese tipo tan idiota que pensaba que eras, un poco si, pero de una manera sana. Y no puedo estar contigo porque todavía odio esa parte de ti en la que me te tendría que exponer no solo a ti sino a todo el mundo de manera literal. No estoy preparada par ninguna de las dos cosas, y me niego a empezar algo que se que va a terminar mal por mi culpa. ¿Eres un poco mas feliz Edward?-.

-¿Te da tiempo a pensar todo eso en menos de 10 segundo?- dijo de manera divertida.

-Si supieses todo el tiempo que llevo pensando esto lo comprenderías-.

-Puede que creas que me conozcas, quizá mi mala fama me la he ganado en algún momento, pero te juro que no me he acostado ni con la mitad de las mujeres con las que se me ha relacionado. Algunas son puro marketing, un aseo de la mano y todo listo, a otras ni siquiera las conozco, por lo que para mi un beso significa algo mas que un juego. Y el segundo punto, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana Bella, solo quiero conocerte y lo que surja-.

-No pienso exponerme a tu vida y a ese circo el cual conozco porque trabajo para el, a no ser que sea algo serio. Algo en lo que valga la pena apostar mi corazón, y esto, todavía, no lo es-.

-¿Puede ser algo?-.

-Podría, pero seguiría sin estar preparada. Lo siento Edward, pero no soy lo que buscas-.

-Te equivocas, claro que lo eres, eres justo lo que necesitaba, y si tu no quieres, yo te convenceré de querer-.

-Déjame en paz, olvídame, búscate a otra, sal a la calle y tendrás a mil mujeres para elegir, hasta me apuesto el cuello que no les importara compartirte, a mí, déjame a un lado-.

-No puedo. Yo…-empezó mientras se cogia el pelo y tiraba de el de manera frustrada, -no entiendes que esto que me esta pasando es la primera vez que me ocurre, ¿verdad? Que me da igual hacer de tipos que saben lo que es enamorarse, cruzar una mirada y chas, amor a primera vista, lo he imitado pero no lo he sentido, y vivirlo es diferente, no se como comportarme, y además tu me vienes con eso. ¿Me podrías dar una solución que no haya intentado millones de veces como es sacarte de mi cabeza por favor?-. Aquello era una simple locura, si, no podía tener otro nombre.

-No la tengo Edward, lo siento. Aunque me vendría igual de bien que a ti- dije susurrando, dejando los gritos a parte, la rabia y la frustración.

-Pues entonces separarnos no es la solución, tu misma lo has dicho, no la tienes-.

-Es lo más cercano que he encontrado después de estar un mes dándole vueltas a la cabeza Edward. Tu me pides algo que no estoy dispuesta a dar, mi vida privada, no puedo Edward- dije mientras lagrimas empezaban a escaparse d mis ojos. Me había prometido años atrás no llorar, era alguien fuerte que podía con todos los problemas que se me ponían por delante, yo ya lo había demostrado más que de sobra. –Joder- dije tirando la toalla al sofá y tapándome la cara para secarme las lagrimas, -tu no entiendes lo que me esta pasando ahora mismo. No puedo jugarme todo por lo que he trabajo Edward. Mi trabajo, mi padre quedaría expuesto, y no es una situación cómoda-.

-Esta bien Bella, pero no llores por favor. Solo que me fastidia, y hasta limites insospechados, que por una vez que creí estar haciendo las cosas, que por una vez todo saldría como quiero, va y se echa todo a perder-.

-Tu no has hecho nada Edward. Es simplemente que somos incompatibles, y duele, claro que duele, pero hay que aceptarlo-.

-Me va a costar mucho, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Lo se. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, y no sabes como duele tener que decir que no. Solo espero que me entiendas-.

-Claro que te entiendo preciosa- dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo no pude evitar rodear su cintura con los míos, era simplemente inevitable. –Es totalmente comprensible que no quieras entrar en este mundo, tienes tantas ganas de entrar como yo de salir de el. Adiós vida, adiós amigos, adiós oportunidades de conocer gente maravillosa…-.

-Hola futuro prometedor como actor de Hollywood. Es un precio que tienes que pagar supongo-.

-Lo es, pero no se si estoy dispuesto a pagarlo de por vida. Ahora no me importa, soy joven y quiero vivir mi vida. Pero tengo planes de futuro, una familia, hijos, mujer, y esta vida no esta echa para eso. No durara eternamente-.

-Todo ira como tu quieras Edward-.

-Creo que acaba de quedar demostrado que la otra persona también tiene algo que ver-. Aquello era patético. Mi vida, en estos momentos era realmente patética. –Vamos, te llevo a casa. Creo que Alice no esta por la labor-.

-Déjalo me voy en taxi. Creo que el agua no sentaría bien a tu coche-.

-Olvídate del agua. Vamos-. Con una mirada de resignación deje las toallas y cogi mi bolso para salir hacia el garaje, que debía de ser donde había dejado Edward el suyo. Una vez dentro 3 coches nos esperaban: un descapotable rojo impresionante, un Jeep enorme verde oscuro y un volvo plateado tremendamente elegante. Queda claro cual le pegaba más a Edward.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- me pregunto cuando fui ha abrir la puerta del descapotable rojo.

-¿Entrar al coche?-.

-Si quieres que te lleve Rosalie solo tenías que decirlo-.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Este es el de Rosalie?- pregunte señalando a aquella ostentosidad.

-¿De quien pensabas que era? ¿Mio?- dijo señalándose y riéndose a la vez.

-Es el que mas te pega. Aunque para mí el más bonito es el Volvo-.

-¿Ves como me conoces poco y mal? Estas de suerte, el propietario del Volvo lo tienes en frente-.

-¿En serio?- dije sonriendo mientras iba a la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa y trazando las líneas del coche con la mano. Me encantaba. Abrí la puerta para sentarme y embriagarme con su olor. Ese coche por dentro destilaba Edward por todos lados.

-Fue mi regalo por mis 18. Es, después de Emmet y mis padres, lo que más quiero en el mundo. Aunque la lista empiece a aumentar- dijo sonriéndome, y a pesar de que sabía las intenciones, no pude evitar sonreírle yo también. -¿Dónde vives?- me dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros y Edward trazaba las curvas para salir de la urbanización. Después de decirle la dirección y que el la reconociese, todo quedo en una cómoda calma. –Puedes poner música si quieres. Los discos están ahí- dijo señalando la guantera del coche. Una impresionante colección de discos perfectamente ordenados fueron mirados por puro deseo por mi parte, aunque nada mas ver la portada del primero sabia lo que sonaría a continuación en el coche. Metí el CD en el reproductor me incline la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. -¿Debussy? Esta claro que eres perfecta- dije en un tono bajo pero lo suficientemente audible en un espacio como aquel, y aunque prefería ignorar tal comentario, era imposible. -¡Mierda!- dije entre dientes mientras notaba como la velocidad del coche aumentaba considerablemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?- dije incorporándome del asiento y preocupad.

-Para ti no del todo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-¿Ves el coche que viene detrás nuestro?- mire por el retrovisor para ver una furgoneta de color blanco, aparentemente normal. –Pues son periodistas, del corazón. Un incordio en mi da. Ponte las gafas- dijo pasándome sus gafas de sol. –Es para que no te reconozcan. Puede sonar un poco raro, pero ¿puedo entrar a tu casa?-.

-¿Mi casa? ¿Para que?- dije mirándole a el y al retrovisor de manera intermitente.

-Conozco un lugar para despistarle. Mientras ellos se van y se cansan necesito un lugar donde estar. Será solo una hora Bella-.

-Cla… Claro que puedes Edward. No te preocupes-.

-Gracias- dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera y sin volver a despegar los labios en todo el trayecto. Debussy en aquellos momentos no servia para mucho. Después de media hora dando vueltas sin sentido, me di cuenta de que ya nadie venia detrás de nosotros cosa que me alivio hasta límites extremos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward salía del coche y me abría la puerta. –Ya hemos llegado- dijo mirando de un lado a otro de la calle, cosa que me hizo gracias. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo posicionándose detrás mío mientras abría la puerta del portal.

-En esta calle dudo que alguien te reconozca. Si tu padres fuese un actor famoso, las señoras de esta calle serian las madres de las adolescentes locas. No se si me explico-.

-Si, todo queda un poco mas claro, aunque no sabes las personas que te pueden decir ciertas cosas- dijo imitando un escalofrío mientras yo me reía mientras me imaginaba a mi vecina, una señora de unos 85 años tirandose a su cuello mientras le llenaba la mejilla de besos pegajosos.

-Papa, ya estoy en casa- dije anunciándolo mientras dejaba que Edward entrase también. –Quédate aquí un segundo, el si sabe quien eres y no quiero que se asuste- dije mucho mas bajito para que solo el lo oyera.

-¿Bella, hija?- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta del salón y Edward se quedaba en la entrada sin ser visto.

-Hola papa- dije acercándome y dándole un beso mientras cogia su silla y la ponía delante de mí en el sofá. –Te tengo que comentar una cosa-.

-Claro, ¿pero tu estas bien no?- dijo poniéndose inmediatamente alerta, una cosa muy común en los dos, cuando veíamos algo que titubeaba o sentíamos que algo no iba bien, nos poníamos alerta inmediatamente, aunque fuese algo como esto, donde todo estaba en su sitio.

-Si papa no te preocupes. Veras, recuerdas que hace como cosa de un mes tuve que ir a una fiesta con Alice para cubrirla, ¿verdad?-.

-Me acuerdo. Es la única noche que has salido por ahí desde hace años hija-.

-Si papa, si. Veras y recuerdas que justo un día antes tuve que cubrir un estreno-.

-Como para olvidarlo. Te pasaste despotricando un día entero sobre los pobres muchacho- dijo riéndose mientras recordaba lo que antes para mi era un sufrimiento. Empezaba a pensar que mi padre sabía que Edward estaba detrás de la puerta y quería que yo sufriese de vergüenza extrema.

-Veras, pues en la fiesta Alice y yo terminamos por entablar una sana relación con ellos. Y esta mañana fui a una barbacoa a casa de uno. Por unas cosas y otras uno de ellos me tuvo que traer a casa, y como unos paparazzi nos perseguían, hasta que se cansen y se vayan, le invite a estar aquí hasta que pudiese volver tranquilamente-.

-Esto se parece mas a un guión de Hollywood que mi propia historia-.

-No bromees con eso papa- odiaba que se tomase aquello como una historia de ficción, cuando no era mas que la cruda realidad.

-Perdona hija, pero si no me lo tomo con honor, me amargo. ¿Quién es el afortunado que pisa la casa de los Swan?-.

-Entra- dije sabiendo perfectamente que estaba escuchando la conversación. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un tímido Edward apareció tras ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola señor Swan, encantado de conocerle- dijo acercándose a nuestro lugar mientras extendía la mano para saludarle. –Disculpe las molestias, serán solo unos minutos, no quiero…-.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta hijo. Que un hombre que no sea yo venga a esta casa es novedad, y más si es un actor de cine-.

-Papa por favor- dije abriendo los ojos. ¿Pero que era esto, como hacer que Bella se ponga roja en menos de 5 segundos?

-Tranquila- dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado mientras me ponía una mano en la rodilla. –Solo Edward señor, solo soy un chico llamado Edward Cullen-.

-Solo dice… Esta bien, entonces yo solo soy un señor llamado Charlie, Charlie Swan. Nada de formalismos chico, estas en mi casa-.

-Eso esta hecho- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Queréis algo de comer?- dije mirándoles a ambos.

-Tráenos algo para picar Bella. Quiero hablar con el, no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades como estas- dijo mi padre colocándose en la silla.

-Ahora vuelvo- dije levantándome. Lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa y llevarle Edward otra limpia hasta que la suya se secase. Me metí en la cocina mientras preparaba unos sándwiches bien cargados, no me aparecía hacer nada mucho más elaborado y saque dos cervezas y un refresco para mí. Si te detenías a pensarlo aquella situación no tenia ningún tipo de sentido. Que un tipo totalmente inalcanzable en cualquier sentido, y al cual encima hace poco mas de un mes odiabas, estuviese sentado en el sofá de tu casa, hablando con tu padre mientras tu perdías completamente la cabeza por el, era algo, que ni el guión mas enrevesado podría plasmar en unas líneas. Volví al salón cargando la bandeja y haciendo verdaderos equilibrios para que no terminase todo en el suelo. Me alegraba ver lo bien que se entendían mi padre y Edward. Mi padre no era una personas excesivamente abierta, le costaba confiar en la gente, por eso ver que Edward había echo en 30 minutos lo que poca gente había logrado en años, era un signo de que algo iba bien.

-¿Así que aquel aviso de persecución fue por ti?- dijo mi padre al borde de las lágrimas por la risa.

-Probablemente, es un episodio en mi vida que se repite mas veces de las que quisiese-.

-Dime que me llevaras un día contigo. Tiene que ser genial- dijo ya estallándose en risas. –Bella, este hombre vive autenticas persecuciones en coche y sale ileso de todas-.

-Que emoción- dije sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo mientras daba mi primer mordisco al bocadillo.

-Mira que lleva toda la vida viviendo con un policía y no le gusta ni un poquito nada que tenga que ver- dijo inclinándose para coger su bocadillo y la cerveza y poniéndola encima de las piernas.

-¿Qué quieres? No me gusta- dije excusándome. Nunca me había llamado especialmente la atención la profesión de mi padre, la culpaba, y creo que tenia una cierta razón, del problema de movilidad de mi padre. No es que le quiera menos ni nada de eso por estar en silla de ruedas, ni si quiera que sea una carga, pero ser policía hizo que le pasase eso, y es algo que nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza.

-Yo de pequeño siempre quise ser policía- comento Edward, el cual ya iba por la mitad del primer bocadillo. –Luego quise ser medico, como mi padre. Pero hubo una temporada donde no estaba demasiado conmigo y la cogi cierta manía. Luego mi futuro lo enfoque en la música, toco el piano desde pequeño y siempre me vi en un futuro tocándolo. Con 17 años una obra de teatro me hizo ver que lo que quería era la actuación. Así que se lo que no querer ni ver una profesión por lo que sea-.

-Yo siempre quise ser policía empecé desde lo mas bajo de todo y poco a poco fui subiendo. Es lo bonito, ir avanzando-.

-Yo a veces pierdo esa motivación necesaria para querer seguir adelante. Pensar, lo dejo, me voy, pero luego aparece gente como su hija y me anima. Me dijo que yo podía ser un gran actor, de películas de verdad como ella las llama, y me convenció. Tienes una joya en casa Charlie-.

-No hace falta ni que me lo digas- dijo mientras me miraba con pura adoración, al igual que yo a el. Era sin ninguna duda, mi vida entera. –Y dime muchacho, ¿Cómo es tu vida a parte de emocionante?-.

-Sinceramente señor… Charlie, Charlie, mi vida no es exactamente emocionante. Si que vivo bien, eso no lo puedo negar, pero tener todo el día pegado a mi culo a cuatro cotillas mal pensados es mas que emocionante, frustrante-.

-¿Y nunca has pensado en darles lo que quieren?- pregunte.

-Jamás. Mi vida es mía y de mi familia y amigos, de nadie mas. Nadie que yo no quiera entra dentro de ella, absolutamente nadie. Y mucho menos por dinero. El día que me muera de hambre me lo podré plantear, mientras pueda vivir dignamente no venderé mi vida bajo ninguna circunstancia-.

-Un chico con ideas firmes, así me gusta- dijo mi padre dando una palmada al aire.

-Con gente como tu la queme moriría de hambre seria yo, pero me alegra que haya gente asi por el mundo-.

-Tú duraras poco en esto-.

-Eso pensaba yo hace un año-.

-Entonces seguro que ya te queda menos-.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?- pregunto mi padre.

-Me encantaría, pero ya es hora de irme. Mañana tengo que trabajar, pero no se preocupe que volveré- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo a mi padre mientras este se lo devolvía.

-Estas en tu casa hijo, cuando quieras las puertas las tienes abiertas, ya sabes, en próximas persecuciones tienes un buen escondite. Bella voy a mi cuarto, cuando puedas vas que necesito ayuda- dijo girando su silla y perdiéndose por el pasillo mientras yo le acompañaba a la puerta y le daba su ropa seca.

-Puedes quedarte esta- dije señalando la que llevaba puesta, -ya me la darás otro día-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos veremos otro día?- dijo colocándome un mechón suelto de pelo detrás de mi oreja y terminaba acariciándome la mejilla.

-Dijiste que vendrías a ver a mi padre-.

-Sabes a quien tengo ganas de ver, aunque tu padre sea un ser excelente que me ha ganado he de reconocer-.

-Gracias a ti por este rato. Mi padre necesita estos momentos de vez en cuando, conocer gente nueva y esas cosas-.

-Por lo que dice no vienen muchas novedades-.

-Solo el, Alice y yo pisamos esta casa habitualmente. Eres el primero en años creo-.

-Que privilegio- dijo sonriendo. -¿Es complicado sabes?- dijo poniéndose serio y juntando nuestras frentes.

-Lo es-.

-Déjame verte por favor-. ¿Qué se hace en esos casos en los que la cabeza te grita un fuerte no y tu corazón amenaza con salirse del pequeño de tanto gritar si? ¿Un pinto pinto? ¿Ignorar las razones de una o de la otra? ¿Simplemente no pensar o simplemente no sentir?

-¿Cuándo?- dije levantando mi mirada para enfocarla en esas esmeraldas que Edward tenia por ojos.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¿Qué cuando quieres volver a quedar?-.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- dijo mientras cogia mi cara con sus manos. Solo una mira basto para que captase el mensaje, por supuesto que hablaba en serio. –Dios Bela, gracias- dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que temí por mis costillas durante una fracción de segundo, inmediatamente ese abrazo fue devuelto con la misma intensidad. -¿Qué te parece el sábado que viene?-.

-Claro-.

-Recibirás noticias mías, ¿vale?- dijo con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. –Gracias- dijo dándome un beso rápido que no pude evitar devolverle.

-Hasta pronto- dije cuando le vi bajar las escaleras de mi edificio sin apartar la vista de mi puerta. Se caería si seguía así mucho tiempo. Cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella como una adolescente que acaba de recibir su primer beso del chico que le gusta, ese enamoramiento y esos suspiros que se nos escapan junto a sonrisas de manera inconsciente. Aunque con unos años mas, asi era exactamente como me sentía.

-Muy chico- dijo mi padre cuando entre a la habitación a prepararle la cama. –Tienes que invitarle a comer aquí un día-.

-Claro papa, en cuanto el tenga un tiempo libre se lo diré-.

-¿Te quiere mucho sabes?-.

-¿Pero que dices papa?-.

-Me ha pedido mi consentimiento para estar contigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho que?- dije totalmente incrédula ante tal afirmación.

-Como te lo cuento- dijo riéndose, -cuando te estabas cambiando y preparando la comida. No queda mucha gente así en el mundo. Aprovecha corazón- dijo pasando su cuerpo de la silla a la cama mientras yo le ayudaba a tumbarse y a colocarse las sabanas.

-Es algo mas complicado que todo eso papa. No es cualquier chico-.

-Desde luego que no, es una buena persona, educada y amable. Algo difícil de encontrar hoy en día-.

-No me refiero a eso. Es alguien que no esta, por así decirlo a mi alcance. Pueden pasar mil cosas, pero que acabemos juntos no esta entre ellas-.

-Pues yo creo que si, pero es tu vida y haces con ella lo que quieres. Sabes que yo solo quiero verte bien-.

-Claro que lo se papa. Buenas noches- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches hija- escuche que decía justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Y solo por curiosidad, ¿y si ellos tenían razón? ¿Y si yo, después de todo, estaba cortando de raíz una oportunidad para ser feliz? ¿Una de esas que solo se presentan una vez en la vida y que te hacen vivir momentos que te harán recordar que se puede ser feliz aunque estés hundido en el fondo del pozo más oscuro? ¿Acaso no me merecía jugármela por una vez y ganar? ¿No era eso por lo que había estado luchando tanto? ¿Qué salía mal, y que? ¿Pero y si salía bien? ¿Y si a pesar de sufrir aquello tenia un feliz? ¿De esos que se sueñan día y noche cuando eres niña y no tan niña? Yo lo quería, me lo merecía y lucharía por el.

Estaba decidido.


	7. Cada cosa en su lugar

**Capitulo 6**

Otro lunes por la mañana. Un nuevo día con las mismas emociones que el anterior. A la vista, solo frustración y aburrimiento, además de un extenso relato de Alice de su domingo, ya que la llamada del día anterior me hacia presagiar una comida donde solo abriría la boca para comer, respirar y decir "ajam", "que bien", "me alegro" y una larga y extensa lista de frases echas para ese momento. Mi amiga tenía novio y era lo que tocaba, alegrarse por ella. Salí de casa y cogi el coche dirección a la oficina. Aquel día sin duda me había levantado con el pie izquierdo, pero vamos, no con un dedo primero o solo el talón, había plantado el pie en el suelo con mas fuerza de la necesaria seguro, porque mi odio a Mike a estas alturas se reducía a "que asco de jefe", hoy mientras conducía mi mente imaginaba posibles torturas que se le podría aplicar en menos de 5 minutos y que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Buenos días Belli-me saludo a la entrada del edificio Alice abrazándome. -¡Que feliz soy amiga!-.

-Me alegro Alice- "ya empezábamos" y todavía no era siquiera la hora del almuerzo.

-Jasper es… es perfecto Bella. Lo tiene todo. Si alguna vez hubiese escrito una lista sobre mi hombre perfecto, el superaría las expectativas. Es el hombre de mi vida te lo juro-.

-Alice le conoces desde hace dos días. ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?-.

-No Bella, cuado encuentras algo por lo que merece la pena luchar y emocionarse, hazlo. La vida es demasiado corta como para pensar ciertas cosas y no disfrutarlas- dijo sentándose e su silla mientras encendía el ordenador y a mi me dejaba pensando en esa ultima frase que no se fue de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo.

-Buenos días señoritas. Isabella, a mi despacho- dijo Mike entrando a su oficina mientras yo me quedaba de hielo. Esa frase sonaba espantosamente mal, y nos habíamos dado cuenta tanto Alice como yo.

-¿Qué quiere ese hoy?- pregunto Alice.

-Y yo que se Alice. Voy a ver- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a s oficina. Si era una mala noticia estaba segura que era por los pensamientos horribles que había tenido esta mañana hacia el. Si había algún ser superior en algún lado, por favor, que hiciese acto e presencia ahora mismo y me perdonase. Llame a la puerta con manos temblorosas y una voz desde dentro me invito a pasar. Entre con una fachada de seguridad que ni la mejor actriz de Hollywood y me senté en la butaca que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Querías verme no Mike?-.

-Si Isabella, veras, hoy es tu día de suerte. Te cambio de redacción. A partir de ahora los artículos de política nacional son todo tuyo. Tendrás mas trabajo pero ¿eso es lo que querías no? Felicidades muchacha, lo has conseguido- dijo mientras me tendía su mano con una sonrisa amable y yo solo acertaba a estirarla. No me lo poda creer. Lo había conseguido, el puesto era mió. –Solo que empiezas mañana, hoy todavía tienes que escribir tu articulo. Esta es la información. Continuaras en el mismo escritorio, mismo horario y mismo sueldo. Estas son las condiciones-.

-Por supuesto Mike, esta todo perfecto. ¡Muchísimas gracias!- dije levantándome mientras cogia la información y salía de aquella oficina con una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos, ya que la frase con la que Mike me había invitado a su despacho hacia presagiar lo peor.

-¡Alice, Alice!- ije dejando los papeles y abrazándola mientras ella aun seguía sentada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? Tu no eres la misma que entro. Han cambiado a mi amiga-.

-¡Me han dado el puesto de política nacional! ¡Dejo el corazón y me paso a la política! ¡Alice mi sueño!-dije volviéndola a abrazar mientras esta vez ella se ponía de pie y me devolvía el abrazo.

-Es genial Bella. Lo conseguiste, ves como podías tonta. Es tuyo-.

-Empiezo mañana, hoy todavía tengo que escribir uno de estos, pero me da igual- dije sentándome en mi escritorio y cogiendo los papeles como si fuese el primer día que llegaba aquí con toda la emoción de una principiante. Aquel era el último día de mi antigua vida. Abrí los papeles y pareció como que el mundo se me caía encima. ¿Por que esto a mi, y ahora?

-¿Bella te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara- y normal que la tuviese esto debía de ser una cámara oculta por lo menos. –Déjame ver- dijo quitándome los papeles de las manos. –Ni haciéndolo aposta te pueden joder mas amiga- dijo dejándolos en mi mesa de nuevo mientras ella seguía con lo suyo. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos mis ojos estuvieron puestos en la frase en negrita que encabezaba la información. "_El nuevo galán de Hollywood en nueva compañía por las carreteras de LA"_. Debajo de este una foto del coche y de Edward, a mi solo se me veía los brazos, algo irreconocible para cualquiera. Mas abajo, las pautas del articulo, que si Edward era un chico con un gran atractivo físico y debía de tener nueva amiguita, que cuanto tiempo tardaría en meterla en la cama y dejarla por la siguiente, especulaciones sobre quien podía ser, de donde venían y a donde iban, si aquello era solo publicidad para el nuevo rodaje, que si bla, bla, bla. ¿Cómo podía hacer yo aquello? Estaba a un paso, a un paso de menos de un día de hacer que mi sueño fuese una realidad tangible, y me dicen que escriba aquello, aquello por lo que en las ultimas semanas daría casi hasta mi vida, aquello por lo que tenia pensado arriesgar mi vida. No podía ser. Aquel dilema ahora no me podía estar pasando. Llevaba escribiendo artículos como ese un año, el problema era que yo no sabia si estaba mintiendo o no, escribía sobre una información que me daban, sin necesidad de saber fuentes ni si era verdadero o no. Y mucho menos esa información me incluía a mi, mentir sobre el o escribir ciertas verdades sobre el era algo a lo que no podía aspirar ahora mismo. Luego estaba el tema que siempre rondaría y que mas daño me hacia, ¿era Edward de verdad tal y como llevaba un año escribiendo?

-Alice me voy. Dile a Mike que vuelvo mas tarde- dije recogiendo todo, metiéndolo al bolso poniéndome de pie.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?-.

-Ha hablar con Rosalie- dije muy segura de mi misma.

-Suerte entonces- dijo comprendiendo la situación. Cogi el coche e inspire 4 veces de ponerlo en marcha. No quería mas desgracias en el día de hoy. Conduje pensando en las diferentes alternativas que tenia respecto a aquello. Podía pasar el articulo, dejarlo y disfrutar de mi vida, pero aquello no era ni siquiera una opción, había luchado demasiado como para dejarlo de esa manera ahora; estaba la situación inversa, hacer el articulo tal y como me lo pedían y olvidarme de Edward, otra opción totalmente descartada porque era imposible. Les necesitaba en este momento. Entre al edificio y subí hasta la planta de la oficina de Rosalie, sabia donde trabajaba, lo que no esperaba es que tuviese a una secretaria tan idiota y que no me dejase pasar porque no tenia cita.

-Le repito que tienes que esperar hasta que le señorita Hale de desocupe-.

-Y yo le repito que no tengo tiempo y necesito ver a Rose ya-.

-Como de un paso mas llamare a seguridad-.

-Mira…- empecé ya perdiendo los nervios de una manera impresionante hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Edward extrañado desde las escaleras. –Que haces aquí? ¿Esta todo bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No, no estoy bien. Necesito hablar urgentemente con Rose, y contigo-.

-Vamos. Jessica- dijo girándose a la recepcionista, la cual estaba totalmente embobada con Edward así que dudaba que prestase atención. –No pases llamadas a Rose hasta que salgamos, y Bella tiene permiso para venir cuando quiera, ¿entendido?- dijo dejando a la mujer con una cara de tonta superior a la anterior.

-Solo estoy esperando a que me de un motivo para despedirla legalmente- dijo después de saludarnos y que Edward le comentase lo sucedido hace unos minutos. –Bella, te veo tensa, relájate y dime que pasa para que tengas que hablar con tata urgencia con Edward y conmigo-.

-Esto pasa- le dije dándole los papeles de mi a lo mejor próximo articulo. Edward se levanto poniéndose al lado de ella para poder leerlos al mismo tiempo y no perder minutos.

-¿Estas obligada a escribirlo verdad?- me dijo Rose mientras me devolvía los papeles y Edward se sentaba de forma cansada en la silla. Se le veía entre desesperado y cansado y en estos momentos empezaba a entenderle.

-Si Rose, y no se que hacer. no tengo ni idea. Mañana me pasan a política, llevo estudiando cuatro años y trabajando uno en esta mierda para conseguirlo, y el día antes me hacen esto. No puedo no escribir el artículo pero tampoco puedo mentir sabiendo que estoy mintiendo. Ahora no puedo-.

-A mi me da igual Bella, una cosa mas, una cosa menos no importa. Lo grave es que vas a tener que escribir sobre ti, y tu eso no lo soportas- dijo Edward incorporándose y apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-Ya Edward, pero es que yo hasta ahora había escrito lo que me pasaban sin saber cuanta verdad había en mis palabras. Ahora conozco el caso, y no puedo mentir, no sobre ti ahora. Hay cosas que no se sabrán hasta un futuro, pero el presente esta hay y va contra mis principios-.

-¿Estas queriendo decir con lo del futuro que eres un juguete de usar y tirar para mi Bella? Creía que eso ya te lo había aclarado-.

-No quiero decir eso… mira déjalo. Rose, yo lo que había pensado es escribir algo parecido a esto pero desde la objetividad desde el que sabe las cosas. Poner cosas verdaderas de las cuales yo sepa y pueda dar una fuente que de la cara. Y quería que esa fueses tu-.

-Explícate mejor Bella- dijo Rose.

-Quiero escribir algo que contenga cantidades mas grandes de verdad que de invención. Poder decir que Edward es un chico centrado, amable y cercano, y que eso puede dar equivoco a ciertas cosas como que una salida con una amiga para la prensa sea un nuevo romance y poder decir que eso lo se por experiencia propia y porque largas horas de conversación con su representante me lo han confirmado. Sol quiero que si algún día te preguntaran si yo hable contigo, tu digas que eso salio de tu boca. No voy a escribir nada que le pueda perjudicar, te lo aseguro Rose-.

-Dadas las circunstancias creo que es lo mas acertado. Tienes todo mi apoyo Bella, y gracias por venir a consultarlo-.

-Te mandare el articulo cuando lo tenga para que lo leas, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Esta bien. Hasta pronto Bela- dijo dándome un abrazo cariñoso mientras salía por la puerta sin despedirme de Edward.

-Bella espera- dijo Edward una vez estaba ya en el pasillo cogiendome del brazo para frenarme.

-Edward suéltame-.

-Perdóname. He sido un autentico…-.

-Ni lo digas, porque no tienes nombre Edward-.

-Ven un segundo solo eso- dijo abriéndome una puerta donde se veía una especie de sala de reuniones. Entre a regañadientes y me senté encima de mesa mientras veía como cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

-Es solo para que no nos interrumpan. Discúlpame Bella-.

-Es que no te entiendo. Te lo dije muy claro el sábado Edward. yo te creo, no tengo ningún motivo para no creerte. Si tu me dices que no eres un golfo yo te creo hasta que vea lo contrario. Esa frase sol es la pura realidad, no puedo ver el futuro, no se como acabara esto por mas ganas que le echemos los dos, porque ni aun así puede que salga bien. Y vas tu, delante de Rose y me pones en duda a mi, la que esta intentando dar, por una vez en tu carrera, una imagen fiel. Edward me he muerto de miedo cuando he visto que tenia que escribir sobre mi, y soy yo, me podía a ver puesto de santa para arriba, podía a ver renunciado a todo por ti, y a ti solo se te ocurre decirme que dudo de ti. Es el colmo-.

-Perdóname por favor- dijo acercándose a mi y cogiendo mi cara con sus manos. –Se todo eso, y por eso me arrepiento de mi salida de tono-.

-Siento hablar tanto, pero cuando hay algo que me saca de mis casillas solo me sale hablar. Mi padre me dice que eso lo saque de mi madre-.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Al igual que lo esta tu padre y al igual que lo estoy yo-.

-¡Tu crees?- dije cogiendole las manos pero sin soltarlas de mi cara y mirándole mientras lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos.

-No lo creo, lo se. Yo me siento así, ¿sabes? Felicidades por el cambio, te lo merecías mas que nadie-.

-Gracias-dije mientras una lagrima se escapaba por uno de mis ojos, la cual Edward no tardo en frenar su recorrido con un beso de Edward sobre ella. Se quedo así varios segundos, unos segundos donde pude comprobar que es estar en la gloria. Se separo muy lentamente de mí mientras yo giraba mi cabeza y atrapaba sus labios con los míos para darle un beso cargado de cariño y agradecimiento, y porque no decirlo, porque me moría de ganas de volver a probar sus labios, esos que conseguían volverme loca solo con mirarlos. Empezó con un simple roce de labios, hasta que su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ese permiso fue concedido empezando un juego en el que no había perdedor. Tiempo después nuestros pulmones pedían aire asíque de mala gana tuvimos que separarnos.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo hoy?- me pregunto mientras me hablaba a susurros en el oído y el vello de mi piel empezaba a erizarse.

-¿Cuándo y donde?-.

-Vámonos ya-.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar. Escribo el artículo y tengo el día libre-.

-Entonces me avisas y voy a por ti-.

-Estas loco. ¿Piensas ir a la puerta de un edificio donde trabajan decenas de periodistas, y pretendes que me suba a tu coche?-.

-Tengo cristales tintados, y no te esperaría en la puerta, por alguna calle de esas que existen en todos lados y que nadie frecuenta- dijo besándome la mejilla sacándome una sonrisa.

-Conoces el edificio, ¿verdad?- pregunté mientras el asentía con la cabeza, -mirando a la acera de en frente, a la derecha, la primera a la derecha y luego vuelves a girar a la derecha. No me preguntes porque nadie va por allí nunca pero es así. A las dos como muy tarde ya estoy libre- dije acariciándole la mejilla mientras el giraba la cabeza en esa dirección y besaba mi palma.

-Allí estaré- dijo cogiendome de las manos para ayudarme a bajar de la mesa. –Te pido perdón desde ahora en adelante por todas las molestias que te pueda causar esto, ¿vale?-.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo sola me estoy metiendo en esto, esta locura es también cosa mía-.

-Pero te metes en ella por mí-.

-Entonces deberías estar agradecido tonto. Vamos que llego tarde-.

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa Bella?-.

-Claro-.

-No quiero que te lo tomes de ninguna manera, solo es lo que me pasa. Esto solo se lo había dicho antes de manera sincera a mis padres así que… Bella, te quiero-.

-No te pongas nervioso Edward, es precioso por tu parte abrirme así tu corazón. Yo también te quiero- dije poniéndome de puntillas para darle un corto beso y salir de la sala. Camine a su lado hasta la recepción donde Jessica cambiaba su cara dependiendo a la persona a la que mirase, a mi desde luego no me tocaba la mejor parte.

-No vemos luego- me dijo cogiendome las manos y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro. Hasta luego Edward- y salí, dese luego, mil veces mas feliz y tranquila de cómo entre en aquel edificio. Llegue a escritorio con la noticia de que Mike no se había enterado de que había salido, lo cual me ahorro infinidad de explicaciones.

-¿Qué haces al final?- me exigió saber Alice antes incluso de poder sentarme en la silla.

-Voy ha escribir el articulo-.

-¿Qué? Bella no puedes hacer eso, manda a la mierda a Mike y a este trabajo y sal a buscar alguno que te merezca, pero lo que estas viviendo con Ed… con el se merece una oportunidad-.

-Alice cálmate, nadie a dicho que vaya a cortar esto con el. Voy a escribir el artículo, con lo que me piden pero desde la verdad que conozco. Si preguntan las fuentes Rose hablara diciendo que es ella, pero no puedo mentir con esto Alice, no con esto. Ambas partes completas estamos de acuerdo-.

-Que susto Bella. Te juro que te mataba como hubieses accedido a escribir esta cosa tal y como te lo piden. Edward es un buen chico, que además se le nota que te quiere con locura. Te mereces esa oportunidad en la vida- dijo mientras a mi se me ponía en la cara una sonrisa absurda recordando la ultima frase dicha en aquella sala, "te quiero". -¿En que piensas que sonríes de esa manera, pillina?- me pregunto Alice mientras me pinchaba con el Boli en la tripa y conseguía hacerme cosquillas.

-Por nada, y déjame que tengo prisa-.

-¿Prisa? ¿Por qué tienes prisa?-.

-Porque he quedado para comer y tengo que terminar el articulo antes-.

-¿Y con quien has quedado? No… ¡Has quedado con E…!-.

-¡Alice!- dije subiendo mi tono de voz para que notara que estaba a punto de volver a meter la pata. –Si, voy a comer con el- dije bajando el volumen y acercándome a ella. –Y sonrío porque hemos estado hablando y todo va perfecto, ¿vale? Recuerda que no soy como tú, de esas que cuentan todos los detalles, te vas a tener que conformar con que todo va de maravilla-.

-Querida esa información valdría miles de dólares ahora, y como se de quien estamos hablando es mas que suficiente. Me alegro por ti de verdad-.

-Gracias- dije moviendo la boca pero sin emitir sonido alguno y empezando el artículo.

Fue realmente difícil, muchísimo más de lo que pensé cuando todo se resolvió. Era como hacer un complejo rompecabezas plasmar mi verdad en un papel pero que no pareciera demasiado personal. Cinco minutos antes de las dos me llego la contestación de Rose al articulo diciéndome que le aprecia perfecto, asíque se lo envía a Mike y despidiéndome de Alice baje las escaleras y callejee hasta la calle donde había quedado con Edward. Al final de la calle divise un coche plateado, y supe enseguida quien era el dueño. Con paso ligero pero sin mostrar prisa me acerque a el mientras veía como la ventanilla bajaba, al asomarme un cara sonriente y muy familiar me miraba y con un gesto con la cabeza me invitaba a subir.

-Hola- dije entrando y dándole un corto beso en los labios. -¿Te costo mucho encontrar esto?-.

-Para nada. Me acaba de llamar Rose para leerme el articulo. Es fantástico. Muchas gracias-.

-Por nada. ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-A mi casa-.

-¿Dónde vives?- aunque la respuesta obviamente no seria muy parecida a "soy tu vecino".

-Vivo a cinco minutos de Emmet y Rosalie –eso se aprecia mas a la respuesta que estaba pensando. –Me mude hay cuando empezó todo esto. Antes vivía con mis padres que viven por la zona de Santa Mónica pero hubo un momento en que la prensa se instalo en la puerta y yo no quería eso para mis padres-.

-¿Y ahora la tienes en la de tu casa?-.

-A la urbanización no puede pasar nadie sin permiso Bella, ya has estado y deberías saberlo. La prensa, como mucho, se queda donde la garita del guardia. Puedes tranquilizarte- dijo cogiendome la mano y dándome un beso en ella.

-¿Y que vamos a comer?-.

-Esto…- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo con gesto nervioso,- todavía no pise por casa asíque no hay nada preparado-.

-¿No tienes a nadie en casa?- dije riéndome por la situación.

-Mi madre va dos veces por semana a limpiar la casa, el resto es mío-.

-¿Tu madre?-.

-Eh, es porque ella quiere. Yo la dije que no, pero ella tiene las llaves asíque puede entrar sin problemas. Suelo cocinar yo, algo simple, pero no tengo tiempo hoy. Lo siento-.

-No, no me parece genial esta situación. Podíamos pedir comida china, si quieres-.

-Me parece perfecto. Llamamos cuando lleguemos y mientras te enseño la casa le traen-.

-Claro-. Reconocí el camino por donde me llevaba ya que era el mismo por el que habíamos ido a casa de Emmet y Rose, aunque hubo un momento en el creía recordar que habíamos girado a la derecha y el continuo recto, donde las casas, parecían mas escondidas, mas grande, y por una simple regla de tres, mucho mas caras. Freno delante de una verja altísima de color gris, apretó un botón de algún cacharro que previamente había salido de su bolsillo y esta empezó a abrirse y continúo un camino que parecía sacado de en medio de algún bosque hasta llegar a una mansión con justicia de todas las letras. Desde fuera se podían distinguir dos pisos y un color parecido al blanco roto. La rodeaban unos jardines impresionantes que mezclaban lo clásico con lo moderno de la casa.

-¿Bajas?- me dijo desde fuera del coche abriéndome la puerta. ¿Cuándo había bajado el?

-Claro- dije aceptando su mano pero costándome horrores quitar la vista de la imponente casa. –Es preciosa. Y el jardín…-.

-Mi madre es aficionada a la jardinería y a la decoración. Todo lo que ves es su gusto-.

-Tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito-.

-Mucho. Pero pasa que lo mejor esta por ver-dijo cerrando el coche, y conmigo todavía de la mano abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Bienvenida- me dijo al oído mientras yo me quedaba estática en la puerta. Aquello era inmenso, pero cuando digo inmenso, me refiero a inmenso. Vi como llamaba rápidamente al restaurante para que nos trajesen la comida, pero poco mas pude descrinar. -¿Te gusto?-.

-Me acabo de enamorar de tu casa- dije mientras notaba como el se reía levemente a mi lado por la tontería que acababa de soltar por mi boca.

-Vaya, a ella le costo mucho menos que a mi- dijo con unas claras segundas intenciones. –Ven que te enseño el resto-. Me guío por toda la casa, y aunque pareciese complicado, tenia un toque personal que terminaba de enamorarme. Lo que termino por ganarme fue su sala de música, un piano de cola negro ocupaba el lugar principal en la estancia, un ventanal con unas cortinas que hacían que la luz que entrase crease un ambiente intimo, un sofá y una pared entera llena de vinilos y discos con sus correspondientes aparatos decoraban el lugar. Una joya para terminar la casa. Mientras pasaba mi mano por la tapa del piano y Edward me miraba fijamente desde el marco de la puerta sonó el timbre anunciando que traían la comida.

-Vete al salón que ahora voy yo- dijo Edward dando media vuelta mientras yo me despedía con la mirada hasta pronto de aquella sala y me dirigía hacia el salón.

-Que bien huele- dije cuando Edward se sentó en el suelo justo delante y abrió la bolsa sacando las diferentes cajitas de comida y repartiendo los palillos. –Sabes, fue mi abuela quien me enseño a comer con esto- dije cogiendo los palillos e imitando el como se cogia la comida.

-Yo aprendí hace… un año. Exigencias de que te inviten a comer a restaurantes japoneses cada dos por tres-.

-Dame mi comida anda- dije abriendo la bolsa mientras el me pasaba mis cajitas de arroz y ternera.

-No me puedo creer que no hayas probado el pato- me dijo Edward comía una de las piezas de su cajita. Llevábamos ya una hora comiendo y dándonos de probar nuestras respectivas comidas, entre conversaciones completamente absurdas que no dejaron que parásemos de reír. –Anda pruébalo- dijo extendiendo una pieza con sus palillos.

-Que me da asco- dije señalándolo y poniendo malas caras mientras me lo acercaba y no podía evitar desternillarme.

-Vamos, una por papa- dijo haciendo el avioncito y acercándomelo a la boca mientras yo intentaba esquivarlo. –Una por Edward- dijo siguiendo el camino manchándome la cara. –Una por Alice- dijo mientras continuaba sin poder aguantar el peso del brazo de la risa.

-Dame una servilleta-dije inclinándome hacia la mesa donde estaba apoyado Edward. –No acerques esa cosa a mi Edward-.

-Venga-.

-No, que me caigo Edward. Quita eso que me caigo- aunque ya era demasiado tarde, porque acabe en las piernas de Edward mirando hacia arriba y muerta de risa mientras a el le pasaba algo parecido. Así seguimos un rato hasta terminamos tan cansado de reírnos que era imposible soltar una carcajada mas. El final de eso dio paso a las miradas, segundo o quizás minutos enteros dedicados solo a mirarnos a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la cara intentando recordar para el futuro cada rasgo de su piel.

-Eres absolutamente preciosa, ¿sabes?- me dijo mientras quitaba el pelo de mi cara y sonreía de manera tierna. –Quien nos iba a decir que terminaríamos así-.

-¿Así como?- dije sentándome entre sus piernas de cara a el.

-¿Yo? Yo he terminado enamorado Bella. Me he enamorado de ti. Te amo-.

-Y yo Edward. Quien me iba a decir que terminaría amando al tipo que me fastidiaba la vida-.

-Quédate a mi lado Bella- dijo juntando nuestras frentes de manera sueva mientras con sus dedos subía y bajaba acariciando mis mejillas, -acepta este reto, se mi novia y déjame quererte por favor-.

-Hoy me lo he jugado todo por ti, no puedo dejar a las cosas a la mitad, ¿no?- dije mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa de mi cara. –Solo acepto si me lo pides claro- dije a modo de broma, una cosa que el entendió perfectamente pues su sonrisa era imposible de disimular en aquellos momentos. Se aclaro de garganta y me cogio firmemente la cara haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

-Bella, te amo. ¿Me dejas ser tu pareja de aquí hasta nadie sabe donde?-.

-Claro que si Edward- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y siendo recibida con el mismo entusiasmo. –Ahora esa conversación con mi padre tiene un sentido claro-.

-Te lo contó- dijo afirmando lo evidente.

-Tienes que saber que entre mi padre y yo no hay prácticamente secretos. Una noticia como esa era obligatorio comentármela-.

-Bueno, ahora estoy mucho mas tranquilo. Te amo-.

-Te amo- dije mientras juntábamos nuestros labios una vez mas, y esta con un significado mas que claro, aquí empezaba nuestra nueva vida. Y si, amaba a Edward.


	8. Un dia de Edward

**Capitulo 7**

Llevaba un par de semanas sumergida en una nube de completa felicidad. Después de entregar el último artículo de corazón a Mike, el cual sorprendentemente le encanto, me había volcado en aquello que me apasionaba. Disfrutaba escribiendo e investigando más que el año anterior todo junto, y según habíamos comprobado, desde mi cambio la venta de periódicos había subido un 10%. Y por no decir de mi relación con Edward, abrir el corazón era un ejercicio que solo había practicado con tres personas en mi vida, y entregarme así a alguien sintiendo tanto amor me hacia ver todo desde otra perspectiva donde el siempre estaba conmigo.

-Bella- escuche una voz que me llamaba desde algún sitio lejano. –Bella- note esta vez un poco más cerca de mí. Gire la cabeza como si me hubiese despertado de repente de algún sueño y gire mi cabeza en busca de la voz. Era Alice. Y no es que ella estuviese lejos, esa era yo. –Te esta sonando el móvil- me dijo señalándolo y volviendo a leer la revista de moda, su manual de investigación. Cogi el móvil para ver un mensaje. La sonrisa fue instantánea al ver el nombre del mensajero.

"_Te espero donde siempre cuando termines de trabajar. No preguntes, es sorpresa. Te quiero. EC"_

Tanto sus mensajes como la manera en la que estaba registrado en mi móvil era EC, decía que era simple precaución, que si perdía o me robaban el móvil seria mejor que no hubiese un claro Edward Cullen. Me sorprendió aquel mensaje, desde que habíamos comenzado a salir nuestros encuentros se limitaban a los viernes por la tarde y fines de semana que dedicábamos a salir a cenar y pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos. No era algo ni profundo ni romántico, pero era para lo que nos daba el tiempo, aunque siendo sincera, daba igual donde o con quien estuviésemos, mi atención solo tenia un único objetivo, y ese era el. Termine mi artículo y espere a que Mike le diera el visto bueno. Desde que empecé no se lo tenia que mandar e irme a mi casa a esperar, no, esta vez el lo leía en mi presencia y las correcciones se habían de manera instantánea, quería un trabajo serio y lo tenia, no había mas problema. Salí lo mas deprisa que pude del edificio buscando con mal disimulada impaciencia el volvo plateado.

-¿Cómo esta mi periodista favorita?- me pregunto mientras se inclinaba y pasaba su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme y darme un beso.

-Ahora perfecta. ¿A que viene todo esto?- pregunte atándome el cinturón mientras salíamos a la carretera principal.

-Quería… quería preguntarte una cosa-.

-Al grano Edward. Una pregunta se puede hacer por teléfono. No te asustes, que hasta ahora no me comí nunca a nadie- dije riéndome viendo como su cara se perlaba de sudor ante los nervios.

-Esta bien. ¿Quieres ir este sábado a comer a casa con mis padres?-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te asustaba? Claro que si, tengo muchísimas ganas de conocerles, por lo que me hablaste tienen que ser unos seres encantadores- y era cierto. Nunca entendí porque las personas se ponían tan histéricas a la hora de conocer a los padres de su pareja, ni que fuesen el ogro, además, que si habían tenido a Edward muy malos no podían ser. -¿Eso era todo?-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Qué quieres conocerles? ¿No me vas a decir que mejor otro día, que este sábado tienes compromisos o que si te van a comer?- dijo levantando sus manos del volante intentando comprender mi reacción. -¡Te han dicho alguna vez que tu cabeza funciona al revés que la del resto del mundo?-.

-No hace falta que nadie me lo diga, eso ya lo se yo-.

-Madre mía- dijo riéndose sin todavía comprender mi respuesta.

-Eso era todo?-.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, en demasiado poco tiempo- dijo mientras continuaba riéndose. –No, quiero que vengas a comer conmigo, y que pasemos la tarde juntos-.

-¿Pero tu no tenias que trabajar?- pregunte emocionada ante tal proposición.

-Si, pero eso no quita que tu también estés-.

-Espera-dije comprendiendo de repente la situación, -¿quieres que te acompañe al set de grabación? Edward, ya hemos hablado de ello, no estoy preparada todavía para esto…-.

-No te tienes que preocupar por nada. Toda la gente que esta dentro a firmado contratos de confidencialidad, lo que pasa dentro se queda dentro. No fotos, ni filtraciones, nada. Yo no pondría en peligro esto por un simple capricho. Asíque, que me dices, ¿vienes?-.

-Si me lo pides así, ¿Cómo puedo decirte que no?- dije como si me hubiese convencido, aunque nada mas lejos de la realidad, moría de ganas de compartir un minuto mas con el en cada momento, y amaba que el quisiese lo mismo. -¿Y que voy a presenciar hoy?- dije entusiasmada, no tenia ningún sentido que siguiese con aquella tontería cuando podía ir corriendo ahora mismo a aquel lugar con la alegría que me corría por las venas mientras veía como el no perdía la sonrisa de la cara y me echaba miradas cómplices que ambos sabíamos que significaban, amor.

-Una pelea. Hoy me toca grabar una discusión con el padre de la chica en cuestión. Nada demasiado complicado, lo que pasa es que hay muchos actores y tardan en hacerse las cosas-. Continúo comentando la escena con lujo de detalles, y sinceramente me quede impresionada de que todo lo que me dijo estuviese escrito tal cual en un guión. Hasta el color de la ropa venia especificado. Llegamos y después de pasar varios controles, aunque según me dijo Edward, normalmente son más exhaustivos con gente que no es actor, llegamos a lo que parecía un parking de coches de lujo, asíque supuse que aquello estaba solo reservado por actores y director.

-Ven- dijo cogiéndome de la mano mientras me llevaba hacia una especie de nave, donde se veía gente saliendo y entrando continuamente con pelucas, carros llenos de ropa, maniquís… aquello era una completa locura. Después de que Edward saludase a cada una que se le cruzaba y yo me ganase un par de malas miradas, llegamos hasta lo que parecía un despacho. -¿Se puede?- pregunto Edward asomando la cabeza solo.

-Claro cariño- se escucho la voz desde dentro de una señora mayor. Edward tiro de mi mano para que fuese yo la que pasase primero y este cerrase la puerta.

-Lucy, te presento a Bella. Bella, esta es Lucy, la directora de vestuario y mi segunda madre-.

-¿Esta belleza es Bella?- dijo Lucy impresionada de no se que cosa como si esperase aquel momento desde hace tiempo. –Cariño, eres mucho mejor de lo que Edward decía. Encantada de conocerte cariño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo no podía evitar devolvérselo a pesar de no saber todavía muy bien quien era.

-Igualmente- dije sin saber muy bien como responderle sin mentir y sin ser grosera.

-¿Qué tengo para esta tarde?- pregunto Edward volviéndome a coger la mano.

-Esta tarde te toca moverte entre trajes querido. Esmoquin- dijo dándole una funda cerrada, donde se suponía que iría su esmoquin. -¿Va a quedarse en las grabaciones?- pregunto señalándome mientras Edward la sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. -¡Ay querida, no sabes la alegría que me da que estés aquí! Nos vemos luego que aquí una tiene que continua trabajando- dijo dándonos un beso a cada uno y pasando tras un biombo mientras llegaba a mis oídos el ruido de una máquina de coser.

-¿Por qué no había escuchado de ella hasta ahora? No tienes ni idea de que situación mas incomoda me acabas de hacer pasar- dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su camerino, el cual era un trailer que ya quisiese yo tener semejantes dimensiones para mi casa.

-Pues sinceramente no lo se, supongo que no habrá salido el tema hasta ahora, se me paso completamente. Lucy lleva a mi lado desde mi primera película. Ella era la directora de vestuario, y nos cogimos tanto cariño que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Esme, a veces, llega hasta estar un poco celosa, pero se le pasa enseguida- me contaba mientras se reía como si estuviese recordando algún episodio pasado de celos maternos que me hicieron a mi sonreír. –Hemos legado- dijo abriendo la puerta y pasando delante de mi y esperando a que entrase para cerrar la puerta. Aunque aquello era enorme, si decoración de basaba en una mini cocina, una cama, un sofá de tres plazas con una mesita pequeña y una mesa-tocador donde estaban diferentes aparatos electrónicos, lo que debía de ser el guión y alguna colonia y desodorante. Lo demás, era un inmenso pasillo central, que supuse seria, para tener más espacio a la hora de ensayar y relajarse.

-¿Es un poco impersonal?- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-No acostumbro a decorarlo. Apenas estoy aquí 2 o 3 meses y a ratos y temporadas. Es esto en LA o un hotel en otra ciudad. No hay ni tiempo ni ganas sinceramente. ¿Qué prefieres de comer?-.

-Solo fruta. Pues yo creo que si tienes que sentirte aquí como en tu casa deberías de tratar a este lugar como tal- dije mientras el se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba un par de manzanas.

-Hablas igual que mi madre- me dijo sonriendo.

-Tu madre es una mujer inteligente-.

-La vas a encantar-.

-A mi ella ya me encanta- dije dando un bocado a mi manzana. -¿Cuándo empiezas a grabar?-.

-Dentro de una hora, pero tengo que cambiarme y pasar por maquillaje. Demás de repasar el guión- dijo echando su cabeza para atrás y resoplando. –Vamos, de todo menos estar un rato tranquilo contigo-.

-Deja de decir tonterías- dije dejando la fruta encima de la mesa y pasando una pierna l otro lado de su cuerpo mientras quedaba encima suya y con su cara en mis manos. –No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho trayéndome aquí. Demuestras que quieres estar tanto conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar cerca de ti- dije mientras mordía su labio inferior y el pasaba sus manos por mis caderas.

-Bella- dijo girándose mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello. -¿No querrás que llegue tarde verdad?-.

-¿Y por que tendrías que llegar tarde?-.

-Porque aquí hay cosas mejores que me están entreteniendo, ¿sabes?- dijo dándome un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, que me volvió completamente loca.

-Pues…-.

_Toc toc_

Nos separamos como si de repente una fuerza invisible cogiese de nuestras espaldas y nos echase para atrás mientras colocábamos nuestra ropa.

-Edward, en un cuarto de hora en maquillaje- dijo una voz desde fuera que hizo que Edward se tirase de los pelos con serio riesgo de arrancárselos.

-En mi vida odie tanto a una persona, te lo juro- dijo echándose para atrás en el sofá y resoplando. Disimuladamente pude ver cono el bulto de su pantalón bajaba poco a poco, pero me sentí tremendamente orgullosa de ser yo quien provocaba eso en el. –En los descansos no pienso separarme de ti, ¿vale? Disculpa esto- dijo señalando la puerta en dirección al hombre que nos había interrumpido, -la confianza da asco-.

-No pasa nada- dije restando importancia a la interrupción. Yo sinceramente casi lo agradecía, si hubiésemos seguido por el mismo camino, probablemente tuviese que haber sido yo quien hubiese frenado la situación.

-Claro que pasa Bella, claro que pasa- dijo levantándose dirección a la funda del traje y sacándolo.

-Edward, creo que hemos equivocado cosas. O creo que he sido yo quien te ha hecho ver cosas diferentes. No hubiese pasado nada Edward- dije bajando mi mirada mientras notaba como el calor decidía instalarse en mi cara.

-¿Cómo que… nada? Bella, estaba todo muy claro hace apenas 5 minutos- dijo dándose la vuelta con los ojos fuera de si casi.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, que quizá me pase un poco-.

-¿Y se puede saber por que no hubiésemos hecho nada? ¿Te doy asco, te lo tienes que pensar mas…?-.

-Edward te estas pasando- le advertí levantando mi mirada. Bastante avergonzada estaba ya con pensar que a mis 23 años todavía era virgen como para escuchar de nuevo la sarta de tonterías que debía de tener preparada ya en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Pasando? No Bella, la que te has pasado eres tú-.

-¡¿Y que quieres Edward? ¡Soy virgen! ¡No hubiese pasado nada porque soy virgen! Y si, quiero hacerlo contigo, pero este no es el mejor lugar. Por eso no hubiese pasado anda, no porque yo no hubiese querido. ¿Estas un poco más contento? ¿Cómo se sale de este sitio?- dije cogiendo mi bolso y esperando en el pomo de la puerta para salir de allí.

-Bella, espera, ¿tú… tú eres…?-.

-Si Edward, soy virgen, ríete si quieres-.

-¿Y por que me tendría que reír?-.

-Hace menos de un minuto has estado a punto de llamarme de guarra para arriba. Debería de hacerte gracia conociéndote-.

-Pues no y lo siento, siento como me puse antes. Discúlpame una vez mas. Además-dijo acercándose a mi y cogiendo mi cara con las manos mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, -has dicho que lo quieres hacer conmigo-.

-Claro que quiero Edward-.

-Eso quiere decir que confías en mi tanto como para entregarme lo más preciado para ti-.

-Eso ya lo sabes Edward, claro que confío en ti, y claro que te quiero. Jamás te haría daño ni me reiría de ti en ningún sentido-.

-Hare que sea lo más especial de tu vida, te lo prometo-.

-Con que sea contigo me da exactamente igual Edward- dije pasándole las manos por su espalda acariciándosela.

-No te merezco, eres demasiado buena- dijo sonriendo.

-Deja de decir esas cosas y vístete. ¿No querrás llegar tarde?-dije esta vez, riendo yo mientras el se separaba e iba hacia su traje. –Te espero fuera, ¿vale?-.

-¿Para que?-.

-Para que te vistas, intimidad y esas cosas-.

-Siéntate en el sofá anda- dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta. –No vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes-. Podría ver a Edward sin camiseta millones de veces que siempre me quedaría embobada mirándole.

-Esa frase me la decía mi padre cuando me rompí el brazo con 14 años y necesitaba ayuda para bañarme- dije recordando aquel bochornoso episodio de mi vida mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Edward, que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse al suelo de las risas. –A mi no me hizo ninguna gracia-.

-Seguro que a tu padre tampoco- dijo secándose una lagrima. -¿Qué tal estoy?- me dijo una vez cambiado y dando vueltas sobre si mismo para que pudiese contemplarle desde todos los ángulos, un gesto que agradecí internamente. Edward, era sin ningún tipo de dudas, al hombre que mejor le sentaba el traje. Era una realidad desde aquel momento.

-Estas impresionante- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a su posición para colocarle la pajarita correctamente.

-Siempre es Lucy o Esme las que se encargan de esto- dijo mientras le hacia el nudo correctamente.

-Ahora si que estas impecable- dije dándole un pequeño golpe y sonriéndole.

-Gracias- dijo besándome. –Vamos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta mientras volvíamos a salir al caos de set. Volvimos a entrar en la enorme nave hacia la dirección contraria al despacho de Lucy y allí vi como al menos una veintena de personas estaban delante de un espejo y una persona le daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. –Espera un segundo aquí- dijo acercándome una silla a la pared, -no tardo- dijo sonriéndome y dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz mientras se sentaba en uno de los tocadores y le ponían una pequeña toalla para no manchar el traje.

-Disculpa-me dijo una voz a mi lado. -¿Qué haces sentada? Llevo esperando un rato a que me maquillen mientras tu te quedas quieta, ¿Por qué?- mi mirada iba de arriba hacia abajo observando el impresionante vestido que llevaba la duela de aquella voz y esos modales tan desagradables. Vi su cara y me sonó de una manera alarmante, aunque no caía en el nombre.

-Disculpa pero yo no trabajo aquí-.

-Decir mentiras esta muy mal. Si no quieres trabajar y eres una vaga, vete. Aunque de despedirte me encargare yo-.

-Me encantara verlo- dije sonriéndole. Aquello, en verdad, era una situación muy divertida.

-¿Y encima te atreves a reírte de mi?- dijo levantando la voz mientras yo seguía sentada mirando a ninguna parte.

-¿Algún problema por aquí?- dijo esa voz tan esperada por mi.

-¡Edi!- dijo la tipa tirándose a su cuello y abrazándole mientras Edward solo se imitaba a poner caras de incredulidad y cogerla de la cintura para apartarla. -¿Dónde estuviste? Pregunte y me dijiste que te habías ido. Quería ensayar la escena, ya sabes-.

-Ya Jane, te dije que no era necesario, el director la vio y dijo que estaba perfecta-.

-Pero Edi…-.

-Edward Jane, Edward- dijo inclinando la cabeza y con una sonrisa mas que forzada que hacia que la mía fuese de lo mas natural.

-Lo que sea, que poco sentido de la superación-.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo mirándome y esta vez, siendo sincero con la sonrisa.

-¡Claro!-dijo la tal Jane dando un saltito e intentando cogerlo de la cintura mientras yo me levantaba.

-No te lo decía a ti-.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿A esta? ¿A la maquilladora vaga y fea?-.

-¿Qué maquilladora?- me dijo Edward preguntándome por la situación sin comprender nada y haciendo caso omiso de la última parte de la frase de Jane.

-Ya le he dicho que no trabajo aquí, pero no me hace ni caso-.

-Jane ella no trabaja aquí, y no te consiento ni un descalificativo más hacia ella. Ella es mi novia, Bella-.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu con novia? Edward por favor, que nos conocemos. No eres precisamente alguien a quien le gusten los compromisos-.

-Pues pareces no conocerme muy bien Jane. Hasta luego- dijo cogiendome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia fuera de la nave dejando a la chica con cara de impresión. –Olvida lo que dice, que una resentida obsesiva- dijo besándome el dorso de la mono y pasándolas por mi cuello.

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada, es mas, ha sido hasta divertido por momentos. ¿Pero quien era? Me suena muchísimo su cara pero no…-.

-Jane Vulturi-.

-¿Esa era Jane Vulturi? Con razón me sonaba su cara- dije recordando el primer momento en el que su nombre llego a mi conocimiento. Era mi segundo artículo, dos jóvenes promesas del cine en creces. Uno totalmente desconocido hasta ahora, ella, hija de mayor productor de películas en Italia, ambos pillados en un conocido local de Los Ángeles en una actitud algo mas que cariñosa. A ella la acababa de dejar atrás, el estaba en aquellos momentos a mi lado. –Mejor lo olvido si- dije quitándome de la cabeza la idea del primer momento donde empecé a coger cierta manía al tipo que ahora tenía a i lado y que amaba más que a cualquier cosa. -¿Qué personaje tiene ella en la película?-.

-Ella… Ella es… hace de…-.

-Vale. Ahora la parte de la cama tiene mas sentido- dije comprendiendo que su personaje no era exactamente el de una monjita de pueblo.

-Bella, te juro que no hay nada de real es esas escenas. Un par de besos, un revolcón mas que coreografiado y un par de caricias y palabras bonitas. Nada mas.-

-Edward, es tu trabajo, no tengo porque pensar lo contrario. Además, se nota que no te cae especialmente bien-.

-Es odiosa-.

-¿Y por que trabajas con ella entonces?-.

-Porque hasta ahora no hay más posibilidades. Su papel era de otra chica cuando firme, pero su tío pago y mira donde esta ahora-.

-Eso es injusto-.

-Esto es cine, y es tal y como es la vida fuera de este set. ¿Preparada para comenzar grabaciones?- dijo acercando su cara a la mía mientras seguíamos andando.

-Mucho-. Continuamos andando entre bromas y besos que no pasaban desapercibidos por nadie con el que nos cruzábamos. Ya podían ser caras que más o menos reconocía como cualquier otro trabajador del set. Mi tranquilidad, que ninguno de ellos podía abrir la boca sobre lo que veía, y apostaba más de un dedo de mi mano a que algunos les daban hasta dolor el no poder contar lo que sus ojos veían. Según Edward, hasta esta tarde apenas un puñado de personas sabía que tenía novia, pero que todos le veían más feliz de lo normal y así se lo había echo llegar. Ahora todos sabían el motivo. Entramos dentro para encontrarme con un decorado que bien podía ser en realidad lo que intentaba simular, un gran salón de celebraciones, como si en algún punto de aquella historia se desarrollase una boda y la gente lo celebraba.

-Quédate por aquí y disfruta, ¿vale? Vendré en cada corte preciosa- dijo cogiendome la mano y besándola.

-¿Desde cuando tienes a esta hermosura a tu lado Edward?- dijo un hombre a nuestro lado mientras empezaba a coser algo en la solapa del chaqué del traje.

-Demasiado poco me parece a mí. Bella te presento a Rodrigo, el ayudante de Lucy en vestuario. Ro esta es Bella, mi novia-.

-Encantada- dije levantando mi mano saludándole para no distraerle de su trabajo.

-Espera- dijo parándose y mirándome detenidamente. –Me suena muchísimo tu cara niña. ¡No! Edward, ¿estas saliendo con una periodista?-.

-¿Me conoces?- dije sorprendidísima.

-No es por desilusionarte querida, pero no es porque lea tu artículos, sino los de tu compañera, Alice Brandon. Esa chica si que tiene verdadero arte para la moda- me dijo volviendo a su trabajo mientras Edward y o no podíamos disimular nuestras sonrisas.

-Es mi mejor amiga. Te la puedo presentar cuando quieras-.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- dijo mirándome mientras hundía una de las agujas en la piel de Edward y este hacia un gesto desagradable. –Edward estate quieto, no puedes manchar la camiseta blanca de sangre. Chico, te has llevado a la joya de la corona-.

-Lo se- dijo mirándome-.

-Aunque quería siento comunicarte que pienso seguir luchando por semejante macho. En el fondo aunque no lo quiera admitir siente algo por mi- dijo guiñándome un ojo de manera cómplice mientras la cara de Edward cambiaba a desesperación. –Ya esta machote, a actuar que yo me quedo aquí con tu novia-.

-A ver si al final el que vas a sentir algo por ella vas a ser tu- dijo Edward dándole con el puño de manera floja en el hombro.

-Si no me gustases tanto tú, lo consideraría- dijo mientras yo ya no podía contener más la risa. Este tal Ro le daba mil vueltas a Edward con las contestaciones, y la última era mejor que la anterior.

-Hasta ahora- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras me daba un pequeño beso y se iba con el resto del reparto para ensayar posiciones y escena.

-¿Y para mi no hay?- replico Ro en voz alta, mientras Edward ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza sin darse la vuelta, y con un dedo le decía lo que pensaba. –Si es contigo no tengo problema- dijo aun mas alto para responderle, a lo que Edward solo pudo correr un poco mas rápido hacia su lugar antes de responderle con algo poco agradable. –Espero que no te moleste, es solo un juego- dijo mucho mas bajito mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo.

-Oh no hay problema- le conteste todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Asíque el gran Edward Cullen saliendo con una periodista, y encima del corazón-.

-Me cambiaron hace poco a la sección de política que es lo que quería. Deje los malos tiempos atrás-.

-Te voy a decir un secreto que espero que sepas apreciar. Jamás, y cuando te digo jamás, es que en todo el tiempo que trabaje con el le vi feliz, pero feliz de verdad, no de esas sonrisas que se tienen después de echar un polvo o haberse pillado la borrachera del año, feliz de que esas chispas que se tiene en los ojos de cuando se esta enamorado la primera y mas intensa vez. Por favor, si estas con el por mera información, te suplico cono amigo que te vayas y le olvides, en cambio si u sientes lo mismo que el, quédate a su lado para siempre. Aguántale los miles de berrinches de estrella que tenga y dale cariño de verdad, de ese que tanto le falta en este mundo- aquel discurso lo pronuncio mientras miraba hacia mi misma dirección, a un Edward preparándose para hacer su trabajo como el sabia.

-Es lógico que vengas esas dudas, cualquiera en tu lugar y en el suyo las tendría. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, estoy con Edward como la Bella que conoció a una persona llamada Edward. Esto para mi es tan importante y serio como para el. Y te diré un secreto, yo escribía sobre el y odiaba a Edward Cullen, por reventarme las tardes con sus constantes ligues, y yo no podría estar con alguien a quien odio- dije mirándole para comprobar que el también lo hacia y me estaba sonriendo de manera sincera, asíque no pude mas que devolvérsela.

-Me alegro mucho por el, y por ti. Pareces buena persona, y hacéis una pareja envidiable-.

-Muchas gracias- dije mientras el director mandaba silencio en la sala y empezaba el rodaje. Ambos estuvimos en silencio sentados observando como transcurría el rodaje. De vez en cuando el se levantaba para ayudar a Lucy con algún traje al que se le había saltado alguna costura, algún dobladillo mal cosido o un escote demasiado pronunciado. Edward apenas podía llegar a nuestra situación sin tener que darse la vuelta a mitad de camino porque el directo exigía su presencia mientras decía en silencio un "lo siento" cada vez que esto pasaba, y yo no podía mas que sonreír restando importancia.

-Una ultima vez y terminamos por hoy señores- anuncio el director mientras todos volvían a sus posiciones metiéndose en su papel.

-No te ha quitado ojo en todos los descansos niña. Se os ve muy enamorados- dijo Lucy mientras se ponía a mi lado apoyada en la pared mientras yo hacia lo mismo y la sonreía son poder evitarlo. –Iba a ser yo la que te dijese lo que te dijo Ro, pero como ya me lo contó solo te diré que me hace muy feliz que mi niño haya encontrado por fin a alguien que le merezca-.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención, ni lo será hacerle daño, de ningún tipo. Yo también arriesgo mucho con esto, y quiero que salga bien-.

-No te preocupes por eso, saldrá, claro que saldrá, se os ve en la mirada que os queréis con locura. Eso debería de bastar-.

-Ya termine- escuche como alguien se ponía en frente mía y me cogia de la cintura elevándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla sacándome una sonrisa. -¿Me dejas llevármela?- pregunto a Lucy que tenia la misma sonrisa que surcaba nuestras caras.

-Es toda tuya niño-.

-Vamos- dijo cogiendome de la cintura y llevándome hacia la salida. Me frene en seco ante la necesidad de decirla algo.

-Lucy- dije girando mi cabeza hasta su dirección. –Gracias- dije simplemente mientras ella me lanzaba un beso y se iba en dirección contraria mientras nosotros seguíamos nuestro camino.

-¿Gracias por que?- me dijo mientras continuábamos caminando.

-Cosas nuestras- dije dándole un golpe en el pecho. –Eres un cotilla Cullen-.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con dos de mis chicas favoritas me importa, y mucho-.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, todo esta mas que perfecto-.

-De eso no tengo ni la menor duda-.


	9. Encuentros y sorpresas

**Capitulo 8**

-¿Lista?- dijo aparcando en la entrada de la imponente casa y dándome un beso en la mano. A cada metro que nos fuimos acercando a la cada entendí el porque de la gente ante al miedo de conocer a los padres de su pareja. Mil situaciones se me planearon en apenas 15 minutos de viaje, y cada suposición era peor que la anterior, y siendo sincera, menos probable.

-Supongo- conteste soltando de golpe todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Tranquilízate, no son monstruos, no comes hasta donde yo se. ¿Dónde ha quedado esa seguridad de querer conocerles?-.

-Si querer conocerles, yo quiero conocerles. El problema viene de ellos hacia mí. Que pensaran, me querrán a tu lado, que…-.

-Eres perfecta para mi, eso lo veo yo y cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara. Y claro que te querrán, ellos quieren a todo lo que a mi me haga feliz, y tu me haces infinitamente feliz-.

-Salgamos antes de que me ponga yo a conducir a mi casa- dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo con cuidado de no estropear el postre que había echo.

-Sabes que les vas a encantar- dijo poniéndose a mi lado mientras me pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me besaba la cabeza, y aunque aquel gesto me tranquilizo, mis nervios volvieron a dispararse cuando toco el timbre de la casa. Hubo un momento en el que temí que la tarta fuese disparada hacia algún punto del suelo del temblor que tenia encima. En menos de 3 segundos que pasaron como auténticos minutos la puerta se abrió de un tiron dejando ver a una sonriente mujer que pasaba su mirada de Edward hacia mí. Debía de medir más o menos lo mismo que yo, tenía un color de pelo tirando a pelirrojo pero con toques más claros y una piel envidiable. La madre de Edward podía pasar fácilmente como su hermana mayor, y yo me lo hubiese creído totalmente.

-Hijo- dijo la mujer abrazando a Edward mientras este la cogia y la elevaba unos centímetros del suelo.

-Buenos días mama- le dijo cuando le dejo en el suelo dándola dos fuertes besos en ambas mejillas.

-¿Tu debes de ser Bella, me equivoco?- dijo la mujer señalándome con una sonrisa mientras seguía en los brazos de Edward.

-Mama, esta es Bella. Bella, esta es Esme, mi madre- dijo mirándola con autentica adoración.

-Suelta que quiero abrazar en condiciones a la chica que te ha dado la vida- dijo soltándose del abrazo de su hijo para tirarse encima de mi literalmente en un afectuoso abrazo, mientras Edward en el ultimo momento cogia la tarta para que no se estrellase contra el suelo. –Es para mi un placer conocerte Bella. Bienvenida a la familia-.

-El placer es mío Esme. Muchas gracias- dije dejando una distancia prudencial, aunque aprecia que la intención de Esme era volver a abrazarme hasta dejarme sin aire en mis pulmones.

-Voy dentro a meter esto en la nevera antes de que se estropee- dijo Edward levantando el postre.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la mujer mirándolo.

-Un postre made in Bella. Es una excelente cocinera, aunque yo todavía no haya probado su comida, asíque me fío de la opinión de Charlie- dijo mientras mis mejillas se ponían de ese color rojo tan característico en mi.

-No era necesario que trajeses nada hija, pero muchas gracias-.

-No es molestia ninguna- conteste mientras con un gesto me invitaba a pasar a la casa. A esas alturas mis preocupaciones estaban en el subsuelo. Sus padres, o por lo menos su madre, era mejor de lo que el mismo se había encargado de presentármelos en la distancia. La casa era increíble, mas pequeña y notablemente mas modesta que la de Edward, pero aun así, algo totalmente fuera de las posibilidades de la mayoría de las personas.

-¿Y papa?- pregunto Edward apareciendo detrás de una puerta que debía de ser la cocina.

-Esta en su despacho ultimando unas cosas. Baja enseguida. Iros sentando en el comedor mientras traigo la comida-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte apresuradamente. Lo último que quería era ser maleducada el primer día.

-No cariño, tu simplemente… Edward vete enseñándole la casa mientras si quieres-.

-Un placer- contesto cogiendome por la cintura. Me mostró toda la primera y segunda planta, menos el despacho de su padre donde estaría trabajando. –Y esta es mi habitación. Apenas estuve aquí un par de años, desde que nos mudamos de Forks hasta que irremediablemente me tuve que comprar mi casa-.

-Es muy de adolescente. Me hace mucha gracia- viendo como tenia en el escritorio el ordenador rodeado de libros de instituto y partituras a medio escribir.

-Aquí es donde me escondo cuando quiero olvidarme del mundo. Cuando la gente se piensa que me fui a una isla desierta, al final del mundo y esas cosas, este es mi particular paraíso. En mi casa con mis padres. Aquí, o en Forks-.

-Me encantaría conocer Forks-.

-Pero si odias el frío Bella- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Ya, no te estoy diciendo quiero vivir allí, solo quiero conocerlo, es donde naciste y seguro que hay un montón de cosas de tu vida repartidas por el pueblo, y yo quiero saber de ellas-.

-Iremos los dos algún día. Te lo prometo- dijo dándome un pequeño beso. -¿Te gusto la casa entonces?- me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Es preciosa. Se nota que tiene la mano de tu madre por todos lados, la tuya tiene muchas cosas parecidas-.

-¡Papa!- dijo Edward cuando llegamos al comedor soltándome y dirigiéndose hacia un hombre de su misma altura, de un rubio casi platino y una belleza comparable a la del hijo y la mujer. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo para soltarse y hacer presentaciones.

-Bella Swan señor, encantada- dije extendiéndole la mano.

-Nada de señor hija, Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. El placer es mío- dijo dándome un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. –Vaya hijo, es mas guapa de lo que decías-.

-Esta es mía papa, tu ya tienes a otra bellaza en casa- dijo en tono gracioso mientras me apartaba la silla para ayudarme a sentarme y yo se lo agradecía moviendo solo los labios.

-Y bueno Bella- comenzó Carlisle mientras Esme ponía nuestra porción de comida en los platos. –Periodista ¿verdad?-.

-Si. Es vocación supongo. Siempre quise serlo-.

-Así es como mejor se rinde en el trabajo, haciendo lo que se quiere-.

-Desde luego- me limite a decir, además de que tenía toda la razón.

-Esto esta delicioso Bella- dijo Carlisle terminándose el tercer trozo de postre y arrebañando el plato a sabiendas de que no quedaba más. -¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así muchacha?-.

-Me enseño mi abuela. Todo lo que se de cocina me lo enseño ella- dije recordando aquellos momentos donde terminaba de harina hasta los codos y manchándolo inocentemente la nariz mientras se hormaba cualquier cosa.

-¿La veías mucho?- pregunto Esme maternalmente.

-Vivía con nosotros-.

-¿Vivíais los cuatro juntos?-.

-Eh no, mi madre no vivía con nosotros. Murió dándome a luz- dije agachando mi cabeza. Nunca la llegue a conocer, pero de alguna forma la quería, y me dolía hablar de aquella situación. Note que Edward me cogia la mano por debajo de la mesa reconfortándome notando que no era un tema agradable para tratar.

-Lo siento cariño, no sabia nada del tema. Disculpa mi indiscreción-.

-No para nada, no tenias porque saberlo, de verdad. No te apenes- la dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa de comprensión, porque en realidad, yo entendía su postura.

-Es solo que nos interesa la vida de la persona con la que nuestro hijo esta compartiendo su vida- dijo Carlisle como disculpándose también.

-Oh, es totalmente comprensible. Es mas, no tengo ningún tipo de problema en contarla, en serio. Mi madre murió cuando nací yo, y viví siempre con mi padre y con mi abuela, hasta que esta murió cuando yo tenía 9 años. Pueden imaginarse a la edad que tuve que empezar a madurar viviendo solo con mi padre en una edad complicada. A los 15 años, mi padre tuvo un accidente en su trabajo y quedo invalido de cintura para abajo, y a día de hoy todavía esta en silla de ruedas. Yo me licencie en periodismo hace un año y entre a trabajar en el periódico en la sección de corazón, porque no había otra disponible, hace apenas unas semanas por fin me trasladaron a política. Y esa es en resumidas cuentas mi vida- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eres una persona realmente fuerte Bella, y eres admirable como persona- me dijo Esme mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no escapasen de sus ojos. –Me alegro de que mi hijo se haya fijado en alguien como tu, y a partir de ahora tienes aquí a tu familia, para lo que quieras cielo-.

-Si no es indiscreción, ¿Qué le paso a tu padre? Es más curiosidad de doctor, ¿sabes? No me puedo quitar la bata ni en mis horas libres- me dijo mientras yo le sonreía quitándole importancia.

-Es policía. Le dispararon a la altura de la columna. Según los médicos no tiene remedio-.

-Vaya, que mala suerte. Dile de nuestra parte que esta invitado a esta casa cuando el quiera, a no ser que todavía no conozca…-.

-Si, ya conoce a Edward. Es mas, se llevaron demasiado bien. Estaba deseando que Edward algún día le llevara en su coche en un de estos episodios que tiene el de persecución para volver a sentir la adrenalina. Es un caso aparte mi padre-dije mientras todo se echaba a reír y Edward me daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-¿Y quien mas sabe de lo vuestro?- pregunto Esme. –Digo, esta claro que todavía no se ha hecho público-.

-Solo mi padre, mi mejor amiga, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, que ahora es el novio de mi mejor amiga- dije uniendo conceptos haciendo que Esme se sorprendiera de manera muy grata, -y todo el equipo de la nueva película de Edward. Lucy se alegro mucho la verdad-.

-¿Lucy? ¿La presentas a ella a tu novia antes que a tu propia madre? Increíble- dijo fingiendo un enfado muy cómico, mientras Carlisle se reía negando con la cabeza.

-Deberías alegrarte de que Jasper haya encontrado por fin novia- dijo Edward desviando la conversación haciendo que todos terminásemos riendo antes el pobre intento de olvidar su desliz.

-Recogeré esto ya- dijo Esme levantándose mientras yo hacia lo mismo con la intención de ayudarla. –No cariño, tu siéntate, eres la invitada-.

-Ven conmigo- me dijo Edward sin soltarme de la mano mientras entrábamos a la sala del piano, una mucho más sencilla y pequeña que la de su casa, pero igualmente mágica.

-Adoro a tus padres- dije mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Y ellos a ti. Casi tanto o más que yo. Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué nos mirabas así cuando hablábamos Esme y yo?-.

-Me encanta como interactuáis. La miras con total devoción, con tanto amor. Me hubiese gustado tener a mi madre en muchos momentos de mi vida, y quererla tanto como quiero a mi padre y poder haber compartido con ella lo que soy, ¿sabes? Echo de menos, o simplemente quiero saber lo que es tener una madre-.

-Estoy seguro que este donde este tu madre, ahora mismo, no cabe en si de orgullo hacia ti. Eres todo lo que unos padres quieren de su hija, y tu madre no seria la excepción. Pero aunque no sea lo mismo, puedo compartir la mía contigo- dijo rozando nuestras narices, -estoy segura de que ella esta totalmente dispuesta a quererte como una hija si es que no lo hace ya. Ven- dijo sin quitar ni mis brazos de su cuello, ni sus brazos de mi cintura hasta que me sentó en el banquito del piano encima suya.

-Toca algo- dije apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras el besaba mi cabeza y empezaba a tocar una melodía. No la reconocía, se notaba no muy complicada, tenía intervalos más lentos y otros donde irradiaba total alegría y amor. Era tan sencilla, que era eso lo que la hacia preciosa. –No me suena haberla escuchado antes- dije cuando el sonido de la última nota todavía flotaba en el aire y se iba perdiendo.

-La compuse yo hace casi 8 años-.

-¿En serio? Pues es preciosa-.

-Es la favorita de Esme, la compuse para ella-.

-Ahora encaja todo. Es dulce, armoniosa… Refleja a Esme en todas las notas. Por cierto, tocas muy bien-.

-Me relaja tocar. Nunca fui a ninguna escuela, aprendí de forma autodidacta. Quizá no sea el mejor pianista del mundo pero…-.

-Lo que importa es la intención que pones al tocar. Lo que transmites con ella, y créeme cuando te digo que a mi me llego-.

-Con eso me siento mas que satisfecho- dijo volviéndome a besar en la cabeza.

-Edward-.

-Dime preciosa-.

-¿Eres feliz… conmigo?-.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta Bella?- dijo cogiendome la cara con las manos y haciendo que le mirase, y en aquello omentos, su gesto no era precisamente de tranquilidad.

-Me asusta esto. Me aterra pensar que esto algún día cambie por motivos ajenos, que tu quieras algo de mi que yo todavía no te he dado, que te tengas que ir, que conozcas a alguien mejor que yo y me dejes…-.

-Para Bella, para. No existe en este mundo alguien mejor que tu. Tú me das todo lo que necesito Bella. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento ahora. Te amo, y estoy seguro de que ni nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. Bella, por favor no termines con esto solo porque estés asustada. Lo pasaremos juntos, pero te suplico que por favor continúes aquí, porque si no yo me caigo. Puede sonar egoísta, y probablemente lo sea, pero te necesito a i lado como el aire en mis pulmones-.

-No pienso moverme Edward, te juro que esa jamás fue mi intención- dije alisándole las arrugas que se empezaban a formar en su frente por causa de la preocupación. -Quizás somos un par de egoístas que no están dispuestos a sufrir por mucho que a los otros no les agrade la situación. Pero entiende, te mueves en un mundo de dinero y belleza muy atractivo para caer, y yo no pertenezco a el-.

-No, no perteneces a el, y por eso me fije en ti. Porque tus intereses no van movidos a aparecer en portadas de revistas, ni cuantos ceros van a poner en cheque para que participes en una gala. Estoy harto de ver eso y que a mi me metan en el mismo saco, casi siempre por la fuerza. Te mueves por algo mas importante, el corazón y las ganas de hacer las cosas bien, y eso no tiene precio, pero si un alto valor para mi-.

-El otro día… con Jane, era veros y pensar que hacíais la pareja perfecta, ricos, guapos, actores los dos… Os entenderíais a la perfección, y no me considero celosa pero saber que las cosas podrían ser así, me mataba por dentro-.

-Cariño, con esa chica nadie puede entenderse ni hablando el mismo idioma. Yo no necesito a mi lado alguien que comparta mi profesión ni nada de eso, necesito a alguien que me complemente, que este fuera de esto para que cuando yo me suba ella este ahí para bajarme, para recordarme quien soy y lo que quiero. Y se que esa eres tu. Quiero que esa seas tu para siempre-.

-¿Me dejaras darte collejas como las que le da Rose a Emmet cuando hace o dice alguna tontería para ponerte en tu sitio?-.

-Por favor, te doy hasta mi permiso- dijo sacándome esa sonrisa. –Necesito ver esta sonrisa todos los días de mi vida- dijo pasándome un dedo por mi boca sonriente. –Se que cuando este mal todo pasara si tu me la regalas. Es lo mas bonito de este mundo-.

-Te amo Edward-.

-Y yo a ti preciosa- dijo terminando con la distancia y dándome un beso cargado de ternura. –Es el mío- dijo sacando el móvil e su bolsillo parando la musiquita que nos había interrumpido. –Hola Rose. ¿Para que quieres que ponga el manos libres si…? Esta bien- dijo poniéndolo en la tapa del piano. –Ya esta, habla-.

-_Hola Bella a ti también-_ sonó la voz de Rose desde el otro lado del teléfono. –_Emmet también os saluda-_.

-Hola a los dos- conteste.

-Rose, ¿Por qué me llamas en mi día libre?- dijo Edward apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-_Veras, tengo una noticia que darte, bueno daros, por eso dije que pusieseis el manos libres. Chicos, ¡estoy embarazada!-_grito mientras se escuchaba por el fondo los gritos de jubilo de Emmet gritando que iba a ser papa.

-Oh dios mío Rose, ¡felicidades!- dije botando un poco en las piernas de Edward mientras daba palmaditas al mas puro estilo Alice y le daba pequeños besos en la cara, que mostraba su mas que sincera felicidad por ellos.

-¿Estas segura de tener un hijo de Emmet, Rose?- dijo Edward en tono bromista. –Santa paciencia amiga. Me alero mucho por vosotros-.

_-Te he escuchado Edward, y cuando te vea te pienso dar una paliza. ¡Voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo! ¿A que si bebe, a que si?-_ se le escuchaba decir mientras Rose le contestaba con sis cansados.

-Claro que serás un padre increíble Emmet, nadie lo duda- le conteste yo mientras miraba a Edward de forma reprobatoria. Acababan de recibir semejante noticia, y el mayor miedo que tiene un padre primerizo no puede verse incrementado por semejante tontería.

-_La noticia no era esa, bueno, en parte es esa pero hay otra cosa. Lo siento mucho Edward pero, mira, llegados hasta este punto, Emmet y yo hemos decidido hacer lo nuestro publico. Ya no es una relación de dos, ahora existe un hijo, y lo que no podemos hacer es mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Nos entiendes verdad?-_ pregunto un poco temerosa a que la respuesta fuese un grito o cualquier improperio. Mire a la cara que tenia en mi hombro, y pocas veces había visto una felicidad ajena tan sincera. Le acaricie la mejilla sonriéndole y el me devolvió el gesto con un beso.

-Claro que te entiendo Rose. Es totalmente lógico que no queráis seguir escondiéndoos. Pero me parece que ya se por donde van los tiros aquí, piensas dejar de trabajar, ¿verdad?-.

_-Si Edward, pienso dejar de trabajar en esto, y por consiguiente, aunque me duela mucho, para ti. Quiero dedicarme a mi embarazo, solo a disfrutar de el y de Emmet y esta nueva situación. Cuando nazca y crezca un poco, a lo mejor me planteo volver, pero sabes que será complicado. Lo siento mucho Edward, siento dejarte así cuando empezabas de despegar de verdad, pero…-._

-Nada Rose, no sientas anda. Has trabajado lo inimaginable para dejarme done estoy. Aquí el único que puede estar más que agradecido a ti soy yo. Disfruta de tu hijo y de Emmet, que te mereces este tiempo para ti. Por mi no te preocupes que ya buscare un nuevo representante, aunque mejor que tu dudo que lo encuentre. Además, yo también tengo a mi lado alguien que puede guiarme- dijo mirándome y guiñándome su ojo. –No te preocupes más, que vas a estresar a mi sobrino antes de que nazca-.

_-Muchas gracias por la comprensión Edward. En serio, gracias amigo. Os dejo que Emmet quiere salir a comprar las primeras cosas para el bebe y todavía no sabemos ni que sexo es. Hablamos mas tarde. Bella, muchas gracias a ti también. Adiós chicos-._

_-_Adiós Rose- dijimos los dos a la vez mientras Edward cogia el móvil y cortaba la llamada.

-Increíble Emmet padre. Es que no me lo creo- dijo riéndose.

-Pues yo si. Emmet es una especia de oso enorme de peluche. Impone pero en el fondo en un cacho de pan. Será un padre protector con su bebe y su mujer, les dará mil caprichos… Será un buen padre, estoy segura, así que no te rías de el, que para algo eres su amigo- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Me alegro muchísimo por el, de verdad. Pero es que tu no sabes como era antes de conocer a Rose y sentar un poco su cabeza. Era un loco, y un mujeriego. El compromiso le daba alergia y oír hablar de niños casi le hacia revolver las tripas. Y hoy le he escuchado gritar feliz que iba a ser padre, y me apuesto la cabeza que de aquí a un mes como mucho pide matrimonio a Rose. No se como ha pasado el tiempo tan deprisa y como este nos ha hecho madurar y cambiar de ideas. Pero bendito cambio-.

-Se merecen esta felicidad, disfrutarla y compartirla con el mundo. Por cierto, ¿Qué vas ha hacer tu ahora?-.

-Por ese lado es un palo lo de Rose, era la mejor. Tendré que hablar con la productora y hacer entrevistas a los mejores representantes de Hollywood. Se que ninguno podrá siquiera igualara Rose, pero alguno habrá que se le quede cerca. Además, se que ella estará el la decisión, no dejaría que yo decidiese, no ella cuando todo lo que soy lo trabajo ella sola-.

-Oye, podríamos hacerles una pequeña fiesta en algún sitio para celebrar todo. Nada muy llamativo, ni que termine a las mil de la mañana. Una comida o una cena donde estemos todos los amigos para celebrar la noticia. No se porque, pero me alegro tanto por ellos que me han contagiado parte de su felicidad-.

-A mi me parece perfecto. Pero hazme caso, espera un par de semanas y celebramos el embarazo y el compromiso, te lo digo yo. Emmet es de los que si hace algo, lo termina con todas las consecuencias, y dudo mucho, pero muchísimo que se va a tener un hijo con la persona que mas le importa en este mundo, no le vaya a pedir matrimonio-.

-De todas formas tenemos tiempo. Quiero decir, necesitaran un espacio para asumir todo lo que se les viene encima. Van a dar a conocer una relación duradera escondida hasta hoy. Hasta ahora su día a día funciono de una manera, su forma de comportarse a ojos de los demás, y de repente pueden besarse, cogerse de la mano, dar paseos juntos, y lo peor, aguantar a los periodistas a lo que les interesara hasta de que color tienen la habitación que comparten-.

-¿Pues sabes que? Aun escuchando todo eso, yo no veo el día en que pueda hacer eso contigo. Salir como dos personas mas en este mundo demostrándole que te amo-.

-Rose lleva preparándose para esto años, y le costara pero sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Yo no estoy preparada, además de que en mi trabajo acabo de ascender a lo que me gusta. Se que cuando esto- dije señalándonos ambos, - se sepa hasta e el otro lado del mundo, apenas voy a poder mantener mi trabajo mas de un par de días, y no porque me echen, si no por la continua presión, y quiero estar preparada para poder decir, "hasta aquí llegue". Necesito disfrutar un poco mas de esta nueva vida, la cual por cierto, me encanta-.

-Ya sabes que esto se hará a tu manera, solo como tú quieras y cuando quieras, pero comprende que para mi es lo mas grande poder decirle al mundo "estoy enamorado de la mejor mujer de este mundo y es mía porque ella también me ama a mi". ¿Dime que no suena bien?- me dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Suena mejor que bien, ¿pero que tal si eso se queda entre nosotros un tiempo? Ojala existiera algún lugar en el mundo donde la gente a pesar de vernos no nos molestase, donde simplemente fuéramos don caminantes mas-.

-Si pudiese lo inventaría. Te lo juro-.

-Para mi ese seria el lugar perfecto. Ser dos personas normales caminando por la calle sin preocuparse por nada, dedicándose a lo que mas les gusta sin que nadie tenga que cotillear por nada. Tú y yo, solos-.

-No hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que eso, y siento no poder dártelo en este momento-.

-Tú ya me lo das todo solo con estar aquí y así. Lo demás, como ya dije puede esperar- dije dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Vamos a darles a Carlisle y Esme la buena nueva. Veras la ilusión de Esme- dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y obligándome a pararme entre sus brazos. –Gracias, gracias de verdad por todo. Por quererme a mi, mi situación, a mis padres, por compartir comigo todo lo tuyo, tu historia, tus miedos. Gracias-.

-Eres parte de mi Edward. No tienes que agradecer nada tonto- dije besándole mientras nos volvíamos a poner en marcha en busca de sus padres.

-¿A que no sabéis quien esta esperando un bebe?- dijo Edward sentándose en el sofá y arrastrándome a mi en su regazo mientras sus padres miraban algo en el periódico en la salita de estar.

-¿Un bebe nuevo? ¿De quien?- dijo Esme con emoción renovada.

-Rose y Emmet- dijo riéndose pero no en forma de burla, mas bien en tono sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Carlisle cerrando el periódico e incorporándose con la sonrisa en la cara. -¿Emmet de padre?-.

-Eso mismo he dicho yo- respondió Edward.

-¡Que alegría! ¡Mis niños esperando un bebe! Carlisle tenemos que comprarles un regalo de felicitación, y tengo que decirles que me dejen decorar su habitación. ¡Tenemos que llamarles!- dijo levantándose de un salto del sofá corriendo hacia le teléfono saliendo de la sala.

-Te lo dije- me dijo Edward mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Esme riéndose mientras Carlisle se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-Me esperan unos meses donde se va a monopolizar el tema de Rose, Emmet y su bebe. Tendré que agradecérselo cuando les vea. Ahora vuelvo chicos- dijo levantándose el también mientras palmeaba mi hombro y salía en dirección a su esposa para felicitar también a los futuros papas.

-Para ser tú madre tiene una vitalidad envidiable-.

-A veces hasta a mi me cuesta seguir su ritmo de vida. No creo que haya nadie que queme más calorías en el mundo solo en hablar-.

-Yo si conozco a una. Alice. Tienes suerte de ser quien eres y no ir jamás con ella de compras a un centro comercial. Hablo en serio, puede estar perfectamente 5 horas de tienda en tienda sin pararse a respirar. Lo tengo comprobado-.

-Alice agota con mirarla casi- dijo riéndose. –Preciosa yo me tengo que ir ya, ensayos y esas cosas. Lamentablemente esta vez no puedes venir, solo equipo autorizado- dijo moviendo las manos haciendo clara burla al inventor de aquella norma.

-No pasa anda, tengo que adelantar trabajo. Ya iré otro día-.

-Eso esta mas que claro- dijo tocándome con un dedo la nariz mientras me levantaba y le ayudaba a el a levantarse. Llegamos hasta la entrada donde Carlisle ya estaba colgando el teléfono mientras Esme no paraba de hablarle sobre algo de la cuna o el carrito o algo de eso.

-Tenemos que irnos ya- anuncio Edward cogiendo las llaves del coche.

-¿Tan pronto? Cuidaos entonces- dijo Carlisle dándole un afectuoso abrazo. –Ha sido un placer conocerte niña. Vuelve cuando quieras. Aquí tienes tu casa- dijo repitiendo el gesto conmigo.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Volveré, lo aseguro-.

-Gracias por todo cariño. Te esperamos pronto- me repitió Esme después de soltar a su hijo y machacarle el moflete a besos.

Nos metimos en el coche mientras íbamos dirección a mi casa.

-¿Al final no ha sido tan malo, no?- me dijo cogiendome la mano y guiñándome el ojo.

-Para nada. Estoy deseando volver-.

-La próxima vez llevaremos a Charlie y a Alice. La familia al completo-.

-Charlie se llevara a las mil maravillas con Carlisle. Son tal para cual- dije riéndome imaginándome aquel encuentro entre esos dos hombres.

-Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado. Ya llegamos- dijo con esa sonrisa pero sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos. –Gracias por un día tan increíble preciosa-.

-Gracias a ti por querer compartirlo conmigo- dije acariciándole la mejilla mientras se cara se inclinaba hacia ese lado.

-Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale? Te lo prometo- dijo acercándose y regalándome un apasionado beso de despedida.

-Te quiero- dije soltándole mientras abría la puerta del coche y salía.

-Te amo Bella- dijo cuando yo ya estaba fuera dispuesta a cerrar la puerta. Le tire un beso en la distancia mientras cerraba la puerta y veía como el coche se perdía por la esquina de la calle.

Todas las niñas cuando son pequeñas sueñan con encontrar algún día a su príncipe azul particular, ese hombre con el que los problemas son menos problemas. Es aquel que es capaz de hacerte feliz con solo una mirada. Yo cuando era niña aprendí a soñar con cosas más accesibles en la vida, cuando se tiene una infancia complicada tus ilusiones y metas se basan en ir sobreviviendo el día a día. En estos momentos, tengo aquello con lo que todo el mundo sueña y yo nunca pedí. Quizá, la suerte si existe, y a mi me toco el premio gordo con Edward.


	10. Forks

**Capitulo 9**

Me encontraba sentada en el avión en una de las pistas del aeropuerto privado de Los Ángeles esperando a que este despegase rumbo a algún lugar del planeta.

-¿No me vas a decir a donde vamos verdad?- pregunte a Edward mientras este se sentaba en el asiento de al lado y me abrazaba por la espalda haciendo que me apoyase en el.

-Sabes que no-. Las fechas navideñas se acercaban y eran las únicas donde Edward no tenia trabajo, es mas, al no tener todavía un representante formal nadie podía molestarle. Llevábamos medio de año de relación casi, y de alguna forma nadie, a excepción de los que nosotros quisimos, era consciente de nuestra relación. Solo un par de veces se había encendido la alarma cuando un par de medios sensacionalistas, incluido mi periódico, se habían echo eco de unas fotos publicadas de las piernas de una chica saliendo del camerino de Edward en su nueva película y de un pelo castaño entrando a su casa en el asiento de copiloto. A partir de aquello, no volví al set y me ponía gorras que cubriesen mi pelo cada vez que montaba en su coche para cualquier cosa. Habían sido seis meses completamente mágicos, de locos, pero mágicos. Edward me trataba como una verdadera princesa, algo sumamente frágil que merecía todo tipo de cuidados y me lo demostraba constantemente. Lógicamente, después de tanto tiempo ya habíamos estado juntos, y se había encargado de que aquello fuera la experiencia más increíble y perfecta de mi vida. Y hoy había decidido que pasaríamos el fin de semana en algún lugar al cual nos llevaba su avión privado. Había dicho que haría frío asíque tuve que comprarme unas cuantas cosas, ya que en LA ese clima no es el mas habitual, ni aunque fuese invierno y las navidades estuviesen al caer, como era el caso. Yo tenia libre esos días y mi padre me había asegurado en todos los idiomas posibles que un par de días no eran nada y podía apañárselas perfectamente, y aunque yo también lo sabia, siempre quedaba ese miedo en mi.

-¿Pero estas seguro de que me va a gustar verdad?-.

-Se que te va a encantar, de otra forma, no iríamos. Es pronto, duerme, tienes tiempo hasta que lleguemos- dijo mientras notaba como dejaba un beso en la parte alta de mi cabeza y yo me dejaba llevar por el sueño sobre su pecho.

-Bella- susurraba alguien en mi oído mientras me daba pequeños mordisquitos entre risas. –Dormilona, hemos llegado. Despierta- dijo repitiendo la acción anterior. Recordé como termine en aquella postura y me incorpore frotándome los ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir ya donde estamos?- pregunte viendo como mi pregunta volvía tener la misma respuesta que veces anteriores. -¡Oh venga, si ya hemos llegado!-dije poniéndome de pie y cogiendo mi abrigo viendo por la ventilla que el panorama era fresco.

-Eres muy impaciente. Pronto te enteraras. Bajemos- dijo cediéndome el paso por las escalerillas. La vista apenas me llegaba mas allá de 2 metros por la densa niebla que se concentraba en el lugar, pero pude distinguir a un señor al lado de un coche negro que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Señor Cullen, esta todo dispuesto- dijo dándole la mano y pasándole las llaves de lo que supuse que era el coche.

-Os vemos aquí en dos días. Gracias por todo- dijo cogiendome por la espalda y arrastrándome al coche mientras el mismo señor subía al avión y descargaba nuestras maletas metiéndolas en el interior del coche, y una vez echo salimos de allí. Por las ventanillas tintadas podía descubrirse un paisaje vegetal y nevado, todo parecía frío y estaba lleno de nieve, cuya visión era nueva para mi.

-¿Qué miras que parece que se te van a salir los ojos?-me pregunto Edward viendo como pegaba casi mi nariz al cristal viendo sorprendida la cantidad de nieve que se reunía por metro cuadrado.

-Jamás he visto la nieve- dije ilusionada como si fuese un niño de 4 años que la ve por primera vez.

-Te hartaras de verla de aquí a dos días- dijo sonriéndome mientras seguía conduciendo y yo no quitaba mi vista de la ventana. Unos minutos después dejamos atrás los interminables metros de bosque para adentrarnos en lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo de algún lugar escondido de los Estados Unidos. El cartel de la entrada termino de decirme donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Forks?- grite gratamente sorprendida mientras la sonrisa de Edward aumentaba por momentos. -¿Estamos en Forks? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- grite saltando en mi asiento convencida de que si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad mi cabeza ya habría dado con el techo del coche.

-Me imagine que te gustaría verlo en invierno y pasar unos días aquí. Además estoy cumpliendo uno de nuestros deseos, he tardado en caer pero lo he hecho-.

-¿Qué deseo? Yo solo quería ver el lugar donde creciste, y estamos en el. ¿Qué mas puedo esperar de este lugar?- dije mirando por todas las ventanas del coche empapándome de los lugares.

-Este es el único sitio donde he estado donde la gente apenas me reconoce cuando voy por la calle. Apenas se dan cuenta de quien soy, y cuando lo hacen es solo para darme la mano y saludarme para dar recuerdos a mis padres. Somos pocos por aquí y todos nos conocemos. Nadie nos dirá nada-.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunte casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Vivir nuestro amor sin esconderme, sonaba mejor que las puertas del paraíso. Estaba segura.

-Estos días solo nosotros dos pequeña. Nadie más- dijo alargando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla y cogiendosela para darle un beso. –Podemos ir a comer al bar del pueblo. La cocinera hace los mejores filetes del estado, y se de un lugar donde habrá mas nieve que toda la que hayas visto en el camino. Y por supuesto mi sitio favorito- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Ese quiero verlo, si, definitivamente me gustara ese lugar- dije sin parar de sonreír. El sitio de Edward. Me había imaginado mil veces aquel lugar cada vez que el me hablaba de su infancia en Forks. En algún lugar de su jardín y cuando apenas tenia 10 años, se coló por un hueco en los muros de enredadera que rodeaban parte de la casa y termino en un pequeño campo, el cual según sus palabras, nada hasta ahora podría superar y donde un lugar donde se escondían todos sus pensamientos, pues era ahí donde el iba a reflexionar con los constantes cambiaos que sufrió su vida.

-Bienvenida a casa- dijo mirando hacia al frente con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Dirigí mi mirada en dirección hacia donde iba la suya. La sorpresa no fue mayor que las anteriores, que viendo las dimensiones del su hogar en LA este debería de ser similar, y efectivamente era así. Aunque esta tenía un toque mucho más hogareño, aquella casa respiraba familia con solo verla. Baje antes de que el llagase a abrirme la puerta de pura impaciencia. La primero que llamaba la atención era el tamaño que tenían las ventanas, eran enormes, luego pensé que siendo un pueblo donde la luz solar es escasa, se necesitarían ventanas más grandes para tener una buena luminosidad en el interior. El exterior era de un marrón claro, el cual solo verlo, daba una sensación de acogimiento extraordinaria. Me gire para ver, como tal y como me había contado Edward, la casa estaba rodeada por muros de enredaderas bastante bien cuidadas, lo que significaba que la casa no estaba ni mucho menos olvidada. Empecé a notar como mis dientes castañeaban a causa del frío, ya que por mucha emoción que tuviese, la temperatura de Forks no invitaba ni mucho menos a quedarse a observar la casa desde fuera, y menos, si una venia de pasar toda su vida en un clima completamente opuesto a aquel. –Entremos dentro, te vas a congelar-. Con un paso acelerado entramos dentro a casa y el dejo nuestras maletas en la puerta.

El interior tenia una temperatura tremendamente agradable gracias a algún dispositivo carísimo que lograba encenderse desde la distancia con un teléfono móvil me explico Edward. El interior tenia el sello puesto en todas las paredes de "Decoración by Esme Cullen", pero si se volvía a distinguir en algo a las otra era que todo parecía tener algún momento vivido en el donde la felicidad de una familia había sido la protagonista. Aunque realmente era mas pequeña de lo que parecía por el exterior, era sin dudas la que mas me gustaba, por todo. Mi mirada viajo a todos los rincones viendo como los recuerdos familiares no faltaban en ninguna pared ni estantería. Fotos de un Edward bebe, hasta un Edward recogiendo algún premio recientemente o con sus padres sonriendo o con Emmet en algún punto de su adolescencia. Pasee por toda la estancia recorriendo en poco tiempo toda una vida, la cocina, el pequeño piano donde seguramente el aprendió a tocar, la planta de arriba, todo, absolutamente todo me enamoro de inmediato.

-Veo que te gusta- dijo cuando baje de nuevo a la primera planta con cara de felicidad. El todavía se encontraba en las escaleras de la puerta que bajaban al salón.

-Esta casa es preciosa Edward. Es la casa perfecta-.

-Es el significado que es para mi una casa perfecta- dijo bajando los escalones y llegando hasta mi posición. –No hay sitio donde haya sido más feliz en mi vida. Solo tu pudiste cambiar ese sentimiento- dijo besándome la punta de la nariz y separándose mientras cogia nuestras maletas.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- dije preguntándole mientras subíamos a la planta de arriba. De ahí solo había visto el enorme pasillo y las puertas ya que no me había atrevido a abrirlas por miedo a husmear donde no debía, como por ejemplo, la habitación de Carlisle y Esme.

-Supongo que en la habitación de invitados. La de mis Anders queda descartada- dijo haciendo caras de asco mientras negaba con la cabeza y yo movía mi boca imitando a un gran "No", -y la cama de mi cuarto puede que sea muy pequeña para que durmamos los dos-.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- aquella estancia, era sin duda, la que mas ganas tenia de ver.

-La puerta que tienes a tu izquierda- dijo sonriendo. –Entra, ahora voy yo-. Gire mi cuerpo entrando con determinación al cuarto. La persiana estaba subida asíque mi vista no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para acomodarse a la luz. Era de aquellas habitaciones donde se podía notar a primera vista, que había pertenecido a un niño desde su más tierna infancia hasta su adolescencia. La cama, algo más grande que la media, pero quizá un poco pequeña para dos adultos, solo tenia una manta y una sabana encima de ella, pero un par de peluches evidenciaban mi teoría. Las paredes de azul oscuro tenían el mismo brillo como si hiciese dos días que la había pintado. Diversos diplomas y medallas colgaban de las paredes dando meritos de algún tipo de concurso de poesía o deportes que había ganado en su juventud. La foto del ultimo año de instituto, donde ya aparecía un Edward con los mismo rasgos de la actualidad pero no tan definidos todavía, y otras dos donde aparecía siendo aun un bebe con sus padres y otra foto con Emmet y Rosalie. Su escritorio, al igual que en la casa de Esme y Carlisle, todavía tenia libros y apuntes varios de su época de adolescente y algún dibujo en la semana fruto del aburrimiento, que yo también había experimentado en algún momento de mi vida académica. Aquella era el alma del hombre del que me encontraba enamorada. Aquel era el verdadero yo de Edward.

-Reconocería este olor aun sin olerlo en años- dijo inspirando profundamente entrando por la puerta. -¿Qué? ¿Le das el visto bueno?-.

-Es muy… tu, si, esa es la palabra- dije volviendo a ver la habitación con una mirada rápida y confirmando mi apreciación.

-Y lo de la cama, ¿Qué, como lo ves?-.

-Quizá un poco pequeña, pero vamos, que tampoco veo yo mucho problema-.

-¿Qué no ves problema?- me preguntaba mientras se acercaba y tornaba su gesto en uno mucho más provocativo. Pero aquel juego estaba hecho para dos.

-No. Hace mucho frío y dormir abrazados no supone mucho esfuerzo. Por mi parte, claro-dije imitando su gesto que se estaba convirtiendo en uno divertido y tremendamente sexy.

-¿Y cual prefieres entonces?- dijo ya casi pegado a mi cuerpo y susurrándome al oído, un gesto que me hacia perder completamente el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Podemos probar las dos, ¿no? Hay tiempo- dije pasándole las manos por los hombros y dejando caer su chaqueta.

-Es lo mas inteligente que se nos puede ocurrir en el día- dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de mi jersey y sacándomelo de un solo tiron pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

-Eso dilo por ti. Yo doy mas de si que esa frase triste- dije acercando mi boca a la suya mientras jugaba con le hebilla de su cinturón.

-¿La niña quiere jugar a quien es mas listo?- dijo sonriendo contra mi boca mientras yo imitaba su gesto. –Veamos si puedes superar esto. Te amo- dijo cogiendome repentinamente y alzándome mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas en torno a su cintura notando en mi sexo como el suyo empezaba a reclamar atención. Note como una de sus manos empezaba a subir por mi abdomen hasta mis pechos y empezaba a jugar con ellos.

-Es es…-dije jadeando por el placer que me provocaba solo su toque, -sincero, no inteligente- dije pasando mis manos por su pelo y estirándolo de puro placer. Viendo el gesto que hacia su cara ante eso, nuestros sentimientos debían de parecerse mucho.

-¿Algo es algo viniendo de mi, no?- dijo sacándome la camiseta con las dos manos mientras yo seguía aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Logre desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, mientras quitaba el botón y sus pantalones caían.

-¿De ti? Tú puedes con todo- dije besándole fuerte en el cuello y dejándole una mas que probable marca.

-Me vuelves loco- dijo entre dientes mientras dejaba de notar la pared en mi espalda y sentía en su lugar el colchón y su cuerpo encima del mío de nuevo viendo como se sacaba la camiseta de un tiron y con su boca me desabrochaba a mi los pantalones y me los quitaba acariciándome las piernas a su paso y subía dejando un camino de besos que realmente me empezaban a volver a mi loca también. Cogi su cabeza con ansia para elevarla a mi altura y besarle haciéndole saber que mi cuerpo no pedía un anticipo de lo que se venia, quería todo, lo quería a el y lo necesitaba ya.

-¿Y si dejamos el juego para otro momento?- dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y bajando mi mano con su torneado torso y colaba mi mano dentro de sus calzoncillos cogiendo su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo de arriba abajo. Note como pasaba su mano detrás de mi espalda y desabrochaba los brochotes del sujetador que fue a parar a alguna parte del cuarto y se recreaba con mis pechos.

-Bella, voy… voy ah- dijo cayendo sobre mi sin apenas fuerza en sus brazos mientras notaba como empezaban los espasmos que precedían al orgasmo mientras notaba como mi ropa interior se ponía mas y mas húmeda por momentos. Segundo después note como descargaba en mi mano con gemido desde lo mas profundo de sus pulmones. Saque mi mano y con la otra le baje su ropa interior que el mismo termino de quitársela todavía sin poder poner mas fuerza. Fui yo misma intentando solventar lo antes posible el fuego que crecía en mi interior, quien se puso encima de el a horcajadas, y quitándome yo misma mi ropa interior empecé a repartir besos por todo su torso.

-Te necesito- le dije en un susurro en su oído.

-Ven aquí-dijo acercándome totalmente a su cuerpo mientras yo me elevaba y dejaba mi entrada en la punta de su sexo, dándome cuenta que en algún momento el preservativo ya se encontraba en su sitio. -¿Quieres una verdad aun mayor? Eres jodidamente perfecta Bella- dijo mientras me dejaba caer sobre el y me embestía de una sola vez. Ahogue mi gemido mordiendo su hombro mientras que sus manos volaban a mis caderas y yo sujetándome a sus hombros me ayudaba a subir y bajar sin menos dificultad.

-Edward, yo… yo…yo…-.

-Ahora amor, ahora- dijo viniéndose a la misma vez que lo hacia yo y dejaba descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Nos quedamos así un rato intentando acompasar nuestras agitadas respiraciones. –Jamás volveré a ver esta habitación con los mismo ojos- dijo mientras le abrazaba aun encima de el y el me besaba la cabeza. –Acabas de desvirgar la habitación de mi infancia-.

-¿Acabo? Disculpa pero creo que el niño tuvo parte de culpa-.

-Y no puede estar más satisfecho en estos momentos-.

-Me alegro entonces-.

-Deja que vaya a por algo de ropa antes de que nos quedemos congelados. Yo soporto esto algo mejor que tu creo- dijo mientras yo quitaba mis brazos de el a regañadientes. Hasta que el no lo menciono, el frío no formaba parte de la historia. Salio del cuarto poniéndose los vaqueros mientras yo me levantaba y cogia su jersey para ponérmelo y meterme dentro de la cama y taparme hasta las cejas. 20 minutos después empecé a asustarme temiendo que algo insonoro le hubiese pasado, porque todavía no había aparecido por la habitación, cuando empecé a incorporarme apareció vestido con un pijama cargando una bandeja donde se podía apreciar algún tipo de liquido humeante, caliente. Justo lo que más necesitaba aparte de su compañía.

-Mmmmmm- dije viendo aquel manjar mientras empezaba a salivar como si fuese un perro que oliese la carne que mas deseaba.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, y frío- dijo mientras señalaba en su hombro mis pantalones largos de pijama, los cuales no había visto hasta que no los señalo. –Pero veo que te las apañas bastante bien con la mía- dijo dejando la bandeja encia de la cama mientras yo malamente me ponía los pantalones y el se metía dentro de la cama logrando no tirar la bandeja.

-¿Has hecho tu todo esto?- pregunte señalando las dos tazas humeantes de consomé y otras dos tortillas francesas acompañadas de ambas frutas.

-El consomé estaba ya en la nevera. Lo otro si- dijo orgulloso súper orgulloso el. Por ser hoy le dejaría seguir siendo feliz con tan simple logro dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogiendo mi taza con cuidado. –Y bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Yo me quedaría aquí toda la tarde pero supongo que tu querrás ver esto-.

-No creas- dije riendo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, -pero no se, tu eres quien conoce mejor esto, tu dirás-.

-Podemos ir esta tarde a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, y mañana podemos pasar el día en Port Ángeles, y el domingo antes de irnos vamos al prado. ¿Te parece?-.

-Me encanta- dije bebiéndome el consomé.

-¿El que?- me pregunto riéndose viendo como contestaba lo mismo a dos posibles cosas.

-Las dos- dije siguiéndole la gracia.

-¿Preparada?- me pregunto con la mano en el pomo de la puerta mirándome con una expresión divertida. Volví a mirar por la ventana comprobando si el temporal había amainado un poco, viendo que lamentablemente no era así. –Bella, solo es nieve, en serio, estas vestida como si fueses al polo y solo estamos en Forks-.

-Pero es que fuera debe de estar como a menos muchos grados-. Quizá el tenia razón y estaba pasándome un poco. Unas botas gruesas, dos pares de calcetines, unas cuatro camisetas mas mi jersey y el abrigo, una bufanda que fácilmente podría dar la vuelta a la casa, mis guantes y un gorro era la indumentaria con la que me pensaba enfrentar a tamaño temporal, frente al simple abrigo que llevaba Edward con otro par de guantes. –Por algo nunca me gusto el frío- dije arrastrando mis pies a la entrada y mirando como intentaba aguantarse la risa. –Puedes reírte-.

-Prefiero no hacerlo- dijo abriendo la puerta. Salí a la entrada notando como los revoltosos copos se estrellaban contra mi cara y me dejaban una sensación completamente nueva para mí. El viento azotaba el pelo que no estaba cubierto por mi gorro y el frío parecía ser menos de lo que yo esperaba. Al final Edward tenía razón, terminaría disfrutando de todo esto. Abría los brazos en forma de cruz respirando aquel nuevo sentimiento que al final termino con enamorarme y sonreí a la vida, simplemente por el hecho de estar donde estaba y estar con quien estaba. –Te dije que terminaría gustándote- dijo besando mi mejilla y cogiendome de la cintura para salir de allí y comenzar nuestro paseo.

No fueron ni una, ni dos las veces que Edward tuvo que afianzar su agarre en mi cintura para no tener que comerme el suelo a causa del hielo, pero aquel, sin dudas, fue la mejor visita de mi vida. Visitamos el pequeño pueblo entrando a todos aquellos sitios que recordasen a Edward algún momento de su infancia, desde la pequeña tienda del pueblo, donde una amable señora nos deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y un saludo para los señores Cullen hasta un encuentro con su director del colegio, el cual parecía recordar todas las anécdotas donde el nombre Edward Cullen estuviese presente. La anécdota del paseo la protagonizo un cartel del tamaño de un folio en una de las entradas del pueblo donde se anunciaba que en aquel lugar había nacido el actor Edward Cullen. La cara que se le quedo fue de portada, pero se lo supo tomar con humor.

-Hora de cenar- dijo parándose en un bar de la calle principal del pueblo y abriéndome la puerta. Después de 4 horas hablando y caminando mi estomago reclamaba atenciones. Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada esperando a que trajesen la comida. El recinto era un pequeño local de madera muy acogedor e iluminado por varias lámparas, con una larga barra y varias mesas repartidas por todo el lugar con cuatro sillas cada una. El menú se componía de cosas sencillas y de fácil preparación pero igual de deliciosas.

-Bienvenidos señores. ¿Qué desean…? ¡Cariño!- dijo de repente la señora cuando Edward levanto la vista y la sonrío. Ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo que me emociono hasta a mi.

-Hola Matilde- dijo Edward volviéndose a sentar pero con su mano entre las de la señora todavía. -¿Cómo estas?-.

-Feliz hijo, feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos hacías una visita. Te preguntaría como va todo, pero ya veo que bien-.

-Todo va estupendamente. No puedo venir aquí mucho por trabajo, ya lo sabes, pero había prometido una visita, y aquí estamos- la señora desvío su mirada hacia mi sin perder la sonrisa.

-Hola bonita. ¿Y tu eres…?-.

-Bella Swan. Mucho gusto- dije extendiéndole la mano que acepto dulcemente.

-Matilde Hopp, igualmente. ¿Una amiga?-.

-Una novia- contesto Edward. –Bueno, mi novia-.

-¿Cómo que tu novia? ¿Nadie sabe nada? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarrón y dando insistentemente con la punta de su zapato en el suelo.

-Llevamos unos 6 meses juntos. Poca gente lo sabe y queremos que poca gente siga sabiéndolo-.

-Me alegro por vosotros. Sois jóvenes y merecéis disfruta de la vida. ¿Lo de siempre?- dijo mientras Edward asentía con la cabeza.

-Te gustara. No te preocupes- dijo una vez se hubo ido a pedir el pedido.

-¿Tienes alguna mujer importante escondida mas? Lucy, Matilde… ¿Alguien mas de la cual debiese de saber su existencia y no sorprenderme?- dije riéndome.

-No, creo que ella es la última-.

-¿Tienes mucha confianza con ella-.

-Fue la niñera de mi madre, y durante una temporada, mía también. Además su hijo y yo fuimos amigos-.

-¿Fuimos?-.

-Si fuimos-.

-¿Algo que contar?- dije estirando mi mano y acariciando la suya. El dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a contarme el relato.

-Matilde estaba casada con un señor llamado Billy Black, y tuvieron un hijo en común, Jacob. Ellos eran muy amigos de mis padres y por eso el y yo terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Cuando nosotros teníamos más o menos 15 años sus padres se divorciaron, y fue una separación difícil. Matilde le pidió el divorcio porque estaba harta de el, la tenia casi esclavizada en su propia casa. Por supuesto mi familia la ofreció todo el apoyo del mundo y todas las ayudas, una cosa que Billy se tomo como una traición. Le metió toda clase de cosas a Jaco en la cabeza, desde que éramos unas malas personas que habían echo que su familia se separara, que éramos tan ratas que le habíamos pedido cantidades inmensas de dinero que nunca le devolvimos, que yo iba detrás de su novia desde los 13 años… una clase de mentiras que un adolescente en crecimiento y que viene de su padre, se creería, y que lamentablemente, el se creyó. Incluso su padre le puso en contra de su madre. Matilde estuvo varios años en tratamiento psicológico por el daño que le causo. Finalmente consiguió el divorcio y Billy mensualmente le manda una cantidad, ridícula he de decir, de dinero. Pero Jacob ni con los años se dio cuenta de las mentiras en las que creció y sigue con esos pensamientos casi 10 años después. Ella ha estado con nosotros varias veces en LA de visita, y siempre que venimos aquí la visita es obligada. Es una buena mujer, y muy agradecida que esta rehaciendo su vida con un buen hombre que la merece-.

-Me suena mucho el nombre de ese chico-.

-Lógico- dijo riéndose con un claro tono de ironía, - juega en la primera división de la liga de béisbol, y su equipo va en cabeza. Ha dado varios escándalos sonados-.

-Vale, ya se quien es. ¿Y por que esta historia nunca ha salido? Quiero decir, si tanto odio os tiene…-.

-Porque no le interesa ni a el ni a mi. Su representante le habrá aconsejado no decir nada, ya que viéndolo desde fuera queda claro quien es el malo de la historia. Y mintiendo no se consigue nada, la verdad siempre sale a flote-.

-Es una lastima, pero me alegro que Matilde sea ahora feliz. Parece una buena mujer-.

-Lo es- dijo mirándome y desviando su mirada hacia el pasillo. Me gire viendo como Matilde se acercaba hasta nosotros y ponía en nuestros lugares unos enormes filetes rodeados de patatas y dos refrescos gigantes.

-Esto es enorme- dije a Edward regañándole con la mirada. Odiaba dejar comida en el plato, pero esta vez lo veía como algo necesario si no quería reventar.

-Come lo que puedas querida. Aquí el niño tiene un buche que parece un saco sin fondo- dijo frotándome la espalda.

-Tiene una pinta deliciosa en serio, pero es que se sale del plato, y el plato es más grande que mi cabeza- dije riéndome sin poder evitarlo.

-Te aseguro que te lo acabaras. Esta buenísimo- dijo metiéndose el primer trozo de filete en la boca y haciendo que las últimas letras se volvieran ininteligibles.

-Cuanto acabéis os traigo el postre-. "Postre", pensé, después de esto ni aire iba a entrar en mis pulmones.

Una vez más, Edward iba por el camino correcto. Un plato tan básico como ese, tenía en Matilde la mejor cocinera posible. Y lo más asombroso aun, podía con un postre.

-Vaya hija, al final pudiste- dijo acercándose a nuestra mesa recogiendo las cosas.

-Es usted la mejor cocinera de filetes del mundo. Estoy segura-.

-No es para tanto cariño. Un poco de dedicación- ¿Podéis con el postre?-.

-Asombrosamente si- dije bajito haciendo que ambos me mirasen y se riesen.

-Tienes una joya a tu lado pequeño- dijo alejándose y guiñándonos un ojo.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos mientras me cogia una mano y la besaba.

Poco después, el mega vaso que contenía en su interior un batido de fresa y nata estaba prácticamente vacío. Un bostezo involuntario se escapo de mis labios mientras Edward me miraba con dulzura.

-Estas agotada, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Pego y nos vamos- dijo levantando la mano para llamar la atención de Matilde que se acerco con paso apresurado.

-Dime cuanto te debo. Estamos agotados- dijo Edward sacando su cartera cuando Matilde le puso la mano encima haciendo que retrocediera sus movimientos.

-Sabes que quedáis invitados, hay algo un poco más importante. Dos chicas están en la puerta diciendo que han visto a Edward Cullen aquí dentro y que si no me importara dejarlas pasar para hacerse una foto contigo. He dicho que estas con una amiga y que te lo preguntaría-. Edward me miro. Gire mi vista para ver a dos chicas de unos 16 años muertas de frío en la calle con una cámara entre las manos, y hasta en aquella distancia, se podía percibir la ilusión de sus rostros. Si no habían intentado nada, ni chillado seria porque no podían hacer mucho más. No seria yo quien tirase aquello por los suelos.

-Por mi no hay problema-.

-Hazlas pasar- dijo Edward mirándome y escrutando mi rostro intentando averiguar algún signo de nerviosismo. Buscaba en vano.

-Allí le tenéis- se escucho la voz de Matilde y unos pasos nerviosos acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Disculpad- dijo una sueva voz a la cual de le notaba nerviosa haciendo que ambos nos girásemos. No podía ocultar mi emoción ante aquella imagen. Eran el vivo retrato del cariño. –Eres Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?-.

-Así me llaman- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa sincera.

-Perdón por las molestias, pero es que nos asomamos al local para buscar a mi padre y creímos verte, y antes de entrar aquí para quisimos preguntarle a la señora para ver si asi no te molestábamos- dijo la otra chica igual de ilusionada que ella.

-Nunca sois una molestia- volvió a responder Edward.

-¿Podríamos hacernos una foto, por favor?-.

-Claro- dijo Edward levantándose y poniéndose en medio de cada una de las chicas.

-¿Podrías…?- dijo la que llevaba la cámara mostrándomela de manera vergonzosa.

-Por supuesto- dije levantándome y cogiendola. Una vez salio el flash cada una le mostró un papel y lápiz por si odian fírmale, a lo que el acepto encantado.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos acercarnos-.

-Y por atendernos- dijo la otra muchacha mientras yo me sentaba y ambas daban dos besos a Edward que las devolvía un abrazo.

-A vosotras chicas-.

-Adiós- gire mi cabeza como una de ellas estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa y tenía su mano estirada hacia mí. Un poco dudosa la cogi y la sonreí e hice lo mismo con la otra chica.

-Hasta pronto chicas- las dije despidiéndolas mientras ellas salían del local y empezaban a saltar fuera como si nadie las pudiese ver. –Son encantadoras- dije poniéndome mi abrigo.

-Ojala todas fueran como esas muchachas. ¿Vamos?- dijo estirando su mano mientras yo la cogia.

-Matilde- dijo alzando un poco la voz para que la señora, que debía de estar dentro de la cocina saliese. Con paso rápido y secándose las manos en el delantal llego hasta nosotros. –Nos vamos ya- dijo esperando a que saliese de la barra para darla un abrazo. –Volveremos pronto-.

-Mas te vale hijo. Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte- dijo abrazándome a mi también.

-Lo mismo digo Matilde. Espero verla pronto de nuevo-.

-Cuidaos mucho y acordaos de mí-.

-Sabes que siempre. Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Toma- dijo dándole en la mano un billete de alto valor antes de salir corriendo de allí.

-¡Será posible!- grito cuando vio el billete y nosotros ya salíamos por la puerta de la calle, el riéndose a carcajadas.

-Siempre cae- dijo pasándome su brazo por los hombros. -¿Qué tal el día?-.

-Quiero volver aquí pronto- dije sinceramente. –Hasta el frío me da igual. Esto es encantador-.

-Vendremos siempre que quieras-.

El día siguiente comenzó alrededor del mediodía, se estaba demasiado bien dentro de casa como para salir, aunque sinceramente me apetecía seguir viendo pueblo, Edward siempre seria mucho mas interesante que el resto. La tarde la pasamos en Port Ángeles, la zona más cercana a Forks y comercial. Allí Edward tuvo que camuflarse un poco mas con gorra, pero teniendo en cuanta que todos llevaban gorros o algún tipo de complemento en la cabeza para protegerse el frío, paso totalmente desapercibido. Estábamos en un café apartados de todo el ajetreo cuando sonó su móvil.

-¿Diga? Si… ¿Qué? No, hasta el lunes por la mañana imposible. No estoy en la ciudad… Bueno pues no puedo… ¿Cómo? ¡Joder!... No se, supongo que lo puedo intentar… Te llamo con lo que sea… Vale. Adiós- dijo colgando y dejando el teléfono en la maesa sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-¿Pasa algo?- no parecía haber sido una conversación muy agradable.

-Era la compañía- me dijo levantando su mirada con un gesto de angustia en la mirada. –Acaban de encontrar un posible representante para mí, y necesitan que vaya urgentemente a la ciudad para verle y contratarle. Lo necesitan ya-.

-Bueno, pues vamos entonces, ¿no?-.

-Bella, te prometí que estos días serian para nosotros, solo para los dos. Nada de trabajo, y ahora sale esto…-.

-Ey- dije levantando y sentándome en sus piernas. –Si a mi me hubiese pasado algo similar estoy segura de que no estarías así. Son cosas del trabajo que no podemos evitar. Estos días han sido fantásticos y han sido gracias a ti, no te atormentes porque no hay ningún problema por mi- terminé dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Debo una, bueno, unas cuentas. Gracias. Eres fantástica. Deja que llame para que preparen todo mientras vamos a Forks- dijo cogiendo su móvil pero sin quitarme de sus piernas aun. –Te prometo que algún día sacare tiempo para escaparnos. Y pienso dejar el móvil en casa- me dijo pasándoselo a la oreja esperando que lo cogiesen.

En menos de una hora ya estábamos metiendo el equipaje en el maletero del coche después de recoger a prisa la casa.

-Edward- dije mirando por la ventanilla comprobando el paisaje. –No vinimos por aquí el otro día-.

-No- se limito a decir mientras sonreía.

-Tienes un avión esperando para salir. ¿Qué haces?-.

-No te vas de aquí sin ver lo más importante. Lo demás puede esperar-.

-El prado- dije contagiándome de su sonrisa.

-Te prometo que estaremos poco tiempo y no haremos esperar a nadie. Vamos en coche aunque tardemos más-. Apenas 15 minutos después aparco entre unos árboles. Daba la sensación de que cualquiera podía perderse en aquel lugar con solo dar una vuelta a si mismo. Era exactamente todo igual. Pero a el solo le hizo falta apartar una rama para que delante de mí apareciese un espeso manto de blanca e impoluta nieve, donde pequeñísimos rayos de sol se reflejaban y hacían el lugar totalmente mágico. Roseado por árboles, el prado se antojaba un lugar donde la paz se respiraba en cada molécula de aire.

-En primavera todo esto esta iluminado y lleno de flores de todos los colores imaginables. Las hojas de los árboles brillan como si les pusiesen purpurina y si te quedas en silencio hasta puedes escuchar el ruido del arroyo que esta a unos cuantos metros. Volveremos aquí-.

-Claro que volveremos. Es… es precioso Edward-.

-Amor- dijo cogiendome de la cintura mientras hacia que me diese la vuelta para mirarle, -promete que da igual el tiempo que pase, pero que volveremos. Porque eso significara que seguiremos juntos, que yo seguiré siendo tan feliz como lo soy en este momento, será que yo te seguiré teniendo a mi lado pase lo que pase. Bella, júrame que siempre estarás a mi lado-.

-Te amo Edward, y nos queda tanto por vivir que seguramente no nos de la vida. Pero siempre estaré a tu lado, para lo que quieras y necesites. Al fin y al cabo he decidido esto-.

-Te amo preciosa. Te amo- dijo terminando las distancias y besándome con una urgencia innecesaria, al fin de cuentas, nos quedaba toda la vida para disfrutar uno del otro.


	11. Primer dia de mi nueva vida

**Capitulo 10**

Volver a mi rutina diaria de trabajo fue duro, no lo puedo negar, por mas que me encantase lo que hacia, el tiempo con Edward era un forma de paraíso que acababa de descubrir, y sencillamente me encantaba. Hasta escuchar a Alice parlotear sobre su perfecta vida con Jasper era menos duro si mi mente se centraba única y exclusivamente en Edward.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella me escuchas?- deje de teclear y mire al frente. Allí Ángela, la nueva reportera que estaba cubriendo mi antiguo puesto me miraba preocupada. Borre todo lo que había escrito sin ningún sentido y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella. Observarla era como verme mi yo hace un año. Una joven enérgica llena de vitalidad recién salida de la universidad y con ganas de comerse el mundo a base de artículos brillantes, cuyo jefe le corta las alas a la primera de cambio.

-Perdona Ángela. ¿Decías?-.

-¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?-. Nunca había intercambiado más de un saludo cordial con ella, asíque esa petición, como poco me resulto extraña. Pero por mi parte no tenía ningún problema.

-No claro, vamos- dije levantándome e intercambiando con Alice una mirada de esas que dicen"no entiendo nada". La seguí hasta la sala de reuniones y vi como comprobaba que no había nadie cerca y cerro con pestillo. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupada.

-Quiero… quiero enseñarte una cosa que ha llegado a mas de la mitad de los periodistas de corazón de este país- dijo sacando un sobre de un grosos considerable y poniéndolo enfrente mía. Me daba pánico siquiera mirarlo. –Quería que lo supieses antes que nadie-. Abrí el sobre con manos temblorosas para comprobar lo que ya suponía, aunque esto era ligeramente peor. Estaba todo fotografiado, todo. Nuestro fin de semana en Forks tenía un book de fotos completo, con todos los lugares, besos, abrazos y sonrisas que nos habíamos dedicado. Hasta el más simple gesto estaba retratado con una nitidez en la cual mi cara se veía a la perfección por mucho que intentase engañarme. –Bella, yo no escribiré sobre esto-.

-¿Qué?- dije intentando mostrar una serenidad que en aquellos momentos escaseaba en mi. –No Ángela, es tu trabajo, no tienes…-.

-Se que no tengo ningún motivo para no hacerlo, pero tampoco tengo uno para hacerlo. Eres una compañera de trabajo antes que todo, asíque yo hare como que aquí no mandaron nada. Podrá creérselo, soy nueva y todavía falta confianza con algunos sectores. Borre el mail después de imprimirlas, quiero que las tengas tu-.

-Ángela no, tú puedes perder tu trabajo-.

-Puedo permitírmelo. Estaré aquí hasta que mi padre pueda conseguirme un hueco en su editorial, estoy aquí para no aburrirme en casa. No te preocupes por eso. Lo que no puedo prometeré es que no vaya a escribir jamás de ti Bella, pero siempre te mandare el articulo antes de publicarlo-.

-No se como… como agradecértelo Ángela, de verdad-.

-No hay de que Bella. Te has portado de maravilla conmigo desde que llegue-.

-Una cosa, ¿sabes quien…?- dije mostrándole las fotos.

-Las hizo una agencia. Solo ha trascendido que pasasteis estos días en el pueblo natal de Edward y bueno, tu cara, que era desconocida hasta ahora. Mike no se enterara hasta mañana, y si se entera no será por mi. Me tengo que ir Bella. Lo siento-.

-No sientas nada, en serio, has hecho por mi demasiado. Muchas gracias- dije dándole un leve abrazo. Salio del cuarto mientras yo me quedaba allí dando respiraciones profundas e intentaba calmarme un rato. Decidí ir a ver a Edward, era totalmente necesario que estuviese al tanto de aquello.

-¿Edward?- dije cuando alguien descolgó el teléfono.

_-Si Bella, ¿pasa algo?-._

-Si, si pasa algo. Necesito verte, ya. Ahora-.

_-Bella ahora mismo es imposible, tengo la reunión con el nuevo representante-._

-Créeme que a ese señor también le interesa lo que te tengo que decir. Voy para allí ahora mismo-.

_-Esta bien. Nos vemos ahora-._

Colgué antes de despedirme y me dirigí hacia mi mesa apretando aquel sobre contra mi como si de el dependiese mi vida, y en gran parte lo hacia. Todos aquellos con los que tuviese una relación más que directa, ósea mi padre, tendrían que enterarse cuando antes de esto. La primera, tendría que ser Alice.

-Bella, ¿que pasa ahora? ¿Qué quería Ángela?- me dijo inclinándose hacia mi hablando en susurros. Me empezó a mirar alarmada cuando vio que cogia mi bolso para organizarlo.

-Esto pasa- le dije con un nudo de voz pasándole el sobre. –Ten cuidado- dije advirtiéndola. No me pare a observar su cara mientras descubría lo que se encontraba dentro del sobre. No tenia tiempo.

-Bella- escuche dentro de mi agobio personal. –No me lo puedo creer… ¿Quién…?-.

-Una agencia. Ángela quera avisarme para que lo supiese. No lo va a publicar. Le debo… No se ni lo que le debo- dije quitándole las fotos y metiéndolas al bolso, lo mas profundo que pude.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- dijo quitándome el bolso mientras lo dejaba encima de la mesa y me cogia las manos haciendo que frenase y la mirase recuperando un poco de calma, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de la situación

.-No lo se Alice. Voy a hablar ahora con el, esta con su nuevo representante y también debería estar Rose por allí. Tengo que decírselo antes de que le llegue por otras vías, que seguro serán todavía más desagradables. No tardare, lo prometo-.

-Le diré a Mike si pregunta que fuiste a entrevistar… a cualquiera, ya me inventare algo, no te preocupes. Y tranquila- dijo abrazándome dulcemente, -todo tiene solución-.

-Gracias. Te quiero amiga- dije saliendo de la oficina rumbo al coche. Siempre que iba a visitar a Edward era por causas de fuerza mayor, y unas causas cuyos finales serian o ya estaban siendo malos, o para mi, o para el, o para ambos. No me costo nada pasar al set de grabación, había ido varias veces y el chico de seguridad ya me reconocía. Por lo que me había dicho Edward estaba ya en los últimos días de grabación, llevaban muchísimos meses, mas de los habituales grabando la película, varias cosas habían echo que los pedidos se retrasasen pero apenas les quedaban días para terminar.

-¡Bella!- gire mi cabeza para ver a una Rose muy embarazada en mi dirección seguido de Emmet.-Que sorpresa verte aquí- me dijo abrazándome mientras yo tocaba dulcemente su barriga. -¿Qué tal?- me dijo mientras era presa de los brazos de Emmet, gesto que no tardo en solucionar dejándome en el suelo de nuevo.

-Eh bueno, necesito hablar con Edward, no estaría de más que tú también estuvieses presente. ¿Qué tal el bebe?- pregunte intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

-El bebe esta estupendamente, apenas le falta un par de meses para verle la carita. Emmet y yo íbamos ahora a ver a Edward por el tema del representante. ¿Esta todo en orden?-.

-No- me limite a decir. –Vamos- dije andando hacia el lugar donde tenían las improvisadas oficinas para las reuniones del elenco.

-Bella- me dijo cuando me vio. Se acerco y me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de saludar a Rose y Emmet. -¿Por qué tanta prisa por venir? ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos. Antes de que pudiese responder la puerta se abrió dejando paso a tres personas que irradiaban seguridad por todos los poros de su piel. Y aunque impresionaban un poco, una de ellas, en mi opinión, allí no pintaba nada. ¿Qué hacia Jane en aquella sala en esos momentos?

-Bien- dijo uno de los hombres sentándose. –Tenia entendido que esto era para hablar a solas y firmar el contrato Edward-.

-Si Aro, y sigue siendo así, todo lo que ellos escuchen será como si solo yo lo escuchara. No hay problemas. Te presento a Rosalie, mi antigua representante, Emmet su prometido y amigo y Bella, mi novia- dijo señalándonos mientras nos iba nombrando. –Chicos os presento, Jane, a ella ya la conocéis, Richard Jackson presidente de la compañía y Aron Vulturi, tío de Jane y vicepresidente junto a otro de sus hermanos de una gran compañía-.

-Aro será tu nuevo representante si así lo deseas Edward- empezó Richard mientras sacaba papeles de una carpeta e intercaladamente se lo iba poniendo delante a Edward y Aro. Cuando termino les dejo un Boli encima del montón a cada uno. –Es uno de los grandes, y puede hacerte llegar más lejos incluso de lo que vaticinan los mejores medios, haciéndote ganar también cantidades astronómicas. Solo tienes que seguirle y el universo es tuyo hijo- dijo palmeándole el hombro. Aquello no podía salir bien, no me fiaba de esa familia absolutamente nada.

-Solo pongo una condición- hablo Aro por primera vez, -tienes que confiar en mi. Haz lo que te pida, desde luego no haría nunca nada que te perjudicase, pero sigue los consejos que te de-.

-No lo hagas Edward- dijo Rosalie sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Aro. –No me gusta ni un pelo esto Edward. He trabajado lo suficiente como para saber que esto no es lo que te conviene ni a ti, ni a nadie que quiera tener una carrera limpia-.

-¿Pero que dices Rose?- dijo Edward inclinándose encima de la mesa para quedar un poco mas cerca de ella. –Este hombre ha trabajado para los más grandes y los ha llevado mas lejos de lo que ellos mismos habían imaginado y ahora quiere trabajar para mí. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?-.

-Aceptar todo lo que el pida que hagas es un precio demasiado elevado por el que firmar Edward- interrumpió Emmet.

-¿Bella, tu que piensas?- me dijo Rosalie mientras todas las miradas se enfocaban en mi.

-Nadie que te prometa el universo va a lograr alcanzar esas expectativas Edward. Creo que tienen razón, es un precio demasiado caro por el que pagar para los resultados que puedes obtener. Es solo mi opinión-.

-¿Me estáis hablando en serio?- pregunto casi riéndose Edward. No me podía creer que no se diese cuenta de que aquello no pintaba bien, que a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía de un tono más oscuro. –Ya veremos quien lleva la razón. Firmo contrato por un año señor Vulturi. Confío plenamente en usted- dijo cogiendo el Boli y firmando los papeles mientras Aro hacia lo mismo con los suyos sonriendo y dando cariñosas palmadas en la pierna a su sobrina. Richard lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del momento escuchando las monedas cayendo en su cuenta bancaria, mientras yo sentía como Edward firmaba su propia condena de muerte.

-Has hecho bien chico- dijo dándole la mano. –Nos vemos en dos horas para que me pongas al día de todo. Me espera…-.

-Espere- interrumpí antes de que se levantase. –Ahora que es su nuevo representante creo que debe saberlo, al fin y al cabo va a ser el primer escándalo con el que se va a tener que enfrentar- dije soltando el sobre encima de la mesa. Edward me miraba con cara de interrogante. Yo solo me limite a señalárselo con la mirada. Sus manos agarraron el sobre y saco las fotografías de un tiron, como si rápido el golpe fuese menos doloroso.

-Joder- dijo pasándolas y dejándolas encima de la mesa para que todo el mundo las pudiese ver. Lógicamente, el golpe dolió de la misma manera. Observe las caras de todos los allí presentes. Los gestos iban de un gesto de asombro como lo era el de Richard, a otros de tristeza como los de Rose y Emmet que me dedicaron una caricia en la mano a modo de consuelo hasta el de Jane, que reflejaba odio puro, solo odio. Aro mantenía una pose completamente neutral, como si aquello no fuese más que la lista de la compra para el día siguiente, y no unas fotos donde se veía a su nuevo y flamante cliente en actitud cariñosa con su nueva novia. -¿Quién ha sido?-.

-Una agencia. La compañera de mi trabajo las recibió, y después de imprimirlas las borro diciendo que no las publicaría mañana-.

-Entonces no hay mas problema, ¿no? Un par de periodistas con un par de los grandes cierran sus bocas como nenazas- dijo Aro tirando las fotos en la mesa con gesto triunfal.

-A no ser que su bolsillo alcance a chantajear al 90% de los periodistas del corazón de este país y otro tanto del extranjero, me temo señor Vulturi, que la noticia saldrá mañana a primera hora a la luz, por muy buena persona que sea mi compañera de trabajo- le conteste mientras observaba como cambia de forma casi imperceptible su gesto.

-Muy bien chica, te han bastado 6 meses para arruinar la carrera de Edward. Te felicito, otra solo hubiese tardado 2- dijo Jane con una sonrisa burlona.

-Disculpa, pero mi última intención seria hacer algo parecido a lo que estas diciendo. Y te recuerdo, que mi carrera también esta en serio peligro. Después de esto, dudo que Mike quiera conservarme en mi puesto, demasiado noticia para un diario como en el que escribo-.

-Eso se resume en que esto- dijo señalando a su alrededor, -te viene demasiado grande querida. Es un hecho que deberías haber aceptado hace tiempo y no haber esperado a que pasase algo como esto-.

-Jane querida, cállate- dijo Aro amablemente, aunque mi sangre estaba empezando a hervir a cuotas de volcán, y si no fuera por Rose que me calmaba acariciando mi mano, esta chica ya no tenia pelo en la cabeza. –Edward es suficientemente adulto, y Bella también, como para saber que quieren y sus consecuencias. Esto es un contratiempo, sin duda, pero se solucionara de forma rápida y eficaz. No os quepa duda-. A pesar de las palabras conciliadoras de Aro, mis niveles nerviosos seguían aumentando, y el ver el gesto de Edward, el cual no se giraba ni para mirarme ni hablaba para defenderme me hacía querer gritar hasta reventar tímpanos, aunque fuesen los míos propios. No aguantaría mucho mas así.

-Tengo que irme, todavía me quedan horas de trabajo- dije levantadme casi de un salto. El ver como Edward seguía sin moverse hizo que me entraran ganas de llorar.

-Espera Bella, nosotros tampoco hacemos anda aquí. Adiós- dijo Rose mientras me cogia del brazo y me sacaba de allí. Dos pasos más lejos de la puerta terminen por derrumbarme, y si no hubiese sido por Emmet, me hubiese caído al suelo. Me llevaron a un lugar menos transitado y me dejaron desahogarme.

-Bella, por favor relájate- me repetía Rose sentada a mi lado y acariciándome el pelo.

-¿Tu has visto eso Rose? ¿¡Pero tú le has visto!- dije sin poder controlar mi tono de voz. –Es que ni me miraba, es como si le diese asco- dije sin poder evitar los sofocos que me daban solo de recordar el momento. –Y esa… ¡Te juro que le arrancaba todos los pelos de la cabeza de un solo tiron!-.

-A eso te ayudo yo sin problemas- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a Lucy y Ro asomándose en vista del escándalo que debía de estar montando. Aquello solo me hizo empezar a llorar más fuerte. -¡bella! ¿Qué pasa querida? Hola hijos- saludo a cada uno con un ligero abrazo y un beso, al igual que Ro, aunque este se recreo mas en el saludo a Emmet, haciendo que este se sintiese un poco incomodo a vista de todos. Fue Rose la que les tuvo que contar lo sucedido en aquella oficina, ya que todo lo que podía salir de mi boca era sofocos, y cuanto mas lo pensaba pero me ponía.

-Ese chico esta como quiere, pero en el cráneo tiene aire mas que cerebro- dijo Ro revisándose las uñas.

-Voy ha hablar muy seriamente con el Bella. Me parece inimaginable lo que te ha hecho- dijo Lucy sentándose en mi otro lado y abrazándome por los hombros.

-Yo entiendo- empecé un poco mas calmada, -que su carrera es importante, y que una noticia como esta pueda afectarle un poco, ya que sus fans son mayoritariamente adolescentes femeninas, pero es que siempre, toda la comprensión es para el. Yo me juego mi carrera, por lo que llevo luchando toda mi vida, y si mi trabajo se tambalea lo hace mi familia. Yo soy la que no me puedo permitir el lujo de que me despidan porque me quedo sin comer, y mi padre igual- dije secándome las lágrimas con mi mano.

-Conozco a Edward Bella, estoy seguro de que pronto se dará cuenta de la cantidad de tonterías por minuto que esta acumulando y rectificara- me dijo Emmet de cunclillas delante mía. Era imposible no verle sonreír y no imitarle.

-Es que como no lo haga la tonta que se lleva le deja marca de por vida- salto Lucy haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, en serio. Gracias a todos por vuestros consejos- dije levantándome y abrazando a todos uno por uno. –Nos vemos pronto. Y a vosotros- dije señalando a Lucy y Ro,- se que termináis aquí en breves. Si por algún motivo no os vuelvo a ver pronto, ha sido un placer conoceros y espero que la vida nos vuelva a juntar-.

-Igualmente bonita- dijo Lucy mirándome con gesto maternal.

-Lo mismo digo Bella- se despidió Ro, por primera vez desde que le conocí, en un tono que denotaba seriedad. Conduje por las calles todo lo deprisa que podía teniendo en cuenta el trafico a aquellas horas. No era bueno enfadar a Mike, y menos con una mentira.

-¿Cómo haces para escaquearte tantas veces y que Mike nunca te pille, y cuando yo falto aunque sea una escasa media hora pide explicaciones hasta a la señora de la limpieza?- me pregunto Alice girándose en su silla cuando yo me sentaba del golpe en la mía vigilando cualquier posible presencia de Mike en menos de 30 kilómetros a la redonda.

-No se Alice, quizá mi don para ser el ser mas discreto del planeta. Que falte el alma de la oficina supongo que se notara-.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Por lo menos comeremos juntas, ¿no?-.

-Dalo por hecho-.

-Pues vamos entonces, ya es nuestra hora-.

¿Ya?- dije comprobando mi reloj. No me lo podía creer, me había retrasado casi 2 horas en lo planeado. –Vamos- dije mientras me volvía a levantar. Bajamos a nuestro lugar de siempre, un pequeño bar porco frecuentado por los empleados y jefes de la zona que servia la mejor comida a mejor precio. Siempre dije que todo era probar e investigar, al parecer, era la única que lo hacia por la zona.

-No puedo creer que Edward haya echo eso- dijo Alice terminándose su ultima cucharada de postre. –Es… Jasper me ha hablado mucho de el, y desde luego la descripción parece de otra persona diferente-.

-¿Hablas de Edward con Jasper?-.

-Ese no es el tema Bella, pero si. Solo a veces, no todos los días una tiene un novio cuyo mejor amigo es actor mundialmente conocido. Curiosidad de mujer-

-Si tú lo dices-.

-No nos desviemos. ¿De verdad que no abrió la boca para defenderte, ni siquiera te dirigió la mirada en toda la reunión?-.

-Nada Alice, nada absolutamente. Y no entiendo nada-.

-Pero si venís de pasar el mejor fin de semana de vuestras vidas según tu, Bella. ¿No te dijiste nada cuando tuvisteis que volver o…?-.

-Nada Alice, yo le dije que estaba todo bien, que podíamos volver sin problemas, estábamos plenamente felices allí. No paso nada malo, absolutamente nada-.

-No se… es que n se que decirte Bella. Es demasiado todo. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a verle? ¿O le vas a llamar?-.

-No lo se Alice, no se si seré capaz de llamarle y no derrumbarme, además con todo lo que va a estallar mañana. ¡Es asqueroso todo!-.

-Bella, tu sabias que esto iba a pasar-.

-Si lo sabía Alice, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quisiese que pasase, es muy diferente. Y muchísimo menos ahora con esta situación entre las manos-.

-Yo solo puedo decirte que estoy aquí- dijo posando su mano sobre la mía dándome todo su apoyo una veza mas.

-Ya lo se Alice, ya lo se-.

Mi padre fue esa tarde la excepción a la regla, además le molestaba que aquello viese la luz, que todo el mundo supiese que su hija estaba saliendo con el famoso Edward Cullen. Solo cuando le hice ver la realidad, que mi trabajo podía verse en peligro torció un poco el gesto, pero rápidamente lo recupero diciendo que si había encontrado uno como aquel sin experiencia, que no encontraría con un año ya. El detalle que ignoraba continuamente es que a mi no me volverían a contratar como una periodista seria si me echaban, pero prefería no amargarle el resto del día con cosas que no habían pasado aun. Apenas pude pegar ojo esa noche, y el insomnio junto con mi móvil fueron mis fieles pasajeros de las horas previas a lo que yo consideraba las últimas horas de mi antigua vida. No deje de teclear el número de Edward, era ya pura sistematización, pero me atascaba cuando llegaba la hora de dar al botoncito verde, era como si una pared se pusiese en medio. El no me llamo, algo que tampoco podía echarle en cara ya que yo tampoco lo termine de hacer, contando además de que el debía de estar igual de mal que yo. Calcule por mi reloj las 6 de la mañana, donde normalmente la paginas webs de noticiarios se actualizaban con todas las novedades, asíque aquella ya debería de estar en el aire, era esa hora o cualquiera donde ya estuviese el sol sobre nuestras cabeza, una opción infinitamente peor. Me reí de mi misma mentalmente cuando me encontré mirando la página de mi periódico, con seguridad, uno de los pocos en todo el país, y si me apuras del mundo, que no sacaría la noticia. Tecleé las letras del sitio donde yo solía mirar los chismes hace unos meses si no estaba publicado ahí, todavía no lo sabía nadie. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi aquello. Anunciaban la noticia como "Exclusiva mundial. Edward Cullen y su nueva novia, Bella Swan" con una foto nuestra besándonos en una de las calles de Forks abrazados con colores llamativos por todos los lados. Personalmente era una foto que me encantaba, pero en aquellas circunstancias todo podía parecerme fácilmente horroroso. Toda la pagina principal estaba ocupada por la noticia, un enlace con todas las fotos y un articulo inmenso era la noticia del día. Solo me fije en las frases subrayadas y en negrita: _"Isabella Swan, así se llama la conquista mas reciente de Edward Cullen, aunque lo siento chicas, esta vez para ir en serio. Fueron vistos el pasado sábado en el pueblo natal de Edward, donde según fuentes de confianza pasaron dos románticos días disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Isabella Swan, de 23 años de edad trabaja para el diario Los Ángeles News, de donde es original y periodista en la sección de política, aunque anteriormente la prensa rosa era su fuerte"_ ¿La prensa rosa mi fuerte? ¿¡Pero esta gente de donde había sacado esa tontería! Antes de buscar en otra pagina, puse mi móvil en silencio, sabia que las llamadas no tardarían en aparecer. Busque otra pagina para encontrarme con la misma noticia: _"El nuevo galán de Hollywood ya tiene con quien compartir de reinado. Forks ha sido el lugar elegido por la joven pareja para dejarse ver por primera vez en ese tono. Dado que hace algo mas de 6 meses que el chico no aparece con nadie, suponemos que los enamorados pueden llevar un tiempo mas que considerable de relación lejos del objetivo publico". _Todas decían los mismo y hablaban de mi como si me conociesen de algo, algunas incluso llevaban testimonios de gente que afirmaba haber trabajado conmigo o haber sido compañera mía, cuyos nombres y caras podía asegurar no haber visto en mi vida. Otras iban más allá y se atrevían a decir que mi lugar al lado de Edward solo era para hacerme un nombre de una manera más rápida en el mundo del periodismo. Toneladas de basura se publicaron en apenas unas horas de vida de la noticia.

Mi padre no tardo en levantarse, y tampoco hizo ninguna pregunta respecto al estado de mi cara, fiel reflejo de una noche sin sueño. Le resumí todo mientras desayunábamos, contándole la cantidad de mentiras que habían publicado, pero haciéndole saber que el no había sido nombrado en nada que yo hubiese leído, lo cual a el le dio igual, pero a mi me alegro entre tanta basura. Eche una ojeada a mi móvil para comprobar que había 20 llamadas sin contestar, no sabia quienes eran, pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba lo mas mínimo, lo único que quería era estar lo mas presentable posible para salir a la calle como una persona normal y llegar al trabajo como si aquello no me afectase, para lo cual sabia que tendría que hacer un duro trabajo de relajación. Me mire al espejo por ultima vez auto convenciéndome que aquello no podía conmigo, que hoy me veía mas guapa que nunca para enfrentar todo aquello que se me pusiese por delante, y con ese pensamiento cerré mi puerta y llegue al portal, donde todo trabajo fue echado por tierra en menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear. Decenas de cámaras apuntaba dentro de mi portal fotografiándome, mientras yo me quedaba estática mirando a cada una de ellas sin saber como reaccionar ante tal locura. Abrí corriendo la puerta y buscando mi coche rápidamente me metí en el, y rezando para no atropellar a nadie me aleje de aquello. Fueron apenas dos minutos donde escuche todo tipo de preguntas y donde más flashes por segundo vi. Luche conmigo misma para no llorar. "Esto no puede contigo Bella, no puede", pero si habían descubierto mi casa, mi trabajo estaría completamente atestado de ellos. No me equivoque cuando aparque dos calles mas alejadas de allí, y antes de cruzar la calle para llegar a la puerta sonó una voz por encima de todo el barullo que grito, "¡Eh esta es la novia de Cullen!". Automáticamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, y la locura que se había formado en mi casa, fue de miniatura con la que había allí. Una vez dentro del edificio llegar a mi puesto de trabajo fue mucho mas sencillo, donde me esperaba una Alice con cara de compasión. El resto era simplemente curiosidad. Se fijo en que mi miraba viajaba por todos los lugares y mi vergüenza aumentaba por momentos.

-¿No tenéis trabajo hoy o que?- grito Alice haciendo que la oficina se pusiese en marcha de nuevo con un murmullo constante. -¿Cómo lo llevas?- me pregunto volviendo a su mirada.

-Mal Alice. Trabajo en un periódico y no he visto a tantos periodistas en mi vida. En mi casa había por lo menos 40 cámaras, y ya habrás visto los de la entrada-.

-Tuve que enseñar la acreditación para entrar, y no le hemos utilizado desde que entramos aquí. Si te sirve de algo las fotos son preciosas-.

-No es un consuelo Alice, pero gracias-.

-¿Hablaste con Edward?-.

-El no me llamo y yo no me atreví ha hacerlo. Demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo-.

-¡Bella!- grito Mike abriendo la puerta de su despacho. –Ven. ¡Ahora!- dijo volviendo a cerrar de un portazo. Comprobé que había llegado a tiempo, si lo la bronca iba a ser monumental. Me levante alisándome la ropa y preparándome para la tormenta que más que posiblemente se avecinaba. Toque dos veces a su puerta y antes de que contestase abrí y pase. Me sorprendí al ver allí a Ángela, que parecía tan asustada como lo estaba yo.

-Hola Mike- salude en voz baja.

-¿Supongo que sabréis ambas por que estáis aquí?- dijo poniendo los codos encima de la mesa y cruzando las manos.

-Yo en realidad no- respondió Ángela.

-¿Y tu Bella?-.

-Yo espero que no sea por lo que estoy pensando-.

-Muy bien- dijo sacando una pila de periódicos de debajo de la mesa y poniéndolos en fila delante de nuestras narices. Estaba claro de que día eran y el tema del que quería hablarnos. -¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?- pregunto mientras yo repasaba los títulos de cada periódico. Apenas podía creerme que alguno de ellos fuesen de tirada nacional y resultasen ser a los que yo consideraba como fiables.

-Yo no puedo decirle anda señor. No recibí ningún tipo de información respecto a este asunto- se escuso Ángela de una forma envidiablemente profesional.

-¿Y tu Bella, tu no tienes nada que decir?-.

-No señor-.

-¿Qué no? ¿¡Que no! Tengo en mi plantilla a la chica que me puede dar la exclusiva del año, y probablemente del que viene y…y hablan todos los periódicos menos el mío. ¿Qué no tiene nada que decir señorita Swan?- dijo chillando y cerrando los ojos. Estaba segura que si los abrí, los globos oculares le saltarían de las cuencas.

-No Mike. Es mi vida privada, no una historia de circo para publicar en todos los tabloides. Mi vida esta muy lejos de ser vendida como cualquier basura, por mucho que yo trabaje aquí- dije irritándome por momentos. Desde luego este tema, y el no dormir, me traían por el camino de la amargura.

-A ti Ángela solo te avisare para que te pongas las pilas, no quiero otro despiste como este, y por supuesto sabes de que tratara tu artículo mañana. En cuanto a ti- dijo volviéndome a señalar, -un despiste, una sola metedura de pata, una coma que no va en su sitio por culpa de este circo, y estas despedid Bella. No quiero en mis oficinas a alguien que esta mas centrada en dejar a la vuelta de la esquina a los paparazzi que a los artículos de política. Podéis iros-. Me levante y salí de allí sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Mike, solo un pequeño abrazo a Ángela y volví a mi sitio, aun mas enfadada de lo que ya estaba. Era impresionante que me amenazase con algo tan serio como mi despido, sin haber hecho nada aun. Ni malo ni bueno. Nada.

-¿Muy duro?- pregunto Alice.

-Solo sorprendido de que una trabajadora del lugar no haya dado la exclusiva. Ah, y si hago algo mal por culpa de este circo, ya se donde esta la puerta. Lo sabia Alice, sabia que iba a pasar esto- dije apoyando mi frente en mis manos. Cogi mi móvil recordando que todavía no había visto las llamadas ni los mensajes que había recibido aquella noche. Más de la mitad de los números eran auténticos desconocidos para mí, y sus llamadas se repetían por lo menos 3 veces. Rose me llamo dos veces mas otras de 2 de Emmet, pero debieron de cansarse y terminaron comprendiendo que a lo mejor aquel no era el mejor momento, un echo que recordaría agradecerles. Lucy y Ro también llamaron, al igual que los Anders de Edward, pero suya no había nada, un absoluto nada.

-¿Qué te dice?- pregunto Alice alzando su cuello intentando ver la pantalla del móvil, como si allí estuviese el secreto de la eterna felicidad, aunque por mucho que buscase aquello, al igual que lo que yo quería ver, no lo encontraría.

-No me ha llamado- dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿Que no que? Bella, debes de estar equivocada. Déjame ver. ¿Lo sigues teniendo como siempre no?- me quito el móvil de las manos mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. Estaba completamente segura de que Alice tenía unas esperanzas innecesarias en aquel momento. –Es imposible Bella. Tienes números con un prefijo que si siquiera son de la ciudad, y me apuesto que ni del país, y el…nada-.

-Voy a llamarle- dije arrancándoselo de las manos. Marque de nuevo su numero, pero esta vez si me atreví a dar al botón verde, y esa vez lo pulse con todas las ganas acumuladas de las que no me había atrevido. Temí durante unos largos segundos a que no respondiese, pero un ruido me hizo suspirar aliviada.

-_¿Bella?-_ me respondió su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Edward-.

-¿_Como estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?-._

-Pues no precisamente…-.

-_Bella perdona, pero acabamos de terminar de rodar y estamos celebrándolo y Aro me reclama para mirar unas cosas. Hablamos luego-_y colgó, después de aquello colgó. Ni un espero que esto no sea muy duro, o un estoy preocupado por ti, ni siquiera un beso después de la llamada. Solo un hasta luego cortando mi explicación. No quite mí vista del frente, donde era plenamente consciente que estaba Alice agitando su mano delante de mis ojos preocupada. Tampoco me había separado el aparato de la oreja, como esperando a que de un momento a otro el volviese ha hacer acto de presencia y decirme justo lo que necesitaba oír. Lamentablemente también sabía que aquello tampoco seria posible. Tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas, pero empecé a creer en aquel momento en los que dicen "me he quedado sin lágrimas", era un dicho comprobado en mis carnes el día de hoy.

-Bella me estas asustando- dijo cogiendome de los hombros y sacudiéndome violentamente. -¿Qué te dijo?-.

-Que acababan de terminar de rodar… que estaba celebrándolo… que Aro le llamaba para mirar algo… y hasta luego. Me dijo hasta luego-.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi Bella? ¿Estas segura de que hablabas con el?-. Revise de nuevo la bandeja de llamadas para comprobar que esa vez el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla era el suyo. Simplemente logre asentir con la cabeza. Mostrándole la pantalla esa vez.


	12. No siempre se puede ser feliz

**Capitulo 11**

Aquella noche fue una pesadilla. Me reí tremendamente del momento en el que pensé que no me quedaban lágrimas para echar. Mi almohada podría ser testigo de la tremenda mentira que aquello significaba. Desperté pensando que quizá aquellos paparazzi se hubiesen ido, total la novedad ya había pasado, desde hace un día mi vida había dado un vuelco y el día siguiente no debería de ser noticia. Una nueva equivocación por mi parte cuando me asome por la ventana y parecía que aquella gente creía en cada segundo. Me plantee seriamente tirarse agua ardiendo para ver si así se iban, pero me contuve al pensar que era algo ilegal y mi futuro valía mas que esa gente.

-Hija, esta gente se propaga como una verdadera paga- dijo corriendo un poco la cortina del salón viéndoles disimuladamente, por ahora, no sabían mi piso, por lo que no grababan una ventana en concreto. Por ahora. -¿Cómo lo lleva Edward?-.

-Edward- deje caer su nombre intentando sonreír, pero sin lograrlo, -supongo que algún día lo sabre-.

-¿No has hablado con el todavía?-.

-Dime como, esta demasiado ocupado de fiesta celebrando que ha terminado el rodaje y hablando con su nuevo representante Aro-.

-¿Y no te ha llamado el?-.

-Lo he intentado durante toda la noche, pero lo tiene apagado. Es súper gracioso todo, ¿verdad?-.

-Pues a mi sinceramente me hace poca gracia tener a esa gente ahí. Ayer me costo un mundo salir. No me hacían ni caso-.

-Hoy salimos juntos y te ayudo si quieres-.

-Voy a ser el padre más famoso de America-.

-¡No te importan que te graben conmigo?-.

-Algún día tendré que presumir de hija-me dijo pasando a mi lado y palmeándome la pierna en señal de apoyo.

Fue toda una odisea tanto el vestirse, el ducharse y el prepararse cuando tu vista solo podía fijarse en el móvil, esperando con todas las ansiad del mundo que se iluminase avisando de la llamada de Edward, y que al cogerlo este se disculpase. Desde luego aquellos días la suerte había decidido abandonarme para ayudar a otra persona.

-¿Preparado?- le dije antes de doblar la esquina y quedar dentro del campo de visión de aquella gente.

-Mi vida- dijo cogiendome la mano, -yo trabajo en la acera de en frente, en una comisaría, no se atreverán a seguirme mientras sepan donde trabajo, la pregunta es, ¿estas tu preparada?-.

-No, pero es algo que elegí y tengo que empezar a vivir con ello-.

-Esa es mi hija, y ahora venga, no quiero que ni tú ni yo lleguemos tarde-. Inspire un par de veces profundamente para ponernos en marcha. La iluminación del portal aumento hasta un modo cegador cuando se dio cuenta quien aparecía a través de la puerta, y los chillidos y preguntas absurdas no se hicieron esperar. Lo único que hacia que no saliese de allí corriendo o me desmoronase o incluso pero, ataque a algún periodista, es que mi padre se iba riendo de ellos casi a mandíbula abierta y contestaba las preguntas que volaban con una ironía que hacia que el reportero no volviese a lazar ninguna mas. Le deje al lado de mi coche, que gracias al destino estaba aparcado en frente del trabajo, y salí de allí antes de que ninguno pudiese seguirme. Y para la entrada al trabajo más de lo mismo, aquello parecía que se iba a convertir en mi rutina diaria. En estos momentos ni s eme ocurriría quejarme de la anterior.

Ángela tuvo la amabilidad de darme el periódico del día para que leyese su artículo. Sinceramente, su expresión objetiva de las cosas se agradecía, e incluso se permitió el lujo de incluir ciertas cosas que me dejaban incluso en una mejor posición. Extrañaba comer con Alice en nuestro bar, pero era una completa utopia pensarlo en aquello momentos.

De camino a casa con el coche, me di cuenta de que una ya conocida furgoneta blanca empezó a seguirme, y recordé el truco que había utilizado Edward para despistarles, callejear. Mi problema era que no sabía por donde, por lo cual era probable que terminase perdida. Sin saber como, media hora después estaba en una de las zonas más acomodadas de los Ángeles, pero a casi una hora de mi casa. Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando algo me freno, y lo digo literalmente porque a ni coche le freno otro de golpe. Apenas había sido un pequeño susto físico, pero por si acaso, Salí corriendo del coche para ver como estaba el otro conductor. Me di cuenta que un deportivo azul eléctrico salía de culo del un garaje y había chocado contra el muro del mío, causando solamente un arañazo en el suyo y un faro roto en el mío.

-Genial- solté viendo el desastre.

-Podría haber sido peor si hubiésemos ido mas deprisa- dijo una voz varonil a mi espalda. Debía de ser el otro conductor.

-Lo siento- me apresure a decir mirándole, -ha sido culpa mía, iba distraída. Le pagare todos los gastos- le dije mientras me dolía el solo pensar la cantidad de dólares que haría falta para arregla ese pequeño rayazo en semejante coche. Me fije que estaba ante un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, de piel morena y facciones divertidas. Solo verle sonreír parecía que te alegraba el día.

-No hace falta. Tenía prisa y tampoco mire quien venia. Me quedaría mas tranquilo si pasase un momento a mi casa y se tomase algo para tranquilizarse-.

-Esta bien- dije sin saber el porque se mi aceptación, al fin de cuentas, acababa de conocer a esa persona y a lo mejor no era nadie de fiar, pero las sensaciones que transmitía me hacia sentir lo contrario. –Pero si tiene prisa no es necesario- dije recordado el motivo por el que el tampoco iba atento a la carretera.

-No se preocupe, no es nada importante. Puede esperar-. Se trataba de un amplio piso e el bloque de edificio decorado de una manera minimalista pero muy moderna. –Siéntese, ahora le traigo una tila- me senté mirando a mi alrededor aquel piso. Apenas había un par de fotos en toda la sala, en un salía con un hombre, el cual debía de ser su padre, y en otra salía un bebe el cual tendría apenas 1 año, la foto parecía antigua asíque seria el de pequeño. Aquel hombre me recordaba a alguien, su cara se me hacia familiar, por algo, estaba segura, pero no sabia de que. –Toma- me dijo colocándome una taza de tila humeante en la mesa, mientras el daba vueltas a la suya.

-Oye perdona, pero me suena mucho tu cara de algo. ¿Nos conocemos?-.

-No, no nos conocemos, pero yo a ti si que te sitúo-.

-Ya, quien no- dije adivinando el porque podía conocer mi cara. Ayer había ocupado las revistas de mas de medio mundo.

-No es por eso, escribiste sobre mí-.

-Ah vale. Siento no recordar tu nombre ni… nada de ti. Es que aquella época prefiero no recordarla. Mi trabajo actual me gusta más. ¿Y por que motivo escribí sobe ti? Te pido disculpas desde ya-.

-Porque una noche salí con una chica- dijo riéndose.

-El 95% de mis artículos trataban de eso-.

-¿Te gustas los deportes?-.

-Mi padre adora el baloncesto, yo soy negada tanto para hacerlos como para verlos- me sincere.

-Entonces tenemos aquí el motivo por el que no me reconoces. Jacob Black- me saludo tendiéndome la mano.

-Bella Swan… ¡Madre mía!- dije quitando rápidamente mi mano de la suya dándome cuenta de con quien estaba compartiendo aquel momento. –Tu… Ella. El… Edward…-.

-Veo que conoces la historia-.

-Un poco- mentí.

-Tranquila. Si tu no se lo cuentas, o si la prensa no nos fotografía el no se enterara, por lo menos de mi parte. Llevamos años sin hablarnos-.

-Eso si lo se-.

-Es un poco incomodo estar con la novia de un hombre que no me cae especialmente bien, ni el ni su familia-.

-Supongo que el que yo te diga que son buena gente no cambiara nada. Pero si, es un poco incomodo, y si se entera… ahora- suspire imaginándome la buena imagen que daría esto. Los escalofríos no tardaron en llegar.

-Soy de los que piensan que no hay que prejuzgar. Yo hoy he conocido a una chica encantadora, sin más. ¿Tu?-.

-Lo mismo. Me he encontrado con un hombre amable y simpático. No veo mas allá- dije dándole la mano, y esta vez si las agitamos en el aire. –Espera un momento- dije rompiendo el saludo y cogiendo mi móvil que había empezado a sonar. El se disculpo con un gesto, se levanto y salio de la estancia. -¿Diga?- pregunte sin mirar el identificador.

_-¿Bella?-._

-¡Edward!- exclame al reconocer su voz. -¿Por qué tenias el teléfono apagado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? ¿Qué te pasa en el cabeza?- dije soltando por la boca lo que estaba a punto de reventar en mi cabeza, pero sin llegar a chillar.

_-Bella por favor baja las revoluciones-_ me contesto con una voz ronca que no había notado al principio.

-¿Estas de resaca?- pregunte claramente enfadada.

_-Solo bebí un poco anoche y tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Ya esta-._

-Es decir, yo subiéndome por las paredes y deseando hablar contigo para ver la situación, y tu emborrachándote-.

-_Que pasa, ¿Qué ahora tengo prohibido emborracharme? Estábamos todos deseando acabar ese rodaje Bella, y se nos fue un poco de las manos entre eso y la celebración de la contratación de Aro-._

-Prioridades Edward, ¿sabes lo que significan? No tiene ni idea de lo que te he necesitado las ultimas 30 hora, y tus respuestas han sido me voy a celebrar y hasta luego. ¿Me dices en serio lo que me estas diciendo?-.

_-Si Bella, si. ¿Quién eres para decirme nada? Un poco de comprensión-._

-Eso es lo que esperaba yo de ti Edward- dije colgando mientras me limpiaba una lagrima que caía por mi cara. –No me lo puedo creer- susurraba mientras miraba el móvil. Aquella era la visión mas repetida en las últimas horas, con mucha diferencia al resto. Cogi la tila y me la bebí de un trago. Agradecí internamente que hubiese pasado un rato y estuviese perfecta para ser ingerida, de lo contrario me habría quemado la garganta y dejado en carne viva.

-Podrías haberte quedado afónica para lo que te queda de vida si te la llegas a tomar de esa manera hace 5 minutos- dijo Jacob llegando al salón de nuevo mientras cargaba una bandeja con pastas. –Pensé que necesitarías comer algo. No pareces muy calmada aun-.

-La llamada me altero un poco. Siento los gritos-.

-Es lógico en tu situación. Se te ve alguien tímida, que de repente te conozcan hasta las piedras debe de ser duro-.

-Eso es una de las cosas. Hay muchos mas factores, pero ese es especialmente duro. Pero oye, en serio, me siento al porque tu ibas a algún lado y ahora llegaras tarde por mi culpa-.

-Iba a una cita Bella, por puro compromiso. En serio, estar aquí es mil veces mejor que el plan inicial-.

-¿Pero no se enfadara tu novia o…?-.

-No es ni mi novia ni mi nada. Mira que le estoy confiando cosas serias a una periodista-.

-¿Por qué con todas las personas conocidas me tienen que tratar antes como periodista que como persona? En serio, hasta que no me lo recordáis se me olvida esa parte de mi, sobre todo porque odio esa parte del periodismo, lo mío con las noticias a las que yo y el 95% de la población llamamos serias o de algún tipo de importancia-.

-Tranquila, era solo una broma. Te tomas todo muy a pecho, ¿verdad?-.

-Si- dije relajando los hombros y sonriéndole.

-Oye, si quieres hablar de lo de Edward y tu… quiero decir, se que es un tema incomodo y encima con alguien a quien apenas conoces que encima se lleva al con el. Pero a pesar de todo eso, me lo puedes contar-.

-No es nada- inexplicablemente, aquel muchacho me inspiraba una confianza difícil de encontrar en otras personas, -desde que salio ayer todo esto, no he hablado con el, y lo poco que hable fue para que me dijese que se iba de fiesta a celebrar el final del rodaje, ha hablar con su nuevo representante, y ahora me llama cuando se ha emborrachado. Es un cúmulo de cosas que poco a poco van pudiendo conmigo. Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas, en serio-.

-Para nada, tienes una vida realmente interesante- dijo riéndose mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas y le acompañaba.

-Jacob me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero mi padre empezara a preocuparse como no llegue a la hora. Con todo esto estamos un poco susceptibles, ya sabes…-.

-Claro, es totalmente comprensible. Finalmente iré a la cita con un pequeño retraso. No morirá por ello-.

-Muchas gracias por todo de veras. Y mándame la factura del coche, ha sido…-.

-Culpa de ambos, asíque cada uno pague lo suyo-.

-Me parece bien- dije dándole la mano para firmar el pacto.

-Bella, mira no va con segundas intenciones, ¿ok? Es simplemente que es complicado encontrar gente como tú, me pareces realmente interesante y me gustaría quedar algún día contigo para hablar, charlar, puedo ser tu psicólogo personal, es bastante entretenido-.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema, solo intenta no decírselo a nadie, prefiero comentárselo yo a Edward, no se como se lo tomara-.

-Soy una tumba-.

-Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo Jacob-.

-Ha sido un placer-.

-Nos vemos- dije saliendo de la casa. Mire hacia todos los lados para comprobar que el frente estaba despejado y conduje hasta mi casa con una tranquilidad poco habitual desde hacia unas horas.

Aquellos minutos con Jacob me habían servido para aclarar ciertas ideas. Era agradable conocer gente nueva, que entendiese tu situación a pesar de que mi posición no era la mejor para entablar una conversación con tan buena química como lo hicimos. Ahora el problema seri decirle a Edward lo que había pasado, y que se lo tomase lo mejor posible después de nuestra discusión telefónica de por la tarde. Una vez mas mis horas pasaron sentada frente al teléfono esperando una llamada que nunca que llego.

De la misma manera pasaron los días, y las semanas. Y nos plantamos dos meses mas tarde con la misma historia. Imposible salir de casa o entrar a ella tranquila. Mi trabajo era la misma cantina. Me había vuelto toda una experta en torear a los coches camuflados. Y lo mas irónico de todo, es que en aquello meses de mas persecución es cuando mas me aleje de Edward. Apenas le había visto 4 veces desde que todo comenzó, y todas ellas terminaron con una discusión y yo saliendo llorando de su casa, cosa que se encargaron de reflejar los tabloides sensacionalistas. Jacob se estaba convirtiendo en la distancia en algo así como mi guía, hablaba con el prácticamente todos los días, y ambos nos reíamos de las cosas que nos habían pasado hoy, incluso una vez casi se atreve a abrirme su corazón, pero la batería del móvil decidió que no era buen momento. Cada vez que pensaba en como iba encaminada mi relación con Edward, y que mas tarde o mas temprano se enteraría de mi temprana amistad con Jacob, sabia que todo saltaría por los aires de una manera inevitable. Escuche como mi móvil sonaba dentro de alguno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, una vez lo encontré me sorprendí al ver de quien venia.

"_Cuando termines de trabajar acércate a las oficinas. Necesitamos hablar contigo. EC"_

Lo leí y lo volví a guardar sin sentir nada ya, estaba tristemente acostumbrada a que ni sus llamadas ni mensajes mostrasen el mas mínimo afecto hacia mi persona. Todavía recordaba cuando me decía te quiero, y simplemente un beso, y mi día era perfecto aunque un meteorito destrozase lo que quedaba de mundo.

Sorprendentemente aquel día había pocos periodistas en la puerta. Era impresionante que siguiesen preguntándome de cosas diferentes cada día, dos meses depuse de no tener ni una sola nueva noticia. Llegue a las oficinas y subí directamente al piso suyo. Esta vez Jessica solo se limito a mirarme y volver a su trabajo, aunque empezaba a sospechar que si me lo hubiese prohibido, Edward me hubiese echado el mismo diciendo que "tenia que trabajar. Luego nos vemos". Lógicamente ese luego nunca llegaba, o llegaba una semana tarde. Toque la puerta con los nudillos y asome la cabeza por la puerta. Dentro de la sala se encontraban Aro y Edward.

-Hola- les salude a los dos a la vez. Me acerque a Edward con la intención de darle un beso en los labios cuando el giraba la cabeza y me lo daba en la mesilla. Me senté inclinando la cabeza hacia Aro mientras el la imitaba con un gesto idéntico sonriéndome.

-Te preguntaras que haces aquí, supongo- comenzó Aro.

-Pues si, la verdad es que es una sorpresa-.

-Edward- dijo invitando a Edward a que expusiese el caso.

-Veras Bella. Dentro de apenas un mes comenzara la promoción de la película que terminamos de grabar hace algunos meses. Las cosas de la prensa con lo nuestro todavía no se calmaron como todos esperábamos, y eso seria malo para la promoción. Queríamos pedirte… que si no te importara… mira, a mi me encantaría que fueses a la premier e ir contigo de la mano, pero eso quitaría atención de lo verdaderamente importante. Asíque si no te importa, queríamos decirte, que por favor no vengas. Yo iré acompañado por otra persona…-.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad Edward? ¿Verdad?-.

-No Bella-.

-Es decir, me estas pidiendo que por favor, evite que me vean contigo para que tu puedas ser visto con otra persona, estoy convencida de que el genero será femenino y se olviden de todo esto-.

-Son cosas de publicidad Bella-.

-No espera que aun no termine. Puesto que lo nuestro daría mucho que hablar, ir de la mano de otra persona daría aun más, a no ser que sea del elenco de la película. Y espera, que seguro que hasta eso esta pensado, y déjame adivinar, habéis pensado en Jane-.

-Bella, solo es publicidad, nada mas, no significaría nada mas- dijo entre dientes apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Si el estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, lo mío ya no tenia nombre.

-Uno Edward, dime las cosas desde el principio enteras, no me pongas adivinazas porque no me gustan. Y dos, ¿en serio crees que aceptare algo así? ¿Quieres mi opinión o mi permiso Edward?-.

-Me gustaría que fueses un poco mas abierta de mente…-.

-Mira, hoy estoy de humor, te voy a dar las dos. Mi permiso no lo tienes, tu novia soy yo, si me quieres mostrar como un mono, lo haría, si me quieres esconder, me escondo, pero eso, esconderme y encima engañar de esa manera… me niego. ¿Mi opinión? Me parece que me valoras demasiado poco como para pensar que estarían de acuerdo en algo así. ¿Algo mas señores?-.

-Bella, no quiero hacer algo con lo que tú te sientas mal…-.

-Pues si lo haces, ten por seguro que estaré mal, muy mal además-.

-¿Por qué no puedes pensar un poco en mi y ver que la película con todo este lío perdería interés?-.

-Eso es lo único que he hecho desde hace dos meses Edward- dije levantándome y poniéndome a su altura cada más vez mas nerviosa. –Pensar en que te pasaba, como estaría llevando todo esto, que te hice yo para que de un día a otro todo quedase así. Pensar en ti solo. Y ahora tú me echas en cara que no lo hago, que solo pienso en mi. Dime Edward, ¿desde cuando no me preguntas que tal estoy? ¿O desde cuando no me dices un simple te quiero?-.

-Desde… ¡Yo que se Bella, no calculo estas cosas!-.

-No tienes ni idea… Aro por favor-me gire hablarle y verle de brazos cruzados sonriendo como si estuviera presenciando la escena que llevaba esperando meses, cosa que no dudaba. Por no perder mi educación mantuve la compostura, -¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?-.

-Claro…-.

-Es mi agente, tiene que estar aquí- respondió Edward parándole con la mano.

-Es una conversación privada- le conteste entre dientes.

-El puede saber todo, no hay problemas-.

-Para mi si-.

-Chicos, no pasa nada, en 15 minutos vuelvo y listo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Solo voy a necesitar 5 minutos- dije mirando a Edward. Estaba ante el momento mas temido por mi en los últimos días, pero vista la situación no encontraba otro remedio. Podía escuchar a mi corazón ir rompiéndose en cachitos lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres hablar ahora Bella? Esta todo dicho, lamentablemente aunque no te guste es lo que va a pasar-.

-No puedo seguir así Edward- dije mientras mi voz se rompía. Llevaba siendo fuerte demasiado tiempo para nada.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-.

-¡Que no puedo mas! Que no aguanto esta situación. Que tu no eres el Edward del que estoy enamorada. Eras un hombre atento, cariñoso, familiar… eras mi Edward. Ahora solo te preocupa que no se te vea conmigo por ti, por ti y después por ti de nuevo. Tu nueva sombra se llama Aro Vulturi, el cual te debe de acompañar hasta para ir al baño. ¿Hace cuanto no hablas con Emmet? ¿Sabes que Rose tuvo su última ecografía hace una semana? ¿Sabes algo de Lucy, Ro o Matilde? ¿Y de mi Edward, que sabes de mi? No espera- dije poniendo una mano delante de su cara. –Te voy a decir lo mío. Llevo dos meses sin poder dormir, apenas pego ojo unos minutos seguidos antes de despertarme y mirar el móvil esperando noticias tuyas. Tengo una presione cima que no soporto, mi vida a cambiado inesperadamente y el apoyo que yo necesitaba no estaba, porque estaba ocupado con su nuevo agente o emborrachando celebrando no se que cosas.¡Ah, y lo mas gracioso de todo y que no te va a hacer ninguna gracias! ¿Sabes a quien he conocido y con el cual me llevo estupendamente porque me ha dado tiempo a un millón de cosas ya que mi novio me dejaba cantidad de tiempo libre? Si, Jacob Black, llevo una temporada hablando con el. Un tío encantador oye, me escucha, me anima y me entiende. Me encantaría decir lo mismo de mi novio, pero es que resulta que pasa olímpicamente de mí-.

-¿Desde cuando te ves con el?-.

-¿Qué me veo? No Edward, no malinterpretes. Le vi una vez, y porque tuvimos un accidente de coche, otra cosa que no sabes porque no hablo contigo de algo que no seas tu. Hace dos meses Edward. Y pienso quedar con el, se esta convirtiendo en un gran amigo, ¿sabes? Y si, el sabe quien soy yo ¿Te das cuenta del tiempo que llevas así? ¿Qué te han hecho en la cabeza Edward?- dije sin poder evitar llorar. Ya me daba igual.

-Aro dice que esto solo ser aun tiempo, que cuando todo este mas asentado podré ir mas…-.

-¡Aro, Aro y Aro! ¿Puedes hacer o decir por una vez algo que quieras tu?-.

-Entiéndeme…-.

-¡Tu y tu! Que te entienda a ti, que te comprenda a ti, que te quiera a ti… pero tu no das nada Edward, nada, y yo no puedo mas-.

-¿Estas intentado decirme que terminamos?-.

-Creo que un tiempo entre los dos es lo mejor, si-.

-¿No me quieres o que ha pasado?-.

-Eso es lo que quiero Edward, que me expliques que te ha pasado, por mi amor por ti sigue intacto, y me duele lo que no esta escrito decirte esto, pero creo que aquí uno de los dos ha perdido la cabeza, y hasta que no la vuelva a tener en su sitio, yo no puedo seguir así-.

-Muy Bella, no tengo más que hablar. Adiós- dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola haciéndome una invitación muy directa a que me fuese de allí. Si me dolía dejarle mas me dolía aun ver que a el no le afectaba nada en absoluto que aquello acabase. Su gesto era serio, firme y convencido que de lo hacia por mi mas que por el o incluso un nosotros. No me detuve a mirar la cara de Jessica, pero estaba segura de que había disfrutado del espectáculo. No entendí como no había tenido otro accidente en las condiciones que iba, una mezcla explosiva de velocidad y emociones que no solía salir bien. Logre calmarme y parecer una persona decente antes de salir del coche y enfrentarme a toda aquella gente. Fue mi día mas difícil para mantener mis papeles, pero el lograr pasar la puerta de casa aparentando normalidad hizo que cuando me quede sola explotase como una bomba de relojería activada para reventar justo en ese momento. Mi padre no se atrevió a entrar en mi habitación, le había comentado varias veces el plan, y aunque se negaba a creer que Edward hubiese dado aquel cambio, veía en mi a una persona muerta que no se parecía a mi por lo que me animaba a terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Tanto Alice como Rose, incluso Jacob me llamaron, pero esa vez fui yo quien decidió no contestar las llamadas.

Mi padre decidió por mi que no iría en los siguientes días a trabajar. Lo mío era mas similar a un zombie que a una persona, por muy dolida que estuviese por la ruptura, pero lo mío con Edward era algo que traspasaba lo puramente emocional, era algo casi físico, parecía que un trozo de mi corazón y mi alma se había quedado con el, y que con la separación el era el duelo de aquello. Fui consciente de que mi padre cogia las llamadas de teléfono al fijo y se dedicaba a dar excusas baratas del porque no me podía poner, o en el caso de Alice y Rose les daba el discurso del siglo sobre mi estado anímico.

El quinto día creí que ya era más que suficiente. No estaba mejor, algo que realmente me preocupaba, pero no podía seguir así, no era ni lógico ni sano. Devolví todas las llamadas sin dar mas explicaciones que las que dio mi padre. Solo Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jacob recibieron lo que se merecieron. Eso y una llorera depresiva por mi parte. Algo realmente triste.

Esa noche era la última que me quedaría en casa recluida, estaba totalmente decidido. Era domingo y para mi deleite personal, la premier de la dichosa película. Y como masoca que soy decidí seguirla en directo por un canal habilitado para ello. Una coca cola enorme y un bol de un kilo de chocolate me acompañaban esa noche, ya que en la última semana había quedado demostrado que era lo mejor para aliviar las penas. 45 minutos después aparecía la limusina negra que indicaba que los protagonistas habían llegado, aunque el narrador se empeñaba en decir que solo había llegado Edward. Mi esperanza era nula de que aquel mensaje fuese cierto, tal y como yo misma me auto demostré cuando Jane y Edward, de esmoquin impecable, bajaban sonrientes de la limusina con ella colgada de su brazo y sonriéndose mutuamente. Llego la hora de escucharles hablar con el reportero de la cadena.

-Señoras y señores tenemos con nosotros a los protagonistas de la película: Jane Vulturi y Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo estáis chicos, nervioso?-.

-Impresionados, hay mucha gente muy entregada. Es increíble- cómenos Edward.

-Jane, estas impresionante- la alabo el reportero mientras ella cogia de la mano a Edward y este levantaba el brazo ayudándola a dar una vuelta para que fuese vista desde todos los ángulos. "Va como una zorra" pensé comiendo una cucharada a rebosar.

-Muchas gracias- se limito a contestar ella. Después de las preguntas de cortesía sobre la película vino lo que yo mas temía de todo aquello.

-Edward, ha sido toda una sorpresa verte acompañado por la señorita Jane, es decir, todos esperábamos otro tipo de compañía… ya sabes, Bella-me atragante con la bebida echándola toda por la manta que me cubría. Esperaba preguntas comprometidas, pero no que mi nombre saliese. Su gesto apenas vario pero el agarre de Jane se intensifico de manera más que notable.

-Para nada. Estaba planeado y desde hace tiempo quien seria mi acompañante. Bella es… bueno, ella es solo una buena amiga-. "Buena amiga", ya me gustaría a mi por lo menos ser eso de el, y no haber pasado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Muchas gracias chicos, disfrutar de la película y suerte- se despidió el presentador. Apague la tele viendo como la pantalla poco a poco se volvía más negra, exactamente igual que lo que le estaba pasando a mi vida.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Alice bajito mientras me abrazaba nada mas poner un pie en la oficina. –A mi no me engañas, se que de enferma anda-.

-Tener un padre policía tiene que servir de algo. Estoy mal, pero por favor no me hagas llorar, no hasta dentro de 7 largas horas-.

-Es un cerdo. ¿Una buena amiga? ¿Cómo puede ser…?-.

-Alice por favor, lo vi y sufrí, ya esta. En serio, no me aparece hablar de ello. No por ahora-.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Pero luego vienes a mi casa a comer. Sin excusas-.

-Me he prometido a mi misma salir cuanto antes de esto, asíque no puedo decirte que no. Oblígame si algún día e niego, ¿vale?-.

-Esa es mi chica. Jasper no trabajaba hoy y me ha prometido un banquete, y me ha dicho que te espera a ti también. Te hubiese arrastrado de todas formas- me contesto sacándome la primera sonrisa sincera en días.

La comida me sirvió para darme cuenta de dos cosas: como echaba de menos a Edward y lo mal que se había portado realmente, para que hasta uno de sus mejores amigos como era Jasper, le tuviese asco hasta unos extremos insospechado.

El fin de semana llego lento, como cada día desde la ruptura. Pero un mensaje logro poner un poco de luz a tanta oscuridad, algo que realmente hacia falta en mi vida.

"_Rose ha roto aguas. Estamos en el hospital nacional. Ven pronto, te esperamos. Emmet"_

Pocas cosas hubiesen echo que dejase de lado mi tristeza, la llegada de ese bebe era una de ellas. Salí corriendo hacia el hospital, después de preguntar 10 veces y perderme otra decena conseguir localizar a un armario andante al cual probablemente ya no le quedarían ni uñas.

-¡Emmet!- grite corriendo por el pasillo acercándome a el.

-Bella- dijo recibiéndome en sus brazos. –Lleva dentro una hora, dicen que pasare en un rato cuando el niño o niña este listo, pero no me avisan y te juro que tiro la pared como tarden 5 minutos más…-.

-Emmet, relájate, estas cosas lleva su tiempo. Todo esta bien, si no estoy segura que te habrían dicho lo contrario. ¿Dónde están los demás?-.

-Jasper y Alice perdidos en la montaña y sin cobertura. Cuando la tengan se enteraran por la cantidad de mensajes amenazantes. Y Edward… el estaba simplemente ocupado en una reunión con…-.

-Aro- dije terminando la frase. Nada había cambiado. Lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-.

-Lo llevo, que supongo no es poco. Me ha costado no parecer 24 horas un muerto viviente, ahora solo sobrevivo-.

-Puede ser amigo mío y todo lo que quieras, pero no merece que estés así por el, y menos después de cómo te ha tratado a ti en especial y a todos en general-.

-Olvidémonos de el y céntrate en que tienes a tu futura mujer e hijo ahí dentro esperándote. Vamos a sentarnos, ¿vale? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, una tila, un tranquilizantes…?-.

-¿Un whisky?-.

-Dudo que eso lo tengan en un hospital Emmet-.

-Entonces solo necesito compañía-.

.Pues ya la tienes- dije sentándome a su lado y pasando mi mano por su espalda repetidas veces. Pasaron 4 horas hasta que un medico salio de la sala y le dijo que apenas quedaba una hora para que empezase el proceso de parto. Que en media hora le traerían la ropa adecuada para que pudiese pasar dentro.

-¡Emmet!- aquella voz. Me negué a girar mi cabeza, me negué siquiera a moverme un solo milímetro por culpa de su voz. No quería ni mirarle, ni olerle, ni sentirle, ni anda que estuviese relacionado con su persona.

-Edward- se limito a contestar Emmet, no se si por los nervios o por el enfado que todos acarreaban con el.

-¿Y Rose? ¿Y el bebe? ¿Ya a nacido?-.

-Bien. Supongo que bien. No-.

-Siento no haber podido llegar antes pero estaba en una reunión de urgencia que…-.

-Que no podías dejar para venir al hospital donde tus mejores amigos están a punto de ser padres primerizos. Totalmente comprensible Edward-.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?-.

-Te hace perder menos puntos si con eso eres más feliz Edward-.

-Señor, ya puede pasar- le dijo una enfermera tendiéndole los bártulos para que pudiese pasar. –Le esperamos en cinco minutos- dijo cuando vio que las cosas ya no estaban en su mano y el empezaba a cambiarse an medio del pasillo.

-Nos vemos en un momento. Suerte papa- le dije abrazándole por última vez.

-Gracias Bella, gracias de verdad, por ser una amiga. Edward- se limito a decir antes de entrar y dejarme en la situación mas incomoda y dolorosa de mi vida. Me senté en la silla, haciendo un intento pésimo de ignorarle y saque un libro para empezar a leerlo. Aunque era imposible durante los primeros diez minutos creí que lo conseguiría, solo basto que el abriese la boca para echar todo trabajo por el suelo.

-Hola Bella- dijo sentándose a mi lado. Desde luego así, por mi parte, no conseguiría ni eso, ni un hola. -¿Vas a hablarme? ¿Mirarme? ¿Atenderme?- "no" pensé para mi interior. Llevaba leyendo la misma líneas 5 veces y aun así, si me preguntasen no sabría decir de que iba. -¿Vamos a poder hablar algún día como personas civilizadas por favor? Bella, yo sigo amándote- dijo cogiendome la mano entre las suyas. Mis ganas de que se quedase donde et7staba duraron un escaso segundo hasta que reaccione y la quite mirándole por primera vez, con una cara de asco que no se ni de donde saque.

-Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien que no seas tu Edward. No me hagas reír, porque te aviso que lo tiene difícil-.

-Era mi carrera lo que estaba en juego-.

-Era tu carrera y mis sentimientos Edward. Y hace poco mas de una semana no te importo elegir entre las dos, no dudaste, no se porque ahora si-.

-Porque la promoción esta hecha…-.

-Y al cine ya ha ido quien tenia que ir, ¿no? ¿Tengo cara de marioneta o algo así Edward?-.

-Solo quiero recuperar lo que alguna vez fue nuestro-.

-Muy bien Edward, fue. Tu solito te has encargado de destruirlo. Ya no hay un nosotros ni nuestro. Ahora somos tú por tu parte, y yo por la mía. ¿No era eso lo que querías, que yo fuese a la izquierda y tú a la derecha? Has ganado, felicidades. Aunque siempre podemos terminar como "grandes amigos"- dije señalando las comillas en mi modo más irónico.

-¿Todo esto es por esa frase?-.

-Esa frase solo termino de rematar lo que llevaba una semana por el suelo-.

-No me había dado cuenta de todo el daño que te estaba causando…-.

-Y seguirías sin hacerlo si yo no te hubiese dicho las verdades a la cara. No quiero saber mas de ti Edward, en serio. Me hace mal verte. A lo mejor con el tiempo, no se, pero no ahora en serio. Déjame-.

-No me puedes pedir que me aleje de ti Bella…-.

-Por favor, por lo que una vez tuvimos, por favor-dije mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Vi como levanto la mano para secarla, pero antes de que me rozase gire mi cabeza en señal de que no me tocase.

-¡Soy padre! ¡Soy padre!- salio Emmet gritando. Disimuladamente me limpie la cara y con mi mejor sonrisa me levante a felicitar al nuevo papa. -¡Bella, es un niño! ¡Aaron! ¡Soy padre!- dijo elevándome por los aires mientras me abrazaba y yo a el.

-Felicidades Emmet- dije una vez en el suelo.

-Es precioso Bella. Tiene el color de pelo de Rose, pero su boca es igual que la mía, estoy seguro de que hasta heredara mis hoyuelos…-.

-Felicidades Emmet- dijo Edward detrás suya con la cabeza casi en el suelo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Emmet atrayéndole en un abrazo que Edward correspondió como si de un niño de 5 años se tratase. Me fije en como Emmet le decía algo al oído y el asentía. –Chicos- dijo Emmet, -queremos que seáis vosotros los padrinos de Aaron en su bautizo-.

-Claro- se apresuro a decir Edward.

-No hay problema Emmet- dije intentando sonreír comiéndome los sentimientos contradictorios que una vez mas se arremolinaban en mi interior.

Sabia que aquello solo era la punta del iceberg.


	13. 6 meses mas tarde

**Capitulo 12**

6 meses después el jardín trasero de la casa McCarty-Hale se empezaba a adornar para la boda de la pareja y el bautizo del pequeño Aaron. Parecía ayer cuando el pequeño Aaron había llegado a la vida de todos, iluminando aquel oscuro túnel que era mi vida por aquel entonces. Fue complicado vivir durante ese tiempo con el constante recordatorio vía paparazzi de lo que había sido mi historia con Edward, historia que aun hoy recuerdo y no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar. Lo sigo queriendo como el primer día, y verle en la televisión era casi como puñaladas directas al corazón, sobre todo porque veía aquello por lo que lo odiaba, no por lo que lo llegue a amar. Demasiada compañía femenina pero solo una constante: Jane Vulturi aparecía más de lo necesario, para mi gusto, a su lado. Desde el día del nacimiento del pequeño no le había vuelto a ver, yo le evitaba y nuestros amigos hacían porque no nos viésemos. La prensa seguía buscándome de vez en cuando, pero eran días señalados y había aprendido a convivir con las sorpresas desagradables. Solo mi trabajo, mi padre y mis amigos habían conseguido que volviese a parecerme a la Bella que solía ser antes de. Sin duda la mayor sorpresa positiva de todas fue el nacimiento de una bonita amistad con Jacob. Había sido, sin duda un gran apoyo en los peores momentos, en los cuales de una forma totalmente desinteresada siempre le encontraba a mi lado. Mi corazón en temas sentimentales estaba cerrado, completamente bloqueado, por lo que pensar en algo mas con el era totalmente ilógico, además de que el tampoco me lo había comentado nunca, sabia de primera mano que la lista de mujeres que pasaba por su cama semanalmente no era pequeña, y dudo que eso se le puede comentar a una persona por lo que se siente algo mas profundo que una tierna amistad.

Y ahora, 6 meses después, entre todo el caos que se respiraba en la habitación de la novia, yo intentaba calmar mis nervios ante el inminente e irremediable encuentro con la persona que aun amaba y me dolía ver, pero también mi ex, es decir, a la que no podía tocar y casi ni si quiera ver. Me miraba al espejo pero no veía mi imagen, la cual debería proyectar a una chica de mediana edad con el pelo ondulado y suelto recogido a un lado con una flor blanca y un vestido de escote en V y espalda al descubierto que llegaba hasta los pies azul oscuro. Veía el futuro, o intentaba visualizar como seria mi vida en apenas 30 minutos, que era lo que quedaba para el comienzo.

-Bella, si vas a estar aquí para molestar, mejor te vas- escuche como decía Alice corriendo de un lado para otro de la habitación sorprendida una vez mas de cómo podía moverse a tal velocidad sin que el vestido se le enganchase a los tacones. Yo tendría que poner la atención que me sobrase en aquella actividad.

-Alice- dije cogiendola de los hombros haciendo que aprese, -esta todo, todo perfecto- Rose esta mas impresionante aun que de costumbre- dije haciendo que se girase para ver a una Rose aparentemente tranquila en una silla, -Aaron es el niño mas guapo del mundo gracias a ti- dije ahora girándola hacia la cuna donde el pequeño se entretenía jugando con un peluche que parecía un oso deforme, pero que a el le gustaba vestido con una camisa del mismo color que nuestro vestido y unos pantalones blancos, -el jardín parece el mismo paraíso y nada ha fallado a ultima hora- dije señalando la ventana y observando como los invitados iban acomodándose en sus asientos. –Tranquilízate y disfruta, por favor-.

-Voy a ver como van los chicos. Calma Alice, calma- iba repitiéndose mientras salía de la habitación visiblemente mas tranquila.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- pregunto Rose levantándose y dándome un pequeño abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

-Años de experiencia. Bastante tienes tú con lo tuyo como para soportar a una bicho hiperactivo. Por cierto, estas preciosa Rose-.

-Gracias Bella. Estoy más tranquila de lo que me imaginaba la verdad-.

-Yo estaría subiendo por las paredes en tu situación-.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- dijo cambiando su tono a uno algo mas serio.

-Bien, bueno un poco nerviosa, nunca he sido madrina de…-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-.

-Eso… bueno, mas nerviosa aun, pero podré superarlo, espero-.

-Sabes que hice todo lo posible para que no estuviese aquí, pero…-

-Eso es lo peor que hubieses podido hacer. Olvida lo que pudo tener conmigo Rose, es vuestro amigo desde hace años, y es justo que os vea casaros, y mas aun que sea el padrino de vuestro hijo. No podéis organizar algo como esto pensando en mí y no es vosotros-.

-Olvidas que no es el mismo que antes. Este Edward no es el Edward que era mi amigo-.

-Como sea, el se merecía estar aquí tanto como cualquier otro, ¿vale? Podré con la situación, no te preocupes-.

-Con alguien como Jake a tu lado es complicado no poder superarlo-.

-Jake es mi amigo, ya esta, sin mas. No busques algo donde no lo hay-.

-¿Te gustaría tener algo más con el, no?-.

-Para nada, sabes lo que me pasa aun. De todas formas Jake es todo lo que no quiero en un chico. Es mas parecido a Edward de lo que ambos puedan imaginase, y no quiero a un Edward 2 en mi vida-.

-¿Y a un Edward 1?-.

-Mucho tendría que pasar, cosas que deberían empezar por el, y no le veo en disposición-.

-Eres joven, guapa, trabajadora, sincera, buena persona… tienes tiempo y hombres en el mundo como para amargarte ahora por eso. ¿Puedo pedirte que disfrutes que esto y ya mañana hagas lo que quieras?- me dijo cogiendome la cara con las manos y sonriéndome.

-Claro Rose, no tenia nada que no fuese eso en la cabeza- finalice mientras reíamos.

-Rose, te toca amiga- dijo Alice entrando en la habitación y abrazándonos a las dos a la vez. –Bella, coge a Aaron-. Me acerque a la cuna para coger a Aaron haciéndole un par de carantoñas mientras el me regalaba su sonrisa y posaba mis manos en mi cara, una costumbre cariñosa que había adquirido para que yo le comiese los dedos. Asqueroso pero los bebes lo adoraban, y la sonrisa de Aaron valía la pena. –Bella, ¿podrás con el? ¿No se te caerá de los brazos por los nervios?- dijo Alice al lado de Rose mientras esta negaba con la cabeza riéndose.

-¡Alice! Es un niño… tendré cuidado- me limite a decir. –Dale un beso a mami pequeño- dije acercándole a la carita de Rose. –Nos vemos abajo. Felicidades- dije abrazándola con el otro brazo y empezando a bajar las escaleras de la casa con el. Salí al jardín viendo como todos los invitados estaban ya en su sitio. No era una boda normal, ni siquiera el bautizo era convencional, por lo cual al final del pasillo solo se encontraba Emmet con el cura. Avance con el pequeño Aaron señalándole donde estaba su padre, y este haciendo el tonto desde el final del pasillo conseguía sacarle leves risotadas.

-¿Dónde esta el niño mas guapo de la casa?- dijo Emmet en voz baja cuando llegamos y le pase al pequeño que no tardo en volar por los aires sacándole grandes carcajadas.

-Como sigas haciendo eso te va a vomitar en el traje, y no quiero saber las consecuencias de Alice- dije riéndome mientras lo afianzaba con mis brazos al pequeño Aaron y le daba un abrazo a Emmet.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

-Impresionante-.

-¿Va a tardar mucho?-.

-No, solo le faltaban los últimos retoques de Alice, y sabes como es… Estaba ella mas nerviosa que Rose-.

-¿Tú como esta?-.

-¿Por qué os preocupáis todos por mi? Es vuestro día Emmet, pensad un día en vosotros. Yo estoy bien-.

-El esta en los bancos de la derecha, lo mas alejado posible de Jake, tu padre y tu, asíque lo veras lo menos posible, aunque el no te quita la vista de encima- antes de que terminara esa frase no pude evitar girar mi cabeza hacia la derecha y encontrarme con esa mirada que todavía vivía tanto en mis sueños como en mis pesadillas. Estaba tan increíble como lo recordaba con un traje azul marino y corbata a juego con una camisa blanca. No pude evitar fijarme también que Jane estaba a su lado cogiendole la mano y dedicándome la sonrisa mas cínica que vi en toda mi vida.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien acompañada, no dejare que nadie me amargue este día-.

-Más te vale pequeña. ¿Cuídalo si? Ahora nos vemos- dijo dándome a mí un beso y otro a su hijo mientras me dirigía a mi sitio. Senté al pequeño encima de mis piernas segundo antes de que mi padre me lo quitase de los brazos y lo acomodase en las suyas.

-Déjame este campeón a mi, que poco me puede molestar- dijo poniéndolo de pie en sus piernas mientras ambos de divertían con las expresiones del otro.

-Hola guapa- me saludo Jacob mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolvía. –Impresionante- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para mostrármelo.

-No puedo decir menos de ti-dije imitando el gesto- unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con las mangas por los codos completaban un look mucho mas cómodo e informal que el resto de invitados, pero curiosamente no menos indicado.

-¿Cómo te va?- dijo quedándose mi mano entre las suyas.

-Eres la cuarta persona que me pregunta eso. ¿Tan mal me veis?-.

-No, pero teniendo en vista que llevas sin ver a Edward 6 meses, te lo encuentras en una situación como esta, y encima no te deja de mirar, lo menos que puedes estar es incomoda, ¿no?-.

-Intento no prestar atención a lo que hace el y su novia. Estoy segura que su mirada debe de estar dirigida a Aaron, es el padrino por si no lo recuerdas-.

-Entonces tu padre esta en riesgo de morir si las miradas de Edward matan-.

-Calla- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro a modo juguetón cuando la música empezó a sonar. Todos nos levantamos para ver como Rose se acercaba por el pasillo a Emmet, cuya cara no podía estar mas radiante. Todo lo completaba las palmaditas alegres que el pequeño daba viendo lo guapísima que estaba la madre. Alice la acompañaba detrás prestando especial atención en que la cola siguiese donde debía estar, nada mas llegar ocupo su lugar al lado de Jasper para que todos nos sentásemos a continuación.

Fue una ceremonia preciosa, el sol iluminaba todo aquello mas aun, si este no hubiera estado estaba segura de que aun así hubiese brillado todo con luz propia. No pude evitar echar unas cuantas lagrimas, con la mirada llorosa y reprobatoria de Alice para que mi maquillaje no se estropease, pero era tan complicado no sentir esa envidia, ver esas miradas llenas de amor que aunque desease no podía compartir con nadir. Además, una invitada no puede sentirse culpable por llorar en una boda cuando el novio no soltó el pañuelo en toda la ceremonia. Una vez finalizada fue el turno del bautizo, y ahí las lágrimas cesaron para dejar paso a los nervios. Cogi al niño en brazos soltándolo de las piernas de mi padre. Apenas se había notado su presencia nada más que para soltar alegres risitas en ciertos momentos. Me acerque y me pare al lado de Emmet que era el más cercano a mí, viendo como Edward hacia lo mismo que yo al lado contrario. Vi como las miradas de la pareja se centraban en mí, a lo que yo solo pude sonreír y articular un leve "felicidades pareja", con lo que pareció, se quedaron mas tranquilos. Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta Emmet y Rosalie tenían al pequeño en brazos y estaban recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de todos los invitados. Me escabullí entre la gente para llegar a mi lugar, ya tendría tiempo mas tarde.

-Bella- dijo Alice acercándose a mí y abrazándome, -quiero una boda como esta. Ha sido tan perfecta-.

-Pues ya sabes Jasper- le dije a Jasper bromeando, aunque su sonrisa tenía un toque de pánico que la mía también adquiriría al oír hablar de boda de Alice. Vimos como todos los invitados empezaban a escaparse a la zona del convite, una enorme carpa con telas semitransparente que no necesitaba de luz artificial, creada una vez mas por Alice. Al lado, un enorme espacio de madera, destinado para el momento del baile hacia a la vez de orquesta durante el tiempo de comida.

-Felicidades chicos- se oyó decir a mi padre mientras veíamos como se acercaban hasta nosotros con Aaron en brazos.

-Gracias Charlie. Y gracias por cuidar al Aaron, ya vimos que hacen buenas migas- dijo Emmet agachándose para darle un cariñoso abrazo, gesto que imito Rose.

-Será un placer hacernos cargo de el las próximas dos semanas. Ese muchacho es una bendición-.

-Y que lo digas. Felicidades- dije acercándome a ellos y abrazándoles a los dos a la vez.

-Emmet, Rose- todos borramos nuestros gestos alegres al escuchar esa voz y ver aquellas caras. Un Edward cabizbajo con una Jane exsultante colgada de su brazo nos ofrecía la imagen más falsa que se podía ver en una boda. –Fe… Felicidades chicos-.

-Gracias- dijo Emmet dándola la mano, mientras Rose se limitaba ha hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Era demasiado frío todo entre ellos, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable, aunque en el fondo sabia que yo no tenía culpa de nada. Pero tampoco podía desearle ese trato a nadie.

-Enhorabuena chicos, que seáis muy felices- dijo Jane doblando un poco las piernas pero sin acercarse ni siquiera a ellos. –Ay Bella, pero si eres tu, no te había reconocido, estas…- Cómo estas?- me pregunto cogiendo a Edward por la cintura en una señal de posesión, que a nadie le paso desapercibido viendo las miradas que le echaban. Edward solo me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-¿En serio no me has reconocido? Han dicho mi nombre justo antes que el de Edward. O no estabas atenta, o no te sabias el nombre de los novios. Pero estoy muy bien, gracias- le conteste mientras Aaron daba unas graciosas palmaditas y todos se esforzaban por aguantar la risa. El gesto de Edward parecía estar hecho en piedra.

-Será eso- se limito a decir. –Por cierto, ¿fuiste tu quien organizo todo esto verdad?- dijo mirando a Alice que solo pude asentir con la cabeza. –Me encantaría contratarte para una fiesta-.

-La organice por ser la fiesta de una amiga, no me dedico a ello profesionalmente- le respondió Alice. Aunque la verdad era que ella adoraba organizar eventos a gran escala.

-Bueno, pero Edward es amigo tuyo y es una fiesta para ambos, puedes…-.

-Edward no es mi amigo. Un viejo conocido si lo prefieres-.

-¿Ni siquiera la fiesta de compromiso de un viejo conocido puedes organizar?-. Todas las miradas se quedaron congeladas en la cara de Edward, que por primera vez se movió para negar con ella y bajarla, y luego en la mía, que de forma involuntaria no pudo ocultar el asombro que aquello me causaba, ni el asombro ni el dolor porque las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, tan rápida como fue mi mano en hacerlas desaparecer.

-La comida esta a punto de servirse. Vamos- dijo Emmet pasando al lado de Edward mientras Jacob me arrastraba a mi por la cintura. Me pare en seco para respirar profundamente, cuando todos se temieron lo peor.

-Bella, no digas nada, no te gires, no…- empezó Jasper poniéndose delante mía y agarrandome los brazos.

-Solo estoy tranquilizándome. Jure que no seria yo quien os amargase el día, y no lo pienso hacer, pero necesito… aire-.

-En serio Emmet, te dije que en la invitación de Edward poner "no acompañante" era buena idea, te lo dije- empezó Rose.

-Rose, no quiero discutir a la media hora de estar casados, y menos por el idiota de mi amigo. Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras en serio-.

-¿Puedo divertirme en vuestra boda viendo como os preocupáis de vosotros y no de mí?-.

-Esa es mi amiga- me dijo Rose cogiendome de los hombros mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa reservada que teníamos. Lamentablemente Edward y Jane nos hicieron compañía durante toda la comida, aunque sus intervenciones se limitaron a "pásame esto", "puedes asarme aquello". Mi padre se divertía estando entre mis amigos, al fin y al cabo, era la primera que veía a todos reunidos desde siempre, jamás había sucedido aquello y era algo que le daba vida. Además se complementaba perfectamente tanto con Emmet como con Jasper y Jacob, y ya tenían varias salidas concertadas para la vuelta.

-Voy a llamar al la cuidadora para que se lleve a Aaron…- dijo Rose levantando la mano para que la atendiesen.

-¿Estas de broma? Pásame ahora mismo a mi ahijado, que lo quiero- dije levantándome y cogiendole mientras el me lo agradecía con sus caricias personalizadas. –Si- dije poniéndole de pie en mis piernas y haciendo que diese saltitos mientras todos nos miraban divertidos, -¿Qué pasa guapo? ¿Qué quiere el nene? Ay como me quiere el nene- dije cuando me cogia la cara con sus manitas y me ponía lo labios en las mejillas haciendo como que me daba besos.

-Bella, ya que mi hijo te aprecia mas a ti, ¿puedes intentar tu darle de comer?- me dijo Emmet pasándome el puré que tenia que intentar darle sin pringarme.

-Emmet, esto tiene una pinta asquerosa, es lógico que no quiera comérselo, pero lo intento. ¿A que si precioso?- dije sentándole y poniéndole el babero para que no se pringase.

-Se te nota a distancia que adoras a este niño- dijo Jake poniéndose de lado en la silla y mirándonos mientras Aaron sonreía con las muecas que este le hacia.

-Si sigues así no comerá en la vida. Para- dije dándole en el hombro. –Aaron fue una luz al final del túnel. Igual que tú, igual que mi padre, e igual que mis amigos- dije mientras le daba la primera cucharada de aquella cosa sin ningún problema.

-Es un niño precioso. Bella, quería comentarte una cosa-.

-¿En serio? Tú dirás-.

-El otro día hable con mi padre sobre… bueno sobre lo que me comentaste el otro día-.

-Me acuerdo- hace un par de días me decidí a hablar con Jake sobre su pasado, sobre la vida que había llevado teniendo otra paralela olvidada fuera de su voluntad.

-Bien, creo que tenías razón, y la semana que viene voy a ir a verla-.

-¡Que!-grite convencida de haber escuchado algo que no era cierto.

-Pues eso, que la semana que viene quiero ir a Forks para charlar con Matilde. Supongo que soy demasiado cabeza dura APRA aceptar que me deje manipular-.

-Vamos Jake, eso es genial- dije abrazándolo por el cuello teniendo cuidado del pequeño y la cuchara. -¿Necesitas alguien que te acompañe? No se, yo la conozco por otras circunstancias pero…-.

-No gracias Bella, ya tengo compañía-.

-¿Quién? Eres una caja de sorpresas- dije riéndome mientras Aaron me imitaba. –Ves- dije señalándoselo.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que hace un mes quede con la camarera del bar que esta en la esquina de mi casa?-.

-Jacob, es un tema bastante delicado como para tener una cita en el bar de…-.

-Llevamos saliendo una semana. A sido todo demasiado reciente, y solo lo sabemos nosotros y ahora tu. No te lo dije antes porque quería estar seguro, pero que quieres que haga chica, cambias la mentalidad de las personas. Ya no soy tan golfo, es más, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me importa tanto, no se, quizá sea amor- dijo riéndose mirándome con una cara que denotaba vergüenza al hablar de esas cosas.

-Vale, no me enfadare porque lo que me estas contando es precioso, pero, quiero conocerla. Ósea, mi amigo golfo esta enamorado. ¡Jacob!- dije volviéndole a abrazar efusivamente ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en la mesa. -¿Qué pasa?- dije mirándoles y riéndome de sus caras, aunque la de Edward parecía que nos quería quemar vivos, -¿Qué una no puede estar feliz por un amigo?-.

-Si claro, amigo- dijo Emmet entre dientes.

-Si Emmet, amigos- dije alargando la palabra sin convencer a ninguno de la veracidad de la frase.

-Esta deseando conocerte- me dijo cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Me conoce?-.

-Claro, la hable de ti por si acaso. Hasta ahora la prensa no nos vio nunca, pero imagínate que nos fotografía y ella lo ve. Créeme, seria lógico que saltase de celos. No he sido hasta ahora una persona precisamente fiel-.

-Te creo- dije dándole al pequeño la última cucharada de su comida y limpiándole con el baberito. –Aquí tenéis al rey de la casa alimentado por su propia voluntad- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al sitio de los padres. –No es tan complicado Emmet, es un mini tu- dije sacando la risa de toda la mesa.

-¿Puedes… dejármelo… un momento… por favor?- dijo Edward antes de pasárselo a brazos de Emmet. Mire su cara y vi como bajaba los brazos invitándome a que se lo diese. Dos sillas mas y llegue a su lugar. Saco un poco la silla para que se lo entregase cómodamente. Note que al cogerlo sus manos rozaron las mías de una forma completamente intencionada. Lo que no fue tan intencionado fueron los cosquilleos que sintió mi piel, tan o mas intensos que los que sentía cuando estábamos juntos. Llegue a mi sitio echa un flan. Aquello no era bueno para mi salud, fijo.

-Es hora de empezar el baile señoras y señores. Por favor, que se acerquen los novios- se escucho al DJ desde la zona de bailes donde el sol empezaba a ponerse y las luces de colores empezaban ha hacer su aparición.

-Vamos vago, tendrás que bajar toda la comida que te has metido al cuerpo- le dijo Alice animándole, ya que no se le veía muy por la labor. Su hijo empezó a dar esas graciosa palmaditas que daba cuando algo le hacia especial ilusión.

-Tenia pensado bajarlas esta noche de otra manera enana- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan desagradable para los oídos Emmet? En serio- dije aunque sin poder evitar la risa.

-Pues si que tengo una hija sensible- comento mi padre.

-¡Papa!- chille poniéndome roja sin poder evitarlo. –Eres mi padre, deberías agradecer ciertas cosas- dije un poco mas bajo.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto hija? No eres precisamente inocente-.

-Vale, no puedo escuchar mas- dije. Entre que aquellos comentarios no eran precisamente de mi agrado y que el causante de mi falta de inocencia se encontrase en aquella mesa, y nuestra ruptura no hubiese sido demasiado agradable no hacia la situación ni más cómoda ni más fácil. -¿Bailas?- pregunte a Jake mientras me levantaba.

-Claro- acepto el levantándose y pasando su mano por la cintura- llegamos a la zona de baile donde las parejas eran aun escasas y la música el clásico vals que solían abrir los novios. Poco a poco la gente fue rodeando la pista entre aplausos y valientes que se atrevían a seguir el ritmo.

-Soy un pato bailando-.

-Lo eres hasta caminando cariño, sabia a lo que me atenía cuando me lo has pedido-.

-Idiota. Creo que eres la primera persona a la que le pedí bailar en… probablemente en toda mi vida-.

-Vaya honor-.

-Todavía mantienes tus dos pies. Deberías agradecerlo- dije mientras ambos reíamos.

-Oye, tu padre…-.

-Mi padre tiene a veces la boca demasiado grande, pero no lo hace con mala intención-.

-Se te veía incomoda…-.

-¿Cómo hubieses estado tú?-.

-Bueno si…-.

-Por favor, los padrinos de Aaron, acompañen a los novios- volvió a hablar el DJ. Esa vez, desee cortarle la lengua a tiras.

-No Jake, no por favor no me sueltes- le pedí casi suplicándole mientras todos me miraban a mi mientras continuaba bailando con Jake.

-Bella, ¿tienes otra opción?-.

-Si, irme de aquí ahora mismo disimuladamente- dije entre dientes viendo a Rose y Emmet mirarnos con cara preocupada, pero sin vista de Edward aun. Una voz hacia el lado contrario de donde tenia mi cabeza me sobresalto por varios motivos.

-¿Puedo?- dijo Edward extendiendo una mano hacia nosotros. Mi mano se aferro de tal manera a la de Jacob que ni el mejor pegamento resistente hubiese logrado tal efecto.

-N… No…- intentaba decir yo, pero viendo aquella cara, articular palabra era imposible.

-Bella, me estas haciendo puré la mano. Claro que baila Cullen, ¿no la ves? Nos vemos luego guapa- me dijo besándome la mejilla y saliendo de allí a una velocidad que fue imposible para mí volver a cogerle. Delicadamente Edward pasó una mano por mi cintura cogiendome con la otra mi mano derecha empezando a movernos lentamente, los movimientos eran casi imperceptibles. Si el toque al pasarnos a Aaron despertó en mi aquello que llevaba dormido 6 meses, aquello resucito lo que tenia muerto. Mi perfume, su respiración contra mi cuello, el toque de todo su cuerpo contra el mío, su voz al tatarearme la canción, todo me estaba matando poco a poco.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- me pregunto suavemente cuando cambio la canción pero no el ritmo de la música.

-Bien- me limite a contestar. No pensaba ser amable, ni siquiera educada. Si quería salir de aquello con vida lo mejor era ser cortante, distante incluso fría si la situación lo pedía. Y aquella lo reclamaba a gritos.

-Me alegro. Te veo mejor que hace 6 meses-.

-Será porque lo estoy-.

-¿Eras infeliz hace 6 meses?-.

-No era feliz- infeliz no era la palabra mas acertada para aquel estado. Yo le quería de tal manera que me engañaba pensando que el amor podría curar cualquier cosa, incluso sus nuevas maneras, sus nuevas compañías y su nueva vida. Y viví una especia de felicidad disfrazada. Era tan complicado de explicar que ni siquiera yo me hacia a la idea aun.

-No me siento orgulloso de escucharlo-.

-Las verdades suelen doler-.

-Escuchar que la personas que amas no es feliz a tu lado no duele, te mata por dentro Bella- dijo mientras agachaba aun mas su cabeza y empezaba a dibujar círculos en mis espalda y manos con su pulgar. Aquello antes podría tranquilizarme, ahora me ponía en un estado de ansiedad complicado de dominar.

-Nadie a dicho que fueses tu-.

-¿Acaso no fui yo?-.

-Solo una de las cosas-.

-Por mi salud mental, ¿podrías aclararme el resto?-.

-No es el momento, ni el lugar, ni yo quiero hablar de aquello. Esta terminado. Tu te vas a casar y eres feliz. Ya esta-.

-Pero yo necesito explicaciones. Y no me voy a casar. Y tampoco soy feliz si tu no estas conmigo Bella-.

-¿Cómo explicas lo de Jane entonces?-.

-Vino en calidad de amiga. Es solo eso una amiga-.

-No me lo creo-.

-Vale, alguna vez pudo pasar algo, pero solo…-.

-No quiero escucharlo- dije parándome y mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos. –No quiero escuchar, no quiero saber. ¡No me toques!- me dije entre dientes cuando vi que llevaba nuestras manos unidas para secarme las lagrimas. –No quiero que me consueles, no quiero anda de ti. Quiero que salgas de mi vida para siempre. Que salgas de mi corazón y mi cabeza de una maldita vez-.

-Todavía me quieres como yo te quiero a ti-.

-Pero es que yo no te quiero querer. Ya no-.

-Podemos volver a intentarlo…-.

-¿No lo comprendes verdad? Estoy aquí, y así, por hacer un favor a mis amigos, ya esta. No estoy ni por verte a ti, ni por compartir nada contigo, ni por nada que tenga que ver contigo Edward. Rose, Emmet y Aaron son las razones. ¿Intentarlo? Creo que con la primera quedo todo claro-.

-Si estas con Jacob por olvidarme estas haciendo las cosas mal. No puedes olvidarme intentándolo con otro, y menos con el-.

-No soy como tu Edward. No me acerco a nadie del sexo contrario e intentar tirarmelo para olvidarte. ¿Conoces el concepto amigo? Bueno, pues eso es lo que es Jacob, un muy buen amigo. En cuanto a lo que acostarme con quien quiera, creo que eres el menos indicado para aconsejarme nada. Perdiste todo derecho de credibilidad hace 6 meses, exactamente cuando te dejaste manipular tan fácilmente como un tipo como Aro-.

-Tal y como predije ese tío ha hecho que mi reputación suba como la espuma, algo que vosotros no creíais-.

-Edward, si había alguien en el mundo que creía en ti esa era yo. Pero no a cualquier precio. Para mi tu vida y la mía valía demasiado, tanto como para contratar a un manager que gane menos pero que trabaje el doble. ¿Con cuantas chicas te han fotografiado para que salgas en portada? ¿Cuántas declaraciones fuera de tono Edward? ¿Ese eres tú? ¿Ese es el chico de Forks de quien yo me enamore? Te doy la respuesta, no-.

-Y que prefieres, ¿eh? ¿Que me pase la vida escondido de cámaras y periodistas mientras me quedo encerrado en una habitación contigo contándote mis penas? ¿O lo que quieres es que volvamos ha hacer unas escapada bonita creyendo que estamos solos mientras un par de empresas fotografían cada paso? Desde luego para ti, se que es lo mas beneficioso, desde luego para mi no lo es…- no pude dejar que terminase porque alguien le había cogido de la solapa de la camisa y le había estampado un puñetazo en toda la cara. Limpie las lagrimas que caían por mi cara para ver a un Emmet sacado de sus casillas y respirando para no golpearle otra vez.

-Fuera de aquí Edward. Fuera de mi boda, de mi casa, de mi vida y de la de mis amigos. Considérate odiado en esta casa, ¿me entiendes? Cuando ese gilipollas que se a instalado en tu cuerpo se pire, vuelves y con todo el gusto del mundo te recibiremos de nuevo. Seguridad- dijo chillando mientras 4 guardias se acercaban hasta allí. –Sacadlo de aquí. Y me da igual que le vea el mundo-.

En algún momento del que no fui consciente me vi en la habitación de Rose sobre las piernas del Jacob mientras este me mecía y me consolaba.

-Esa es la visión que tiene de mi Jake. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de lo nuestro?- dije desplomándome mas aun.

-Es mas idiota de lo que me comentabas-.

-Es que esa la imagen que se le quedo de mi, o la que otros han hecho que vea, o… no lo entiendo Jake-.

-Emmet estaba cabreadísimo, y Rose se ha quedado con ganas. Tu padre no vio nada y hemos decidido no comentárselo. Y Jane… La cara de Jane cuando la han echado a ella también… estoy seguro de que hasta tu hubieses deseado verla-.

-No es justo, que estropeado la boda de mis amigos-.

-Tu, y escúchame- dijo cogiendome la cara firmemente, -tu no has hecho nada. Absolutamente nada, ¿me entiendes? Quítate esas historias de la cabeza por favor-.

-Gracias- dije besándole las mejillas. –De todas formas no se que haces aquí. Deberías estar…-.

-Debería estar ayudando a mi amiga y pareja en esta boda, y es donde estoy-.

-¿Qué te parece s bajamos a divertirnos y a bailar un rato?- dije poniéndome de pie mientras me arreglaba el maquillaje sacando mi mejor sonrisa.

-Esa es nuestra Bella- dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias Jake-.

-Por nada guapa-.

La pista de baile estaba testada, y ya deberían de llevar un rato dándolo todo, por lo cual entre las copas de más y el baile nadie se dio cuenta de que me incorporaba a la fiesta, algo que agradecí sinceramente.

-Pequeña- me dijo Emmet cuando me vio mientras me abrazaba.

-No tenias que haberlo echo Emmet. Edward es tu amigo-.

-¿Tu estabas escuchando claramente las cosas que te decía y el tono? Se merecía eso y un par de cosas mas, pero soy alguien civilizado…-.

-Y es tu boda- le recordé.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Rose cuando vi que se había cambiado el vestido por otro mas corto para estar mas cómoda a la hora del baile.

-Vaya Rose, increíble- dije cogiendola de la mano para que diese una vuelta sobre si. –Estoy perfecta. ¿Un baile chicas?- dije mientras cogia a Alice con la otra mano y nos dirigíamos las tres a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche. Me jure a mi misma que nadie me estropearía aquellos momentos. Nadie y mucho menos Edward aunque mi corazón estuviese en una situación parecida a la de hace 6 meses atrás.


	14. ¿Cambio?

**Capitulo 13**

-Jacob no me pidas eso-.

-Vamos Bella, es una fiesta. Será divertido. Va Emmet, Rose que ha invitado a Jasper por lo que Alice también estará…-.

-Y Edward, también estará el por si no lo recuerdas-.

-Creía que eso ya estaba superado-.

-Estoy en ello. Pero intentar olvidarle viéndole no es la mejor táctica-.

-Algún día te volverás a cruzar con el-.

-Y ese día quiero estar segura de que verle no me afectara en ningún sentido-.

-Viviste con el cosas muy fuertes. Dudo que algún día puedas verle como si fuese una persona cualquiera en la faz de la tierra-.

-Quiero verle sin la necesidad de recordar las cosas malas. Tener un buen recuerdo de lo nuestro, de lo que fue. No quiero verle y pensar en todo lo que paso hace 3 meses, que es lo que sucederá si te acompaño. ¿Por qué nos vas con Leah? ¿Ha pasado algo?-.

-Las cosas con ella van genial, mejor de lo que yo me podía imaginar incluso. Es por eso…-.

-Vale, ya lo entiendo. Va demasiado bien siendo anónimo que te da miedo sobreexponerla de esa manera justo ahora-.

-Exacto. Tú… tú irías en condición de amiga, no hablarías, no… no nada. Simplemente estaría tu presencia. Y si fuese posible entrarías por una puerta donde no te viese nadie y nos veríamos entro-.

-Jake, yo…-.

-Bella, es un gran favor, lo se. Pero sabes que recurro a ti como ultima opción, porque confió en ti y es algo realmente importante para mi carrera. Es un esponsor con demasiado peso en el equipo y la "estrella" tiene que hacer acto de presencia. Que tú salgas conmigo a Leah no le molestaría, pero otra persona… la puedes entender-.

-Lo entiendo. Lo haré. Pero lo hago por ti amigo- dije extendiéndole la mano mientras el paso de ella y me giro en el aire.

-Eres la mejor-.

-Ya había escuchado eso antes- dije cogiendo el botellón de cerveza vació y echándolo a la basura. –Creo que me tengo que ir ya. Tengo que buscar el vestido, los zapatos, el bolso…-.

-Nada. Mañana a primera hora tienes en tu casa el vestuario perfecto. Yo me encargo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

-Así da gusto hacer favores- dije dándole un cariñoso abrazo mientras sonaba el timbre. Fui hasta la puerta y después de comprobar que era la visita esperada abrí con una gran sonrisa. –Hola Leah- la salude con otro abrazo.

-Hola Bella- me respondió ella. Conocí a Leah pocos días después de la boda y fue todo lo que me esperaba de ella, una chica sencilla y risueña, completamente colada por Jake pero con millones de dudas que pronto soluciono.

-Hola preciosa- le dio la bienvenida Jake con un beso. –Lo hace ella- le dijo señalándome.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida. –Muchas gracias Bella. La verdad es que me quedo mucho… más tranquila-.

-No hay de que. Pero espero que por lo menos el vestido sea bonito-.

-Yo me encargo de escogerlo- dijo Leah riéndose.

-Te llamo mañana para decirte la hora. Y gracias de nuevo Bella- grito mientras yo salía de la puerta despidiéndome con la mano. Desde hacia tiempo las gafas de sol habían desaparecido de mi vestuario, si me veían o me reconocían pues perfecto, desde luego no tenia porque darle explicaciones a nadie desde hace ya algún tiempo, y la gente de que verdad me importaba, sabia que Jake era solo uno de mis mejores amigos, así que todo estaba arreglado. Mi mentalidad cambio drásticamente desde el día de la boda, las palabras de Edward pusieron una pared de ladrillos en mi corazón y mi mente complicada de destruir. Seguía siendo la misma Bella con la gente que me importaba, con el resto, cualquiera que intentaba acercarse a mi, se encontraba con una mujer fuerte incapaz de doblegarse ante nadie, dejando las cosas muy claras. Solo mis amigos y mi padre seguían compartiendo a la misma Bella.

Hacia ya 9 meses que Edward salio de mi vida, y 3 desde la ultima vez que le vi. 3 desde que destrozo lo poco que quedaba de mi vida sin el. Lo consiguió con apenas unas cuantas frases, que con o sin intención, hicieron que me derrumbase durante unas horas y me volviese extremadamente fuerte en otras pocas. Ahora lo único que sabia de el era por revistas, nuestros amigos en común desde aquel día también habían cotado toda comunicación con el, algo que no sabia si me alegraba o entristecía de sobremanera.

En este tiempo una de las pocas buenas noticias que legaban a mi vida venía de la mano del trabajo. Había pasado de ser una don nadie a una de las periodistas mas serias y con mayor credibilidad del periódico, dejando a un lado el apodo de 2novia de", algo con lo que me alegraba. Era mi triunfo. Mio y solo mío. Caí en la cama rendida como un bebe esperado, no con muchas ansias lo que me depararía el día siguiente.

Eran las 8 de la tarde, la despensa de tila de mi casa bajaba como la espuma, pero no parecía tener efecto en mi ya que mis nervios solo aumentaban. El vestido rojo de un solo tirante que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos era algo por lo que tendría que pagar muy caro la pareja, pero los tacones de vértigo, tendrían que suplicarme de rodillas que no les torturase, lo tenia claro. El coche llego con puntualidad y me dejo en la puerta donde se podía entrar sin ser visto, gracias al cielo Jake lo consiguió. Dentro un río de gente andaba y reía con su inseparable copa de champán en la mano. Apenas llevaban 30 minutos de fiesta y la mitad no se mantenían en pie. Una enorme carpa cubría el patio central del edificio, dando una iluminación morada de ensueño, mientras la orquesta, con potentes focos tocaba alguna pieza de jazz hasta que la nohe se animase. Me dirigí a la parte derecha de la barra, lugar donde había quedado con Jacob en 10 minutos. Desde allí me dedique a observar el sitio con un poco mas de profundidad. Me di cuenta de que no todo estaba cubierto, una pequeña parte estaba expuesta al cielo de la noche, permitiendo disfrutar de aquella maravilla de temperatura.

-¿Disculpe, desea algo?- gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a una joven camarera detrás de la barra ofreciéndome algún aperitivo.

-No gracias- le conteste y volví a girar mi mirada. Reconocí a la mayoría de las personas distinguiéndolos por trabajo. Toda clase alta estaba concentrada allí, para que su nombre estuviese relacionado con esa marca, la cual, probablemente, diera millones a su negocio. Caros trajes y lujosos vestidos se repartían por todo el lugar, y yo solo deseaba que aquello terminase cuanto antes.

-Impresionante- se escucho la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas. Me gire para verle impecable con su traje con pajarita con los brazos abiertos. Ante la situación solo pude corresponderle al abrazo. Lo necesitaba, en aquel lugar me sentía completamente desubicada.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti- dije colocándole la pajarita correctamente. –Pero pienso matar a tu novia, y a ti si has tenido algo que ver con este vestuario para mí-.

-Vamos Bella, estas increíble-.

-Si no termino con un pie roto o un tobillo torcido esta noche a lo mejor me planteo darte en algún momento de la vida la razón-.

-Me parece que voy a tener que hacer meritos para ser perdonado-.

-Ni lo dudes- dije mientras veía a sus espaldas como entraban nuestros amigos a la fiesta. Alce mi brazo para que nos vieran. Gracias a Rose apenas tardaron. –Hola chicos- dije saludando uno por uno.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Bella. Mírate, te has peinado y maquillado tu sola, y bien- dijo mientras el resto tenían que aguantar la risa.

-Vaya Alice gracias, es algo que se hacer sola desde hace tiempo pero siempre es bueno que te recompensen cosas así-.

-No lo digo por eso. Fíjate, has utilizado sobras de ojos y que además pegan con el color del vestido. Esta es mi amiga-.

-Que detalle- dije continuando con la ironía del momento.

-Esto si que es una fiesta en condiciones- dijo Emmet alzando una ceja mientras observaba el panorama. –Me apuesto el cuello que el 90% están hablando de negocios mientras beben champán. ¿Qué clase de gente ha venido aquí? ¿Los amigos de mi abuelo disfrazados de jovenzuelos?-.

-Si- dijo Jake riéndose y haciendo que chocase con el los puños.

-Perdón, ¿pueden juntarse para una foto?- dijo un reportero vestid con un traje, visiblemente usado con cámara en mano. Me recordó tanto a aquel momento de hace un año donde éramos Alice y yo la que ocupábamos ese lugar que fue inevitable que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

-Claro- se limito a decir Jake mientras me cogia por la cintura y Emmet se colocaba a mi otro lado y el chico inmortalizaba la foto.

-¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas señor Black? Con esto termino, lo prometo- mire a Alice para compartir una mirada cómplice, al chico se le notaba poca madera, no debería llevar mucho tiempo es esto.

-Por supuesto chico. Dispara-. Deje de prestar atención a la entrevista, aunque me seguían llegando preguntas y respuestas y me hacia bastante gracia ciertas respuestas de Jake.

-¿Y quien es su acompañante? ¿No es la ex de Edward Cullen?- aquello me hizo paralizarme, y di gracias de que mi bebida había sido depositada segundos antes en la barra. ¿Aquella historia estaba predestinada a perseguirme para siempre? Si, la respuesta me jugaba un brazo, lamentablemente era si. Mire al chico que no apartaba su mirada de Jake, cuyo gesto pasó a uno mucho más rudo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Se podía apreciar sin ningún esfuerzo que el chico estaba temblando de pies a cabeza de puro nervio.

-Es una buena amiga. Gracias- término dándole la mano al joven reportero y dándole la espalda para continuar la conversación con nosotros. –No saben donde parar para quedar bien- dijo tomándose un chupito de una sola vez. -¿Bailas?-.

-Vamos- dije terminándome yo también mi bebida mientras era arrastrada a la pista de baile, donde la música empezaba ser más comercial y mas movida. Jake se limito a cogerme de la mano y la cintura mientras nos movíamos torpemente al compás del sonido.

-Siento eso. Te he metido donde no querías-.

-Déjalo Jake. Sabia a lo que venia. Si no era ese chico quien lo preguntase hubiese sido el siguiente. No te preocupes, ya no me sienta tan mal como hace meses-.

-¿Piensas hablar con el y dejar las cosas claras?-.

-El ya lo dejo todo cristalino la ultima vez-.

-¿Y cuando se lo vas a dejar tú igual de claro?-.

-Cuando pueda, y cuando quiera. Creo que me he ganado ese derecho-.

-Desde luego-.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal con Matilde?- pregunte mientras a el se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien. Hemos quedado en vernos una vez al mes, o viene ella o voy yo. Poco a poco, ya sabes. Es una buena mujer, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre. Todo es un poco caótico, pero cada cosa empieza a ponerse en su lugar-.

-Me alegro Jake, de verdad que me alegro muchísimo. Te lo mereces, y ella también-.

-Algún día tendrás que venir conmigo. No para de preguntarme por ti la caíste realmente bien-.

-Ella a mi también. Estar encantada de hacerla una visita… cuando venga- intente aclararle. No creí necesario hacerme sufrir mas yendo a Forks. No ahora.

-Señor Black-nos interrumpió un señor que aprecia conocer a Jacob. –Le reclaman- se limito a decir.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo besándome la mano y colocándose el traje mientras desaparecía entre la gente.

-¿Me dejas bailar contigo?- me dijo una voz antes de que pudiese darme la vuelta para irme. Mis pies se paralizaron y mi corazón aumento su velocidad de manera automática. Esa voz siempre conseguía lo mismo en mí. –Bella- me dijo cuando conseguí moverme y volver a perderme en esas esmeraldas.

-Adiós- dije intentándole esquivar, pero su brazo fue mas rápido y consiguió aferrarse al mío impidiéndome continuar.

-No te vayas-.

-Suéltame- dije entre dientes.

-No hasta que hablemos-.

-O me sueltas o armo aquí un escándalo Edward-.

-No lo harás. No lo soportas-.

-Edward no quiero hablar contigo. Déjame en paz-.

-Pero yo lo necesito. Ven- dijo sin soltar mi brazo y arrastrándome delicadamente hasta la parte del patio que no estaba cubierto detrás se un seto de por lo menos 2 metros y medio de alto. –Siéntate por favor- me dijo señalándome el banco.

-¿Ahora pides las cosas por favor? Dije irónicamente.

-Por favor- dijo sentándose el mientras yo le imitaba aunque poniéndome en el extremo mas alejado posible de el. –No como- dijo notando la lejanía.

-¿Vas a hablar?-.

-¿Qué nos estamos haciendo Bella?-.

-No se de que hablas. Yo no me he hecho nada a mi misma-.

-Lo se, fui yo y mi estupidez la que nos tiene en esta situación-.

-¿Entonces que mas tienes que hablar? ¿Quieres hacerme saber algo mas de lo que piensas sobre mi desconocido a estas alturas?-.

-No Bella, lo de la boda ni siquiera lo pensaba, ni lo pienso ni fue mi idea sobre ti jamás. Lo siento. Es que no soporto la idea de darme cuenta de que ya no te tengo a mi lado-.

-No intentes hacerme culpable de eso Edward. Por favor, eso no- dije sin poder evitar que pequeñas lágrimas empezasen a escaparse de mis ojos.

-Se que la culpa es solo mía. Que he sido demasiado egoísta. Que estaba demasiado cegado por algo que empiezo a entender no vale la pena, y que en el camino he perdido lo único que he querido de verdad en la vida- dijo secándome las lágrimas. Estaba vez si se lo permití. Vi en su mirada y en sus palabras que hablaba en serio, y llevaba esperando eso demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué esperas de todo esto?-.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?-.

-Siempre-.

-Que vuelvas a mi lado. Aunque se que sea imposible-.

-No hay nada imposible. Pero si cosas difíciles. Esa… esa seria una de ellas-.

-Difícil-.

-Muy difícil- dije mientras ambos soltábamos pequeñas risitas. No se como pero estábamos a menos de un palmo de distancia. -¿Cuándo has cambiado? ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de estas cosas?-.

-El tiempo. Me he visto de repente manejado por un grupo de personas que no conozco y que planifican mi vida sin interesarse por lo que yo realmente quiero. Me he despertado todas las mañanas solo, y por más que buscaba con mis manos tu presencia, nunca estabas. Jamás he empezado peor los días en mi vida. Y no quiero eso mas. Y eso lo digo yo, sin que nadie me diga nada-.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Yo… tú sabes que yo te sigo queriendo como el primer día, o mas, pero las cosas no pueden volver como antes de un día a otro, entiéndelo…-.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Además, tengo que solucionar primero unas cosas antes de volver contigo de algún tipo de manera-.

-¿Sabes que no solo tienes que solucionar eso verdad?.-

-Todos os merecéis una disculpa, pero tu la que mas-.

-Me alegra volver a encontrarme con mi Edward-.

-Tuyo siempre- dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Note como mi móvil vibraba y vi que Jake se preguntaba donde estaba.

-Tengo que volver, están preocupados por donde estoy-.

-Claro- dijo levantándose y cogiendome de la mano. –No se te olvide esto por favor-.

-No se me va a olvidar jamás, tranquilo- dije poniéndome de puntillas y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Aquello pareció que fue como volver a nacer.

-Nunca te he dejado de amar Bella. Que eso te quede claro por favor-. Volvimos juntos a la carpa, pero manteniendo una cierta distancia. Cuando llegue a nuestro lugar, todos nuestros amigos estaban allí, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi que Aro y Jane estaban haciéndoles compañía, aunque sus caras no mostraban demasiado placer en compartir el mismo aire.

-Hola- me limite a decir poniéndome al lado de Alice y Emmet.

-Cuanto tiempo Bella. ¿Cómo te va la vida?-.

-Bien. Gracias. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte a Alice al oído.

-Dicen que quieren comunicarnos algo. ¿Que hacías con Edward?-.

-Hablar-.

-¡Que hacéis aquí?- pregunto Edward mirando extrañado a los dos invitados mas desagradables posibles en aquella reunión.

-Creímos adecuado decir a tus amigos ciertas cosas de tu vida. Al fin y al cabo son cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida, o esperemos que solo pasen una vez- dijo Jane poniendo ojitos a Edward. Su expresión cambio a una de pánico pasando su mirada de ellos a mi de manera ininterrumpida.

-No, no es el momento. Vámonos-.

-Debiste de hacer caso a tus amigos Edward. Nadie que te prometa el cielo puede cumplir las expectativas si no es cumpliendo un precio muy alto. Y tú ahora eres casi como una propiedad mía. Si no quieres acabar en la mierda harás lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?-.

-¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a una persona así?- dijo Rose roja de furia.

-Su representante querida. Jane, di lo que venias a decir-.

-No lo hagas- dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Cariño, pero si es una buenísima noticia- dijo acariciándole la mejilla mientras el la apartaba con un gesto de claro asco. Extendió su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo de oro con una piedra roja en el centro. Se veía increíblemente cara la verdad. –Vuestro amigo y yo nos casamos en un mes. Estáis invitados a la boda- no pude apartar la mirada de aquel anillo mientras en mi cabeza sus palabras hacían eco continuamente. Mi vida no podía caer mas bajo, empezaba a tenerlo claro.

-¿Esto es lo que tenias que arreglar antes Edward?- dije mientras la Bella que había ido construyendo desde hace meses salía a flote a pesar de haberme mostrado débil momentos antes a solas con el.

-Bella, esto no es lo que parece. Yo no quiero…-.

-¿Tu no querías pedirle matrimonio? ¿Tú no querías que yo lo supiese? ¿Qué no querías Edward? Y vosotros- dije girándome a la familia feliz, -¿a que venís? ¿Me queréis de dama de honor para la boda? ¿Queréis un circo a la puerta de la iglesia? Tus déjame decirte una cosa, conmigo tu no puedes. Tus tonterías, artimañas y mentiras no valen conmigo-.

-Querida, yo te tengo donde quería desde un principio, fuera de su vida. Eras la única que podía mantenerle con los pies en la tierra-.

-Usted no me quito de ningún lado, yo me quite solita. Es peor que los virus, se extiende a su alrededor sin piedad, y yo no quería contaminarme. Que seáis muy felices- terminé de decir dándome la vuelta.

-Bella por favor no- dijo Edward de nuevo yendo detrás mía para frenarme. Esta vez fui yo la que pare y me enfrente a el.

-No Edward, me he cansado de esperar. Ya no mas Edward. Te lo dijimos. ¿Qué tenias que esperar? ¿Qué tenias que arreglar? Lo de Aro, lo de Jane, tu vida. ¿El que?-.

-Quería arreglar todo en general. No quiero casarme con ella, porque yo no la amo. Te amo a ti. Me obligo en un momento de debilidad a casarme con su sobrina para poder firmar para una película…-.

-¿Pero ves hasta que punto te ha controlado Edward? Una marioneta tiene mas vida que tu-.

-Lo se, y estoy intentando quitármelo de encima. Pero hay mil cosas que solucionar antes-.

-No quiero saber más adiós-.

-No espera. Bella, Bella vuelve- le escuche decir mientras salía por la puerta. Pedí un taxi rápidamente y me metí en el teniendo la sensación de que llevaba sin respirar varios minutos. Teclee un mensaje a mis amigos haciéndoles saber que estaba bien, que no se preocupasen y que les vería el lunes. Llegue a mi casa, y con calma me quite tanto el maquillaje como mi peinado, deje el vestido con cuidado en la silla, seguramente a mis oídos les dolería saber cuanto había costado y me tumbe en la cama. Reflexione durante horas sobre lo que había pasado, y me sorprendí al saber que en la última parte o me había venido abajo. Mi conclusión fue que no podía esperar otra cosa que viniese de Edward, algo que no terminase por destrozarme interiormente. Quizá, el saber, o querer creer en un primer momento que el había terminado por cambiar, si me hizo llorar. En algún momento, divagando sobre el y yo, termine durmiéndome.

Me desperté frotándome los ojos con el insistente sonido del teléfono resonando por toda la casa. A tropezones llegue al salón para cogerlo y acallar ese maldito ruido.

-¿Diga?- conteste mientras bostezaba. Me daba igual quien fuese en aquel momento.

-Bella soy yo-.

-¿Papa?- pregunte extrañada mirando alrededor esperando encontrármelo allí y descubrir que todo era una broma. -¿Dónde estas?-.

-En la oficina-.

-Papa, es domingo. ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Alguien pregunta por ti aquí abajo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? Te juro que no he hecho anda papa- dije despertándome de repente.

-Ya lo se, no te buscan para nada malo, o eso creo. ¿Puedes bajar por favor?-.

-Si claro, en cinco minutos me tienes allí- dije colgando y corriendo por el pasillo para coger un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera. Cogi algo de dinero para desayunar abajo, las llaves y salí de mi casa con la misma prisa. Entre la comisaría buscando alguna cara conocida que no fueran las de siempre en el mismo lugar, pero no encontré a nadie.

-Bella- me llamo mi padre desde mi espalda.

-¿Papa que pasa? ¿Quién me busca?-.

-Están en mi despacho. Os dejo un tiempo solos ates de que se vayan- dijo cogiendome la mano para darme un beso en el dorso. Seguí el pasillo hasta el último despacho viendo sombras desde dentro. Toque y abrí la puerta encontrándome detrás de ella a dos verdaderas sorpresas.

-¿Esme? ¿Carlisle?- dije totalmente sorprendida mientras la puerta se cerraba sola detrás mía.

-Hola Bella- me saludaron los dos sin atreverse a acercarse. Fui yo quien tuvo que acercarse para saludarles con dos besos. A pesar de todo, ellos se habían portado conmigo de una manera inmejorable, y no merecían el trato que yo le pudiese dar a su hijo.

-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué hacen aquí? No entiendo nada- dije sentándome enfrente de ellos.

-Hemos tenido que acercarnos hasta aquí, y queríamos hacerte una visita- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Hasta aquí? ¿Qué os trae a la comisaría las lejana de su casa?-.

-Edward- se limito a decir Esme.

-¿Edward? ¿Como que Edward? Mirad, me acabo de levantar y no estoy muy lucida. ¿Podríais explicarme todo?- dije poniendo cara de disculpa.

-Ayer le detuvieron en esta calle por conducir ebrio. Nos llamaron hace unas horas, pero creímos conveniente que no le sentaría mal unas cuantas horas en cerrado. Antes de sacarle queríamos verte un rato, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Carlisle.

-Para nada, es un placer verles. ¿Han desayunado?-.

-No-.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar mientras hablamos- dije abriéndoles las puerta. Durante el camino ninguno de los tres abrimos la boca para nada. Ya en el bar pedimos nuestros desayunos correspondientes. –Y bueno- dije rompiendo el hielo, -¿Qué tal todo?-.

-No muy bien Bella. Edward esta… esta…-.

-Muy cambiado si, soy consciente-.

-No es el mismo desde que ese Aro entro en su vida…-.

-Lo se. Maneja su vida a su antojo. Ayer… Ayer nos vimos en una fiesta y bueno, esta peor de lo que imaginaba. Gracias- dije al camarero cuando nos trajo los desayunos.

-Desde que le dejaste todo ha ido a peor. No te estamos culpando, es o ultimo que haríamos. Comprendemos tu decisión, y hasta la compartimos, pero entiéndenos, es nuestro hijo-.

-No te preocupes Esme, es totalmente comprensible. Espero que pronto vuelva a ser el mismo. De todas formas tiene a otra chica en su vida, que seguro que le hace muy feliz-.

-¿Jane? Esa chica le da mas problemas que un dolor de muelas, pero el se lo ha buscado- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Saben que…?-.

-¿Qué se van a casar? Sabemos todo. En lo poco que no ha cambiado es que nos sigue confiando todo. Solo a cambiado en la visión de la cosas-.

-Ah-.

-Tú sigues siendo la única para el Bella. Eso no debería de dejar opción a duda-.

-Es complicado, eso es todo. Creo que todo lo que necesitamos todos es tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a parecerse un poco a lo de antes, y a partir de ahí, comenzar de cero o con lo que tenga que ser-.

-Es lo mas sensato. Creo que Edward ha cumplido castigo suficiente, y no creo que la prensa tarde mucho en hacer acto de presencia- dijo Carlisle sacando su cartera.

-Os acompaño. Deja, invito yo-.

-De eso anda Bella. Invitamos nosotros- dijo Esme cogiendome la mano y acariciándomela. Volvimos a la comisaría con un paso algo más acelerado que la vez anterior.

-Es una lastima tener que habernos conocido en estas condiciones- dijo mi padre dándole la mano a Carlisle y Esme. Mientras esperábamos que el guardia trajese a Edward.

-Desde luego, pero espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver en otras distintas- le respondió Carlisle.

-Yo también lo deseo-.

-Hola- se escucho una voz ronca detrás de nosotros. Aquella voz no parecía la que alguna vez logro enamorarme.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Esme acercándose a el y dándole un beso mientras el la abrazaba.

-Tengo la espalda rota. Gracias por llamarles Charlie-.

-Es mi deber. Debo de volver al trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerles. Nos vemos luego- dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo mientras se iba de allí.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya también. Bella, nos a sentado muy bien saber de ti- dijo Carlisle abrazándome mientras detrás de el lo recibía de Esme.

-Igualmente. Espero verles pronto de nuevo-.

-Edward, quédate aquí, vamos a por el coche y te avisamos cuando este fuera- dijeron sus padres saliendo de allí y dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-Me tratan como a un niño- dijo frotándose la nuca.

-Eres la persona de 25 años que mas se paree a uno. ¿Qué te paso por la cabeza para conducir borracho? ¿Estas loco? ¿Te quieres matar?-.

-Estoy seguro que sufriría menos que estando vivo-.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Pensaste en la gente que te quiere?-.

-Si tu me quieres si, no deje de pensar en ella-.

-No sigas por ahí, ya tuve bastante ayer-.

-No quiero asarme. Lo que te dije ayer era todo verdad Bella. Te amo más que a mi vida joder-.

-Madura, crece y soluciona todo. De esa manera a lo mejor termino creyéndote-.

-Lo haré por ti-.

-Quiero que lo hagas por ti-.

-Pero lo hare por ti- me dijo mirando el móvil mientras sonaba y terminaba la llamada. –Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto Bella. Te amo- dijo besándome la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta dejándome sola de nuevo.


	15. Inquilino especial

**Capitulo 14**

-Alice, llevo todo el día escuchando propuestas de presidentes que se creen supermanes sobre como van a salvar el mundo. Estoy cansada, lo que significa, que tengo menos de ganas de las normales de ir d compras. Entiéndeme, otro día-.

-Bella, se acerca el verano y necesitas renovar el armario. Estoy segura-.

-Si tu lo dices es así. Conoces mejor mi armario que yo misma-.

-Porque yo lo he creado-.

-Entre otros motivos-.

-No podemos tardar mucho Bella. Son las 3 y el centro cierra a las 9-.

-¿Te estas oyendo? ¿Piensas estar 6 horas, en serio?-.

-6 horas hoy, ya mañana o el fin de semana miramos lo que nos queda-.

-Prefiero concentrar todo en un día. Mi salud física, mental, emocional y todas las demás que existan lo agradecerán-.

-Eres una sosa Bella. Nos vemos mañana- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió a su coche. Imite su geto subiéndome yo al mío y empezando mi camino hasta mi casa, un lugar que no había visto tan apetecible, creo que jamás. Mis pies suplicaban ser liberados de los tacones, y mi conciencia me decía que se escote era demasiado.

Rondábamos ya finales de mayo, y se notaba en que la gente empezaba a quitarse las pocas capas de ropa que solía llevar en aquella ciudad, sustituyéndolas por minúsculos pantalones y la parte superior de biquinis se podía decir. Había decidido que aquel año me cogeria las vacaciones que no me había cogido anteriormente, junto con días libres y asuntos personales que aun tenia en el bolsillo. Es decir, me iria 2 meses a algún lugar del mundo a disfrutarlo tanto como pudiese. Yo sola. Ese era el plan. Nadie, excepto mi padre, estaba de acuerdo en ello. No entendía que pretendían o que podían llegar a pensar. Decían que no podía irme sola, que era malo, que necesitaba estar rodeada de amigos, que todavía me dolía demasiado y era muy reciente… pero desde luego, solo tenían razón en cosas que me entraban en los dedos de una mano. Hacia casi un año que no había vuelto a ver a Edward, y ya no me dolía tanto como antes. Realmente nuestro ultimo encuentro alivio mucho mi dolor, sabiendo que el era al mismo pero estaba tan atado por mala gente que no podía exponerse ante mi. El me seguía queriendo y era algo que me recordaba continuamente para no caer. Pero dolía saber que seguía ahí, entre buitres esperando coger un pedacito de el cada vez que estaban a menos de un paso. Las noticias se habían echo eco del compromiso, pero aun después de un año la boda seguía sin celebrarse, algo que realmente me emocionaba, aunque temblaba cada vez que salía algo suyo en las noticias, y me quedaba en menos de un segundo sin uñas pensando en que la noticia podía ser un próximo enlace. Incluso últimamente se había escuchado que el y su representante no tenían una buena comunicación, pero se quedo en un flojo comentario. Nadie sabia lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta entre nosotros, absolutamente nadie sabia que hubo un acercamiento de posturas, de tal manera, que le di mi perdón a cambio de un par de palabras que llegaron al corazón, y resultaron ser ciertas.

Llegue a mi casa, y nada mas cerrar la puerta me quite mis tacones e inspire el aroma de mi hogar, ese olor tan característico que podría distinguir entre un millón. Decidí que lo mejor antes de tumbarme en el sofá seria darme una ducha con agua caliente y espuma, no hay nada mejor en el mundo contra el mal humor y el estrés. Quizás dar martillazos a una pared, pero eso haría sudar, y tendrías que terminar en la ducha. Mi padre no estaría en casa en todo el fin de semana, se había ido a casa de unos viejos amigos a compartir unos días entre baloncesto, pescado frito y cervezas. Prepare el agua mientras me quitaba la ropa y dejaba mi albornoz cerca. Nada mas sentir el agua en los dedos de mis pies hizo que mis músculos de relajasen y adoptase una posición de relax increíble. Me sumergí entera durante unos segundo evadiéndome del mundo y volví a emerger con la paz que fui buscando. No se cuanto tiempo estuve metida dentro, pero la sensación de agua fría empezaba a molestarme así que decidí dejarlo por hoy. Los dedos arrugados de mis manos me indicaron que no fue poco tiempo. Me puse en albornoz y me frote el pelo con una toalla dejando que se secase solo con el aire, me gustaba el efecto que se quedaba así. Estaba metiendo la ropa a la lavadora cuando sonó el timbre. Rápidamente mi cabeza viajo a la vecina de en frente. La pobre tenía ciertos despistes dejándose las llaves de su casa dentro del piso. Cuando se instalo nos dejo una de repuesto para poder entrar en algún caso de esos, así que abrí con una sonrisa esperando verla a ella. Mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver a mi visitante.

-Hola-.

-¿Edward?- pregunte aun sabiendo que lo que veía no era parte de un sueño ni ningún fantasma. Muchas veces lo había imaginado y aquello no le hacia justicia a lo que tenia delante de mi.

-Hola- volvió a decir. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía el sentido de aquello.

-¡Que haces aquí? Que… que…-.

-¿Sorpresa? Si, para mi también ha sido sorprendente terminar aquí- alce una ceja e modo "hay muchas casa en Los Ángeles y no creo en las casualidades". –No pienses mal. Me venían persiguiendo unos paparazzis y me acorde que una vez yo era bienvenido en esta casa por aquello. Me preguntaba si la invitación sigue en pie durante unos minutos-.

-Ehh… supongo que si pasa- le dije echándome aun lado para que entrase a casa. Me di cuenta de que iba vestida con un albornoz blanco que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y mis mejillas se tornaron rosas en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo. Agradecí no estar mostrando mi cara justo en ese instante.

-Gracias-.

-No hay de que. Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de comer?-.

-Un sándwich y una cerveza estaría bien. No he comido todavía-.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco comí todavía. Si esperas un poco mas caliento algunas sobras y comemos-.

-No hay problema-.

-Puedes encender la tele o… haz lo que quieras- dije girándome y entrando a la cocina. Cogi los dos primeros recipientes de la nevera y los vertí en un plato para que se calentasen. Me apoye en la encimera mientras mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas sobre la situación. Tenía a Edward en mi salón. Una realidad sin pies ni cabeza, ni lógica ni nada que tuviese que ver con la palabra sentido. El pitido del microondas como señal de que ya había terminado, me saco de mi nube y desperté. Prepare la mesa corriendo intentando no ver que podía estar haciendo Edward. –Ya podemos comer- dije señalando la mesa mientras me sentaba y el apagaba la televisión y se sentaba en frete de mi.

-Muchas gracias Bela, no tenias porque…-.

-Claro que si, entiendo lo que puedes haber pasado así que debía de hacerlo. No te preocupes, no eres ninguna molestia-.

-¿Y Charlie?-.

-Mi padre esta estos días con unos amigos. Estoy sola-.

-Ah… Y… ¿Cómo te va todo?- pregunto intentando que entre nosotros no se creara un silencio incomodo, algo que en otro tiempo no hubiese sucedido, nuestros silencios estaban llenos de significado.

-Todo bien. Sigo en el periódico y ya respetan mi trabajo, por lo menos lo tienen en cuenta. Por lo demás… como siempre supongo. A ti no me hace falta preguntarte, se ve que te va de maravilla todo-.

-¿Eso crees?-.

-Eso veo. Estas haciendo unas películas increíbles. Te dije que algún día llegaría tu momento. Eres un gran actor, te lo merecías-.

-Cambiaria todas esas películas por otra cosa sin darlo. He perdido demasiado para lo que he ganado-.

-Has ganado lo que querías desde siempre Edward-.

-Pero perdí lo que mas quería, así que no, no estoy bien. Estoy solo, manipulado y atado de pies y manos-.

-Lo siento-.

-No tienes la culpa de nada. En este caso eres tu la que deberías decir la famosa frase de "ya te lo dije"-.

-Nunca diría algo así. No creo nadie, y menos tú, se merezca nada malo en la vida, y menos no ser feliz-.

-La que no te mereces ser infeliz eres tu Bella, y veo en tus ojos que así es-.

-Sobrellevo bastante bien la situación, quizás no soy completamente feliz, pero me acerco a ella en momento. No me puedo quejar-.

-En este caso lo siento yo-.

-No pasa nada Edward, no sigas martirizándote-.

-Eso es complicado, pero una vez mas lo haré por ti-.

-Sabes lo que pienso de eso. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de…?-.

-¿Lo de la familia Vuturi? Jane se empeña en que m case con ella, cosa que jamás sucederá, por encima de mi cadáver. Estoy buscando abogados para quitarme de encima a Aro, es complicado, hay algunas cláusulas que son complicadas, pero ya no me maneja a su antojo. Es algo de lo que puedo enorgullecerme, desperté tarde, pero desperté-.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Jasper? Sabes que es el mejor en lo suyo- le sugerí mientras vi como en su cara reinstalaba una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Jasper? Ya… Eres la única que me dirigí la palabra Bella. Me odia-.

-Sabes como en Jasper. Es el mas civilizado de todos, es capaz de sentarse a escucharte si problemas-.

-Es hermano de Rosalie. ¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacerle…?-.

-No tiene porque enterarse Edward. es un hombre ya, no tiene porque dar explicaciones de lo que hace o deja de hacer. El tendrá sus motivos para representarte o no hacerlo. Pero pidiéndoselo no pierdes nada-.

-Supongo que lo tomare como una opción. Gracias-.

-¿Puedes dejar de agradecerme todo Edward? En serio, no es ninguna molestia nada- dije sonriendo sinceramente viendo como el imitaba el gesto.

-Me siento mejor, se que no debe de ser fácil para ti este momento-.

-No es la situación mas cómoda del universo, no te lo voy a negar, pero puedo sobrellevarla, no es lo mismo que hace meses-.

-Se de lo que hablas-.

-Si no estas cómodo puedo decirle a Alice que me deje quedarme con ella en su casa, estoy segura que se alegrara de que me quede…-.

-¡No! Es tu casa Bella, seria injusto echarte de ella. Además, no es cómodo pero tu presencia es lo que mas necesito en estos momentos, suena egoísta e irreal, pero es así. Si estas mal, el que se va soy yo, ya-.

-¡No!- dije ante la sola idea de dejar de verle tan pronto. –Digo eh… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ¿vale? Que no te preocupe nada más. Y no me des las gracias- dije poniendo las manos delante de su cara viendo como en sus labios las palabras luchaba por salir. –Voy… voy a dormir un rato, ¿vale? Estoy muerta. Como en tu casa- dije empezando a recoger.

-Muy bien, pero esto lo recojo yo, ¿vale?- dijo mientras veía como sus ojos no miraban los míos seguí su recorrido para ver que mi albornoz tenia un poco floja la parte de arriba y que se podía ver el comienzo de mis senos. Rápidamente me puse recta y me tape como si allí hubiese algo prohibido. –Perdón, perdón- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Yo seguía inmóvil y atrapándolo contra mi pecho –Puedes relajarte Bella. De todas formas, no he visto nada, te lo juro. No escondes debajo de eso algo que yo no haya visto todavía- dijo con una media sonrisa que consiguió que el momento de alta tensión sexual aumentase altamente.

-Edward- le dije en modo de advertencia.

-Disculpa. Vete a dormir, yo me encargo-.

-Hasta luego- dije corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Me puse mi pijama de verano ya y me tumbe en la cama cerrado mis ojos. No llegue a entrar en un sueño profundo cuando empecé a notar un malestar general que sabia donde tenía su fin. Intente pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese aquella sensación tan desagradable. Utilice todos los escasos métodos de relajación y meditación de los que había escuchado, pero ninguno servo cuando note como la comida subía por mi garganta. Me levante corriendo al baño para echar e la taza del baño lo que hace unos cuantos minutos había ingerido. Unas fuertes arcadas hacia que mi cuerpo se agitase violentamente y vomitase todo.

-¿Bella?- se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta ¡Edward! -¿Te encuadras bien Bella?-.

-Si Edwa…- intente hablar antes de que una arcada volviese a sacudir mi cuerpo.

-Voy a entrar Bella-.

-¡No!- dije con el hilo de voz que me jaba mis escasas fuerzas. –No entres Edward, no en…- dije mientras volvía a vomitar y escuchaba la puerta abrirse.

-Madre mía Bella, deja- dijo agachándose a mi lado y recogiéndome el pelo con un mano mientras con la otra me cogia la cabeza por la frente.

-Vete de aquí Edward. Esto es asqueroso-.

-Cállate cabezota- dijo besando mi nuca, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi débil cuerpo. –Estas caliente-.

-¿Cómo?- dije con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Que tienes algo de fiebre. Debe de haberte sentado algo mal en la comida-.

-He comido lo mismo que tu Edward, y tú estas perfecto- dije mientras una arcada me invadía pero esta vez solo lograba expulsar agua. No debía de quedarme nada en mi estomago.

-Yo no probé los macarrones, te los comiste. Ha debido de ser eso-.

-Los odio ahora mismo-.

-¿Estas mejor para levantarte?- me pregunto mientras yo asentía con la cabeza y el me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. –Voy a prepararte algo- dijo cogiendome la cara y besándome la frente. Salio del baño y me cepille los dientes para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que se me había quitado y cogerme una coleta alta para próximas visitas al baño. Fui al salón pasando por la cocina y comprobando que Edward estaba desplegando sus dotes de chef en ella. Me senté en el sofá y comprobé que estaba tan cansada como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Vi como entraba al salón con una bandeja con un caldo humeante.

-Acabo de comer Edward…-.

-Has comido hace 3 horas Bella. y lo que has comido ahora esta en las cloacas, así que no tienes nada en el estomago-.

-¿3 horas?- pegunte comprobando la hora. –Creía que no había estado nada en la cama-.

-Toma- dijo colocando una manta y la bandeja encima de mí. –Es para que no te quedes fría- dijo explicando el significado de la manta.

-¿Tu no te tenias que ir? No es que quiera que te vayas, pero…-.

-Te entiendo no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome levemente. –Pero no me quería ir mientras tú estabas dormida. Pero ahora, si tú me dejas, me pienso quedar aquí todo el fin de semana-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque mira lo que te acaba de pasar. Simplemente para quedarme más tranquilo-.

-Edward, me he puesto mala muchas veces en mi vida, y muchas desde que no estoy contigo, y sigo viva-.

-Lo se y créeme que es algo que no me gusta pensar-.

-Siento haber sido tan brusca. No… no me importa de verdad-. Toda la casa se quedo en silencio mientras yo me bebía el caldo, que en aquellas circunstancias, a pesar de estar delicioso, no era lo mas apetecible del mundo. Al terminar, Edward sin mediar palabra lo llevo a la cocina. Note como mis ojos se cerraba, y esta vez de quedarme dormida, note como me ponía encima de su torso para estar mas cómoda. Pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura de manera inconsciente, pero con la conciencia de que quería que se quedase allí todo el tiempo del mundo, notando como el pasaba el suyo por mi cuerpo y me besaba repetidas veces la parte superior de la cabeza dejando allí sus labios, y me dormí con una felicidad que hacia tiempo no experimentaba.

Abrí los ojos en una oscuridad solo rota por la luz que reflejaba la televisión delante de nosotros. Note que mi postura seguía tal y como la deje al dormirme, y me alegre que la de Edward tampoco hubiese cambiado en lo mas mínimo. Me seguía sintiendo incomoda, en el sentido de cansancio a pesar de haber debido de dormir otras tantas horas mas.

-¿Te desperté?- me pregunto su voz casi en su susurro.

-Creo que no. Ya debí de dormir demasiado-.

-¿Estas mejor?-.

-Cansada, pero creo que mi estomago reclama comida, así que el debe de estar casi perfecto. Pero sigo cansada, esto es un asco-.

-¿Quieres que haga cena?-.

-Mejor pídela, así no nos movemos- dije sintiéndome una idiota al haberlo dicho en voz alta. Note como su agarre se apretaba sobre mi, algo que no me importo en lomas mínimo.

-Eso esta echo- escuche como las teclas sonaban, y como pedía la comida al restaurante chino cuya comida una vez hizo que nos uniésemos. –Ya esta-.

-Ese es el restaurante…-.

-Si. No sabía que lo recordaras. Ha pasado más de un año-.

-Claro que me acuerdo-.

-¿Por algo en especial?-.

-Si, la comida estaba deliciosa-. Me estaba llegando a convertir en una magnifica mentirosa.

-Ya…- dijo agitándose por la risa debajo de mi cabeza. Continuamos viendo la película, un clásico de los años 40 de cuyo titulo no tenia ni idea, pero que sorprendentemente lograba enganchar. 10 minutos más tarde Edward no tuvo más remedio que levantarse al llamar al timbre el repartido de comida. No tardo más de dos minutos en volver y sentarse. Imite su gesto sentándome con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. Se notaba que apenas tenia un caldo en mi estomago, ya que mis tripas rugían con fuerza siendo escuchadas por el silencio solo roto por la película y mis tripas. Súper que Edward se había dado cuenta cuando comía y se reía.

-Que pasa, tengo hambre- me excuse extremadamente colorada.

-Lógico, llevas sin probar comida de verdad horas. No te avergüences, me parece adorable-.

-Es complicado no hacerlo si me dices y haces ciertas cosas-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga entonces?- dijo cambiando a un gesto mucho mas profundo, sabiendo que aquello estaba tomando un matiz mas intimo del que debía para mi propio, pero por un u otro motivo, mi boca escupía todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Que no me mires así, como si dependieras de verme para vivir; que no sonrías así, sabes que esa sonrisa derrite hasta el mas grande iceberg; que no me digas que soy adorable ni cosas así, porque me hace daño recordarlo-.

-Esto es absurdo Bella. No puedo dejar de mirarte porque si, te miro así porque dependo completamente de ti; sonrió por verte bien aunque no sea por mi causa. Y si te duele que te diga que eres adorable, lo mas bonito del mundo o que te amo, lo siento, soy demasiado egoísta para no repetírtelo hasta que nos cansemos ambos-.

-No continúes…-.

-No Bella, estoy harto de esto- dijo dejando la comida de un golpe en la mesa. –Estoy cansado de no tenerte a mi lado aunque lo dos lo deseemos mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Daría mi vida por despertarme un día mas, solo un día contigo entre mis brazos. Nada vale más que ese momento en la vida, y lo he comprobado por las malas. Y te miro y veo que tu quieres lo mismo, y no sabes lo que feliz que me hace solo una mirada tuya, pero luego ambos recordamos que fui demasiado idiota y retrocedemos hasta el punto de "no puede ser". Estoy cansado de ese tira y afloja entre nosotros. Llevaba casi un año sin verte, y cada día era una autentica tortura para mi, no tienes ni idea…-.

-Claro que la tengo- dije llorando a lagrima viva. –Tu a mi no me veías, pero yo a ti te veía en todo tipo de medios, escuchando historias que rezaba que no fuesen reales, y pensando que las fotos con Jane son pura publicidad y que tu me sigues queriendo, me autoconvezco de ello para no sufrir mas para mantener la esperanza de que tu algún día vuelvas a mi puerta y me digas "ya ha pasado todo", será en ese momento cuando los días no sean un mero tramite en mi vida, si no algo por lo que vale la pena vivir. Tú eres ese motivo, pero estas tan convencido de que yo no estoy contigo porque no te quiero, o porque es un castigo o porque…- me cogio la cara con ambas manos y me acerco a sus labios rápidamente cortando la conversación de la manera mas eficaz. Al principio fue un beso lento, ninguno nos movíamos, nuestros labios estaban encima del otro, reconociéndose, volviendo al lugar al que pertenecen por naturaleza, saludándose después de demasiado tiempo sin el otro. Casa podía escuchar como ambos corazones empezaban a recomponerse a cada segundo, como cada pieza rota volvía a encajar en su lugar. Lleve instintivamente mis manos a su pelo, volviendo a entrelazar mis dedos en su cabellera, y volviendo a sentir esa sensación tan especial de estar junto a el disfrutando del momentos. El beso empezó a intensificarse cuando su lengua pidió paso en mi boca, permiso que fe concedido sin apenas esfuerzo. Nuestras lenguas recorrían cada parte de la boca de la otra, como reconociendo de nuevo ese lugar tan sumamente confortable para ambas, pidiendo, casi suplicando, que no las volviésemos a dejar sin ese privilegio mucho tiempo mas. Empecé a sentir una falta de aire reconocida por mi, esa sensación de llevar pegada a Edward demasiado tiempo y olvidarse hasta de la necesidad mas básica del hombre: respirar. Separe mi boca dejando nuestras frentes juntas, mientras Edward seguía dándome pequeños besos.

-Solo hay una forma de que yo me vaya de aquí, salga por esa puerta para siempre y no me vuelvas a ver jamás, cosa de la que me encargaría yo. Dime que no me quieres y todo habrá terminado. De lo contrario, pienso quedarme a tu lado hasta que tu decidas que es el momento de separarnos- me dijo sin solarme y mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

-Yo no te puedo decir que no te quiero porque seria mentir Edward. claro que te quiero, te amo desde que te vi. ¿Acaso no te quedo claro nunca?-.

-Es agradable oírlo siempre-.

-Pero no puedes pretender que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes de un día para otro. Demasiadas diferencias, demasiados obstáculos…-.

-Que seré capaz de sortear si tu estas junto a mi. Eres la única motivación para salir de esta mierda. No te pido que comencemos desde donde lo dejamos, te pido que me asegures que no te volverás a ir-.

-No te puedo jurar nada. Aquí la única verdad es que yo te quiero, y haría por ti la mayor de las locuras. Solo te pido que mi Edward se quede-.

-Esta a tu lado, y esta vez no se moverá-.

-No le dejare que lo haga- dije volviendo a atacar su boca de manera urgente. Sin separar las bocas me puse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo mientras sus manos viajaban por todo el largo de mis piernas dando suaves caricias que despertaban puntos de mi cuerpo dormidos desde que el se fue.

-Te he echado de menos una barbaridad- dijo mientras mi boca repartía besos por todo su cuello.

-Quédate esta noche-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-Que te quedes hoy, y mañana, y pasado hasta que vuelva mi padre en casa-.

-¿Y después?-.

-Después ya pensaremos lo que sucede- dije volviendo a besarle. Note como sus manos se instalaban en mis glúteos y que se levanto del sofá conmigo encima. Cruce mis piernas hasta por su espalda para no caerme. Ando por el pasillo sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía. Abrió la puerta de una patada, algo que nos hizo arrancar una sonrisa. Tenia tantas ganas de el como el de mi. Me recostó suavemente en la cama deshecha apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada con sumo cuidado, como si a la mínima me fuese a romper.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres Bella?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos esperando mi respuesta. Pudo ver en los míos que no había cosa que mas anhelase desde hacia tiempo. –No…-.

-Tú has sido el único en todos los sentidos Edward. Te dije que no me había enamorado de nadie, y eso para mi conlleva no haberme acostado con nadie. Te quiero a ti, y solo a ti. Y te quiero esta noche y todas las que me quedan de vida-. No dijo nada, con una delicadeza empezó a llevar su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, cuando yo empezaba a notar como mi interior tenia una temperatura tan elevada que estaba segura que el podía notar a través de la ropa. Y así ambos entramos en razón, nos encestábamos tanto de todas las maneras posibles que era imposible resistirse más a lo inevitable. Por más que lucháramos, por más que intentase odiarle, era una batalla perdida de antemano. No se puede pelear eternamente con tu propio interior, el cual llevaba tatuado el nombre de Edward por todas las partes.

-¿Como te sientes?- me pregunto. Estábamos tumbados en la cama, uno junto al otro, desnudos, yo con mi brazo en su pecho y el suyo en mi cintura. La pregunta rompió el silencio más armónico que se había creado jamás después de algo tan bonito.

-Bien, mejor que en mucho tiempo. Me siento viva y feliz de estar a tu lado-.

-Entonces estamos igual. Gracias por querer intentarlo de nuevo-.

-Y dale con las gracias. ¿Gracias por que?-.

-Por querer compartir todo a mi lado-.

-Eso es algo que yo quiero también. Limitémonos a disfrutarlo, ¿vale?-.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-.

-Me voy en unos días de vacaciones. Dos meses. No se a donde todavía, pero quiero irme lejos, a alguna playa perdida-.

-¿Con quien vas?-.

-Sola, quería poner en orden mis ideas… toda mi vida en general-.

-Me hubiese encantado ir contigo, pero tengo trabajo. Perdón…-.

-Tu tienes trabajo, al igual que yo tengo el mió, y entiendo que no puedas dejarlo por placer. Además quiero seguir haciéndolo sola-.

-Te seguiré esperando aquí cuando vuelvas-.

-¿En mi cama?- dije a modo de broma.

-¿Es una invitación? Mira que conozco pocos sitios mejores que este donde quedarse-.

-Podría ser. ¿Cuáles son los mejores?-.

-Mi cama de Forks- dijo riéndose mientras me sacaba a mi una sonora carcajada.

-Conozco el lugar-.

-¿A si? ¿Y de que lo conoces?-.

-Una vez estuve allí con la persona que mas amo en el mundo. Éramos tan felices que una cama de adolescente nos valía para vivir. Fue el mejor viaje de mi vida-.

-Volveremos, y seremos mejores que antes preciosa. Te lo juro-dijo besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Lo se- me limite a decir. Sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas tenían que ir a mejor. El tiempo nos lo debía.

Vivimos aquel fin de semana como si e apenas dos días pudiésemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, mas de u año en apenas dos días encerrados en apenas 60 metros cuadrados. Lo más curioso es que casi lo conseguimos: reímos, lloramos, recordamos, hicimos el amor tantas veces como pudimos, disfrutamos de nuestra compañía como si no hubiese un mañana. Nada empeño nuestra felicidad porque no había nadie que pudiese hacerlo. Nadie más que nosotros para disfrutarlo. Aquello era nuestro mundo, y nosotros decidíamos y permitíamos que pasaba, y desde luego a aquel estival, no estaba invitado nadie más que nosotros y nuestro amor. Quedo prohibido pensar en el mañana, ni siquiera en lo que nos depararía dentro de 5 minutos. Era un presente continuo que nos devolvió a ambos las ganas de vivir.


	16. Costa Rica

**Capitulo 15**

"_Ven"_

Llevaba dos semanas recibiendo mensajes similares a esos. "Te echo de menos" "Nadaría hasta allí solo para verte un momento" o "te quiero" eran algunos de los mensajes que me llegaban continuamente desde que Edward se había ido a Hawai para grabar, solo un día después de pasar el fin de semana en mi casa. Solo Alice sospechaba algo sobre Edward y sobre mí, pero ninguna conclusión en claro. Los demás atribuían mi sonrisa y mi clara mejoría en cuanto al humor a mis próximas vacaciones. Nos les había querido decir el lugar a donde iba, quería que nadie supiese de mi paradero durante dos meses de mi vida. Quería simplemente desaparecer literalmente del mundo, ninguna llamada de ningún tipo, porque pensaba dejar el móvil en mi casa. Las llamadas las haría yo, y serian una cada semana y a mi padre a lo mejor dos, ya esta. Me tomaría mi tiempo para pensarme las cosas con Edward, que estábamos haciendo, hacían donde nos llevaba toda aquella locura. Y seria un tiempo de decisiones por su parte también. Lo que tenia claro es que no iba a volver la misma Bella ni por asomo, o por lo menos esa era la intención del viaje. Costa Rica era el destino elegido.

-¿Otro mensaje mas? ¿Esta vez quien es, el panadero de debajo de tu casa Bella?-. Comentarios como aquel me hacían dudar de si Alice sabia tan poco como debería de saber.

-No Alice. Es mi padre- mentí descaradamente guardando las cosas en el bolso, sabia que si mantenía la mirada la mentira seria descubierta antes de que acabase la frase. –Que no va a comer a casa-.

-Claro. Por cierto, ¿piensas dignarte a decir donde te vas?-.

-No- dije sonriéndola.

-Vamos Bella, soy tu mejor amiga…-.

-No me lo vas a sonsacar esta vez Alice-.

-Pero te vas mañana y todavía no me lo has dicho-.

-Te lo diré cuando vuelva-.

-¡Dos meses!- dijo gritando.

-Dos meses sin esos chillidos me van a saber a gloria- dije pellizcándola los mofletes y saliendo de la oficina despidiéndome de todos con la mano. Ya en la calle ella llego a mi lado intentando convencerme mil veces más.

-¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si te necesitamos para algo? ¿Y si…?-.

-No me va a pasar nada. Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa, ¿vale?-.

-¿Y mañana?-.

-Me voy a primerísima hora. Y ni se te ocurra ir al aeropuerto- le advertí.

-Te lo prometo- dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón y mirando al cielo rindiéndose, algo realmente extraño en ella. Me subí a mi coche y sorprendentemente el poco trafico de la ciudad ese día me hizo llegar a casa demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- me dijo mi padre mientras veía como colocaba la mesa. Me acerque a darle un beso mientras me quitaba los zapatos por el camino.

-No había tráfico en la ciudad-.

-Deben de estar todos en la fiesta de Hawai de esta noche. ¿Sabes que hemos tenido que enviar efectivos? ¡Hasta Hawai! Es una completa locura-.

-Cierto, no la recordaba-. Sabía que se iba a celebrar en la isla una fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de algo totalmente intrascendente para la humanidad, pero en la que toda Celebrity con cierto renombre haría acto de presencia. Algo me debía de haber comentado Edward porque me sonaba, y para alguien que no sabe nada de ese mundo porque no quiere, a sus oídos no pudo llegar por otro medio.

-La dan en directo por la televisión y todo. Es patético- dijo entrando por la puerta desde la cocina con los vasos. -2 guardaespaldas por persona, mas los que rodeen el recinto, las los que controlen periodistas… No saben en que gastarse el dinero-.

-Desde luego- aunque aquello no era lo que mas llamo mi atención y me alegro, sino que seria retransmitida y podré verle a el por ultima vez en directo antes de irme y no verle en dos meses. –Por cierto papa, esta noche viene Alice aquí a pasar un rato antes de que me vaya. ¿No te molestara verdad?-.

-Sabes de sobra que Alice no es ninguna molestia nunca. ¿Pero y los demás?-.

-De ellos ya me despedí. Mañana trabajan todos y no puede venir-.

-Te voy a echar de menos- me dijo mientras me sentaba en la mesa y empezábamos a comer.

-Y yo a ti papa. Pero entiéndeme… simplemente lo necesito-.

-Claro que lo entiendo, no te estoy reprochando nada. Es mas, si no te ibas por tu cuenta pensaba echarte de casa por dos meses. Esto no lo pisabas hasta que no te dieses un tiempo para ti, solo y únicamente para ti. Lo necesitas y te lo mereces-.

-Te llamare cada dos días –dije cambiando mi decisión con respecto a el, -y te dejare el numero de donde me quede. Pero hazme un favor, no se lo des a nadie, y mucho menos a Alice, ni siquiera le menciones que lo tienes. Puede que no vuelvas a ver con vida a tu hija si eso sucede-.

-Te lo prometo- dijo cogiendome la mano y besando su dorso antes de seguir comiendo. Si, definitivamente le extrañaría horrores, pero como el había dicho, era algo vital en ese momento de mi vida.

-Helado y guarrerías varias para no perder la costumbre- me saludo Alice entrando a mi casa y levantando 2 bolsas de plástico hasta arriba de lo que había dicho.

-Dime que el helado es…-.

-¿De menta y chocolate? ¿Qué amiga seria si no conociese los gustos de mi amiga?- me dijo metiendo las cosas al congelador.

-Te quiero Alice- dije abrazándola fuerte.

-Lo se. Me lo merezco. Pero tendrás que aguantar cierta cosa esta noche-.

-¿El que?-.

-Aquí algunas tenemos que seguir trabajando, y mi artículo de mañana es un extenso resumen de la gala-.

-La gala…-.

-La gala Bella, es la gala de la década…-.

-¿La de Hawai?- pregunte guardándome la ilusión por dentro para que Alice no se diese cuenta que me moría por verla, alo que hubiese sido extraño en mi.´

-¿Sabes que se va a celebrar una gala? ¿Dónde has metido a mi amiga?-.

-Me lo dijo mi padre. Han movilizado a todo el cuerpo nacional para esa fiesta. Debe de ser importante-.

-Lo es, ya te lo estoy diciendo. El caso es que están invitados… bueno, resumiendo todo el mundo esta invitado, incluido… ya sabes quien Bella, y no se si debería verla aquí contigo…-.

-¿Hablas de Edward? No pasa nada Alice, en serio, esta mas que superado ya- y por el tono de voz que lo logre decir Alice debió de creérselo y de ahí su cara de impresión.

-¿Desde cuando?-.

-Si dejarais de estar tan pesado con ese tema a lo mejor os hubieseis dado cuenta- dije utilizando una doble intención e mis palabras, aunque agradecería que no se diese cuenta.

-Si es así perfecto. ¿Charlie duerme verdad?- pregunto mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. –En ese caso hablare bajito- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá y empezábamos a devorar las guarrerías mientras criticábamos los vestidos, el peinado y el maquillaje de las actrices, cantantes y reinas de la farándula varia que paseaban como divas por la alfombra roja.

Dos horas después la alfombra continuaba y no había noticias de Edward, asíque no debería de tardar en aparecer.

-El articulo me va a ocupar medio periódico a este ritmo, voy a tener que pedir una ampliación de espacio- dijo mirando todos sus apuntes mientras intentaba no apartar la vista de la televisión por si pasaba alguien merecedor de una línea en el articulo.

-Y no olvides las fotos y lo que ocurrirá después en la fiesta- la recordé mientras empezaba mi tarrina de helado. Era enorme, pero esa noche era larga y el helado entraba solo.

-Gracias Bella. Acabas de conseguir que mis niveles de ansiedad suban- dijo poniendo la mueca irónica de una sonrisa.

-Sabes que me encanta ayudar- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que el presentador daba la noticia de la noche con una emoción fuera de lo normal hasta ahora.

"_Y aquí llegan dos de las estrellas mas esperadas de la noche, Edward Cullen y Jane Vulturi. ¡De la mano! Están increíbles. En un momento con nosotros en directo" _termino diciendo guiñando un ojo a la cámara y un gesto con la mano.

-Esto Bella… puedes irte si quieres, yo te aviso…-.

-No Alice, no hace falta- dije sin poder quitar mi vista de la pantalla. De etiqueta rigurosa, con un traje negro, pajarita y camisa blanca Edward se paseaba por la alfombra saludando con la mano y sonrisas a todo aquel que pronunciaba su nombre. La otra mano la tenia ocupada cogiendo una de las de Jane. Si no le conociese pensaría que era un tipo realmente majo, al conocerle sabia que aquello no le estaba resultando nada cómodo, lo que al parecer no le ocurría a su acompañante, que demostraba con su sonrisa que aquello era como estar en su salsa.

-Jane va horrorosa, consiste en ir elegante, no comprarte un vestido millonario y lucir como una cualquiera. Y el peinado parece un nido de pájaros- escuche que decía en voz alta, pero yo no podía despegar mi vista. Dentro de poco hablarían con ese señor, y quería estar atenta a cada palabra, cada mirada y cada movimiento que pudiese hacer.

-Mira, haber que perlitas sueltan ahora- dijo Alice dejando su libreto a un lado y cogiendo la bolsa de patatas y picoteando.

"_-Y ahora con nosotros dos de los invitados mas esperados. Edward, Jane bienvenidos a Hawai. Se os ve espectaculares"- _empezó el presentador mientras Edward solo asentía con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, la hora de Jane solo acababa de empezar.

_-Muchas gracias John_- dijo Jane. Asíque se conocían y el tipo se llamaba John._ –La verdad es que Edward ya esta trabajando en la isla desde hace dos semanas y yo le he acompañado y estamos encantados con el recibimiento. Es precioso el lugar- _la cara de Edward luchaba por no dejar demostrar lo que realmente pensaba. Tenía unos ojos tan transparentes…

_-¿Y cuanto tiempo os queda por aquí?-._

_-Por lo menos dos meses más, hasta que termine el rodaje_- dijo Edward de manera inevitable viendo como John le ponía el micrófono demasiado cerca de su cara.

_-¿Y que esperáis de esta noche?-._

_-Diversión, mucha fiesta, y ayudar, por supuesto- dijo Jane._

_-¿Y que esperáis de vuestra relación? No es ningún secreto que compartís algo más que película en común-._

_-No nos gusta hablar de nuestra vida privada, pero creo que es un buen momento para decirlo, ¿Por qué no verdad?- _dijo Jane girándose a Edward, que esta vez si que dejaba ver sus sentimientos reflejados en su cara. Suplicaba un "cállate" con claridad._ –Edward y yo tenemos contraer matrimonio antes de volver al continente. Asíque Hawai seria un lugar ideal, ¿verdad?-._ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa chica ahora? Edward no me podía estar haciendo eso a mí… ahora.

_-¿Podemos estar hablando de una primicia mundial?-._

_-No esta nada claro todavía- _se adelanto a decir Edward intentando terminar aquella conversación lo antes posible. Mis neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora intentando auto convencerme de que aquello no estaba siendo un nuevo engaño hacia mi, aquella vez no.

-_Es posible que a lo mejor haya tenido una reunión con un modisto_-dijo Jane reflejando una cara e felicidad que a mi parecer era odiosa, para el resto del mundo solo una novia feliz. Note como mi cara estaba húmeda, había empezado a llorar sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

-Bella te dije que era mejor que no…- empezó a decir Alice cuando puse a mano en frente de su cara y empecé a teclear el número de Edward, llegados a este punto me daba igual quien se enterase, quien pudiese escuchar la conversión. Me daba igual todo. Espere dos tonos y vi por televisión mientras Jane seguía hablando como se llevaba la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, lo sacaba y miraba con cara de asombro. Rápidamente descolgó alejando se un par de pasos de la cámara pero sin salir de plano aun y contestaba.

-¿Bella?- escuché que decía y vi mover los labios.

-¿Era esto o que querías? ¿Otra humillación? ¿A que juegas?- dije susurrando intentando que las lagrimas me dejasen hablar.

-Bella, ¿no estarás…?- pregunto Alice llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No Bella, te juro por lo que mas quiera que no tenia ni idea de nada…-.

-¿Qué no tenias ni idea? Esta hablado de reuniones, de que os casáis allí. Una boda no se hace de un día para otro-.

-Esta mintiendo Bella-.

-Córtala y te creo-.

-No puedo hacer eso Bella, no ahora- dijo mirando a la cámara y pasándose desesperado la mano por el pelo sin necesidad de preocuparse de despeinarse, siempre llevaba ese look.

-Sigues siendo el mismo- dije tapándome la boca para que los sollozos no despertasen a mi padre.

-¡Claro que no! No llores Bella por favor…-.

-Olvídame Cullen, esta a sido la ultima. No puedo con una mas. Olvídate de mi y haz lo que te de la gana. Jodete la vida y haz de ti una estrella- dije colgando y tirando el móvil al sofá. Vi como Edward se quedaba mirando el móvil con cara de asombro, buscando en el las explicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar. Se llevo los dedos a los ojos rascándoselos. Al principio pudo parecer que evitaba que se le grabase llorando, luego simplemente llegue a la conclusión de que lo hacia para evadirse y cambiar de tema en sus pensamientos.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- dijo Alice cogiendome la mano mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Alice, no fue nada. Ya termino todo- dije intentando darle una media sonrisa.

-¿Era él el de los mensajes verdad?- pregunto mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. –No ha terminado nada amiga. Pocas veces te he visto sonreír tanto como en estas dos semanas…-.

-Olvídalo por favor Alice. Voy a salir a dar una vuelta-.

-Son las dos de la mañana-.

-Necesito espejarme. Solo será un momento-.

-Yo me voy ya a mi casa también. Ya me informare por Internet del resto. Dame un abrazo- dijo abriendo sus brazos mientras yo me tiraba hacia ellos recogiendo el cariño que necesitaba de aquel momentos. –Disfruta mucho de estas semanas. Te las mereces. Nos vemos, ¿vale?- dijo besando mi mejilla. La acompañe hasta su coche, y después de darla otro abrazo, la vi partir y me dedique a pasear por mi calle. Mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo cada minuto, sabia que pasaría y por eso decidí quitarle el silencio. Veía los nombres repetirse una y ora vez: Jake, Emmet, Rose, Edward… Jake, Emmet, Rose, Edward. A los tres primeros simplemente les envíe un mensaje donde les decía que todo iba bien. Al último simplemente le colgaba directamente o borraba sus mensajes antes de ser leídos. No había un alma por la calla, nadie. A pesar de vivir en Los Ángeles, probablemente aquella era la zona mas tranquila de la ciudad. Una zona ideal donde pensar. Pero mi primer pensamiento fue : tienes dos meses entre playas y gente desconocida para reflexionar sobre todo, ahora solo necesitas dormir. Así que haciendo caso a aquello me dirigí de nuevo a casa y me tumbe recordando ponerme el despertador para la hora.

Nadie fue a despedirme al aeropuerto tal y como pedí e insistí, aunque todos a la misma hora me mandaron buenos deseos para el viaje. De mi padre me despedí en casa. Era la primera vez desde el accidente que le dejaba tantos días solo, y aunque tenía la certeza de que nada malo iba pasarle, siempre me quedaba esa pequeña espinita llamada añoranza. Mi única compañía era una maleta de mediano tamaño llena de ropa veraniega, varios libros y mi aparato de mp3. Mi móvil iba también pero seria desconectado nada mas pasar las puertas del aeropuerto. De eso estaba convencida.

Pocas horas después, y dos películas puestas en el avión, el sol que entraba por las ventanillas daba la bienvenida a los pasajeros a Costa Rica, e inevitablemente en todos los rostros de formo una sonrisa. Mil motivos llevarían a todas aquellas personas allí, podían ser triste, felices, serios, en mi caso era simplemente esperanza. Sabía que cuando saliese de allí mi vida no seria igual, o simplemente volvería con más fuerza para hacer de mi vida lo que realmente quería que fuese.

Baje del avión, y después de recoger mis cosas salí viendo como un señor portaba un cartelito con mi nombre. En un perfecto ingles se presento y me guió hasta mi destino. Lo más curioso: allí todo el mundo sonreía, y era algo que rápidamente se contagiaba, a pesar de todo, era feliz pues no había perdido la capacidad de sonreír.

Me instale en mi cuarto rápidamente, un lugar chiquitito pero más que suficiente para alguien como yo, sola y con pocas ganas de pasar tiempo entre cuatro paredes. Para eso ya estaba mi casa y mi vida diaria. Me duche y me cambie de ropa poniéndome algo más ligero que mis vaqueros, allí poca falta me harían. Con el pelo aun húmedo y mi bolso preparado par aun tarde de excursión, baje a comer algo y me puse en marcha. No me aleje mucho el hotel ya que todavía no tenía mucha idea del lugar pero lo poco que pude observar me dejo enamorada. No olvide fotografiar cada detalle, a parte de porque adoraba la fotografía, porque Alice me mataría a la vuelta si no le enseñaba cada esquina que hubiese visitado.

Llegue al hotel reventada. Y después de cenar decidí telefonear a todos, para hacerles saber que había llegado bien y que sus niveles de ansiedad no alcanzaran cotas donde el siguiente paso fuese contratar a un detective privado para que me buscase hasta debajo e la tierra. Conociéndoles, eran capaces de hacerlo.

-¡Bella! ¡Te echo de menos!- dijo Alice quitando el teléfono a Jasper. Ya había hablado con todos y solo me faltaba ella, así que estaba segura de queme quedaba mucha conversación por delante si no lo impedía e alguna manera.

-Hola Alice. No hace ni un día desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dije riendo ante tanta efusividad.

-Ya, pero estar sola en el trabajo hace que las horas pasen mil veces mas lentas. Y Mike estuvo demasiado irritable hoy. Creo que el también te extraña-.

-Si yo también estaba pensando en el- dije de modo irónico.

-Seguro. Y bueno, ¿Qué tal por…?-.

-¿Por aquí? Muy bien Alice, estoy muy bien- dije sin darle ninguna pista.

-Hahahahahaha Bella. ¿Dónde estas?-.

-Lo que importa es que estoy bien Alice. Lo demás te debería de dar igual-.

-Lo terminare adivinando-.

-Buena suerte. Hasta pronto amiga- dije riéndome antes de pulsar el botón rojo entre los gritos de la otra parte de la línea. Poco después la almohada me llamaba a gritos para descansar después de tan ajetreado día.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, y aquella rutina de playa, sol y excursiones me enamoraba un poco más cada día. Conocí a gente americana realmente simpática con la que podía compartir momentos y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por comunicarme utilizando mi más que básico español. Íbamos a bares y restaurantes típicos de la zona y visitábamos lo más interesante del país. Mis momentos de relajación eran sin duda mi momento preferido. Yo tumbada al sol, con un libro o mi música, reflexionando sobre todo y sobre nada. Puede que pensase en Edward y mis amigos más en aquellos días que en toda mi vida. Vi desde todos los puntos e vista las cosas que me habían sucedido en los dos últimos años, y me di cuenta de cuentos dolores de cabeza podía haberme ahorrado si supiese ver las cosas desde mas perspectivas.

Llevaba un mes allí, y se podía decir que lo único que no había planeado al venir era que fuese cierto eso que decía Alice de que lo echaría muchísimo de menos. He pasado de muchísimo a echarles de menos horrores. Aunque parece que el que mejor lleva mi ausencia es mi padre ironías de la vida.

-Hola Bella- me salude Alice con un tono de voz menos entusiasta que otras veces.

-Ey Alice. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te pasa?- la pregunte. Ya de entrada me resultaba extraño que Alice no me preguntase algo indirecto sobre el lugar donde me encontraba.

-No se si debería decírtelo… Emmet si crees que tú lo harías mejor toma- dijo Alice entre dientes.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunte asustada. –Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-No es nada grave, es solo que tú has ido allí por algo y no queremos…-.

-Dímelo- la corte tajantemente esperando una respuesta.

-Edward ha venido a vernos- dijo de carrerilla, y aun sin verla podía jurar que estaba apretando los ojos fuertemente esperando una reprimenda.

-¿Y que quería ahora?- pregunte de manera cansina. Estaba claro que no la iba a decir nada ya que fui yo e insistir. Debería reflexionar sobre el aprender a callarme y pensar las cosas que decía con todas las consecuencias.

-Ha estado hablando con nosotros, contándonos la historia de todo lo que le ha pasado y esas cosas. Además a pedido ayuda a Jasper con un tema. Ha dicho que tu se lo propusiste-.

-Me acuerdo de eso-.

-Jasper ha aceptado-.

-Me alegro-. Y era cierto. Sabía que solo Jasper podía ayudarle a salir de un problema del que ni el tenia los recursos necesarios para salir.

-Deberías escucharle-.

-¿A quien? ¿A Jasper?-.

-A Edward-.

-Como comprenderás no es el mejor momento-.

-Es urgente-.

-Me da igual Alice. Cuando dije que me olvidara era reciproco, pensaba hacer lo mismo que decía-.

-¿Cómo que pensabas?-.

-No se si lo habrás probado una vez pero intentar olvidar al amor de tu vida no se consigue de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera en un mes entero-.

-Yo no tengo más que decirte, ¿vale? Pero espera sorpresas en este mes. Te queremos Bella. Adiós- y colgó mientras yo me quedaba preguntando en voz alta de que sorpresas hablaría esa loca duende.

Sabia que Edward no se iria de mi cabeza a las primeras de cambio, y menos si me concentraba en olvidarle. Era imposible olvidarse de alguien cuando continuamente le traías a tu cabeza. Daba igual para qué, simplemente era una tarea imposible. Lo único que había conseguido de verdad hasta ahora era, eso, asumir que en dos meses no podría quitármelo de la cabeza.

Una semana mas tare ya contaba los días que me quedaban en aquel paraíso. 20 días para volver a la realidad de mi vida con otra visión quizás mas madura de las cosas. Todos los conocidos ya se habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares, así que ya solo me quedaba esperar mi turno mientras me seguía bronceando en las playas, aunque tampoco es que se notase mucho. Estaba segura de que mi piel tenia algo que hacia que los rayos de sol ante de llegar a mi piel se alejasen como coches de formula 1. Si no, no había explicación al porque de mi piel tan pálida viviendo en Los Ángeles. Eran las 11 de la noche. No era mi hora normal para irme acostar, pero aquella noche había un espectáculo en la piscina y decidí quedar. Me quite los tacones y me tumbe en la cama. Había descubierto que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de acostarse te liberaba a mente, te quita tensiones y ayuda a coger mejor el sueño. Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta me cortaron el ejercicio y me dejaron sorprendida. ¿Quién podía ser? De recepción no, para eso estaba el teléfono. Mis amigos menos, porque no tenían ni idea de donde me encontraba. Algún cliente del hotel, quizás, pero no conocía a ninguno y me daba pánico abrir. Volvieron a llamar y decidí quitarme las dudas.

-Esto debe de ser una broma. Estoy soñando. Cámara oculta. No- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-Hola Bella- dijo Edward con voz apagada.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, porque nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí. Y menos así vestido y… creo que me voy a desmayar- dije apoyando una mano en la puerta sabiendo que mi cabeza iba a reventar e breves. –Tu eres la sorpresa que decía Alice- dije cayendo e repente. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No puedo- dijo mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su cara y abría los brazos resignándose a algo. En una de las manos llevaba la chaqueta de un traje negro con camisa blanca y una pajarita desanudada en el cuello. –No puedo mas- dije mientras la voz se le rompía.

-Pasa por favor- dije asomándome al pasillo comprobando que no había nadie. Aquel no era un hotel de 5 estrellas ni mucho menos, y malquiera que lo viese iba a acampar a las puerta de mi habitación. Dudo que el hotel pusiese seguridad para una huésped cualquiera. –Siéntate- le dije mientras cogía el teléfono y pedía al servicio de habitaciones 2 o 3 tilas. No solo el estaba de los nervios en aquel momento. Me gire para verle sentado en la cama mirándome con esos ojos que me volvían literalmente loca. –Necesito explicaciones- le dije intentando controlar mis ganas de ir a darle el mayor de los abrazos. Que alguien como el llorase de esa manera por cualquier motivo merecía ser castigado.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Alice e que has estado desconectada completamente del mundo en las ultimas semanas?-.

-Si- me limite a contestar. Cuanto mas cortas fuesen mis respuestas mas rápido seguiría el con su relato.

-Yo… lo de la boda… se planifico a mis espaldas. Me iban a obligar a casarme. Pero yo no quiero Bella, te juro que yo no quería. Pero si no lo hacia el riesgo era de ir a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato, y doscientas cosas mas que se podría inventar ese bastardo en mi contra. Mínimo 5 años por no hacer nada Bella. El caso es que yo… me casaba ayer en la India- mis ojos ya no podía esconder que aquello me seguía doliendo de la misma manera, o más que la primera traición. –Pero no pude hacerlo Bella. No puedo hacerte más daño, no puedo unirme a otra persona que no seas tú. Te amo y te quiero a ti a mi lado. Verte mal de nuevo… no puedo soportarlo ni imaginándomelo Bella. Eres lo mas importante que he tenido en mi vida y que tendré jamás, y solo existe una persona en este mundo que me de esos sentimientos. Hay que ser idiota para encontrarla y dejarla ir. Iré a la cárcel o mismísimo infierno el tiempo que haga falta, pero no puedo permitir si puedo impedirlo, volverte a traicionar. No de nuevo. He viajado medio mundo para decírtelo Bella. Vine en un vuelo comercial de última hora después de dejar todos los preparativos y a la novia casi en el altar y he pasado por Rusia, Francia y México antes de llegar aquí. Haz lo que quieras, insúltame, pégame, mátame, me lo merezco todo pero necesito saber que puede pasar-. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a las ojos y llorando durante unos minutos hasta que el servicio llamo a la puerta. Limpie mi cara y le agradecí dándole una propina y pase las cosas dentro de nuevo. Me senté a su lado esta vez sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué puede decir una persona que lleva intentando olvidar a la persona que mas ama en el mundo, pero a la vez que es la persona que más daño le ha causado, y que este le diga que a dejado todo arriesgando su futuro en todos los sentidos para decirme que me ama?-.

-Lo que pienses y lo que sientas supongo-.

-¿Pero y si dice cosas diferentes Edward? ¿Y si mi mente me dice que no voy a poder soportar de nuevo algo mas y mi corazón chilla que eres tu el único que me puedes hacer feliz en todos los sentidos?-.

-¿A que sueles hacer caso?-.

-No se que hacer-.

-He venido sin nada mas que lo que ves Bella. Me he apostado todo a ti. Por fin pude entenderte, hacerte caso y saber que tenías razón y he hecho lo que de verdad quería hacer. No me arrepiento, se que tenias que saber que te sigo amando, y que si alguna vez te hice daño no fue con ninguna intención. Tenia que decirte que yo si confió en esto, pero sobre todo confió en ti, en que tu eres la persona perfecta para mi. Y ahora me da igual tener que esperarte o no tenerte nunca, ya lo sabes. Fui un idiota y se que las oportunidades se da una vez, ni dos ni tres. Yo tire la mía, pero espero ser merecedor de una nueva por tu parte. Puede que no me la merezca y este echando aquí un morro impresionante, pero tenia que hacerlo-.

-Esto es demasiado. Yo… yo he esperado esto más de lo que tú puedas llegar a entender jamás. Siempre he pensado que algún día reaccionarias, pero nunca pensé que sentiría yo cuando eso pasase, que te diría, como seguiríamos, no… realmente no se que hacer- dije levantando mi mano y limpiando sus lagrimas mientras el cogia una de mis manos y la besaba.

-Supongo que es tu turno-.

-Llevo aquí poco más de un mes, y entre mis planes se encontraba saber que iba a pasar contigo Edward. Después de un mes me he dado cuenta que no puedo olvidarte ni en un mes, y probablemente jamás. Y estoy segura de que tener alguien al lado que no sea ese que ocupa tu corazón y tu cabeza en una pesadilla continua. No todo siempre es color de rosa, nadie dijo que una relación de pareja lo fuese, pero estoy convencida de que si seguimos siendo los mismos que nos amamos con todo el corazón las cosas pueden salir bien. Y hasta poemos llegar a ser felices. Tendré que acostumbrarme a tu trabajo, a tu forma de vida, a ver mi cara mas en a televisión que en el espejo, pero siempre que en esa imagen salga la tuya al lado, se que no estaré sola y podré ser un poco mas fuerte-.

-Bella, tu esas diciendo…-.

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que me deje guiar por el corazón. Y mi padre nunca falla- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Te amo, y soy de las que creen que solo te enamoras una vez en tu vida. Además, no todo el mundo es capaz de hacer lo que has hecho tú por mi hoy-.

-Haría lo que me pidieses con tal de un…-.

-¿De un si? Bueno, supongo que te mereces tu premio. Si Edward, quiero estar contigo, ser tu novia, tu amante, tu amiga, tu compañera, lo que quieras, pero tuya- dije cogiendole la cara con las manos y entregando mi corazón en un beso que fue devuelto con las mismas ganas. Pase una pierna por encima y me senté encima de el sin separar nuestros labios ni nuestros cuerpos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- me decía Edward mientras repartía besos por toda mi cara mientras yo solo podía dejar escapar pequeñas risitas cargadas de felicidad.

-Por cierto- dije cayendo de repente, -¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?- pregunte mientras el apoyaba en mi hombro su frente y se reía.

-Alice-.

-¿Cómo que Alice? Ni siquiera Alice sabia a donde venia-.

-Si te lo cuento no me lo vas a creer. a mi me costo asumirlo-.

-Tenemos tiempo-.

-Eso suena a gloria, ¿lo sabias?- dijo sonriéndome y besándome de nuevo. –Veras, creo que fue el mismo día de irte o al siguiente. Alice fe a tu casa, y con permiso concedido de tu padre, literalmente registro tu habitación-.

-¿Qué hizo que?-.

-Lo que oyes. Armario, cama, mesillas, baño, escritorio y papelera, y en ella encontró un trozo de papel donde había una lista de paises escrita. 10 para ser exactos. Estaba tachados y un redondeado con el nombre de un hotel al lado. No te ha querido decir nada para dejarte que siguieses con tu tranquilidad, pero lo sabían todos. Para mi no ha sido complicado, he legado, les he dado todo el dinero que me quedaba y me lo han dicho-.

-Alice esta loca y tu mas aun-.

-No me importa. Por cierto, te quería pedir una cosa-.

-Claro, dime-.

-Por lo que has dicho antes sobre que quieres ser mi novia, esposa…-.

-Tuya-.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi mujer entonces? ¿Te casarías conmigo Bella?- dijo levando una mano a su bolsillo y sacando ya abierta una cajita común anillo rodeado de piedras preciosas azules. –Lo compre haciendo escala en Rusia. No es ni muy caro, ni muy simbólico, ni siquiera se si el diseñador es de renombre o algo de eso. Solo quería entregarte algo cuando te preguntase si estas dispuesta a soportarme para el resto de tu vida-.

-Si- dije entre la risa y el llanto sin dejar de mirar el anillo llevándome las manos a la boca. –Claro que quiero Edward. Si, si quiero casarme contigo- dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello ahogando allí mis emociones.

-Te quiero preciosa. Te quiero- dijo cogiendome una mano mientras con la otra sacaba el anillo y me lo ponía en mi mano izquierda besándola. –Te queda perfecto-.

-Es precioso Edward- dije besándole. –Gracias-.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre as afortunado de la tierra. Y el más feliz-.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- dije encendiendo mi móvil y llamando al último numero de la lista de llamadas. -¿Alice?- pregunte poniendo un dedo en mi boca para mandar callar las risas de Edward. Se callo pero empezó a repartir besos por lo largo de mi cuello y hombro que hacían la concentración una tarea imposible.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal?-.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que sabias donde estaba?-.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira Bella, yo no se nada-.

-Mientes-.

-No-. Puse el móvil en manos libres y le indique con la mano que saludase.

-Hola Alice- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Edward! ¡Haha! ¡Es cierto! ¡La has dejado plantada! Chicos son Edward y Bella- chillo Alice mientas se escuchaban de fondo pies como si aquello fuese una estampida. –Bueno Bella si, lo sabia, pero fue para hacerte un poco mas feliz. Y lo de Edward no me puedes culpar, estaba desesperado, se iba para la india y no quería, lo necesitaba-.

-Alice no pasa nada-.

-Claro que si pasa, estas en Costa Rica con Edward. Tu padre te manda saludos-.

-¿Mi padre?-.

-Si estamos cenando todos con el hoy-.

-Entonces creo que es el momento perfecto- dije mirando a Edward mientras el me guiñaba un ojo haciéndome saber que estaba de acuerdo. –Edward me ha pedido matrimonio y…-.

-¡Te casas! ¡No me lo puedo creer, te vas a casar!-.

-Alice no te dije a respuesta-.

-¡Pero te vas a casar!- dijo chillando mientras de fondo se escuchaba voces de felicidad y la de mi padre sobre todas diciendo "mi niña se casa". –Jasper no te voy a pasar el teléfono- dijo Alice con un tono algo mas serio. –Esta bien. Bella dile a Edward que Jasper quiere hablar con el. Requiero amiga, hablamos pronto. ¿Edward?- se escucho la voz de Jasper.

-Estoy aquí Jazz- dijo Edward quitándome el móvil para que no le quitase el manos libres. –Dime-.

-Veras, he estado estudiando tu caso amigo y… y bueno si, la verdad es que te tienen muy atado, pero no esta todo perdido colega, es mas, es algo tan básico que es sumamente raro que después de tantas cláusulas enrevesadas se les haya escapado un detalle como ese-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- hablo con su mano entre las mías mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en ellas.

-Que puedes rescindir contrato con ellos alegando falta de entendimiento por ambas partes. Nada de dinero, ni juicios de por medio. Una simple conversación basta para despedirlos-.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo mientras le caían lagrimas por las mejillas que yo me encargue de eliminar con besos.

-Si Edward a parte d abogado soy tu amigo. Me he asegurado, he consultado con colegas de profesión, con abogados de otras compañías cinematográficas, y en cuanto tu quieras, eres libre-.

-Gracias Jasper, gracias de verdad-.

-No hay de que amigo. Y felicidades, a los dos-.

-Gracias Jasper, te debo… te debo la vida-.

-Me debes hacer feliz a Bella ser el Edward de toda la vida. Con eso me doy por pagado. Hasta pronto-.

-Adiós Jasper- dijo Edward tirando mi móvil y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Su alegría era mi alegría, y sus lágrimas de felicidad eran contagiosas en estos momentos. -¡Por fin, por fin!-.

-Eres libre-.

-Soy libre, y pudo estar contigo sin problemas. Podemos ser felices sin preocuparnos por nada. Y todo gracias a ti-.

-Y a ti-.

-Y a Jasper- dijo riendo.

-Si, Jasper tiene mucho que ver-.

-Te amo Bella. te amo y voy a recompensarte todo durante lo que me queda e vida-.

-Creo que me uno a la sugerencia de Jasper, solo se tu por favor, no te vuelvas a ir-.

-Pienso quedarme a tu lado hasta mi ultimo latido- dijo tumbándome con delicadeza en la cama mientras los dos nos demostrábamos físicamente lo que nuestros corazones nos gritaban.


	17. Todo puede acabar bien

**Capitulo 16**

-¿Cómo te atreviste ha hacerme eso Edward? Y encima te presentas aquí con la fulana esa…-.

-Ni una palabra más hacia Bella, Jane. Y mucho menos nos levantes la mano- dijo Edward poniéndose entre Jane y yo nada mas entrar al despacho. En el nos esperaban ya Jasper, Aro y la energúmena de Jane. –Siento llegar tarde- dijo palmeando la espalda de Jasper y apartándome la silla para que me sentase.

-Eres mi joya de la corona Edward, y por eso el incidente de hace un mes he tratado de olvidarlo. Pero no te saldrá gratis- le dijo Aro con un gesto desconocido en su cara todavía por mi, la ira y el odio. Edward solamente dejaba ver su sonrisa, y no era para menos.

-Veras Aro, ni soy ya tu joya de nada, ni esto me saldrá de ninguna manera, ni ninguna otra cosa que tengas pensada. Estas despedido-. Esta vez fueron tío y sobrina quien rompieron a reír, claro que nosotros si sabíamos de que trataba aquello. Ellos se movían en la ignorancia todavía.

-Deja de decir estupideces hijo…-.

-Vera señor Vulturi- comenzó Jasper en su papel mas serio, -mi cliente todavía no dijo ninguna estupidez-.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu eres su abogado?- dijo una incrédula Jane señalándole. -¿No era que todos tu amigos…?-.

-Exacto Jane, amigos. Alguien que no te deja tirado en las malas- le dijo Edward. –Ni siquiera en las peores, donde estáis incluidos vosotros-.

-Mira Jasper- dijo Aro olvidando las formalidades de todo tipo. Ni educación ni tiempo le sobraban en esos momentos. –Edward firmo un contrato donde esta atado de por vida a…-.

-No señor Vulturi. Desde luego tengo que felicitar a quien redacto el contrato. Es bastante bueno, casi perfecto diría yo. Pero digo un casi porque se de lo que hablo. Esto- dijo levantando el contrato, -esta formulado para atar a alguien de por vida a usted, salvo- continuo levantando el tono de voz en esa ultima palabra, y fue ahí donde dejo sacar la primera sonrisa de suficiencia de la reunión- que el cliente este disgustado con todo. En ese caso, y puesto que aquí no pone nada al respecto, mi cliente puede despedirle sin dar más explicaciones que no trabaja a gusto con usted. Lo cual es el caso. No hay mucho mas que decir, ustedes quedan despedidos por mi cliente porque este no trabaja con comodidad a su lado. ¿Algo mas que alegar?-.

-Eso es imposible- dijo en apenas un susurro de voz Aro sin poder ni siquiera pestañear. Jane solo miraba a su tío esperando que saliese de nuevo ese ser que se creía superior al mismísimo Dios y nos dejase a los demás de nuevo tocados. Pero esta vez se poda quedar esperando una eternidad.

-Puedes firmar tu despido cuando salgas. Y espero sinceramente no volver a cruzarme con ninguno de los dos en la vida. Adiós- dijo levantándose de la silla. Yo imite su gesto sintiéndome tremendamente feliz.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así Edward!- chillo Jane antes de que abriésemos la puerta. Estaba de pie y juraría que con los ojos inyectados en sangre. –Tú eres mío. Nos íbamos a casar, e ibas a ser el mejor del mundo junto a mí-.

-No. Tu te querías casar conmigo, yo contigo no, y esto demuestra quien dice la verdad- dijo cogiendo mi mano derecha y mostrándole mi anillo de compromiso. –Jamás en la vida te lo propuse. Nunca estuve feliz a tu lado ni al de tu tío, ni siquiera a gusto. Buscaos otra marioneta porque esta se jubila. Incluso a lo mejor dejo esto durante una temporada. Merecerá la pena-.

-Eres un necio. Podrías haber conseguido más de lo que alguna vez pudiese soñar. Dinero, mujeres, éxito, famas. Y lo dejas todo. Eres un perdedor Cullen- dijo Aro todavía desde su silla. Edward agacho la cabeza riéndose y la volvió a subir sin perder la sonrisa.

-En eso vuelves a estar otra vez totalmente equivocado. Tengo más de lo que alguna vez pedí. Tengo una familia, amor, amigos, y soy feliz. Además tengo trabajo y dinero para no hacer nada el resto de mi vida y vivir como ahora. ¿Puedes decir tu eso Aro? ¿Puedes decir que con solo mirar a los ojos a alguien te llenas de felicidad? No, claro que no puedes porque nunca te ha pasado y no sabes lo que se siente. Ahora soy yo quien te da un consejo desde lo poco que se sin mal intención: deja de joder a la gente y mira por ellos con otros ojos. Los demás y tu mismo lo agradeceréis. Jasper nos vemos luego. Y gracias- dijo Edward saliendo esta vez si del cuarto dejando a Jasper con Aro arreglando algunos tramites que solo el entendía, pero que todos lográbamos comprender una vez finalizados. Todo se resumía en la libertad de Edward.

-Ahora si que si- dije en medio del pasillo desplegando esa sonrisa que no había podido mostrar dentro debido a la tensión.

-Ahora si- dijo cogiendome de la cintura y dándome vueltas por los aires. –Parece un sueño-.

-Lo mejor de todo es que no lo es- dije acariciándole la mejilla. Le mire a los ojos recordando todo lo que habíamos pasado desde hace un mes. Nada altero mis planes de quedarme en Costa Rica el tiempo que me quedaba. Ni que Edward hubiese aparecido, ni que fuese una mujer comprometida, ni que mis amigos supiesen donde estaba. Nada. Por lo cual fue Edward quien tuvo que adaptar planes y cogerse tres semanas de vacaciones. El hotel puso medidas de seguridad al tener a un ilustre huésped, que por supuesto no paso desapercibido. Por lo cual ni las televisiones locales ni internacionales dejaron pasar por alto que Edward no estaba en la India, si no en Costa Rica disfrutando de unas vacaciones con la que se suponía que era su ex novia. No me importo en absoluto que mi cara apareciese de nuevo en las páginas de la prensa rosa ni de ningún color. Disfrute mas del país junto a el y con nuestra nueva situación. La mejor de mi vida hasta aquel momento.

Al regresar lo primero que hicimos fue ir a celebrarlo con nuestra familia y amigos. Todos juntos por fin. Nuestros padres pudieron disfrutar de una conversación sin tensiones. Nuestros amigos entre lágrimas y risas celebraban una buena noticia después de tantas depresiones. Y por supuesto no estuvo exenta de bromas. Al día siguiente se concertó una reunión con Aro. Y cinco días después estábamos celebrando su completa libertad.

-¿No algo extraño que te liberes de esa gente y dentro de poco te tengas que atar, y esta vez si que será de por vida y sin cláusulas a otra persona?- dijo mostrando el anillo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que esta vez estoy convencido. Y si esa persona me maneja, aquí me tiene entero APRA hacer lo que ella quiera-.

-Vale, lo apuntare para un futuro- le dije cogiendole de la cintura mientras caminábamos hacia el parking del edificio. No era extraño que al salir todo estuviese atestado de fotógrafos y periodistas repitiendo como loros exactamente las mismas preguntas. Era el día a día desde que llegamos. Pero nunca estuve tan feliz de verles. Me fotografiaban junto a Edward, lo que quería decir que esta vez si, lo vivíamos juntos. –Tenemos que parar un momento en mi oficina-.

-¿Pero tú no volvías la semana que viene?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no pienso volver. Me despido- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Le conté toda la historia. Hace dos días mi correo se lleno de mails, todos del mismo remitente. Mike. Y todos pidiendo lo mismo. Un claro chantaje, o exclusiva con el periódico o me tenia como una esclava dando gracias de que no me despidiese. Ese no era mi sueño, ni mi ideal de trabajo. La manera más rápida de no sufrir e el momento más dulce de mi vida era quitarme de encima a esa pesadilla de personas. Por lo que sabia Alice ya se había decidido a dejar aquello y embarcarse en su verdadero sueño de diseñadora. Llevaba varias semanas buscando locales por el centro de la ciudad y contratando a gente que entendiese su filosofía y plasmase en un traje lo que ella veía en su mente. Si ella no estaba allí, yo no podría, ya que era mi pilar. Una de las pocas razones por las que yo continuaba allí.

-Me parece perfecto. Ese idiota no merece que gente como vosotras trabajes en su negocio-.

-Había pensado en escribir-.

-¿Cómo que escribir?-.

-Pues eso. Una novela. Dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. No se. Amo escribir, contar historias. Informar de alguna manera, aunque sea ficticia. Y había pensado, que como estaré un tiempo sin cobrar, aceptar tu propuesta de irme a vivir contigo. ¡Pero! pagaría una cantidad de dinero al mes. Esa es mi condición-.

-Bella… ¿No podías dejar con que quiero ir a vivir contigo?-.

-Tú decides-.

- Pagaras un… 15% de todo. Algo es algo-.

-Hecho. Y tendré que ir a ver a mi padre…-.

-Puede mudarse con nosotros. La casa tiene suficiente espacio para uno más. Puede quedarse en la del jardín. Se acondiciona y listo-.

-No se si querrá-.

-Estoy seguro de que entre los dos le podemos convencer. Así vendéis el piso y os sacáis un dinero. Sin trabajar te puede venir genial-.

-No lo había pensado-.

-Coméntaselo. Seguro que no pone mas pegas que tu-.

-Cállate Cullen- dije dándole levemente en el hombro mientras nos reíamos. Vi que paro el coche. Me asome y vi la calle donde siempre me recogía. Sonreí y me infundí valor a mi misma. –Ahora vuelvo-.

-Libérate tú también. Ya veras que bien sienta- me dijo mientras me daba un beso entre las carcajadas de los dos.

La charla no fue precisamente un camino de rosas. Mike casi me amenazó con tirarse por la ventana s le dejaba en aquellos momentos, cuando el numero de venta de ejemplares subía como la espuma. Me dijo que ni siquiera haría falta la exclusiva, solo con tenerme a mi en plantilla bastaría. Pero no podía mas, y menos con una jefe que fuese el. Firme mi finiquito y recogí rápidamente las cosas de mi escritorio personal. Solo me despedí de una persona Ángela. Le agradecí enormemente el apoyo que me brindo en los peores omentos, y le pedí su número de teléfono para poder informarle de la fecha de la boda, sin duda ella estaría invitada. Salí de allí tal y como me sentía, liberada. Ahora sabia que a a partir de entonces si podría hacer lo que yo quisiese. Nadie mandaría sobre mi, no haría algo que no me gustase ni nadie podría obligarme. Era yo sola. Yo.

Aquel fue un día de decisiones, y por la tarde me toco la charla con mi padre. Tal y como supuse su primera reacción fue pensar que estaba loca. Pero entre Edward y yo le hicimos entrar en razón, y a regañadientes término aceptando con la misma condición que puse yo, total, el dinero de piso nos daba a los dos para pagar un 15% cada uno. La negación de Edward hizo que yo también me plantease no ir, y ante aquella reacción tuvo que aceptar el también.

Mañana pasamos por aquí a recoger sus cosas Charlie. Nos vemos- le dijo Edward dándole un cariñoso abrazo que fue correspondido.

-No entiendo como queréis que se mude con vosotros un viejo chocho que encima es el padre de la chica-.

-No digas tonterías papa, tu eres siempre bien recibido-.

-Además, así tengo compañía para ver el baloncesto-.

-Es una de las cosas buenas que veo a esto. Yo también tendré por fin compañero de aventuras-.

-Hasta mañana- le di un beso y cerramos la puerta a nuestra salida.

¿Y la noche? La noche estaba reservada a nuestros amigos. Jacob y Leah entre ellos. Las cosas entre Edward y el habían mejorado considerablemente desde que les obligue a hablar claramente a solas en un cuarto, y desde entonce su amistad que alguna día tuvieron pareció ir saliendo a la luz poco a poco. Pocas cosas en aquel momento me hacían tan feliz como ver a todos mis amigos de nuevo llevarse bien entre ellos. Ser felices en definitiva.

-Hubiese pagado por ver la cara d esa chica cuando vio tu anillo- dijo Emmet llevándose un panchito a la boca mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas ante la historia que estaba contando Jasper. Sencillamente lo que paso por la mañana en las oficinas.

-Tenía los ojos rojos. Juro que yo los vi- dijo Edward.

-Que queréis que os diga, se lo merece. ¿Y tu no la dijiste nada Bella?- dijo Rose.

-No quise hablar. Ya estaba todo suficientemente sensible. Me fui feliz de todas maneras al verles. Jamás vi a Aro con esa cara-.

-Tiene razón- dijo Jasper señalándome. –Nunca vi tanto odio y tanta ira en tan poco espacio-.

-Ese hombre no esta acostumbrado a perder. Lógico- dijo Jacob.

-Ahora es él el que esta atado. Ha firmado contratos para lo que le queda de vida. Como diga una sola palabra de Edward Cullen no tiene fortuna para pagarle. Y lo mismo el y su sobrina. La chica termino saliendo llorando de allí. Fue un espectáculo. Os lo perdisteis por 10 minutos- dijo Jasper con la mano en la barriga de tanto reírse.

-Buenos a cosas mas importantes- nos corto Alice. -¿Cuándo os casáis?- dijo dando palmaditas.

-No se Alice. Danos un poco de tiempo- dijo Edward echando la cabeza para atrás.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Os parece poco tiempo lo que lleváis?-.

-No se para que te emocionas tanto. Va a ser algo sencillo Alice. Si Alice, sencillo- dije cuando vi que se llevaba una mano al corazón y otra a la boca, como si estuviese escuchando algo parecido a una condena de muerte. Solo necesitáis saber un par de cosas: que me podéis ayudar con la preparación, que seréis mis damas de honor y Aaron el paje, y que tu- dije señalándole a ella, -podrás hacer mi vestido, con mi consentimiento a cada centímetro que cosas-.

-¡Hahahahahahahahahahha!- se escucharon tres voces femeninas cada vez mas cerca de mis oídos, y en poco tiempo directamente encima de ellos. -¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero! ¡Gracias!- se escuchaban mientras veía en la cara de Edward la sonrisa mas grande del mundo.

-Tengo un millón de ideas- dijo Alice cuando se separaron de mi.

-Va a ser la mejor boda de la historia- dijo Rose de la misma manera que Alice.

-¿Qué os parece si…?- comenzó Leah.

-¡Basta!- corte de raíz. –Hablamos mañana del tema panda de histéricas- dije acomodándome entre los brazos de Edward que me recibió con un beso en la cabeza.

-Eres el mejor remedio para hacer feliz a la gente- me dijo bajito.

-Se conforman con poco- dije aunque realmente me alegraba de que estuviesen tan entusiasmadas.

-No te quites merito. Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti Edward- dije mientras veíamos como la conversación entre todos se alargaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Quedamos al día siguiente para empezar con todos los preparativos, y en ese momento me di cuenta del peso de mis decisiones, y no pude estar mas feliz de haberlas tomado tal y como vinieron.

En los siguientes días, semanas y meses la mayor lección que aprendí fue: ten las ideas claras y no juntes de nuevo en la vida a Alice, Rose y Leah. La primera fue porque no pensé antes de hablar. No imagine jamás el trabajo que costaba armar una boda, ni la cantidad de tipos de invitaciones que hay, ni la cantidad de compañías que se pueden contratar, ni la cantidad de tipos de blancos que hay, porque vamos a ver, blanco solo hay uno, el blanco. Y la segunda porque era inhumano. La boda se programo para principios de mayo, así que estuvimos 8 meses discutiendo, porque con ellas no se podía dialogar calmadamente cuando se trataba de la boda, sobre todo tipo de detalles. Lo único bueno fue que el resultado era perfecto.

Tal y como quisimos desde el principio seria un enlace intimo con nuestros seres mas cercanos. Se celebraría en el jardín de la casa de Edward, o como el prefería llamarla, nuestra casa. Habían construido una pérgola blanca con varias filas de sillas bancas decoradas con lazos de tonos melocotones, y al lado varias mesas redondas para los invitados. El baile correría a cargo de un DJ en el jardín.

Los invitados fueron los que menos problemas nos dieron. Estarían invitados nuestros amigos y nuestros padres. Por mi parte iria Ángela y por la suya algunas personas que le marcaron en su carrera. Ya esta. No prensa. No interesados. En definitiva, no desconocidos.

Muy a pesar de todos nuestros amigos, nuestras despedidas de soltero consistieron en una cena y una salida a tomar algo un par de días antes. Ninguno de los dos éramos de grandes celebraciones para festejar algo, que en definitiva, estábamos ansiosos de dejar atrás.

Y recordando los últimos 8 meses de mi vida me levante de la cama el día de mi boda. Habíamos decidido prepararnos dentro de la casa, pero sin vernos. Como buen actor, Edward tenía ciertas manías, y aunque esa fuera la primera vez que pasaba por el altar, quería cumplir a raja tabla lo que mandaban las costumbres. Me dejaron dormir todo lo quise hasta un limite, la ceremonia empezaba a las 12:00 de la mañana, y aun queriendo evitar ojeras, Alice necesitaba su tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que también se encargaba del novio. Sorprendentemente apenas sentía los nervios, y me reí de mi misma al recordar lo que le dije a Rose el día de la suya. Que poco nos conocemos a veces a nosotros mismos.

Solo nosotras cuatro y el pequeño Aarón entraron por la puerta de mi cuarto en lo que duro la celebración. Las damas e honor, vestidas de corto con un traje color melocotón a juego con el decorado, de tirantes que terminaba en un escote no muy grande en V y la falda con vuelo, llevaba un semirecogido bajo, menos Alice que su pelo no daba para mas. El paje iba vestido que parecía un pastelito, estaba para comérselo con una pantalón del color del traje de las damas y una camisita blanca. Mi traje de novia era simplemente lo que yo siempre soñé. Un alaba de honor con adornos plateados en los bordes que caía libremente por todo mi cuerpo. Mi pelo suelto con ondulaciones y un sencillo recogido detrás donde se sujetaba el velo. Mi maquillaje apenas era perceptible, y por supuesto, a prueba de lágrimas, que estaba segura que aparecerían a lo largo de la noche.

-Charlie viene ahora Bella- me dijo Alice cuando ya estábamos en el recibidor esperando a salir a la parte de atrás del jardín. Los nervios empezaban a invadirme, pero en menos medida de lo que aun esperaba de mi. –Estas preciosa-.

-Gracias a vosotras- dije mirándolas a las 3 mientras veía a mi padre entrar por la puerta.

-Estas guapísima mi niña- me dijo mientras yo me agachaba y le daba un beso.

-¿Preparados?- dijo Rose con el pequeño en brazos colocándose en la puerta. Una dulce melodía empezó a sonar y súper que era el momento. Salí a la luz del sol del Los Ángeles en el mes de mayo, lo cual hacia todo millones de veces mas precioso. Me fije en los invitados, todos vestidos de manera impoluta y mirándome con esas caras que reflejan la felicidad que sientes por el que estas observando, no como en esas bodas donde ves caras que ni sabes que existían y solo distingues en sus facciones envidia. Pero lo que capto mi atención especialmente no fue ninguno de ellos, si no ese que estaba esperándome a mi a unos pasos encima del altar, y cuya sonrisa iluminaba mas el lugar que el mismísimo sol. Cambia su peso de una pierna a otra intercambiando miradas felices con su madre y conmigo, que aun en la distancia podía distinguir.

-Edward- dijo mi padre cuando llegamos al altar donde estaba el y puso mi mano sobre la de mi mas que próximo marido, -se que la cuidaras bien, no me cabe la menor duda, así que por favor, simplemente sed muy felices-.

-Gracias Charlie- dijo Edward abrazándole mientras yo le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Estas… uau- dijo riéndome y mirándome sin saber cual era la palabra exacta.

-Tu tampoco estas mal- dije apretándola la mano en señal de apoyo y comprensión. Este era nuestro momento.

Corta, elegante, emotiva y cargada de amor. Así era como siempre había soñado mi boda. Y así era como estaba transcurriendo. En mi mano derecha estaba sujeta por la de Edward, que no dejaba de acariciarme con el pulgar el dorso y llevársela a los labios para besarla. En la izquierda un pañuelo para limpiarme rápidamente las lagrimas que se me escapaban continuamente. Probablemente Alice me descuartizaría si salía en las fotos con dos lagrimones en medio de mi cara.

-Loa anillos por favor- anuncio el cura.

-Te toca campeón- se escucho la voz de Emmet. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Aaron, que con su carita feliz iba hacia el altar con un pequeño cojín donde estaban los anillos. Se quedo a nuestros pies sonriéndonos y obedeciendo lo que mil veces le había repetido Alice. Fui yo la primera en coger el anillo y repetir las palabras que llevaba estudiándome desde hacia meses a pesar de ocupar solo un par de líneas en una hoja de papel. Después fue Edward quien copio el anillo y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos repitió las mismas palabras. Después se agacho para coger al pequeño en brazos.

-Gracias campeón- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que rápidamente fue correspondido por un abrazo del pequeño y un beso enorme.

-¿Y para mi no hay?- dije sonriendo y desde los brazos de Edward repitió el mismo patrón para después irse corriendo hasta donde estaban sus padres esperando para recibirlo con el mayor orgullo del mundo.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Felicidades y puedes besar a la novia- termino el cura sonriendo. Me gire para mirar a Edward y mirarle a la cara, la cual mostraba una sonrisa gigante que yo también tenia tatuada en mi cara.

-Felicidades señora Culle- dijo cogiendome la cara y acercándola a la suya.

-Te amo- dije sin poder evitarlo. Era lo único que me salía decir en aquel momento. Que amaba al hombre que tenia delante por encima de todas las cosas.

-Te amo- dijo antes de acortar la distancia y besarnos por fin como marido y mujer. Pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello reforzando aquello como si todavía no se hubiese cumplido. Aplausos, pitos y risas llegaban a mis oídos de una manera realmente vaga, porque no me interesaba nada de lo que pasase fuera de la burbuja personal que habíamos creado hace un segundo.

-Parad ya. Quiero felicitar a la novia- dijo Alice. -¡Felicidades amiga!- dijo abrazándome. –Ha sido preciosa, pero os odiare por haberme echo llorar- dijo abrazando a Edward en aquel momento.

-Ven aquí guapa- dijo Jacob abriendo sus brazos para darme un gran abrazo. –Sed muy felices- dijo besándome la frente. –Felicidades Edward-.

-Gracias por todo Jacob, de verdad. Gracias amigo-.

-Por nada- dijo abrazándole.

-¡Felicidades querida! Al final me robaste a mi hombre, pero te lo paso por ser tu- me dijo Ro abrazándome delicadamente mientras todos estallaban en risas.

-Gracias Ro. Un placer volver a verte-.

-El placer es mío- dijo moviendo los labios mientras abrazaba a Edward.

-Estas preciosa chica. Felicidades-.

-Gracias Lucy- dije abrazándola a ella también.

-La hubieses dejado ir y no te volvía a devolver la palabra en la vida- le dijo a Edward que me miro pensando lo mismo que yo. Era imposible que no hubiésemos terminado juntos, era nuestro destino. Todos nuestros caminos llevaban el uno al otro.

-Yo tampoco me lo hubiese perdonado jamás-.

-Hola-.

-¡Matilde!- dije asombrada. No la había visto aun.

-Felicidades cariño- dijo abrazándome maternalmente.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Edward-.

-Matilde- dijo el abrazándola con un profundo cariño.

-Merecéis toda la felicidad del mundo solo por la que habéis logrado dar a los demás-.

-Hija-.

-¡Papa!-.

-A sido una ceremonia preciosa-.

-¿Has llorado? No te creo- dije poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras Esme y Carlisle llegaban hasta nosotros.

-Todos han echado alguna lágrima- dijo Esme.

-¿Tu también papa?- se sorprendió Edward mientras Carlisle negaba con la cabeza y todos reían.

-Bea, Bea- decía un canijo tirando desde el bajo del vestido. Mire hacia abajo para ver al benjamín de la ceremonia. Edward volvió a cargarlo en brazos haciéndole cosquillas y desatando la risa de Aaron y la del resto del mundo.

-¿A ti no te han dicho que no se podía venir mas guapo que el novio o que?- le dijo Edward.

-No, peo la más guapa es Bea y mi ma-.

-En eso llevas toda la razón-.

-Tu si que estas para comerte chiquitito. Y lo has hecho muy bien, parecías un hombrecito-.

-Mi hijo es un hombretón, ¿verdad campeón?- dijo Emmet haciendo notar. –A mis brazos Bella- dijo cogiendome y levantándome un palmo del suelo.

-¡Emmet!- se escucharon varias voces desde varios sitios y rápidamente volvía a estar con los pies en el suelo y las costillas en mi sitio.

-Es hora de comer. ¿Señora Cullen?- me dijo Edward tendiéndome su mano mientras yo se la daba y me besaba lentamente.

El banquete fue una verdadera delicia aunque los meses de preparación ya me habían enseñado lo que se iba a servir, parecía que el día hacia todo exponencialmente mejor. La comida, la compañía, la felicidad aumentaba. Era el día solado por cualquier novia, o simplemente por cualquier mujer. Nos tuvimos que levantar varias veces para ver si los invitados estaba a gusto, atender a las peticiones para que nos besásemos, incluso hablar delante de todos. Yo pude escaquearme, pero Edward no, y en algún momento, de pura vergüenza desee que el también hubiese podido hacerlo. Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, y después de la comida, postre, bebidas y sobremesa llegaba el momento que todos quieren.

-¡Es la hora de mover el esqueleto señores!- chillo Emmet desde nuestra mesa. –Asíque pareja, a la pista- dijo aplaudiendo para que todos le siguiesen. Cogi la mano del Edward y nos pusimos juntos en el centro de la pista esperando a la música.

-¿Nerviosa?- me susurro cuando las primeras notas llegaban a nuestros oídos y empezábamos a mover levemente los pies.

-No, me lleva el mejor- dije sonriendo mientras me era devuelta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Arrepentida?-.

-Dudo que alguna vez me sienta así a tu lado. Estoy feliz, extasiada… no se como describir como me siento-.

-Me has regalado el mejor día de mi vida-.

-Vendrán mucho mas y mejores, y juntos, que es lo que mas me atrae de todo-.

-Es tan fácil quererte- me dijo besando mi hombro mientras yo llevaba mi mano a su pelo lo masajeaba. –No te imaginas cuan importante eres para mi. Eres mi vida entera. Te amo tanto-.

-Como si amarte a ti no fuese sencillo. Eres todo lo que quiero en la vida- dije devolviéndole el beso en el cuello. Llegando los acordes finales me hizo dar una media vuelta para quedarse en mi espalda y regalarme un gran beso en mi mejilla mientras todos los invitados nos llenaban de aplausos y seguíamos disfrutando de la fiesta.

-¿Qué tal un baile con el padrino?- nos dijo mi padre.

-Aquí tienes a la novia durante un rato- dijo Edward dándome un beso rápido y una palmadita en el hombro yéndose a buscar a su madre, que le recibió con un gran abrazo. Me senté encima de sus piernas poniendo los pies encima para que pudiese mover la silla con relativa facilidad.

-Nunca un baile nupcial fue tan original- dijo sonriéndome y viendo en su sonrisa la satisfacción de todo una vida.

-Ni tan precioso. Gracias por todo papa- dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Eres mi hija y eres mi mayor orgullo. Gracias ti. Solo me sentiría recompensado si siguieses con la misma felicidad que hasta ahora-.

-Has sido el mejor padre del mundo. Mucho hubiesen desistido, pero tu me has criado y me has hecho ser quien soy ahora, alguien de quien puedas estar orgulloso. Te quiero mucho papa-.

-Y yo a ti hija- dijo besándome la mejilla mientras un par de lagrimas caían por mi cara y la música cambiaba a un rock and roll. –Vamos- grito emocionado mi padre levantando la parte delantera de la silla y dando vueltas haciendo que mi adrenalina de disparase y chillase por aquel divertido momento. Note como éramos el objeto de todas las miradas pero me daba exactamente igual, podía decir que estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Vi como todos aplaudían y gritaban a Charlie que continuase entre risas, lo que hizo que mi padre se emocionase mas y empezara a hacer virguerías con la silla hasta ahora desconocidas por mi pero con las cuales aprecia manejarse bastante bien. Termino la canción y termino el recital de malabares.

-La próxima vez voy a pensar en bailar contigo- dije levantándome y abrazándole.

-Me merezco un baile con la novia- dijo Jacob detrás de mi con los brazos abiertos. –Se te ve radiante- dijo mientras bailábamos.

-Lo estoy. Y gracias a ti en parte-.

-Yo solo ayude una vez a una pobre muchacha que no miraba mientras conducía y me destrozo la parte trasera de mi coche-.

-¡Oye! Tuvimos los dos la culpa- le recrimine viendo como se reía de mi cara hasta que caí y fui yo quien se puso a reír.

-Creo que he tenido pocos aciertos en la vida tan importantes como aquel-.

-Y yo tan pocas corazonadas acertadas. Si, yo creo que el destino quería que terminásemos así-.

-Estábamos destinados pequeña. Nos queda una vida de buenos momentos, y espero que sean buenos-.

-Y yo a ti te deseo que seas tan feliz como te mereces moreno-.

-Vuelve a tocarme. Asíque por favor Black, déjame a la señora Cullen- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a que terminásemos el baile.

-Un marido celoso- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y una palmada en el hombro a Edward que le correspondió con un guiño de ojos.

-Amo a mi marido celoso- le dije al oído desatando su risa.

-¡Edward! Yo todavía no baile con ella. Fuera, es el momento de las chicas- dijo Alice separándonos sin ninguna sutiliza.

Y así pasó la noche, entre baile y risas, celebrando que al final de la historia siempre triunfa el amor y la amistad por encima de cualquier contratiempo. Por el amor a tu pareja, el cariño a tus amigos, el apoyo de la familia, todo junto puede con la vanidad de una sola persona, porque si se lucha juntos, todos ganan.

**Hola! Ya solo le queda el epilogo a la historia!**


	18. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**3 años después**

Me mire al espejo por última vez comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio. La camiseta blanca dentro de la falda negra de tubo sin ninguna arruga. Mi pelo correctamente puesto sobre mis hombros sin ningún nudo. Mi maquillaje sin ninguna mancha. Mis zapatos limpios y sin nada pegados a ellos. Mis nervios… buenos mis nervios no estaban en su sitio, pero en un momento como aquel eso era imposible hasta que no les viese.

-Ya es la hora- me anuncio el encargado.

-Bien- dije inspirando profundamente y siguiéndole. Detrás del decorado parecía que había gente, pero al salir allí me quede totalmente abrumada. Solía ocurrirme, asíque a pesa de que seguía sintiendo lo mismo 3 años después, sabia como controlarlo y poner una mascara donde la paz era la protagonista.

Me senté en la única silla que había detrás de aquella larga mesa. Llene un poco el vaso de agua esperando que todo se tranquilizase para empezar a contestar las preguntas. Mire a los periodistas allí congregados, y recordé la época donde yo era uno de ellos, y lo poco que probablemente me hubiese gustado ir allí a entrevistar a nadie. Las cámaras seguían con los flashes y grabando todos mis movimientos. Pero mi mirada buscaba algo más importante y que sabia con certeza que estaba allí. Y les vi, y todo quedo donde debían.

-Comencemos la rueda de preguntas. Usted- dijo el encargado de organizar todo aquello al primer periodista.

-Buenos días señorita Swan. ¿Qué espera de esta segunda novela?-.

-Buenos días. Se que las expectativas en cuanto a "Esto es los Ángeles" son bastante altas. "Dos días a la sombra" funciono mejor de lo que nadie esperaba, pero estoy segura que se cumplirán los deseos de los lectores-.

-¿Por qué "Esto es Los Ángeles"? ¿Por qué esta ciudad y esa historia?-.

-Desde luego esta última novela tiene algo de autobiográfico con respecto a mí, en el sentido de que yo he vivido en mis carnes lo que es Los Ángeles, la ciudad donde todo puede pasar, hasta el mas loco de los sueños, y quería reflejarlo en un novela de alguna manera-.

-¿Qué puede decirnos de los personajes?-.

-No puedo contar mucho porque si no destaparía la magia de la historia, pero si puedo adelantar que son dos personas totalmente opuestas a los personajes de la novela anterior-.

-¿Ha tardado mucho en escribir esta historia? ¿En que se ha inspirado?-.

-Tarde menos que en la anterior por el simple echo de que aquí se cuenta una historia con trazas de realidad de algunas personas, por lo que la imaginación tiene que volar pero hasta un punto. Y esta inspirado en Los Ángeles. Todo aquel que lo lea, tanto si conoce o no ha estado jamás aquí puede ver la magia de la ciudad, que es un de los muchos propósitos que tiene esta novela-.

-Usted escribe la novela como una historia, entre otras muchas cosas, como un relato donde intenta explicar que es el amor. ¿Cree en el amor para siempre?-.

-Desde luego-. Mire hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada la persona que llevaba más de 4 años haciendo creer que ese pensamiento era completamente cierto. Una sonrisa estaba instalada en su cara desde que yo me senté en esa silla y le vi por primera vez. De repente una mano fue hasta su boca y le puso un chupete verde. Ambos bajamos la vista hasta encontrarnos con la artífice de aquel gesto. Una hermosa niña de año y medio, con un vestidito verde reía y daba pequeñas palmas al ver a su padre con su chupete favorito. Edward en vez de quitárselo se lo dejo puesto pero hizo un gesto como de silencio y me señalo a mi, a lo que la pequeña respondió enviándome un beso que le fue devuelto al instante. Mi pequeña Sofía, era un ángel de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que nos traía a Edward y a mi completamente enamorados desde el día que supimos de su existencia. No la buscamos en ningún momento. Pero fue un regalo bajado del cielo. Apenas tenia un año y medio y su picardía y simpatía crecían por minutos. Aparte mi vista de ellos un rato, sabiendo que aun la prensa no había caído en ellos, pero poco tardarían en hacerlo.

Una hora después la sesión de preguntas termino, pero tuve que quedarme a firmar varios ejemplares de mi nueva novela a algunos periodistas que ya habían adquirido el libro. Esta era mi segunda novela y de ella esperaba que fuese por lo menos la mitad de bien que la primera. "Dos días a la sombra" había sido publicada con la incertidumbre de ver como respondía un libro escrito por la mujer de Edward Cullen, lo mismo podía ser todo un éxito que podía no venderse ni un ejemplar. Al publico le gusto y fue incluso traducido en varios idiomas exportándose a varios países. Era una historia que no tenia nada de mi, ninguna característica de mi personalidad estaba plasmada en aquellos personajes. Ni siquiera la historia donde se desarrollaba la acción era conocida por mí. Solo mi mente tuvo algo que ver en ese libro. Pero "Esto es Los Ángeles" era diferente. Los personajes, la ciudad, todo era algo de mi, de Edward y de nuestros amigos. No era mi historia, pero ciertas partes o ciertas maneras de comportase era lo que habíamos vivido durante estos año, y esta vez si mi implicación emocional con ellos había sido máxima, por eso deseaba tanto que saliese bien, porque era algo así como finalizar una historia por todo lo alto.

Después de agradecer al director del hotel dejarnos hacer la rueda de prensa en su hotel, subí a la habitación que me habían alquilado para ese día y el anterior, y no tener que desplazarme para mi trabajo. Con los tacones en la mano, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para encontrarme la imagen que llevaba disfrutando año y medio.

-Eh princesa, mira quien ha llegado- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la pequeña, a la que sostenía por las manos encima de sus piernas y la balanceaba provocando las risas de la niña. Era su juego preferido, y podían pasar ahora, que hasta ahora, jamás se había cansado. Tire los zapatos por ahí y sonriendo di una palmada y me agache, para que Edward al dejarla en el suelo la incentivase a andar. Pero ese día no estaba por la labor y gateo hasta mí.

-¡Ma!- me dijo reclamando aun más mi atención cuando llego a mí con la intención de que la cogiese.

-Muñeca- le dije alzándola por los aires cuando llego a mí y dándole un gran beso en su mejilla. Ella copio mi cara y me la sujeto con sus manitas para darme algo parecido a un beso. –Muchas gracias- le dije haciéndola cosquillas con un mano provocando su risa, que era la de todos.

-A ver como ríe la nena, a ver- dijo Edward llegando hasta donde estábamos y haciendo pedorretas en su moflete, algo que le volvía loca. –Hola- me dijo cuando paro riéndose y me dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Hola. ¿Cómo se ha portado?- dije sentándome en la cama y dejándola a ella también para empezar a cambiarla de ropa.

-Como siempre, ¿verdad?- dijo tumbándose a su lado en la cama acariciándole la carita. –Ha desayunado todo, ha dejado vestirse y en la conferencia se ha portado estupendamente-.

-¿Qué tal he estado?-.

-Perfecta. No se te notaba nerviosa en absoluto-.

-La practica hace maravillas- dije sacándole a el también una risa. Desde que nos habíamos casados le prometí que siempre le acompañaría en los actos a donde fuese. Me daba igual el tema de las moscas que se le acercasen para intentar algo con el, si algo me había demostrado es que tenia su total confianza y el la mía, era simplemente un acto de pareja, es algo importante para la otra parte, por lo que extensible a mi. Y hacer esos esfuerzos no costaba casi nada. Reconozco que la primera vez no pude casi ni caminar, pero pasados los primeros cinco minutos era fácil acostumbrarse, sonreír, ir de la mano y en las entrevistas quedarse dos pasos por detrás de el, o incluso esperarle dentro sin abrir la boca. Otro tema importante es que habíamos quedado que nuestra vida privada era nuestra, ni posados innecesarios, ni exclusivas ni tonterías baratas. La convivencia con una seri de reglas era mil veces mejor.

-Me ha llegado un nuevo proyecto- dijo de repente.

-¿En serio?- desde que nació Sofía no había aceptado ninguna clase de trabajo, es decir, llevaba año y medio sin trabajar, a excepción de los estrenos de las películas que había rodado antes y aun no habían salido a la luz.

-Si, pero no lo voy a aceptar-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Vamos Edward, tienes ganas de volver a ese mundo, yo creo que va siendo hora-.

-No quiero dejaros. El rodaje seria en Canadá, Londres y Grecia durante casi 4 meses. Esta demasiado lejos, y es demasiado tiempo-.

-Vamos a ver Edward- dije terminando de poner a la pequeña sus zapatitos, la cual nos miraba embobada. La cogi en brazos y me senté con ella encima en la cama. –Es tu trabajo, y cuando quise estar contigo sabía a lo que me exponía. Sofía no empieza la guardería hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses, y no dudes que nosotras te acompañaríamos. ¿A que si pequeña?- dije alzando mis piernas y dejándolas caer de golpe varias veces haciendo que botase sobre ellas y rompiendo s reír dando pequeñas palmadas. Edward la miro y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Tu vienes amor, te vienes con papi?- le dijo Edward cambiando la voz y dándola un beso en la nariz. –No se Bella…-.

-Mira Edward, tenemos el privilegio de vivir bien, mas que bien, y encima de lo que nos gusta, asíque podemos trabajar en algo que realmente nos motiva. Si no haces eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Me apetece estar con vosotras-.

-Y estarás con nosotras. Tienes suerte de que en este viaje podamos estar contigo, asíque estarás con nosotras y encima rodaras una película. ¿Por qué no dejas de darle vueltas y aceptas?-.

-Esta bien. Vete a vestirte, yo llamo a la compañía y les digo que estoy dentro-.

-Ese es mi chico- dije besándole.

-Gracias mami- dije cariñosamente como el me llamaba de vez en cuando desde que Sofía llego a nuestras vidas. Deje a la pequeña en la cama para que gatease un rato y saque del armario unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirante con mis converses para cambiarme. Íbamos a celebrar el quinto cumpleaños de Aaron, el cual de pequeño ya no tenía nada, pero seguía siendo el pequeño revoltoso que nos conquisto a todos. Guarde el resto de la ropa en la maleta, sabiendo que cuando volviésemos seria para irnos y volver a nuestra casa.

-Ya estoy- dije volviéndome para ver a Edward de nuevo jugar con Sofía. -¿No os vais a cansar nunca?- dije preparando el bolso, el cual desde que vino al mundo mi pequeña había crecido en tamaño y objetos. Además de que lo llevaba siempre encima.

-Si tengo algo seguro es de que de vosotras no me cansare en la vida- dijo levantándose y cogiendo el bolso para llevarlo el junto a la pequeña. Bajamos hasta el parking del hotel y cargamos las cosas en el coche de Edward, aquel Volvo plateado seguía siendo un compañero fiel años mas tarde. Vimos que el coche de la pareja Jasper- Alice ya estaba también fuera, asíque técnicamente éramos los últimos en llegar, teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta se celebraba en casa de Emmet y Rose.

-¡Ya han llegado!- se escucho gritar a Alice mientras venia hacia nosotros en un paso parecido al trote. –Hola, que tal. ¡Ven con la tía preciosura!- dijo quitándole a Edward de los brazos a la pequeña y volviendo por donde había ido.

-Pero no se llevara el bolso que es lo que pesa y no quiero- dijo Edward quedándose clavado en el sitio. Simplemente no reímos y continuamos cogidos de la mano hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo.

-Alice, estas embarazada de cinco meses, no es sano que vayas corriendo por ahí y cogiendo a la cría en brazos. Y por cierto, es totalmente injusto que siendo tan pequeñita y estando de cinco meses no se te note nada. ¡Yo ya estaba como una foca!- dije besándola en la mejilla cuando se sentó con la pequeña. Claramente hizo caso omiso a mi comentario.

-Pero tú a los cinco meses no tenías los antojos que tiene ella. Me apuesto el cuello- dijo Jasper viniendo a saludarme.

-Eso tendríamos que hablarlo compañero- dijo Edward acercándose para darle un calido abrazo.

-Te quejaras de las molestias que te pude causar yo- dije pinchándole con el dedo en la barriga.

-Muchas, pero las consentí encantado- dije rozando nuestras narices para terminar en una sonrisa dándome un beso.

-No sabéis lo que decís señores, sois unos blandengues- dijo Emmet haciendo aparición con el bebe en brazos. Cloe, una preciosa bebe de apenas 3 meses de edad venia cargada en brazos de su padre completamente dormida. –A Rose no la supera ni siquiera Alice-.

-Exagerado- dije acercándome para darle un beso a el y a la pequeña. -¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila yendo en tus brazos? Das unas voces que despiertas hasta al vecino-.

-Se termina acostumbrando supongo- dijo dándosela a Jasper que la reclamaba. Si con Emmet no se despertaba, con Jasper menos, era la persona mas tranquila de este universo.

-¿Y Roe y Aaron? Quiero ver a mí ahijado ya-.

-Esta…- dijo Emmet cuando una voz le cortó.

-¡Hola!- saludo el pequeño terremoto a todos saliendo corriendo de su casa en dirección al grupo.

-¡Hola campeón! ¡Felicidades!- le dijo Edward cogiendole al vuelo y dándole varias vueltas como si fuese un avión. –Vaya, ya te pesan los cinco años- dijo dejándole en el suelo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-No te equivoques Edward, los años te empiezan a pesar a ti- dijo Rose saliendo de la casa. Era impresionante que en apenas tres meses hubiera recuperado casi la totalidad de su esplendida figura. –Hola- dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso.

-¡Hola Bella!- me saludo Aaron después de saludar a todos y acercarse a mí.

-Hola guapo. ¡Muchas felicidades! Dentro de poco ya no te caben los años en una mano-.

-Mi papa me dice que ya me estoy haciendo mayor-.

-A tu papa hazle caso solo cuando te lo diga tu mama- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-La comida ya esta lista- anuncio Emmet. –Cuando queráis-. Todos nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos sentamos. A mi izquierda quedo Edward y en sus piernas Sofía, la cual probablemente pasaría por todas las piernas del resto, y a mi derecha Alice. Intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella. Su trabajo de diseñadora le había empezado a dar grandes satisfacciones, consiguiendo contratos para desfiles en las mejores pasarelas del mundo y ganando varios premios como una de las mejores diseñadoras novel, lo que la obligaba a moverse por todo el mundo.

-¿Algo nuevo Edward?- pregunto Emmet a mitad de la comida mientras intentábamos que Sofía se comiese el filete desmenuzado sin tirarselo a las piernas.

-Si-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Emmet. Normal que se sorprendiese, llevaba mas de un año recibiendo como respuesta un "no".

-Si y he aceptado. Pero me voy cuatro meses fuera del país a grabarla-.

-¿Y vosotras?- pregunto Rose.

-Le acompañamos. Son cuatro meses y Sofía no ha empezado la guardería todavía-.

-Tío Edward, ¿Cuándo vuelvas me puedes traer un regalo?- pregunto Aaron.

-Claro que si. Tú dime que quieres y te lo traigo- dijo sonriéndole.

-Edward no me consientas al niño- dijo Emmet señalándole con el cuchillo. Ambos nos miramos sabiendo la reacción que tendría cuando viese nuestro regalo.

La fiesta se alargo unas cuantas horas más. Tal y como habíamos previsto a Emmet casi le da un ataque cuando vio que nuestro regalo era un guitarra. Aaron tenia una especia de amor incomprensible hacia la música, y tenia verdadero talento, pero claro, no era lo mismo que un niño travieso diese rienda suelta a su talento en una escuela, que es casa, donde les pondría la cabeza como un bombo. Era una especie de venganza educativa hacia el regalo que ellos nos hicieron con Sofía. Nos despedimos todos prometiéndonos volver a vernos en cuatro meses cuando volviésemos de Europa. Pasamos por el hotel para dejar las cosas y nos fuimos a casa. Decidimos terminar el día dando un paseo por la playa más cercana a nuestra casa. Era ya de noche y la luna cubría la arena y el mar, dando a ello un toque de magia.

-Esta destrozada- dijo Edward con su brazo por mis hombros y con el otro sujetando a Sofía que tenia sus bracitos por su cuello y la cabeza en su hombro completamente dormida.

-Es normal, ha sido un día agotador para todos. ¿Quieres que la lleve yo?- le pregunte.

-Ni hablar, no he soportado jamás un peso tan placentero-.

-Es preciosa- dije sin dejar de mirarla.

-Como la madre- dijo besándome la sien. –Gracias por querer acompañarme-.

-Iríamos contigo a donde nos pidieses Edward. Es algo que siempre he tenido claro-.

-Sois la mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. En todos los sentidos. Habéis hecho de mi alguien del que estoy orgulloso-.

-Eres un buen esposo, un perfecto padre, un buen amigo, un buen amante, eres todo lo que queremos a nuestro lado Edward, y lo eres tu solito, sin necesidad de nada ni de nadie-.

-Lo único que se es que esto es para siempre, ¿sabes? Asíque si hago algo mal tengo tiempo de perfeccionarlo- dijo entre risas.

-No Edward- dije girándome hacia el quedando entre su brazo y su cuerpo con nuestras caras a escasos milímetros, -eres perfecto tal y como eres, y te amamos así-.

-Yo si que os amo- dijo acortando la distancia y besándome.

-O quero- se escucho una vocecita en nuestros oídos seguida de unas risas. Ambos nos giramos a la fuente de esa voz sin poder contener la mayor alergia del mundo. El primer "te quiero" de nuestra pequeña.

-Mi amor- dije yo besándole insistentemente en su moflete.

-¿Qué nos quieres? ¿Qué nos quieres? Nosotros si que te adoramos mi vida- dijo Edward comiéndole el otro moflete mientras ella solo se reía y disfrutaba de las atenciones de sus padres.

Y así, entre risas y esperando un futuro que juraba ser el mejor del mundo, pasábamos el tiempo como una familia normal, con sueños, ilusiones y algún bache en el camino que no dudaríamos en saltar juntos. Porque si algo me había demostrado la vida es que todo puede ser posible. Absolutamente todo.

**FIN**

**Bueno, y aqui el fin de la historia, de la cual me siento muy orgullosa. Tengo poco mas que decir salvo que mehe divertido mucho escribiendola y MIL, MILLONES, BILLONES DE GRACIAS todos los reviews, a todas y cada una de las visitas que a gastado algo de su tiempo en leer mis locuras, espero no haber decepcionado a ninguna y os invito a leer mis otros fics, y por supuesto estoy abierta a propuestas para leer otra.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo!Nos vemos:)**


End file.
